Iron Man Vida como padre
by YahairaDG
Summary: Después de todo lo ocurrido con Aldrich Killian la vida de Tony Stark volvió a la normalidad con sus traumas siendo superados lentamente, pero un día su vida cambia por completo al enterarse de que tiene un hijo del cual debe encargarse, y descubre que ese niño es Harley Keener. (Derechos y personajes a excepción de algunos, de el genio Stan Lee y Marvel). (Portada: KathyRdz).
1. La visita que cambió la vida de Tony

Aunque parecía raro en él, ese día, Tony Stark se había levantado temprano para asistir a una conferencia de su empresa, sería mentira decir que lo hizo sin quejarse toda la mañana, pero no tenía opción después de que Pepper lo había dejado debido al incidente de Aldrich Killian, hace un mes, y ahora él vivía solo en su enorme mansión que había reconstruido.  
-Muy bien, estoy listo- dijo poniéndose los lentes y terminando de acomodarse la corbata.  
Luego recordó que no había nadie a quien decirle eso ni que lo despidiera con un beso, y se aproximó, resignado, a la salida de la casa, donde uno de sus costosos autos esperaba.  
Subió y comenzó a conducir a la empresa.  
-Señor Stark- se escuchó de pronto la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. desde el radio de su carro- tiene una llamada del señor Thomas Horker.  
-¿De quién?- preguntó Tony, extrañado.  
-Thomas Horker, señor.  
-No lo conozco de nada, recházala.  
-Pero señor, dice que es urgente que hable con usted- insistió J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-¿Y quién me asegura que no es alguien del gobierno que insiste en que entregue mi armadura? No, recházalo.  
-Pero...  
-J.A.R.V.I.S., si sigues insistiendo te desconecto.  
El ordenador de inteligencia no dijo nada más y Tony siguió conduciendo en silencio, llegando en poco tiempo.

-Buenos días señor Stark- lo saludó Happy cuando iba entrando a la empresa.  
-Hola Happy, buen día- respondió Tony- ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer hoy?  
-Tiene una reunión para la planificación de la Expo de Ciencias.  
-¿Cuándo es?  
-Dentro de dos semanas señor.  
-Muy bien, según yo la reunión es en- mira su reloj- veinte minutos, así que estaré en mi oficina.  
-Sí... por cierto- lo detuvo Happy cuando había dado algunos pasos- un tal Thomas Horker ha estado llamando, dice que necesita hablar con usted.  
-¿Qué? ¿Aquí también?- preguntó Tony, estaba muy estresado con eso de dirigir la empresa y esas llamadas sólo lo estresaban más, estaba seguro que era alguien del gobierno- no contestes a nada, dile dile... dile que morí, ¿bien?- dijo y se fue a su oficina sin esperar respuesta de Happy.  
Entró en la misma que Pepper ocupaba cuando la había nombrado encargada de todo, se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio y admiró la foto que tenía ahí de ella, la extrañaba tanto, era a quien más temía perder en la vida y lo había hecho, todo de forma muy rápida, ya que después de la pelea con Aldrich Killian había estado muy distante con él, Tony pensaba que se le pasaría con un poco de tiempo, pero se equivocó y después de dos semanas le dijo que ya no podía seguir viviendo con él, por lo que le insistió y suplicó pero nada la hizo cambiar de parecer y tres días después firmó los papeles pare devolverle completamente la empresa y se fue en un taxi, sin decirle a Tony a dónde iba y hoy era día que hace un mes no sabía nada de ella y Tony no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero se esforzaba.  
-Señor- se escuchó su secretaria por el teléfono- tiene una llamada del señor Thomas Horker.  
-¡Ah!

Después de ordenar el rechazo de la llamada fue a la reunión donde tuvieron los acuerdos de que la Expo sería dentro de dos semanas, justo en la planta baja de la empresa, podrían participar jóvenes y adultos con grandes ideas y el ganador obtendría que su invento fuera vendido y patrocinado por Industrias Stark, además de que ese día Tony mostraría un nuevo invento suyo... lo peor era que aún no sabía qué y tendría que improvisar para construir algo esos días.  
-Bien Happy- le dijo a su guardaespaldas y mano derecha- me voy, ya sabes, encárgate de todo lo que puedas quitándome este aburrido trabajo a mí, y sólo llámame cuando sea muy necesario.  
-Sí señor- le contestó Happy.  
Luego Tony subió a su auto y condujo de regreso a casa.

Cuando llegó y después de guardar su coche se dispuso a intentar construir el invento de la Expo.  
-Pero primero- se dijo- necesito una cerveza.  
Se aproximó a la cocina y tomó una lata de cerveza, la abrió y estaba a punto de beber, pero unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.  
-Tengo que contratar a un mayordomo- suspiró y dejó la lata de cerveza para ir a abrir.  
-Espero que sea importante- dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta, donde se encontraba un joven como de 25 años, ligeramente moreno y de pelo negro, estaba vestido con un traje y llevaba un portafolio.  
-Buenos días señor Stark- le dijo- soy Thomas Horker.  
-¡Ah! Así que tú eres el empleado del gobierno que ha estado molestándome todo el día.  
-Mmm ¿perdón?- le preguntó el joven confundido.  
-Sí sí, pero escúchame bien y dile a tus jefes que por ningún motivo mi armadura pasará a formar parte del gobierno y...  
-Un momento señor- lo interrumpió Thomas- creo que está confundido, yo no tengo que ver nada en eso.  
-¿Ah no? Entonces dime qué haces aquí- preguntó Tony, pero sin creerle.  
-Yo... mire es un poco complicado de explicar así que ¿le parece si entramos?- preguntó Thomas, señalando hacia adentro con la mano.  
Tony suspiró.  
-Tienes cinco minutos y si me entero que eres alguien del gobierno, un espía o algún ser sobrenatural que explote entraré en mi armadura y no te gustará el resultado.  
-Sí señor- dijo Thomas asintiendo asustado.  
-Entonces entra- le dijo Tony y se apartó de la puerta señalándole los sillones, mientras él regresó a la cocina por su cerveza.  
-¿Quieres una cerveza, Thomas?- le preguntó.  
-No gracias señor- le dijo.  
-Bueno, más para mí- contestó Tony dándole un trago a la lata y luego fue a los sillones sentándose en uno frente a Thomas.  
-Corre tiempo- le dijo, para indicarle que hablara.  
-Bien, pues, primero que nada soy un trabajador social y...  
-¿Qué es lo qué haces?- lo interrumpió Tony.  
-Yo ayudo a niños maltratados y me encargo de sus casos legales sobre su adopción o para que vayan a casas de acogida cuando se quedan sin padres a causa de un maltrato o de su fallecimiento.  
-Ah, bien por ti- dijo Tony.  
-Sí, y le decía que...  
-Ya sé lo que quieres- volvió a interrumpir Tony- necesitas que done dinero a un orfanato para esos niños ¿cierto?  
-No señor, yo...  
-Haberlo dicho antes chico, sí, claro, adoro la caridad- se paró haciendo que Thomas también se parara y comenzó a empujarlo por los hombros hacia la puerta- así que ve a mi empresa y busca a Happy y dile que te haga un cheque de...  
-¡Señor Stark, no vine aquí a pedirle un cheque!- gritó, haciendo que Tony se detuviera y callara- yo, mmm- suspiró, sabía que sería difícil hablar con él desde que rechazaba sus llamadas, pero aún así no creía que tanto.  
Abrió ligeramente su portafolio y sacó de ahí la foto de una mujer, de piel blanca y cabello rubio oscuro, y no se podía negar que muy bonita.  
-Mire, ¿conoce a esta mujer?- le preguntó Thomas entregándole la foto.  
-Me parece que me suena de algo, pero no sé...  
-Su nombre es Helen Keener- lo interrumpió Thomas- la conoció hace once años en un antro, luego... digamos que tuvieron una aventura, al día siguiente se fue y después de algunas semanas volvió a buscarlo pero usted nunca la recibió.  
Tony hizo memoria todo lo que pudo, pero nunca se esforzaba por recordar a las mujeres con las que estaba ya que era cosa de una noche, pero recordó a una en especial que estuvo insistiendo en hablar con él como dos meses, hasta que se cansó y nunca más supo de ella.  
-Espera espera, creo que la recuerdo, sí, estuvo queriendo hablar conmigo como dos meses pero nunca la recibí, aunque en momentos me arrepentía porque era excelente en la...  
-¿Llegó a saber algo de ella después de la noche en que la conoció?- interrumpió Thomas, no queriendo que Tony terminara esa frase.  
-No, al día siguiente me levanté temprano y salí de casa, dejándole un taxi para que la llevara a donde ella quisiera, como siempre hacía en esos tiempos, y cuando me buscó nunca la recibí porque con las cosas que me había dicho la noche en que la conocí se notaba que era de esas mujeres que quieren algo serio contigo y pues, yo no estaba listo para eso, y con el tiempo se cansó y dejó de buscarme y nunca supe más de ella... pero ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí para preguntarme eso?- preguntó Tony al final, tomando nuevamente la lata de cerveza sentándose, olvidando que le urgía sacar a Thomas de ahí.  
-Señor Stark- comenzó Thomas, sentándose también, frente a Tony- había una razón específica por la cual ella quería hablar con usted.  
-¿Y ahora lo manda a usted a decirme lo que quería? Digo, sé que causo mucho encanto y deseo en las mujeres pero ¿no le parece que ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que ella aún quiera conmigo?  
-No me está entendiendo señor- le dijo Thomas, preparándose para lanzar el golpe mayor al hombre que tenía delante- Helen Keener falleció.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Tony, sorprendido, ya que aunque fuera de una noche y no fuera importante para él la recordaba como una joven mujer llena de ilusiones, gracias a esas horas que estuvieron platicando un poco.  
-Sí, fue hace dos semanas, en un accidente automovilístico, la acompañaba un hombre el cual al parecer iba borracho, gracias a eso chocaron y ambos murieron.  
-Vaya, lo siento mucho, no debió terminar así- se quedó callado unos segundos- oiga, no es que quiera parecer insensible, aunque por lo regular sí lo soy pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?  
-Es a lo que he querido llegar señor, la señora Helen lo buscaba para algo, algo de lo que usted nunca se enteró y...  
-¿Tiene que ver con dinero? ¿Me demandó o algo? Si es así no hay problema, puedo pagar el funeral y...  
-Señor Stark- comenzó a repetir Thomas, pero Tony seguía hablando sin escucharlo.  
-¡Señor Stark!- gritó Thomas, callándolo al fin- no tiene nada que ver con eso.  
-¿Entonces con qué?- preguntó Tony, mientras le tomaba a lo último que le quedaba de la cerveza.  
-Con que- comenzó a decir Thomas, listo para decir lo que había ido a decir- tiene que ver con que usted y ella... tuvieron un hijo.


	2. No quiero ser padre

"Tuvieron un hijo, tuvieron un hijo, tuvieron un hijo, tuvieron un hijo" resonó por unos segundos en la cabeza de Tony, hasta que terminó de llegarle la sorpresa y a causa de ello escupió la cerveza que había bebido hace segundos, justo encima de Thomas, en su traje y un poco en la cara.  
-¡¿Qué?! Ay perdón- dijo lo último al ver que lo había llenado- no quise, no importa, no es posible, no creo que ¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo, impactado, algunas cosas respecto a Thomas y otras respecto a la noticia, sobre todo la última pregunta.  
-Así es señor- dijo Thomas sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiándose lo que podía- la señora Keener estuvo intentando hablar con usted durante dos meses porque quedó embarazada de usted.  
-No, no no no no no no no- dijo Tony, dejándose caer en el sillón- tiene que estar bromeando, yo, yo no puedo ser padre, debe de haber algún error.  
-No señor, no hay ningún error, investigamos y todo apunta a que la carta de la señora Keener es cierta.  
-¿Carta? ¿Qué carta?- preguntó Tony.  
-Una donde le específica que ambos tienen un hijo, venía con su testamento donde además dice que en caso de que ella falte usted pasará a ocuparse del niño- le explicó tranquilamente Thomas.  
-¿Y si es sólo para embaucarme? Además la conozco desde hace once años- dijo Tony, se negaba a aceptarlo.  
-Señor Stark, no le estoy hablando de un niño de cinco años o un bebé, le estoy hablando de un niño de diez años, concuerda con las fechas en que la conoce, además, usted aceptó haber tenido una aventura con ella esa noche.  
Tony se quedó callado, pensándolo.  
-Me niego a creer eso- dijo al final.  
-No sería el primero, a muchos padres les pasa esto cuando les llega la sorpresa así, pero por suerte hay una forma de comprobarlo.  
Tony lo miró confundido, no se le ocurría cuál sería esa forma.  
-Una prueba de ADN- le explicó Thomas- puede realizarla y así comprobar la verdad, si el niño resulta suyo ya hablaremos de los acuerdos legales y si no lo es, bueno, usted ya no tendrá que preocuparse por eso, ¿le parece?  
Tony lo pensó un poco, le aterraba pensar que fuera verdad, pero, si no tenía sentido a qué temía, además, no tendría otra forma de saberlo.  
-Está bien- respondió- hagamos la prueba de paternidad.  
Thomas sonrió, satisfecho.  
-Excelente señor- le dijo- lo espero mañana en el Hospital Beekerson a las 09:00 a.m. y después en aproximadamente cinco días tendrá el resultado y...  
-No no no- lo interrumpió Tony- no voy a esperar un resultado que no me dejará dormir duramente cinco días, quiero tener el resultado mañana mismo.  
-Pero señor Stark- comenzó Thomas- no puedo tenerlo mañana, sería más dinero y mi empresa no lo cubre.  
-Mira, por eso no hay problema- se fue rápidamente a su cuarto sin esperar a que Thomas le dijera algo y buscó en su cajón unos cuantos billetes y regresó abajo.  
-Mira- le dijo dándoselos- dale esto a los doctores o encargados de la prueba y diles que quiero el resultado mañana mismo, si tengo que esperar algunas horas bien, pero lo quiero mañana- terminó de decir.  
Thomas suspiró.  
-Está bien señor, veré qué puedo hacer, y en caso de que no pueda apresurar el proceso le devolveré su dinero- le dijo tomándolo y metiéndolo en su portafolio.  
-No quiero que haya necesidad de regresármelo porque lo quiero mañana mismo- le dijo Tony, con cara amenazante.  
Thomas asintió.  
-Sí señor- no estaba seguro de que se pudiera pero por el momento decidió seguirle la corriente.  
-Bien, entonces te veré mañana, y comprobaremos que todo lo que dices es mentira o alguna broma de alguien de mi equipo, Cap o Barton, posiblemente por haber puesto ese sapo gigante en su nave y...  
-Hasta mañana señor- lo cortó Thomas, se inclinó levemente y se aproximó hacia la puerta para después salir de la casa, dejando a un Tony lleno de dudas.

El resto del día Tony estuvo sentado en su sillón, bebiendo refresco y comiendo pizza, pensando en lo que pasaría si resultaba que sí tenía un hijo, cosa que realmente no quería que sucediera porque, ¿si apenas sabía cuidar de sí mismo que iba a hacer él con un niño? Hasta hace poco Pepper era quien se encargaba de su compañía pero con lo de su ruptura él había comenzado a tomar el mando, también tenía que mantener una vida como Iron Man salvando a el mundo, con ello seguir fabricando nuevos aparatos e inventos que lo ayudaran tanto a él como a los demás Vengadores, encima hacía todo eso recuperándose del dolor de la separación entre él y Pepper, la persona que menos había querido perder y al final lo hizo, y por si todo eso fuera poco, aún se estaba se recuperando de sus ataques de ansiedad y traumas que la batalla de New York le había dejado.  
-No, no puedo- se dijo a sí mismo- no estoy en ninguna condición de atender a un niño, sólo me dará más problemas... mas vale que mañana la prueba de ADN dé negativo.  
Después de esa conclusión final que tuvo se levantó del sillón, recogió la sala (aún pensando que necesitaba contratar a alguien pronto mientras lo hacía), se fue a su habitación, se dio un baño y se dispuso a dormir, poniendo una alarma para levantarse temprano al día siguiente y estar en el hospital a tiempo.  
Pero estuvo durante muchas horas dando vueltas y vueltas en su enorme cama, pensando sin parar en el problema que sería que ese niño sí resultara ser suyo.

Al final se durmió a altas horas de la madrugada, muy pocas horas, pero para él fueron diez segundos ya que sintió que en cuanto cerró los ojos sonó el despertador, con un suspiro de cansancio se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse para ir al hospital, se bañó, se puso un traje completamente negro, se peinó, se puso por supuesto unos lentes de sol, sacó uno de sus lujosos autos y se puso en marcha al lugar que definiría su destino.

-Buenos días- dijo a la recepcionista que estaba en el mostrador del hospital, una mujer joven, de piel ligeramente morena, delgada y de pelo negro chino mediano- soy To...  
-¡Tony Stark!- gritó en cuanto lo vio, emocionada, Tony sólo sonrió acostumbrado- ¡es usted! ¡No puedo creerlo! Me habían dicho que vendría ¡pero no creí que fuera cierto!... ¡Oh! ¡Disculpe! Enseguida le llamo al señor Thomas para avisarle que ya está aquí.  
-No es necesario- dijo Thomas llegando junto a Tony- ya me encargo yo desde aquí Liliam, gracias.  
-Sí señor- contestó la mujer sonriendo, y siguió viendo a Tony, el cual por un lado estaba acostumbrado y por otro no le molestaba que lo admiraran.  
-Buen día señor Stark- le dijo Thomas tendiéndole la mano que Tony estrechó- veo que llegó temprano.  
-No podía estar más tiempo en la cama de todas formas- dijo Tony, comenzando a caminar detrás de Thomas- prefiero terminar con esto lo antes posible.  
-Le recomendaría no ir con la idea de que eso pasará señor Stark- dijo Thomas esperando el elevador- porque lo más probable, y si me lo pregunta a mí, definitivamente, saldrá de aquí con un hijo, y será sólo el comienzo.  
-Pues, yo estoy seguro de que ese niño no es mío- aseguró Tony mientras los dos subían al elevador- no tiene sentido.  
-¿Está seguro de eso?- preguntó Thomas- porque en mi opinión, si de verdad estuviera seguro de que no tiene un hijo, no estaría aquí en este momento dispuesto a hacerse una prueba de paternidad, sólo se habría olvidado del asunto.  
Tony no contestó nada mientras el elevador subía, sólo se quedó pensando si lo que decía Thomas era verdad.  
-Ya estamos en la planta señor Stark- le dijo Thomas mientras salían del elevador.  
Se encontraban en un pasillo que a la derecha se extendía y en frente era todo de color blanco, estrecho, se veían dos bancas de metal y al lado de ellas estaba una puerta color crema cerrada y enfrente de las bancas, sólo un poco a un lado, estaba una puerta blanca con una ventana en forma de circulo en la parte de arriba.  
-¿Le parece si procedemos a hacer la prueba?- preguntó Thomas.  
-Cuanto antes mejor- contestó Tony.  
-Bien- dijo Thomas y se adentró en el pequeño pasillo seguido de Tony y entraron por la puerta que estaba a el lado de las bancas.  
-¿Si tendré los resultados hoy mismo, verdad?- preguntó Tony en cuanto entraron.  
-Sí señor, con el dinero que me dio se nos permitió utilizar tecnología un poco más avanzada que permitirá que tenga las pruebas hoy mismo- le respondió Thomas.  
-Excelente- dijo Tony.  
-Buenos días señor Stark- salió saludándolo de unas cortinas dentro de la habitación una mujer de mediana edad sonriendo, de piel blanca, pelo rubio amarrado en un moño y un poco regordeta- ¿está listo para realizar la prueba?  
-Supongo que sí- contestó Tony.  
-Muy bien, iré por lo que necesito, luego le explicaré cómo funciona y se la realizaré- dijo la mujer y se fue nuevamente detrás de las cortinas.  
Luego Tony pensó en que la doctora sabía bien para lo que estaba ahí, y recordó que la recepcionista había dicho que pensaba que no iría por lo que también sabía que estaría en el hospital.  
-Oye, Matías- dijo Tony quitándose los lentes.  
-Me llamo Thomas señor- contestó Thomas.  
-Sí, como sea- dijo Tony restándole importancia- ¿más personas saben del asunto del niño aparte de nosotros dos?- preguntó, porque si más personas sabían toda la historia ya podía estarse preparando para las preguntas de la prensa y el periódico con su cara de portada, y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento (a parte de un hijo) es otra noticia sobre él que le daría problemas y mala fama y además de que podía llegar a disminuir las ganancias de la empresa- contéstame, ¿alguien más sabe sobre esto?  
-Sí señor- contestó al fin Thomas- lo sabe mi jefe, quien me puso a cargo del caso y por lo tanto debo pasarle los datos de la situación, una compañera mía que me está ayudando a llevar el caso, Liliam, la recepcionista, y Martha, la doctora que va a realizar la prueba.  
Tony lo miró enojado.  
-Pero no se preocupe- le dijo Thomas apresurado antes de que Tony hablara- ninguno de nosotros dirá nada señor, mi jefe ni siquiera sabe que el caso trata sobre usted, sabe la información de que se está buscando al padre del niño y que posiblemente lo hayamos encontrado ya con un hombre pero hasta ahí, él no tiene tiempo para estudiar detalle por detalle, y en cuanto a nosotros cuatro le aseguro que no vamos a revelar nada.  
Tony lo miró un momento, enojado aún, pero luego al ver lo nervioso que estaba Thomas decidió creerle.  
-Está bien, sólo- suspiró Tony- esto podría llegar a la prensa y no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de eso ahora.  
-Entiendo señor- dijo Thomas- pero... si ve que el niño es suyo, ¿lo mantendrá oculto?  
-Ya te dije que no es mío- dijo Tony.  
Thomas rodó los ojos sin que lo viera.  
-Está bien está bien, pero, sólo suponiendo que sí lo fuera- dijo siguiéndole la corriente- ¿lo mantendría oculto?  
Tony abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró al instante, no había pensado en eso.  
-Mira- dijo al fin- no hay que adelantarnos, te repito que no creo que sea mío y hago esto sólo para que dejes de molestarme.  
En ese momento la doctora Martha entró con una bandeja con algunos instrumentos.  
-Está todo listo señor Stark- dijo- verá, lo que vamos a hacer es sacarle unas cuantas gotas de sangre y después las pondremos en un aparato que tengo detrás de las cortinas que es el último en tecnología, y que por cierto aún no los han autorizado en los hospitales- dijo sonriendo, más que nada emocionada de utilizarlo- y el aparato la analizará junto con la sangre del niño y en cuestión de algunas dos o tres horas podremos ver el resultado.  
-Sólo una duda- dijo Tony- ¿tiene que usar una jeringa?  
-Pues sí- dijo la doctora un poco confundida- para sacar la sangre.  
Tony suspiró.  
-Que genial- dijo en tono lastimero- con lo que me gustan las inyecciones.  
-¿Es enserio?- preguntó Thomas.  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Es sarcasmo!- contestó Tony- lo más probable es que ese niño no sea mío y sí me está dando problemas y haciendo que me saquen sangre... bien, ¿qué hago?  
-Siéntese en esta camilla y súbase la manga hasta el codo- le indicó la doctora mientras ella se volteó a desinfectar la jeringa.  
Tony le dio su saco a Thomas y después se sentó en la camilla para pacientes que le indicó la doctora, desabrochándose la manga y subiéndola tal como ella le dijo.  
-Si quiere puede recargarse para que esté más cómodo- dijo la enfermera subiendo ligeramente la camilla para que Tony quedará medio acostado medio sentado.  
-Según había oído esto también puede hacerse con cotonetitos- dijo Tony- sin necesidad de inyecciones.  
-Así es- le respondió la doctora- pero para la tecnología que estamos usando es necesario que la prueba se realice por medio de la sangre.  
Estuvo cinco minutos más preparando todo y al fin se puso al lado de Tony, lista para inyectarlo.  
-¿Listo?- preguntó.  
-No pero no tengo de otra- respondió Tony y respiró lentamente para relajarse mientras la aguja de la jeringa penetraba en su piel y succionaba la sangre.  
-Ya quedó- dijo la doctora después de segundos dejando la sangre de Tony en la bandeja, luego procedió a limpiar un poco la parte de la piel donde se la puso y escurría un poco de sangre- un momento, ahora vuelvo- dijo antes de irse detrás de las cortinas con la bandeja.  
Tony suspiró.  
-Bueno- dijo- no fue tan malo.  
-Su hijo se puso igual que usted- dijo Thomas llegando al lado de Tony, el cual se asustó un momento olvidando que estaba ahí.  
-¿Quién?- preguntó Tony, aún dispuesto a no aceptarlo.  
-El niño- corrigió Thomas- también le temió a la inyección, sólo que con él nos dio más trabajo lograr que se la pusieran al ser un niño, claro.  
En ese momento regresó la enfermera y pasó una última vez el algodón por el brazo de Tony para después pegarle un pequeño trozo de gasa sólo para evitar que saliera más sangre, y él mientras tanto se quedó pensando en cuántos años tendría el niño para tenerle miedo a las agujas, bueno, admitía que él mismo les temía pero a lo que se refería era que si se trataría de un niño que aún necesitara "mucho cuidado".  
-Ya está señor Stark- dijo la doctora- fue poca sangre la que le saqué así que si quiere puede salir a la banca que está afuera a esperar, o puede quedarse aquí, como usted guste- le sugirió y volvió detrás de las cortinas para comenzar el análisis.  
Tony se paró para esperar afuera, sentía que necesitaba el aire y le pidió a Thomas su saco.  
-Oye, Matías- le dijo poniéndoselo.  
-Thomas- suspiró el joven- ¿sí?  
-El niño del que estamos hablando ¿aún necesita cuidado?  
-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Thomas confundido.  
-Osea, ¿necesita muchos cuidados? Por lo que dijo sobre la inyección.  
Thomas lo miró y luego rió ligeramente.  
-Señor Stark, todos los niños necesitan cuidados, están creciendo y por eso necesitan el apoyo de alguien que sea su ejemplo y cuide de ellos, lo de respecto a la inyección es normal, ellos se asustan como cualquier adulto pero les es más difícil a veces enfrentar el miedo por lo que necesitan a quien los consuele y los anime, además, no olvide que estamos hablando de un niño de diez años- contestó Thomas, ligeramente feliz porque creía que Tony ya se estaba dando cuenta de la persona frágil que iba a depender de él y que por eso comenzaba a crecer un cariño por su hijo o al menos un interés en él... pero lo decepcionó la siguiente frase.  
-No es un niño de cinco años y aún hay que estar detrás de él, más problemas- dijo Tony, se colocó los lentes, se ajustó el saco jalándolo por adelante y salió de la habitación.


	3. Más allá de los problemas

Tal como le dijo la doctora Tony esperó en la banca que estaba fuera de la habitación donde se estaba realizando la prueba.  
Estuvo ahí por dos horas, desesperado, pensando en el gran problema que significaría que la prueba diera positivo, porque no había pensado en lo que le diría a la prensa de ser así ¿o pensaba mantenerlo oculto y fingir que no existía? Además, no es que ser hijo del héroe Iron Man con miles de enemigos sea exactamente lo más seguro para un niño de diez años.  
-Deja de pensar en eso Tony- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta ya que estaba solo- sólo, piensa positivo y en que el niño no es tuyo, se equivocaron de "padre" y no tendrás que lidiar con ese problema que no quieres en tu vida.  
Luego de decir eso hizo para atrás la cabeza para recostarse en la banca pero en el movimiento le pareció ver algo por la pequeña ventana de la puerta de enfrente y volvió a ver, pero no había nada, así que se concentró en intentar pensar en el invento que presentaría para la Expo tranquilamente, pero no lograba concentrarse gracias a los nervios, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta ni a él mismo muy en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con Thomas, él no estaría ahí en el hospital realizándose la prueba de ADN si no creyera o al menos viera las posibilidades de que el niño es suyo, y así estuvo otra hora, inquieto y temblando en momentos, probablemente otro ataque de nervios por la presión pero sabía manejarlo mejor.  
-Hola- llegó entonces un hombre de pelo negro, piel blanca y un poco gordo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿le molesta si me siento?  
-No, adelante- le contestó Tony recorriéndose un poco en la banca.  
-Gracias- dijo el hombre sentándose.  
El hombre después comenzó a sobarse y mover las manos entre sí, y en momentos lanzaba suspiros, lo cual Tony gracias a sus experiencias supuso que eran nervios.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Tony.  
-Sí sí gracias- le dijo el hombre- es sólo que estoy algo nervioso, es que, mi esposa está dando a luz.  
-Ah, debe ser duro- dijo Tony haciendo una pequeña mueca pensando en la mujer.  
-Sí, pero estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien- dijo el hombre sonriendo.  
Luego ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos pero el hombre se dio cuenta de algo que había ignorado por los nervios.  
-Un momento- dijo volteando a ver a Tony- ¿usted es Tony Stark?- preguntó sorprendido.  
-El mismo- respondió Tony con una sonrisa de lado.  
-Vaya- dijo el hombre sonriendo con la boca abierta y muy impresionado- es un placer conocerlo señor Iron Man, en verdad- dijo lo último tomando la mano de Tony y estrechándola entre las suyas frenéticamente.  
-Gracias gracias gracias- decía Tony mientras el señor seguía sacudiéndolo- aunque... necesito mi mano- dijo después de que el señor no paraba.  
-Oh, lo siento- dijo el hombre soltándolo un poco apenado- disculpe, es sólo que... me da mucho gusto verlo y es un honor conocerlo.  
-No se preocupe, lo entiendo- dijo Tony quitándose los lentes- ¿cuál es su nombre?  
-Me llamo George, señor- respondió el hombre.  
-Mmm, entonces George, eres uno de mis fans por ¿la antigua fabricación de armas, por mi empresa, por ser un genio, o por ser millonario, o un Play Boy o por ser un filántropo?- preguntó Tony, disfrutando un poco de la atención.  
George rió un poco.  
-En realidad por nada de eso señor- respondió, sorprendiendo a Tony- mejor dicho, sería por Iron Man.  
-Oh, claro, eso también es cool- respondió Tony encontrando sentido a la respuesta- digo, ¿quién más tiene una armadura súper potente, fuerte y que sirve para salvar el mundo?  
-¿Iron Patriot?- preguntó George.  
-Sonaba mejor Máquina de Guerra- susurró Tony.  
El hombre rió suavemente.  
-El punto es señor Stark- dijo un poco más serio- que no lo admiro tanto por el simple hecho de ser un súper héroe, bueno bueno, no es algo simple es que... quiero decir que lo admiro y le estoy agradecido por algo más personal que salvar la ciudad de Nueva York de una multitud de robots.  
Tony lo miró un poco confundido.  
-Pues desde mi perspectiva eso no fue tan poca cosa, sigo pagando por eso- dijo pensando en los ataques de nervios- pero, ¿entonces qué es lo que me agradece?- preguntó después confundido.  
El hombre lo miró profundamente.  
-Que le salvara la vida a mi hijo- respondió- en medio de todo el caos en Nueva York un robot estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero usted llegó y destruyó al robot antes de que él le disparara a mi hijo, desde entonces, no podría estarle más agradecido- le dijo con toda sinceridad y gratitud.  
-Ah, claro, bueno, no hay de qué, para eso estoy- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.  
-Sí lo sé, sé que usted y los demás Vengadores ven a las personas en general a la hora de salvarlas y que son héroes para todos, pero... en verdad usted cambió mi vida por completo- dijo George.  
-¿Cambiar? ¿En qué sentido?- preguntó Tony.  
-Bueno, verá- comenzó George- mi hijo no siempre estuvo conmigo ¿sabe?, cuando embaracé a su madre, y me apena mucho decirlo, tuve miedo y huí, le di algo de dinero y le dije que no quería saber nada de él ni de ella, años después me casé y durante algunos años mi esposa y yo tratamos de tener hijos pero nunca podíamos, no sabía lo que era el amor de ser padre, hasta que un día mi Javier llegó a mi casa, la situación económica con su madre era muy difícil y no podía mantener sus estudios así que lo envió conmigo y pues ahora que yo había crecido y madurado entendí que era mi responsabilidad, y mi esposa, bueno, ella se enfureció conmigo al saber que no quise hacerme cargo de él pero a él lo aceptó muy bien, de hecho se llevaron muy bien, pero yo... en fin, fui un asco de padre, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no le ponía mucha atención, sólo sabía regañarlo y él al tener dieciséis años y ser un adolescente pasa por una etapa difícil en la que lo que más necesitaba era mi comprensión, y lo peor es que siempre actué como si todo estuviera bien, como si no lo hubiera dejado a él y a su madre a su suerte, nunca me preocupé por preguntarle qué le gustaba, cómo era, cómo había sido su vida durante todos esos años, simplemente lo tuve viviendo en mi casa y quise darle órdenes... hasta que su madre me habló, me dijo que cómo estaba él y me explicó que temía que la estuviera pasando mal porque tenía pánico y traumas porque cuando tenía catorce años lo habían secuestrado por un mes... me dijo que lo habían torturado y desde eso tenía continuamente pesadillas, y efectivamente, mi hijo estaba cansado porque no dormía por las pesadillas... incluso algunas noches llegó a mojar la cama y tenía sus ataques que lo dejaban ido por horas, pero yo nunca me molesté en darme cuenta, traté de enmendar eso pero aún no sabía cómo y... el día de lo de Nueva York peleamos, íbamos a hacer un viaje y yo quería obligarlo a subir en un avión, él no quería y yo creí que era berrinche, las cosas después se salieron de control, llegaron los reclamos y una cosa llevó a la otra, al final yo le di una cachetada e incluso le dije que... ojalá no lo hubiera tenido, él me dijo que me odiaba y se fue, yo salí a buscarlo y lo vi, aunque usted lo salvó sí había quedado inconsciente gracias a un golpe, en ese momento creí que lo perdería, y me di cuenta que no tenía un tesoro más grande que él, lo llevé al hospital asustado, poco después me dijeron que no era grave, fui con él y le dije que lo sentía, él me dijo lo mismo y me explicó que no quería subir al avión porque ahí... había sufrido una tortura muy cruel mientras estaba secuestrado, además de que se soltó en llanto al decirme que todos esos años le había hecho mucha falta y que ahora tenía miedo de perderme, la verdad es que no he podido perdonarme por dejarlo y no saber por las veces en las que me necesitó como en ese secuestro, y pues... simplemente en su vida diaria, ni por el hecho de que cuando lo tuve no supe comprenderlo, escucharlo ni preocuparme lo suficiente por él... pero después de estar a punto de perderlo y saber lo que significaba para mí todo ha cambiado, yo, bueno, pienso que he sido un mejor padre, al menos es lo que me dicen él y mi esposa, y ciertamente lo veo más feliz y me tiene confianza ahora, incluso me ha dicho que me quiere.  
Antes Tony le hubiera dicho a George al instante que no tenía que ponerse dramático y contarle toda su vida, pero vio que al parecer el hombre tenía una mala experiencia guardada y él sabía bien lo que era eso y que nadie lo supiera ni escuchara, así que decidió escucharlo para permitirle desahogarse un poco.  
"Y lo haré mejor que Banner al no quedarme dormido" pensó.  
Pero a medida que George iba hablando la verdad es que sí se interesó en lo que decía, después de todo en ese momento corría el riesgo de pasar por eso, y al pensar justo en eso, en que probablemente él tuviera un hijo, justo cuando George decía "nunca me preocupé por preguntarle qué le gustaba, cómo era, cómo había sido su vida durante todos esos años" "yo nunca me molesté en darme cuenta" "soltó en llanto al decirme que todos esos años le había hecho mucha falta" "la verdad es que no he podido perdonarme por dejarlo y no saber por las veces en las que me necesitó como en ese secuestro, y pues... simplemente en su vida diaria" por primera vez desde que Tony Stark se enteró de que tenía un hijo, en vez de preocuparse por él mismo, se preocupó por el niño, y se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en él, no había pensado cómo estaba, no había pensado en si todos esos años había pasado hambre, no había pensado en si había tenido un techo, en si había tenido frío, en si le faltó ropa, en si había estado enfermo gravemente o tenía en ese momento alguna enfermedad, en si había sido maltratado en su vida, tal vez secuestrado y torturado como el hijo de George, o si tenía algún problema mental y mucho menos había pensado que ese niño había crecido sin un padre, no sabía si alguien llegó a ocupar ese lugar, no había pensado si sufrió por eso y tampoco había pensado en lo que le dijo su madre cuando el niño le preguntara algo parecido a "mamá, ¿por qué no tengo papá?"  
"No pensé en ningún momento lo que él ha vivido, no pensé en si él ha pasado dificultades y cuáles han sido; solamente supe preocuparme por mí, por mi propia dificultad al tenerlo, por lo que me provoca a mí esto... no supe ver más allá de mis problemas" pensó, decepcionado de sí mismo.  
-¡Papá!- lo sacó de sus pensamientos un grito que venía de un muchacho alto, flaco, de pelo rubio claro y piel blanca que venía corriendo hacia ellos- ¡Papá!  
-¿Qué pasa hijo?- preguntó George.  
-Venía de la cafetería y la enfermera me dijo que mi hermanita ya nació- sonrió el chico.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó George parándose emocionado.  
-Sí- respondió Javier- corre, vamos a ver a Rosa para esperar a que la lleven al cuarto- dijo y se fue corriendo.  
-Bueno señor Stark, ¡ay! Disculpe, creo que terminé fatigándolo con mis asuntos- dijo apurado y un poco apenado.  
-No se preocupe, me agradó escucharlo ("y me abrió los ojos" pensó) vaya con su familia, y felicidades- dijo Tony sonriendo.  
-Muchas gracias señor, con permiso- dijo George y se fue corriendo por donde se había ido su hijo antes, hasta donde estaba el elevador y luego dando vuelta hacia donde se extendía el siguiente pasillo.  
Después Tony se quedó pensando aún en lo que había reflexionado, sintiéndose mal todavía... y un poco peor al tener en el fondo de sus pensamientos más en claro que ese niño sí era suyo, y mientras tanto de repente tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo estaba viendo y volteó nuevamente a la ventana pareciéndole ver algo de reojo, pero nuevamente no había nada.  
"Los nervios... haber qué pasa" pensó, refiriéndose con lo último a que dejaría de darle vueltas a si el niño era suyo o no y simplemente iba a esperar.  
Se recargó en la banca con las manos detrás de su cabeza, comenzando a quedarse dormido gracias a la desvelada.  
-Señor Stark- lo espabiló Thomas abriendo la puerta de donde Tony se había hecho la prueba.  
-Matías- dijo Tony levantándose.  
-Thomas- corrigió Thomas otra vez- aquí están los resultados señor- dijo extendiéndole a Tony un sobre blanco que agarró.  
-Sigue cerrado para que usted mismo los abra y vea- explicó Thomas.  
Tony asintió.  
-¿Debe ser ahora?- preguntó, nervioso.  
-Sí señor, esto debe hacerse lo antes posible, me urge que el niño vaya a su hogar- respondió, como siempre afirmando que Tony era el padre sin duda alguna.  
Tony suspiró y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre sacando la hoja que tenía adentro y desdoblándola, cada vez más nervioso, pero no por lo que se enteraría, sino por lo que confirmaría, porque ya no podía seguir negándose lo que él mismo sabía desde que Thomas lo visitó el día anterior.  
Con otro suspiro bajó la mirada a la hoja y comenzó a leer.  
Después sin levantar la vista dobló nuevamente la hoja y la metió en el sobre.  
Suspiró.  
-Positivo- dijo viendo a Thomas, resignado, y porque creía que decirlo en voz alta haría que lo creyera por completo.  
Thomas sonrió, no una sonrisa triunfante que decía un "te lo dije" ni mucho menos burlona, sino una sonrisa sincera porque al fin había encontrado al padre del niño y que le daría un hogar.  
-Excelente- dijo Thomas- ¿está listo para el siguiente paso?  
-Nop- dijo Tony negando con la cabeza- pero no tengo opción, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?  
-En este caso, conocerlo- respondió Thomas.  
-¿Ah-Ahora?- preguntó Tony, trabándose al hablar, nervioso.  
-Bueno, si usted quiere pero le repito que lo más prudente es que sea lo antes posible y justo ahora se puede.  
Tony iba a negarse, pero después pensó que ahora no podía huir de eso, después de todo el niño sí era su hijo y no tenía a nadie más por lo que no podía simplemente dejarlo botado y en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse a él, mejor comenzar a hacerlo.  
-Está bien- respondió, resignado.  
-Espere un momento- dijo Thomas y pasó por detrás de Tony.  
Tony pensó que iría por algo para después ir al orfanato o donde sea que estuviera el niño y se quedó ahí sin moverse, pensando en lo que haría ahora.  
"Tal vez haya alguna manera de que pueda ocuparme de él pero sin tener que cuidarlo yo y tenerlo conmigo" pensó después de algunos segundos.  
-Señor Stark- lo interrumpió la voz de Thomas.  
Tony se volteó ya que en todo ese momento había estado dándole la espalda a la puerta enfrente de la banca y al resto del pasillo y vio que Thomas estaba manteniendo la puerta abierta con la mano.  
-Quiero presentarle a su hijo; ven- dijo, la última palabra mirando dentro de la habitación y haciendo una seña con la mano.  
Tony de inmediato entró en pánico entendiendo que el niño había estado ahí todo ese tiempo, y la verdad es que quiso salir corriendo, pero por suerte pensó que no era lo más apropiado.  
"Ya no hay marcha atrás" pensó, asustado y preparándose para lo que pasaría... pero ni sus pensamientos de "preparación" lograron que la sorpresa no fuera mayor de lo que él pensaba, al salir de la habitación un niño delgado, de tez blanca, pelo claro rubio y ojos azules que ya había visto antes, emocionados por ver la armadura de Iron Man y a Thomas diciendo "él es Harley Keener, su hijo".


	4. ¿El mecánico es mi padre?

El orfanato Sadonment no era para nada un lugar en el que los niños quisieran vivir, y no solamente era el hecho de que al estar ahí no tuvieran padres ni familia, sino que incluso las personas que los dirigían eran demasiados severas, estrictas y mandonas, sin contar que en todo el día no podías ni sentarte sino querías que te tacharan de flojo y te castigaran.  
Así era desde hace una semana y cinco días la vida de Harley Keener, quien en ese momento estaba en su habitación porque tenía permiso de esperar ahí gracias a Thomas, el hombre que lo había recogido del hospital después del accidente en el que su madre perdió la vida, en el cual él salió con el brazo derecho un poco fracturado por lo que ahora lo tenía enyesado, un labio hinchado con un golpe al lado, el ojo derecho morado, unos rasguños que aún se veían rojos en su frente, debajo del ojo, la barbilla y la mejilla, además de que le costaba un poco caminar porque quedó manco por el dolor en el pie izquierdo debido al impacto, pero fuera de eso estaba bien, después de todo estaba vivo, aunque claro que eso no reparaba el dolor de perder a su madre, y por si eso fuera poco el hecho de que muy probablemente tuviera que quedarse solo en ese lugar no ayudaba, ya que hasta el momento las cuidadoras resultaron ser mandonas, gritonas y castigaban por cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo que duraran más de 20 minutos bañándose o tiraran un poco de comida por accidente sobre el mantel, pero Harley no tenía opción, su madre era la única familiar que tenía por lo que no tenía a quien más acudir, al menos que su madre hubiera dejado una solución para él en esos papeles que le dio a Thomas.  
_"Toma Harley- dijo su madre entregándole una carpeta amarilla de plástico- quiero que lleves estos papeles siempre en tu mochila, siempre, y si algún día, por alguna razón, yo llegara a faltar y tú te quedas solo tienes que dárselas a las autoridades, ellos se encargarán de todo, prométeme que lo harás._  
_-Lo prometo mamá- le respondió Harley" _Recordó.  
Y eso fue justo lo que había hecho hace una semana en cuanto Thomas lo había interrogado sobre si tenía más familia, entonces le dijo que no pero que su madre le había dicho que en un caso así entregara unos papeles que le había dado, y con la ayuda de Thomas logró que le dieran su mochila (porque otra cosa que odiaba de ahí es que sin importar qué fuera les quitaban sus pertenencias a los niños), y le entregó la carpeta, después él se la llevó y había estado yendo con Susan , la otra trabajadora social que se encargaba de su caso, a verlo durante esa semana pero aún no le decían nada de los papeles, le había dicho que por el momento no debía saberlo aún.  
Pero ese día mientras estaba barriendo el pasillo principal llegó la maestra Margaret y con desaprobación le dijo que esperara en su habitación a los trabajadores sociales porque le tenían información sobre unos papeles, y ahora, ahí estaba, esperando para saber cuál sería su futuro.  
-Toc toc- escuchó la voz de una mujer y Susan entró en la habitación seguida de Thomas, ella era una mujer alta, delgada, de piel blanca y pelo rubio claro lacio hasta los hombros.  
-Hola cariño ¿cómo estás?- dijo sentándose en la cama que estaba enfrente de la suya.  
-Lo mejor que se puede estar aquí- respondió él, un poco apagado.  
Susan lo miró con tristeza, sabía bien cómo era ese lugar y no estaba de acuerdo con el trato y forma de dirigir.  
-Oye, tenemos algo que decirte- dijo Thomas sentándose al lado de ella.  
-Es sobre los papeles que tu madre tenía en el sobre- siguió Susan- dinos, ¿alguna vez los abriste?  
Harley negó con la cabeza.  
-No, mi mamá siempre me decía que debía tenerlos en mi mochila, sin tocarlos nunca y bien cuidados- respondió.  
-Entiendo- dijo Susan, suspirando- mira Harley, esto es un poco... complicado, queremos que estés tranquilo y lo tomes con calma ¿sí?  
-Lo haré- dijo Harley asintiendo, su madre estaba muerta y él en un orfanato, así que pensaba que ya nada podía ser peor o sorprenderlo.  
-Muy bien- dijo Thomas- revisamos la carpeta, ahí estaba el testamento de tu madre, en el cual... explica con quien debes estar en caso de que ella faltara.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Harley, extrañado- pero no hay nadie quien me cuide, vivíamos solos- dijo, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió algo y se aterró, esperando que no fuera cierto.  
-También encontramos ahí una carta- siguió diciendo Thomas sin notar el cambio de humor en Harley- una carta que leímos y va dirigida a la persona que debe de cuidarte, y bueno, seremos sinceros... la carta y tu custodia van dirigidas a alguien inusual, así que en esta semana lo que hicimos fue investigar como pudimos si era verdad lo que decía tu madre... y sí lo fue.  
Harley se extrañó más, no entendía nada.  
-¿Qué decía mi madre-?- preguntó.  
Ambos adultos se miraron.  
-Decía- dijo Susan volviéndose a él- que tienes un padre Harley, el cual es quien debe hacerse cargo de ti.  
Harley se sorprendió más de lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, ni siquiera podía explicar lo que sentía ni lo que pensaba en ese momento.  
-Eso no es lo que nos había estado pareciendo extraño- siguió Thomas, sabía que era mucha información pero se tendría que enterar tarde o temprano y pensó que lo mejor era de un solo golpe para que ya después se repusiera- tanto el testamento como la carta afirman que tu padre es... Tony Stark.  
Harley abrió la boca.  
-¿Q-quién?- preguntó en un susurró.  
-Tony Stark- dijo Susan- el empresario millonario, también conocido por ser Iron Man.  
Harley siguió en shock, luego sonrió lentamente.  
-Ya entiendo- dijo- esto es una broma, ¿verdad?  
-No Harley, no lo es- dijo Thomas serio, demostrando que no bromeaba.  
La sonrisa de Harley se borró nuevamente y se paró de un salto.  
-Pero eso es imposible- dijo- ¿cómo puede Tony Stark ser mi padre? Es... no tiene sentido.  
-Siéntate, cálmate, y te lo explicaremos- le dijo Thomas.  
Él lo hizo, queriendo llegar al fondo de lo que estaban hablando.  
-Mira- comenzó Susan- esto es lo que entendimos, ella y Tony Stark se conocieron en un antro, ahí se atrajeron, bailaron, después ella quedó embarazada de ti esa noche, al día siguiente se fue, dispuesta a alejarse de Tony Stark, hasta que descubrió que venías en camino, y...  
-Así fue- la interrumpió Thomas.  
Harley escuchó, pero aún no podía creerlo.  
-Algo no me están diciendo- les dijo Harley, no pasándole desapercibido el acto de Thomas- si es así, ¿cómo es que yo no sabía? ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera Tony Stark lo sabe?  
"Porque no lo sabe ¿cierto?" Pensó, y otra pregunta que tenía era, en todo caso "¿por qué no le importé a pesar de que sabía que existía?"  
-Mira Harley- dijo Thomas- sinceramente, ésta no es la historia más bonita de... amor, y...  
-Thomas, díganme- lo interrumpió Harley- de todas formas no espero que lo sea, pero, necesito saber, no entiendo nada.  
Thomas y Susan se miraron, decirle probablemente sería causar que Harley y Stark comenzaran con el pie izquierdo por los resentimientos del primero, que muy probablemente ya comenzaba a tener por el abandono, muchas veces era así, pero sabían que tendría muchas preguntas y por lo que lo habían conocido esa semana no iba a rendirse hasta obtener respuestas sin importar qué, además de que Susan sí estaba dispuesta a ser sincera, ya que ella pensaba que lo mejor era decir las cosas sin ocultarlas o disfrazarlas de forma que no resulten tan malas, para ella era más fácil decir las cosas por difíciles que fueran que para Thomas, Thomas veía a los niños pequeños e indefensos mientras Susan confiaba en que ellos podían entender las cosas y no debían de ser tan subestimados por los adultos.  
-Escucha- dijo Susan- Tony Stark es conocido por ser un mujeriego, no sé si aún lo es pero al menos sí en ese tiempo, salía con una mujer y con otra pero nunca quería nada serio con ellas, y después de la noche en que ella quedó embarazada de ti como te decimos se alejó, poco después se enteró de que lo estaba y estuvo llamándolo y buscándolo durante dos meses, pero Stark nunca le respondió ni la vio, entonces tu madre se cansó y dejó de buscarlo, por lo que él nunca se enteró de tu nacimiento.  
Cuando terminó de decirle miraron a Harley, Thomas preocupado y Susan analizándolo, no sólo por el impacto de decirle que tenía un padre que además era Tony Stark, sino por el hecho de que pensar que su madre solamente había sido el juego de una noche de alguien debía ser horrible.  
Mientras tanto Harley pensaba y sentía muchas cosas, pero al final se controló de todo lo que sentía.  
-¿Él lo sabe ya?- preguntó, tranquilo.  
-No, aún no- dijo Thomas- pero pienso llamarlo mañana mismo para arreglar una cita con él y explicarle.  
Harley se quedó callado un momento.  
-¿Tendré que ir a vivir con él?- preguntó.  
-Así es Harley- dijo Susan- sé que suena raro pero es tu padre.  
-¿Pero cómo saben que la carta y los papeles no mienten?- preguntó Harley, queriendo agotar todas las posibilidades de que se equivocaban.  
-Porque estuvimos investigando un poco en periódicos y revistas viejos que logramos encontrar y él aparece ahí con tu madre y la fecha coincide, y la personalidad de él no hace que dudes de lo que es capaz, además, ¿si no fuera cierto por qué tu madre querría meterlo en esto? Estoy segura que sabría que solamente generaría un gran problema para ti cuando quedaras como mentiroso de querer hacerte pasar por su hijo o que simplemente serías rechazado y al final quedarías solo, pero su testamento afirma que él debe hacerse cargo de ti- explicó Susan.  
Harley analizó las palabras, queriendo descubrir si había algo de mentira en ellas.  
-Mira, si tienes dudas no hay problema, esto tiene solución- le dijo Thomas- como te dije mañana me encargaré de avisarle todo y organizaré que se realicen la prueba de ADN, ahí tendremos que saber... pero la carta de tu madre y el testamento no parecen mentir y las pruebas tampoco Harley, Tony Stark es tu padre.

Después de darle la noticia Thomas y Susan se tuvieron que ir y él terminó de hacer la limpieza del pasillo, pero eso era algo muy difícil con una sola mano por lo que a la hora de tener que trapear tiró la cubeta del agua y gracias a eso lo dejaron sin cenar, así que en ese momento tenía hambre, aunque si era sincero, para él eso era normal.  
Y ahora estaba en su cama correspondiente ya que compartía una habitación grande llena de niños, ellos ya dormían, pero él no, él no podía dejar de pensar en que Tony Stark era su padre, ¿cómo? Le sonaba tan imposible que el hombre que hace semanas había encontrado en su "guarida secreta" cuidando de su armadura y que fuera huyendo de personas que explotan fuera su padre, porque sinceramente él no lo había visto como el tipo que sabe hacerse cargo de un niño, y, y, y, simplemente había tantas cosas que sentía y que pensaba.  
"¿Cómo puede el mecánico ser mi padre?" Susurró en la oscuridad.

-Harley Keener- llegó la voz de la directora desde la puerta hasta la mesa donde él estaba comiendo- tienes que ir a tu habitación, ¡ahora!- dijo y se fue haciendo resonar exageradamente el tacón de sus zapatos.  
Harley suspiró y se levantó, preparándose para un castigo o un sermón de algo que ni siquiera había hecho o ni siquiera era malo.  
Entró a su habitación esperando ver a la directora, pero en cambio se encontró con Thomas y Susan.  
-Thomas, Susan- saludó sentándose en su cama frente a ellos- ¿qué pasa?  
Thomas tomó aire.  
-Hablé con Tony Stark esta mañana Harley- dijo- ya lo sabe.  
Harley se quedó sin palabras un momento.  
-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó después.  
Thomas se quedó callado un momento, no sabía cómo explicar el hecho de que el señor Stark no quería tener un hijo, por un lado Harley se sentiría mal, y por otro, una vez conviviendo ambos tendrían más dificultad en su relación.  
-Recuerda que es un hombre rico y muy famoso además de mujeriego, al menos hace tiempo, el punto es que es un poco normal que dude de si en verdad tiene un hijo y no quieren embaucarlo solamente con una mentira, por lo tanto está exigiendo lo más normal en estos casos, bien tanto para él como para ti, la prueba de ADN tal como te lo habíamos comentado- dijo Susan, tomando la iniciativa.  
Thomas asintió.  
-No te mentiré, duda de que sea verdad, como muchos padres hacen en su situación, pero está dispuesto a comprobarlo, mañana mismo para ser precisos- dijo.  
-¿Mañana?- preguntó Harley.  
-Sí, mañana en la mañana nos acompañarás al hospital donde te harán la prueba, después llegará el señor Stark, se la harán a él también y en cuestión de horas tendremos los resultados- dijo Thomas.  
-Pero, ¿qué para eso no hay que esperar algunos días?- preguntó Harley.  
-Mmm, sí, sería lo normal pero, el señor Stark quiere tener los resultados mañana y me dio algo de dinero con lo que me fue posible pagar por mañana un aparato último en tecnología que permite tener los resultados el mismo día que se hacen, ni siquiera están autorizados en los hospitales aún- explicó Thomas.  
-Entiendo- dijo Harley- y en caso de que dé positivo...  
-No en caso, dará- le corrigió Susan.  
-Bueno- dijo Harley rodando los ojos- y cuando dé positivo, ¿qué va a pasar después?  
-Una vez teniendo esos resultados el señor Stark firmará un documento que diga que él es tu padre y te conceda el permiso de salir de este lugar- dijo Susan.  
Harley analizó las palabras.  
-¿En cuánto tiempo sería eso?- preguntó Harley.  
-Lo antes posible- respondió Thomas- si puede ser mañana mismo o...  
-¿Tan pronto?- interrumpió Harley.  
-Sí Harley- dijo Susan- nos urge que salgas de  
este lugar, creo que ya lo has conocido y no es el mejor, y menos con las cosas que te ponen a hacer con ese brazo roto y sin poder caminar bien, lo que necesitas es irte con tu padre y ahí poder recuperarte e iniciar una nueva vida.  
Harley lo pensó, en ciertas cosas Susan tenía razón... pero no en todas.  
-Vendré por ti mañana a las 08:00 a.m. para irnos al hospital, ¿bien?- dijo Thomas.  
-Está bien- dijo Harley.  
-Ahora debemos irnos cariño- dijo Susan mientras se paraban- nos encantaría quedarnos para que no lidiaras con esas brujas...  
-Susan- regañó Thomas.  
-Es la verdad- le dijo Susan, a ella no le importaba decir lo que pensara- entonces- dijo volviéndose de nuevo a Harley- no gustaría quedarnos pero tenemos que ver ahora lo del papel que tiene que firmar Stark para poder llevarte con él- finalizó, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuídate ¿sí? Pronto saldrás de aquí- le susurró.  
Harley asintió, luego chocó el puño con Thomas, él le revolvió el cabello y ambos salieron de ahí.  
Harley se quedó solo y se sentó en la cama, pensando, según había entendido Tony también se iba a hacer la prueba mañana, por lo tanto estarían en el mismo hospital y probablemente se vieran, ¿pero qué pasaría? ¿Qué le diría? Además, ¿sabe que el mismo niño que cuidó de su armadura, o sea él, es su hijo? Porque hasta el momento no le había comentado nada a Susan y a Thomas de que se conocían.  
-¡Keener!- lo sacó de sus pensamientos el grito de la maestra Margaret, la peor de todas las maestras ahí a parte de la directora, que para empeorar su estancia ahí estaba a cargo de su grupo- ¡qué está haciendo ahí de holgazán!- le gritó, entrando al cuarto y tomándolo de la oreja hasta pararlo y llevándolo caminando hasta la entrada del cuarto- ¡hay muchas cosas que hay que hacer y usted aquí acostado! ¡Vaya a lavar los platos de la comida inmediatamente!- dijo soltándolo pero empujándolo al frente a la vez, haciendo que se lastimara un poco el pie al pisar.  
-Pero señorita, ya le expliqué que eso me demora mucho por mi brazo, ¿por qué no me deja otra tarea?- le preguntó, sobándose el oído.  
La señorita Margaret sonrió cínicamente.  
-Porque mereces durar más en eso ¡por renegar tanto! ¡MUÉVETE! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡VÁMONOS!- gritó chasqueando los dedos y empujando a Harley por el hombro.  
Y tal como dijo ella, Harley se encargó de lavar los trastes, pero no algunos, sino los de todos los niños que comieron, además de las cazuelas utilizadas para tener la comida y los otros trastes utilizados para hacerla, terminando incluso horas después de cenar, dejándolo claro, sin cena, y para colmo no había comido bien.  
Suspiró agotado cuando terminó, a las 02:00 a.m., subió a su cuarto sin hacer ruido para no ganarse un castigo, llegó a su cama y de debajo de la almohada sacó su pijama y se fue al baño que estaba dentro de la habitación y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme del orfanato para ponerse la pijama, en lo cual duró bastante ya que sólo contaba con una mano, más que nada a la hora de quitarse la bata gris de tirantes y la camisa verde, haciéndole doler mucho el brazo, sobretodo porque el orfanato no le proporcionó tal como le habían dicho en el hospital, las pastillas que necesitaría para el dolor.  
Pero al final lo logró y entró al fin a su cama a las 02:30 a.m., sintiendo mariposas en el estómago al pensar en el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente cuando ya estaban todos en el corredor esperando a que les dieran sus deberes del día la maestra Margaret le dijo con enojo que él esperara a que Susan y Thomas llegarán por él.  
Así lo hizo y subió a cambiarse, poniéndose la ropa que tenía guardada en su mochila que había olvidado pedirle después de darle los papeles a Thomas.  
Como siempre cuando se cambiaba duró y se hizo un poco de daño, por lo que después tuvo el dolor del brazo incluso cuando esperaba sentado en la banca del pasillo, pero intentó no hacer muecas ni quejarse.  
Al poco rato llegó Thomas por él y subieron a su auto camino al hospital.  
-¿Estás bien Harley?- le preguntó Thomas mientras conducía- te ves cansado.  
-Ayer no dormí mucho- le contestó Harley, bostezando.  
-Mmm ya veo, ¿nervios?- le preguntó él.  
Aunque tenía nervios éstos no eran la razón de que no hubiera dormido, pero no quería decírselo a Thomas, él y Susan se preocupaban demasiado por los niños del orfanato y sufrían por ellos, pero hasta donde sabía las mujeres que lo dirigían sólo eran mandonas y estaban siempre de mal humor, no sabían que también los llegaban a maltratar o explotar, y los niños no querían decirles porque no podrían hacer nada y sólo se sentirían peor.  
-Un poco- respondió Harley.  
-Relájate, todo saldrá bien- dijo Thomas.  
Después de eso el viaje siguió en silencio.  
-Ya llegamos- dijo Thomas estacionándose frente al hospital.  
Ambos bajaron del carro y entraron.  
-Buenos días Liliam- saludó Thomas, muy formal.  
-Buenos días hermano que saludé en la mañana- contestó Liliam, haciendo que ambos sonrieran- hola Harley- dijo saliendo del mostrador corriendo para darle un abrazo.  
Liliam era la hermana menor de Thomas, y durante el tiempo que Harley estuvo en el hospital ella intentaba animarlo y platicar con él, o al menos hacerle compañía y ambos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.  
-Hola Lili, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó Harley cuando se separaron.  
-Yo muy bien gracias- sonrió Lili- ¿y tú cómo estás?- le preguntó, sonriendo aún pero con menos intensidad, ya que Harley tenía razones para decir que mal.  
-Podría ser peor- dijo Harley, sonriendo de lado un poco.  
Lili le acarició el pelo y Thomas miró un poco con tristeza.  
-Bueno Harley- le llamó para distraerlo de pensar en la muerte de su madre- hay que ir a hacer la prueba ya, Martha nos debe de estar esperando y el señor Stark llegará en cualquier momento, Lili, me avisas por favor- le pidió a su hermana.  
-Sí Thomas- le dijo- nos vemos Harley.  
-Nos vemos Lili- le respondió Harley y siguió a Thomas al elevador.  
Entraron y las puertas del elevador se cerraron, y cuando comenzó a subir Harley agarró a Thomas del brazo en un impulso.  
-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Thomas.  
-Me dan ¡ay!- gritó cuando el elevador comenzó a ir más rápido- miedo las alturas- explicó Harley.  
Thomas no dijo nada y simplemente rodeó sus hombros con un brazo con cuidado de no recargarlo mucho para no lastimarlo.  
-Tranquilo, ya terminó- dijo Thomas cuando el ascensor de abrió y ambos salieron, Harley siguiendo a Thomas por el pequeño pasillo que se extendía al frente.  
-Oye, ¿dónde está Susan?- preguntó Harley.  
-Tuvo que ir por un asunto del documento del que te hablamos ayer pero llegará en cualquier momento- le dijo Thomas, entrando por la puerta que estaba al lado de las bancas en el pasillo.  
-Buenos días Martha- saludó Thomas cuando ya habían entrado ambos a la habitación- ya llegamos.  
-¡Hola!- salió diciendo Martha con una sonrisa de unas cortinas dentro de la habitación- bienvenidos, hola Harley- añadió abrazándolo.  
-Hola Martha, ¿cómo estás?- le dijo Harley con una sonrisa, al igual que Lili ella lo había acompañado durante su estancia en el hospital, además de que era ella quien le había enyesado el brazo y atendido.  
-Muy bien tesoro, gracias- le sonrió Martha, la cual gritaba un poco cuando hablaba- ¿y tú? ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?  
La verdad era que aún le dolía la mayor parte del día, pero no dijo nada para no preocuparla.  
-Mejor, recuperándose- le respondió.  
-Me alegro cielo- dijo Martha sonriendo como siempre- bueno, ¿les parece si hacemos la prueba ya?  
-¿No tendríamos que esperar a el Señor Stark?- preguntó, por un momento iba a decir Tony, pero no quería que se enteraran de que lo conocía aún, primero quería saber la reacción de él.  
-No hace falta corazón- le explicó Martha- verás, esto funciona así, voy a sacarles sangre a cada quien y después voy a meterla en un aparato que tengo detrás de las cortinas, cada una en diferente lado y así después de algunas horas saldrá el resultado de si están emparentados.  
Harley pasó saliva.  
-¿Vas a sacarnos sangre con una aguja?- preguntó.  
-Así es ahora ve sentándote en la camilla y descúbrete el brazo hasta encima del codo mientras yo voy por la jeringa y lo demás- le dijo Martha y se fue detrás de las cortinas.  
Harley comenzó a ponerse nervioso.  
-Vamos Harley- le dijo Thomas.  
Harley asintió y se subió encima de la camilla negra, quedando medio acostado medio sentado, y se levantó la manga de la sudadera roja que traía puesta, del brazo izquierdo, donde no tenía el yeso.  
-¿Estás bien Harley?- le preguntó Thomas- te ves nervioso, ¿es por que conocerás a tu padre?- le preguntó, listo para tranquilizarlo sobre eso, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a esos casos.  
Harley negó con la cabeza, pero antes de hablar llegó Martha con una bandeja.  
-¡Listo!- dijo- todo preparado, ahora te sacaré la sangre, ¿está bien Harley?  
Harley asintió lentamente.  
-Muy bien, aquí vamos- dijo Martha, tomó la jeringa de la pequeña bandeja y se dispuso a ponérsela a Harley pero antes de que tocara el brazo...  
-Espera- interrumpió Harley- un momento.  
Martha alzó la jeringa, Harley respiraba un poco agitado.  
-¿Qué pasa Harley?- le preguntó Thomas.  
-Es que... nunca me han gustado las inyecciones- dijo Harley.  
-¿Te dan miedo?- le preguntó Thomas.  
Harley asintió, un poco avergonzado.  
Thomas y Martha sonrieron, un poco enternecidos.  
-Tranquilo- le dijo Thomas llegando a su lado del otro lado de la camilla y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- estaré aquí contigo y no pasará nada, ¿ok?  
-No, no quiero que me la pongan- les dijo Harley, comenzando a asustarse más- por favor.  
-Harley, tenemos que hacerlo, de otra forma no podremos tener el resultado de la prueba- le explicó Thomas.  
-¿Qué no hay otras formas? Había leído una vez que se podía con cotonetes o pelo- dijo Harley, queriendo hacer que cambiaran de opinión.  
-Sí, hay otras formas, pero ¿te acuerdas que te dije que se está utilizando una tecnología especial para tener el resultado hoy por órdenes del señor Stark?  
Harley asintió.  
-Bien, pues esa tecnología sólo funciona por medio de la sangre... debemos sacártela pequeño, de otra forma no se podrá, además ya van a ser las 09:00 a.m. y el señor Stark llega a esa hora, queremos tener lista la tuya para después pasarlo a él rápido y tener los resultados lo antes posible- le explicó Thomas.  
Harley bajó la mirada, nada convencido.  
-¿Está bien?- le preguntó Thomas.  
Thomas asintió a Martha y ella volvió a acercarse, pero igual cuando ya llegaba la aguja a su brazo Harley se recorrió más hacia Thomas y se pegó a él, abrazándolo.  
-No quiero- dijo, gimiendo un poco.  
Thomas y Martha se miraron.  
-Pasará pronto cariño- le dijo Martha acariciándole el pelo.  
-Pero no es justo- dijo Harley despegándose de Thomas- nadie me pidió opinión a mí de cómo quería que fuera, todo lo decidió Stark.  
-Sí, eso ya lo sé- dijo Thomas- pero mira, así es mejor Harley, si los resultados salen hoy o mañana mismo podrás irte con tu padre, pero si esperáramos el proceso normal seguirías en ese orfanato durante mínimo diez días, y sabes que nadie quiere que estés ahí, lo mejor será que ya estés con tu padre- le explicó.  
Harley frunció la boca, se quedó callado unos segundos y luego volvió a pegarse a Thomas, pero dejando el brazo izquierdo levantado.  
Thomas lo abrazó y Martha se acercó del otro lado y le puso la jeringa en el brazo al fin, haciéndolo saltar un poco pero Thomas comenzó a acariciarle la espalda para calmarlo, y pronto le hubieron sacado la sangre necesaria.  
-Listo- dijo Martha- espera un poco cariño- dijo mientras iba hacia la pequeña mesa a la bandeja, dejó ahí la jeringa y después procedió a limpiar las pequeñas gotas de sangre que quedaron en el brazo de Harley, para luego ponerle un pequeño trozo de gasa.  
-Ya quedó- anunció Martha.  
Harley se despegó de Thomas, estaba algo serio pero la expresión le fue cambiando pronto a medida que se tranquilizaba.  
-Muy bien, ahora sólo falta que llegue Tony Stark, que será- Thomas mira su reloj- dentro de diez minutos aproximadamente, así que Harley, vamos a bajar a esperarlo.  
-Toma cariño- le dijo Martha a Harley dándole una paleta que el otro aceptó con gusto.  
-Gracias Martha- le dijo Harley, hacía mucho que no probaba un dulce.  
-Dime si te duele o algo ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo.  
-Sí- dijo Harley.  
-Bueno, vamos- le dijo Thomas y ambos salieron de la habitación, pero cuando iban a tomar el ascensor Harley reparó en algo.  
-Espera Thomas- dijo- ¿en este momento voy a ver al señor Stark?  
-Pues, sí- le dijo Thomas- vamos a esperarlo abajo y luego subiremos aquí nuevamente para que él se haga la prueba.  
-Pero...  
-¿No quieres verlo?- preguntó Thomas, al ver que no terminaba la frase.  
Harley negó con la cabeza.  
-Sólo quiero esperar un poco más, además- dijo- si dices que duda de que sea su hijo ¿no crees que sería mejor que me viera cuando vea los resultados para evitar momentos incómodos?  
-Bueno... en ese creo que tienes razón, pero ¿estás seguro que después de los análisis lo conocerás? Digo, no es que quiera presionarte con eso pero tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano Harley, pronto, y pienso que lo mejor será que lo veas desde hoy y no te sea tan complicado sólo salir e irte con él- le dijo Thomas.  
-Sí Thomas, estoy seguro, en cuanto vea la prueba estoy dispuesto a conocerlo- le dijo Harley.  
Thomas lo miró unos segundos.  
-Está bien, confió en ti- dijo al final- entonces espera mientras tanto en el cuarto que está frente a la habitación donde entramos, está abierta y en este momento no hay nadie más en este pasillo.  
-Está bien- le dijo Harley.  
-Bien, ahora iré abajo a esperar al señor Stark- le dijo Thomas.  
Harley asintió, luego Thomas tomó el elevador y Harley se fue a la sala donde le había dicho Thomas, la que tenía una ventana en forma de círculo, entró y ahí había una camilla para pacientes, un escritorio con algunos medicamentos al parecer y un sillón contra la pared, en dirección a la parte baja de la cabecera, y una silla de ruedas al lado de la cama.  
Harley se dispuso a ir a sentarse ahí, pero tuvo la idea de que sería mejor aprovechar la ventana y esperar a que llegara "el mecánico".  
Tardó algunos minutos hasta que escuchó pasos y se asomó de forma que sólo se le veían los ojos un poco, para que no lo vieran.  
Thomas venía por delante y Tony venía detrás de él, en traje y con lentes de sol, se veía fuerte y con energía, lo contrario a cuando Harley lo había encontrado la última vez, exhausto y con algunos golpes.  
Entraron en la habitación donde Harley se hizo la prueba y ahí demoraron un rato, mientras, Harley se sentó en el piso recargado en la puerta.  
Después de unos minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse y Tony salió solo, sentándose en una de las bancas de afuera.  
Harley se asomó nuevamente, después pasó un rato entre paseando por la habitación, paseándose en la silla de ruedas, leyendo los frascos de medicina y viendo de cuando en cuando a Tony que permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados.  
Durante ese tiempo Harley estuvo pensando en si debía de ir con él, saber un poco de lo que opinaba de todo lo que les estaba pasando, pero no reunía valor, aunque aún así decidió que era una buena idea, y así tal vez, comprobaría que estaba equivocado con lo que había estado pensando de Tony desde que se enteró que era su padre.  
Se asomó nuevamente a la ventana, miró unos segundos con el corazón latiéndole rápido y justo iba abrir la ventana cuando Tony habló.  
-Deja de pensar en eso Tony- dijo, tal parecía hablando consigo mismo- sólo, piensa positivo y en que el niño no es tuyo, se equivocaron de "padre" y no tendrás que lidiar con ese problema que no quieres en tu vida.  
Después se recargó contra la banca, pero por un momento muy rápido sus ojos vieron a Harley, el cual enseguida se agachó y ya que Tony no dijo nada supuso que no lo había visto.  
Luego volvió a sentarse frente a la puerta, con las rodillas abrazadas por su brazo bueno.  
Suspiró, triste.  
Después escuchó la voz de un señor, el cual terminó siendo un admirador de Iron Man y se quedó platicando un rato con Tony, contándole la historia de él y su hijo, y cuando Harley se asomó a ver vio como el hombre se iba porque su hijo había llegado avisándole que había nacido su hermana.  
En eso Tony volteó de repente pero rápidamente Harley volvió a esconderse, por suerte, sin ser visto nuevamente.  
"Que suerte" pensó, refiriéndose a la historia del hombre y su hijo.  
En pocos segundos escuchó entonces la puerta de enfrente abrirse y vio a Thomas entrando, con un sobre blanco en la mano, era la prueba, la cual le dio a Tony diciéndole que estaba cerrada para que él mismo se diera cuenta de la verdad.  
Tony comenzó a abrir el sobre y en ese momento el corazón de Harley comenzó a latir muy fuerte y su cuerpo a temblar, porque a pesar de todo lo que Susan y Thomas le habían dicho, él aún esperaba esa confirmación para estar seguro de si en verdad era hijo de Stark.  
"Puede no ser verdad" pensó, y justo en ese momento Tony bajó la hoja, la guardó y dijo "positivo", haciendo que Harley que quedará congelado unos segundos.  
Después cuando reaccionó escuchó a Tony y Thomas intercambiar algunas palabras, entre las cuales Tony decía que no estaba listo para el siguiente paso pero que no le quedaba opción, entonces Thomas dijo que lo esperara un momento y se dirigió a la sala, alcanzando a ver a Harley antes de alejarse de la ventana, aunque Stark no porque estaba de espaldas.  
-Es hora pequeño- le dijo Thomas susurrando, entrando a la pequeña sala- ¿estás listo?  
Harley suspiró.  
-No, pero no tengo opción- respondió Harley, claramente repitiendo las palabras de Tony.  
Thomas sólo suspiró un poco y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado, como diciendo "así es él", luego salió nuevamente, manteniendo la puerta abierta.  
-Señor Stark- dijo, para llamar la atención de Tony.  
-Quiero presentarle a su hijo; ven- dijo la última palabra llamándolo a él.  
Harley suspiró, luego lentamente salió de la habitación, hasta terminar justo frente a Tony Stark, el cual, no pudo disimular su enorme sorpresa.


	5. Todo saldrá bien

Thomas se quedó esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo, pero al parecer ni Harley ni Tony tenían la intención de hacerlo.

Tony estaba mirándolo sorprendido y al parecer también asustado, mientras Harley sólo lo miraba, expectante.

Thomas se aclaró la garganta un poco fuerte para hacerlos reaccionar, lo cual funcionó con Tony ya que se sobresaltó un poco y parpadeó varias veces, pero no dijo nada, ya que ni siquiera en su mente tenía palabras, simplemente todo quedó en blanco para él cuando reconoció a Harley, el niño que al parecer era su hijo.

-Y Harley, él es el señor Tony Stark- dijo Thomas, nuevamente intentando hacer que alguno de los dos se dirigiera al menos una palabra, lo cual resultó ya que enseguida Harley habló.

-Hola señor Stark- dijo, serio, y enseguida se quedó callado.

Tony abrió la boca y tardó unos segundos en poder articular palabra.

-Ho-hola Harley- dijo cuando al fin su garganta funcionó, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él.

Luego nuevamente el silencio reinó, y Thomas estaba a punto de romperlo pero en ese momento su teléfono sonó y se apresuró a sacarlo de la bolsa de su pantalón, era Susan.

-Disculpen, debo contestar- dijo y entró en la habitación donde estaba Harley antes, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Tony se sintió muy incómodo de repente, no sabía qué decir, y el hecho de haber conocido a Harley anteriormente no le ayudaba, lo hacía sentir más incómodo, nunca pensó que iba a tener más relación con el niño que la que tuvo en ese momento mientras reparaba su armadura, y ahora resultaba que era su hijo.

Miró a Harley detenidamente, quien tenía la mirada hacia el piso, y por primera vez Tony reparó en el brazo que tenía enyesado, los moretones en el labio y en el ojo y los pequeños rasguños que alcanzaban a sobresalir en algunas partes de su cara, y se preguntó por qué estaba así.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo se había hecho todas esas heridas pero al instante se detuvo, realmente no sabía si él querría contestarle o incluso hablar con él, no sabía lo que estaba pensando de él al respecto y de todo eso, pero recordó que antes ya le había hablado para saludarlo, y aunque su voz no dejaba salir la curiosidad y simpatía por la que antes se había caracterizado tampoco había sonado molesta o altanera, así que pensó que no era una idea tan mala hablarle, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse de hacerlo o no Thomas salió de la habitación.

-Era mi compañera quien llamaba, acaba de llegar y está afuera esperándonos, vamos- les dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, siendo seguido por los otros dos enseguida.

Mientras caminaban Tony notó que Harley cojeaba un poco, haciendo que al entrar al ascensor el chico tropezara y estuviera a punto de caer, pero él lo alcanzó a detener.

-Cuidado- dijo mientras lo sujetaba de su brazo bueno y lo ayudaba a tener equilibrio, el cual, al recuperarlo, lo soltó.

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, Tony no podía deducir que es lo que pensaba, sus ojos azules padecían sin emoción alguna, igual que su expresión.

-Gracias- dijo Harley con voz baja que Tony apenas escuchó, y enseguida entró al ascensor a posarse al lado de Thomas.

Acto seguido Tony entró también y las puertas se cerraron, y mientras el ascensor bajaba Tony notó como Harley se ponía nervioso, la primera emoción que le veía desde que se habían "presentado". Thomas lo volteó a ver y puso una mano en su hombro, lo cual relajó un poco al niño, aunque seguía teniendo expresión de miedo.

Después de segundos el ascensor se paró y sus puertas se abrieron, dejándolos en el primer piso del hospital, en dirección a la salida.

-¿Se van ya señor Thomas?- preguntó entonces la recepcionista.

-Sí Liliam, Susan nos está esperando- le contestó Thomas.

-Que les vaya bien- dijo Lili sonriendo, luego salió del mostrador y caminó hacia Harley- nos vemos después Harley, cuídate, ¿sí?- le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sí Lili, tú también, adiós- le dijo Harley respondiendo a su abrazo.

Luego se separaron y se despidieron con la mano, y Harley siguió a los dos hombres a la puerta.

Salió primero Tony, luego Harley, y antes de que Thomas saliera Lili le hizo señas y movió los labios diciendo "¿qué pasó", a lo que Thomas respondió de la misma forma "luego te digo" y salió.

Tony y Harley mantenían la distancia, estando a pasos uno del otro y dándose la espalda.

Tony no podía creer que hace semanas había estado en la casa de una ex conquista suya y además conviviendo con el hijo que no sabía que tenía.

"Esto debe ser una broma" pensaba.

Mientras tanto Harley estaba sintiendo dolor en su brazo enyesado, lo suficiente como para que olvidara por un momento que acababa de conocer a su verdadero padre que además era Tony Stark.

Thomas los miraba, dándose cuenta de que ninguno tenía intención de acercarse al otro, lo cual le era un poco desesperante, ya que quería ver cómo interactuaban para estar más seguro de que Harley estaría bien, pero comprendía que no podía pedir que de la noche a la mañana se llevaran ya como padre e hijo y que tenían que formar una relación que llevaría tiempo.

"Estará bien, después de todo es su hijo, tendrán que unirse" pensó.

Luego salió de un carro negro que estaba estacionado Susan, quien le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se acercara a ella.

Él lo hizo, pasando al lado de Harley y Tony, haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlo, quedando de frente.

-Ya regreso- dijo, y fue con Susan.

Tony miró entonces hacia esa dirección y vio a la trabajadora social.

-Supongo que debe ser su compañera, ¿no?- preguntó, intentando, un poco nervioso, iniciar conversación con el niño.

Harley tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Sí- respondió.

Tony esperó a ver si añadía algo más, pero no, entonces decidió probar con otra cosa.

-¿Ella también se encarga de tu caso?- le preguntó, sabía que la respuesta era sí, pero no se le ocurría que otra cosa decir.

Harley lo miró y sólo asintió.

Después se quedaron callados, un silencio incómodo del cual los dos querían salir, Harley no soportaba estar más ahí, y Tony no dejaba de repetirse "esto no me está pasando, esto no me está pasando".

Después de algunos minutos Thomas y Susan se acercaron.

-Señor Stark, es un gusto conocerlo- le dijo Susan estirando su mano hacia Tony- yo soy Susan Hadler, al igual que Thomas estoy a cargo del caso de Harley.

-El gusto es mío- le respondió Tony mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Quiero creer que el sobre que sostiene es la prueba de ADN, ¿me permite verlo?- le preguntó Susan en cuanto se soltaron.

Tony reparó la vista en el sobre blanco que no había soltado desde que se lo entregaron y que contenía la respuesta que en ese momento comenzaba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

-Sí, claro- contestó, luego le entregó el sobre que Susan abrió y ella y Thomas comenzaron a revisarlo.

Mientras tanto Tony sintió una mirada encima y volteó a ver a Harley, quien enseguida volteó la cara hacia otro lado.

Entonces Tony reparó un poco en su ropa, vestía con unos tenis un poco desgastados de enfrente, un pantalón de mezclilla arrugado y con algunas manchas, una camisa con rayas azules y blancas que también se veía desgastada y encima una sudadera roja en la cual también se divisaban manchas cafés.

Enseguida Susan volvió a guardar la hoja con los resultados en el sobre.

-Muy bien, yo me quedaré con esto señor Stark y mi compañero le explicará todo lo que pasará ahora- dijo Susan- Harley, es hora de irnos.

-¿Al orfanato?- preguntó, no lo pretendía pero aún así su voz sonó desanimada.

Susan volvió su mirada entre triste y dulce.

-Sí cielo, me encantaría pasar la tarde contigo fuera pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer, vámonos, te explicaré todo en el carro- le dijo.

Harley asintió.

-Gracias- le dijo a Harley- con permiso- le dijo a los dos hombres y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia su carro.

Harley se acercó a Thomas.

-¿Tú no vienes?- le preguntó.

-No pequeño, tengo que quedarme a discutir unas cosas con tu pa-con el señor Stark- le respondió, estuvo a punto de decir "padre" pero pensó que en ese momento sería muy incómodo por como los había visto entre ellos, y después de todo ya tendrían tiempo de asimilar las cosas por sus cuentas.

-Está bien, adiós- le dijo Harley.

-Nos veremos mañana- le respondió Thomas.

Harley volteó a verlo y en eso su mirada se cruzó con la de Tony, de quien en ese momento su expresión era expectante, Harley sólo asintió un poco torpemente bajando la mirada al piso y enseguida se fue hacia el carro de Susan, lo más rápido que pudo y cojeando, llegó al carro y con un poco de dificultad subió y Thomas y Tony lo vieron partir.

Luego Thomas y Tony se vieron entre sí.

-Dispara de una vez- le dijo Tony- ¿qué es lo que tiene que pasar?

Thomas esperó unos segundos intentando ver la emoción de Tony en su rostro pero le fue imposible descifrar qué podía estar pensando.

-Bien- comenzó a decir- como le dije anteriormente gracias a la prueba de paternidad Harley ya puede irse a vivir con usted, Susan estuvo esta mañana arreglando unos documentos y eso es lo que va a terminar ahora, por eso necesita la prueba de ADN, con eso podrá sacar un papel que usted tendrá que firmar mañana y eso será su "permiso" para sacar a Harley del orfanato y demostrar que es su hijo, ya dentro de algunas semanas o tal vez meses, aunque espero que pronto, le llegaran los papeles oficiales de su custodia y acta de nacimiento.

Tony se quedó callado un momento asimilando las palabras.

-¿Cuándo se supone que vendría el niño a vivir conmigo?- preguntó al fin.

-Mañana mismo señor, le daré la dirección a donde debe de ir para firmar el papel, luego iremos al orfanato donde está Harley, le enseñará eso a la directora y cuando ella dé una última firma Harley ya podrá salir y vivir con usted.

Tony pensó en eso nuevamente por unos segundos, luego suspiró.

-¿Y existe alguna manera de que me haga cargo de él sin que tenga que vivir conmigo?- preguntó al fin, dejando a Thomas desconcertado.

-¿Cómo dijo?- le preguntó después, teniendo esperanza de que fuese un mal entendido lo que escuchó.

-Sí, tal vez que viva en un orfanato, o que te encargues de que una familia lo adopte, algo así, y por supuesto en cualquiera de los casos me aseguraré de pagarle comida, ropa, la escuela, y cualquier cosa económica que necesite, por supuesto le garantizo una universidad excelente en la carrera que elija y...

-Señor Stark, ¿es en serio?- lo interrumpió Thomas no pudiendo escuchar a Tony hablar más.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Tony alzando los hombros, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, fingiendo no encontrarle importancia a lo que decía.

-Señor Stark, ¿me está diciendo que a pesar de que sabe que Harley es su hijo aún se quiere desatender de él?

-¡Un momento! Nunca dije que me voy a desatender de él, te estoy diciendo que le consigas un lugar donde vivir y que yo lo mantendré hasta que sea necesario y haya sacado un título universitario y tenga un buen trabajo, te aseguro que no le faltará nada...

-Pero señor Stark- lo volvió a interrumpir- sí que le faltará algo: usted, su padre, no es sólo cuestión de que lo mantenga económicamente, Harley necesita un hogar, necesita una familia, lo necesita a usted.

Tony abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Es en serio Thomas? ¿Dices que me necesita? Porque yo no lo vi muy necesitado de mí hace un momento, a penas y me volteó a ver y me dirigió la palabra, palabras cortas y cortantes, realmente no creo que le emocione la idea de tener que vivir conmigo, y está bien, yo no estoy hecho para criar a un niño, nunca antes he pensado en tener un hijo y de pronto llega él y tú esperas que me convierta en el padre del año.

-No espero que...-comenzó Thomas pero Tony lo interrumpió.

-No Thomas, así no va a funcionar esto, ni él quiere estar conmigo ni yo estoy hecho para niños, lo mejor que puedo hacer es conseguirle otro hogar y asegurar mantenerlo económicamente, ya que no ignoro que el niño es mío y te repito que en ese sentido nada le faltará, tampoco pienso dejarlo desamparado- dijo Tony, serio.

Thomas se quedó callado, no sabía qué decir, pensó que Tony pensaría diferente al ver la prueba pero vio que se equivocó.

-¿Y en todo caso en dónde quiere que viva?- le preguntó, para ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

-Consíguele una familia- le dijo Tony- que lo adopten.

-Señor Stark, desgraciadamente es difícil que niños grandes sean adoptados, por lo regular buscan bebés- le dijo Thomas.

-Pero es imposible que me digas que ninguna familia está dispuesta a cuidar a el hijo de Tony Stark, el cual va a mantener- respondió Tony.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Thomas.

-Piensa Matías- le dijo Tony volviendo a cambiar su nombre- la familia que lo cuide también recibirá dinero por cuidarlo, algo a lo que no creo que digan que no.

Thomas no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Señor Stark- dijo con los dientes apretados, intentando mantener la calma- ¿está vendiendo a su hijo?

-¿Qué? Eso no es venderlo, me estaría asegurando de que tenga un buen hogar, dinero, una familia que...

-Una familia que estará movida por el dinero y no por el cariño o amor que le tenga a Harley- lo interrumpió- señor, no sabemos si esa familia lo tratará mal y sólo le interesará su dinero, eso no sería un hogar para él.

-No lo voy a dejar con la primer familia que me encuentre en la esquina, te digo que le busques una familia de verdad, que lo quiera- le dijo Tony.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo me tomaría encontrar una en con la que Harley esté feliz y lo quiera? Serían semanas, tal vez meses, lo que quiero es sacarlo ya de ese orfanato- le dijo Thomas, no estaba nada de acuerdo, por lo que daba razones como durar mucho tiempo (lo cual era verdad) haciendo algo así para que Tony recapacitara.

-¡Ahí está la respuesta!- gritó Tony después, chasqueando la lengua- el orfanato, que se quede ahí, yo lo mantendré de igual manera y ellos no pueden decir que no, ya que están hechos para los niños sin hogar...

-Y sin padre- lo interrumpió nuevamente- pero Harley sí tiene un padre, usted, y con eso debería tener un hogar garantizado.

Tony suspiró y se quedó callado ante esa respuesta, sabía que lo que hacía no era muy correcto y entendía la desaprobación de Thomas, pero él no podía entender su desesperación de ese gran cambio que iba a tener en su vida, ya se veía fracasando como padre de el niño y haciendo las cosas incorrectas que terminarían haciendo que Harley creciera inadecuadamente, además de que no encontraba manera de mezclar los problemas que tenía en ese momento con un niño, contando aparte que notó claramente que Harley no quería estar con él, por la forma en que lo miraba y como le habló, por lo que tampoco quería condenarlo, y esta vez enserio pensaba en él, por lo que había reflexionado antes y porque conocía al niño, y realmente no quería hacerlo infeliz o arruinarlo, por lo que no, no podía vivir con él, ninguno estaba listo para tener al otro en su vida, decidió.

-Yo sé que lo soy- comenzó a decir- no lo ignoro, y por eso mientras tenga vida e incluso después de eso siempre tendrá un techo, comida y lo que necesite, pero debes entender que no puede vivir conmigo, ni yo estoy listo para él ni él para mí.

-¿Y cómo puede deducir eso? ¿Se lo preguntó? ¿Lo conoce para deducir que usted no le agrada o lo detesta?- le preguntó Thomas.

-Sé que así no es la actitud de ese niño, si estuviera bien hubiera estado sonriendo todo el tiempo, haciendo miles de preguntas y no hubiera parado de hablar haciendo comentarios sarcásticos y llegando a ser muy molesto pero simpático- le respondió Tony, obviamente recordando cuando conoció a Harley- por eso sé que no le agrado y que el orfanato es un lugar mejor para él, ya conoce a las personas de ahí y está familiarizado con ese lugar, debe de preferir quedarse.

Thomas iba a responder al primer comentario, extrañado de que Tony describiera esa personalidad del niño, que no le constaba que fuera cierta porque él sólo había podido conocer la parte triste y callada de Harley gracias a lo que le estaba pasando, pero aún así al describirla con tanta seguridad le extrañó, aunque gracias a lo último que dijo Tony le dio más prioridad a contestar eso.

-¿En serio cree que prefiere quedarse en el orfanato señor Stark? ¿Es lo que usted quiere para su hijo?- le preguntó- precisamente hace un momento le dije que es de donde me urge sacarlo.

-¿Pero por qué? No puede ser tan malo, sería como un internado, ahí estudiaría, tendría comida, cada mes yo pondría una cantidad de dinero para que esté en perfectas condiciones para Harley- le dijo Tony, seguro de lo que quería hacer.

Thomas lo miró fijamente un momento.

-¿Alguna vez ha estado en un orfanato señor Stark?- le preguntó.

-En realidad no, aunque no lo parezca tuve un padre y una madre muchacho... aunque sí estuve en algo parecido, un internado en otro país- le dijo.

-Y, ¿a usted le gustaba estar ahí? ¿Lejos de sus padres?- le preguntó Thomas, pensando que al fin tenía una pregunta que sí haría reflexionar a Iron Man.

Tony se quedó sin palabras ante eso, no solía hablar de eso con nadie, historias de su juventud e infancia sólo las sabían Happy, Pepper y Máquina de Guerra, algunas los Vengadores, y no le apetecía nada hablar sobre eso con un trabajador social que desde el día anterior puso su mundo de cabeza.

Thomas al notar su silencio pensó que al fin podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no- dijo Tony después de unos segundos, era cierto que no lo había pasado muy bien en ese internado, incluso admitía haber extrañado a sus padres en repetidas ocasiones, pero era diferente, su madre era una mujer cariñosa que siempre que estuvo en la casa lo cuidó, por lo que se comprendía que la extrañara, y respecto a su padre... bueno, Howard Stark nunca fue el hombre más cariñoso y atento del mundo, eso desde niño le quedó claro a Tony, pero aún así era su padre y los primeros años de su vida vivió bajo el mismo techo que él, era normal que después lo extrañara un poco en el internado, pero en el caso de Harley era diferente, no tendría motivos para extrañar a Tony porque ni siquiera lo conocía, una noche en que estuvieron juntos no era nada, no tenían una convivencia y Harley no estaba acostumbrado a él, le daría lo mismo si nunca llegaban a vivir juntos porque eran desconocidos, incluso estaba seguro de que lo que no era ningún sentimiento hacia él terminaría siendo odio si vivían juntos, terminaría fallando, ¿de quién tomaría ejemplo para ser un buen padre?, ¿del suyo?, no, aunque quisiera a Howard sabía que ese sería su primer error, no había referencia, no había manual ni una posibilidad que viera para que Harley fuera feliz con él- lo lamento, pero no... no sabes en lo que meterías al niño, así que mejor sigue mis instrucciones, el orfanato, una buena familia, escoge tú para que te sientas más seguro, y llámame para saber a dónde y a quién transferir el dinero- terminó de hablar Tony, luego se puso sus lentes y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia su coche.

Thomas entró en pánico, no podía dejar que se fuera así nomás, Harley no era un premio que podía rechazar, era su hijo, si tan sólo se diera la oportunidad de convivir con él y conocerlo lo entendería y dejaría de lado la idea de querer mantenerlo alejado de él... fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea, no era la mejor, y estaba seguro de que incluso era ilegal, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa, pero si salía bien el señor Stark entendería y Harley al fin estaría con su padre.

-¡Señor Stark, espere un momento!- le gritó, caminando hacia él.

-Ya te dije que no Thomas- le respondió Tony agarrando la puerta del auto, sin voltear a verlo.

-Por favor, sólo escúcheme- le pidió Thomas- debe saber que no me rendiré tan fácil, el niño debe de estar con usted y es lo correcto, por lo que estoy dispuesto a intentar convencerlo de esto todos los días si es necesario, pero también sé que mientras usted no esté de acuerdo nunca cederá y no llegaremos a ningún lado, así que... déjeme ofrecerle un trato, uno que nos ayude a ambos, sobretodo a Harley.

Tony se volteó lentamente dudoso, interesado por lo que le decía Thomas porque lo dejaría en paz, pero a la vez dubitativo porque sabía que ese plan terminaba con él al cuidado de un niño de diez años.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- le preguntó.

Thomas lo miró fijamente.

-Deme un mes, dele un mes a Harley, dese un mes a usted mismo, sólo un mes, acepte llevarlo con usted a su casa y haga los papeleos de mañana como debe de ser, y conozca a Harley por un mes y haga que él lo conozca a usted, intenten entablar una relación ese mes, y... y si... y si al final no lo consiguen- decía esta oración lentamente, pues esta parte del trato no le gustaba nada- si las cosas salen mal como usted piensa que pasará entonces las cosas se harán como usted dice, le conseguiré una familia adoptiva a Harley y usted sólo se encargará de mantenerlo, y yo no lo molestaré más para que se haga cargo de él, sólo por favor, acepte el trato y de la oportunidad a ambos de conocerse un mes.

Tony notó verdadera preocupación en los ojos y voz de Thomas, podía ver que en verdad se preocupaba por Harley, y supo que no propondría algo que lastimara al niño, por alguna razón tenía fe en que debía estar con él, pero eso no era suficiente, el trato le convencía para deshacerse del problema después de un mes, así ganaría la batalla para él y el niño, pero un mes puede ser suficiente para deshacer un mundo, así que seguía preocupado por él y Harley, no podía decir que sí a la ligera, pero tampoco quería rechazar la orfeta cuando podía traerle beneficios.

Pensó unos segudos más pero al final no llegó a una conclusión.

-Mira, tu oferta es buena, pero no puedo responder a la ligera- le dijo y sin esperar respuesta subió a su auto y cerró la puerta- lo pensaré, ¿bien?, es lo único que puedo decirte chico, espera mi llamada y te haré saber mi respuesta- y sin más que decir y sin respuesta Tony arrancó su auto, no queriendo discutir más el tema.

Thomas se quedó desconsolado, tal vez al final fracasara y su plan ni siquiera se realizara, pero pensar en que Tony no dijo exactamente que no le dio esperanzas, tal vez lo que tuviera que pensar le llevara suficiente tiempo para no firmar los papeles mañana, y para que Harley estuviera en el orfanato por más días, pero al menos ya se abría la posibilidad de que Tony aceptara, por lo que no teniendo más opción que esperar subió a su carro y también se fue hacia su casa.

Durante todo el camino a casa Tony mantuvo la música muy en alto para intentar no pensar más en Harley y en Thomas, pero no pudo evitar pensar en el trato del trabajador social y sentirse dividido entre decir sí y no.

El camino le pareció largo gracias a esos pensamientos pero después de rato llegó a su casa y después de dejar el carro en la cochera utilizó el ascensor para llegar hasta su sala.

Una vez ahí se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina y tomó una cerveza, aún dándole vueltas la cabeza por el asunto.

"Genial, soy un genio y no tengo la respuesta para esto" pensaba.

Se tomó una segunda cerveza y se dispuso a construir su aparato para la Expo de Ciencias, esperando no ser interrumpido esa ocasión por un llamado a su puerta.

Bajó al laboratorio y comenzó a juntar piezas de tecnología al azar para ver qué se le ocurría, y después comenzó a construir, o al menos a intentarlo porque las ideas no le llegaban, por lo que después de varios minutos las ganas de construir algo se convirtieron en estrés y enojo para Tony, y comenzó a sacar varias cajas con más materiales esparcidos en su laboratorio, esperando que así se motivara más y se le ocurriera alguna idea, pero no, sólo logró causar un desorden por toda su aria de trabajo habiendo diferentes piezas expandidas por las mesas y diferentes cajas que ya ni siquiera recordaba que tenía por el suelo.

Miró el desastre y sin querer pensar en limpiarlo se dejó caer en una silla con ruedas que tenía detrás de él y se llevó la mano a la frente, volviendo a pensar en lo que le ofreció Thomas, volviendo a llegar a la misma respuesta que anteriormente: no podía tener a Harley.

Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a recorrer la silla con sus pies para moverse por el piso, y entonces en el quinto impulso que hacía chocó con una de las cajas, ésa ni siquiera era de herramientas de trabajo, tenía varias cosas, pero había una en especial que llamó la atención de Tony.

Cuando llegó a la casa Thomas se sentía derrotado, no podía creer aún que el señor Stark no fuera a aceptar a Harley fácilmente, y además temía que ni siquiera aceptara el trato, y entonces ¿qué iba a hacer él?, realmente las "opciones" del señor Stark eran imposibles, era su padre, dejarlo en un orfanato o venderlo a una familia (porque a él eso le parecía que quería hacer) era ilegal, y él ni siquiera podía proceder a poner una demanda o empezar un juicio, no quería hacerlo, serían muchos problemas, Tony Stark no era como cualquier hombre, era Iron Man y ya incluso sin la armadura era un genio millonario muy conocido, llevarlo a una corte significaría tener muchos medios de comunicación al acecho, crear un escándalo, Harley se vería infiltrado en él y no quería abrumarlo con eso, además de que por parte de Iron Man Harley podía correr peligro, había muchos villanos de su padre que estarían dispuestos a vengarse por medio de él, exhibirlo así de repente por un juicio era riesgoso, el señor Stark no podía mantenerlo oculto por siempre, pero la forma en que saliera al mundo como su hijo sí debía considerarse con cuidado.

-Ay, ¿qué hago?- se preguntó inclinándose en su escritorio frustrado, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y sin ver quien era lo contestó.

-¿Hola?- contestó desanimado.

-¿Dónde y a qué hora debo firmar los papeles?- escuchó decir a a voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Señor Stark?- preguntó Thomas, desconcertado.

-Sí, soy yo, respóndeme antes de que me arrepienta- contestó Tony, la parte de arrepentirse iba mitad en serio mitad en broma.

-No no, digo en, en, en la calle Broshes, número 514, en...

-¿Están unas oficinas ahí?- le interrumpió Tony, al notar que de la sorpresa le costaba un poco mencionar la dirección.

-Sí, sí señor, y es a las... 10:00 a.m.- terminó de responder Thomas, comenzando a sentirse un poco emocionado.

-Está bien, te veo mañana Matías- le dijo Tony y colgó.

Siguió comiendo la dona que había traído hace unos minutos de la cocina y lanzó un suspiro, sosteniendo lo que había sacado de la caja.

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo.


	6. El inicio de una nueva vida

Cuando Harley supo que regresaba a el orfanato se le revolvió un poco el estómago, no es que la incómoda visita con Tony Stark fuera una maravilla pero al menos no tenía que estar haciendo trabajos todo el día que empeoraran el estado de su brazo y de su pierna, además de que fuera del orfanato también descansaba de los gritos de las mujeres de ahí y de ver las caras tristes de otros niños que también eran víctimas de esas brujas.

-¡Harley!- gritó Susan, ya que ya había llamado al niño cinco veces sin conseguir su atención.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harley regresando de sus pensamientos del orfanato.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, es la sexta vez que te llamo- le dijo Susan.

-Ah, disculpa Susan, estaba distraído- le contestó Harley- ¿qué me decías?

-Te decía que debo explicarte lo que va a pasar mañana contigo cariño- le respondió Susan.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Harley, aunque ya se imaginaba que la respuesta tendría que ver con Tony Stark, y no es que le hiciera mucha gracia.

-Bueno, como ya tenemos la prueba de paternidad y dio positiva ahora ya podemos demostrar que el señor Stark es tu padre, lo cual significa que irás a vivir con él- le explicó Susan.

No era nada nuevo para Harley.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?- preguntó.

-Mañana- dijo Susan mientras daba vuelta en una esquina.

-¡¿Mañana?!- preguntó Harley, no dio el grito pero sí alzó la voz más de lo normal.

-Así es- dijo Susan ignorando el cambio de tono- en cuanto te deje en el orfanato gracias a la prueba de ADN podré hacer un papel que le dé la autorización para sacarte de ahí, así que firmará ese documento mañana, luego irá por ti al orfanato y te irás con él.

-Pero ¿qué no es demasiado pronto?- preguntó Harley- se supone que eso lleva un proceso, papeleo, meses, todo eso.

-Sí, así es cuando es una adopción pero en este caso al ser tu padre biológico todo es más pronto ya que la ley exige que estés con él, y el papeleo que se tendría que hacer es para que tenga los papeles como tu padre legal, los cuales ya están en proceso y llegarán luego y mientras tanto la prueba y el documento que firme mañana le servirán para comprobar que es responsable de ti- terminó de explicar Susan, sin haber despegado los ojos del volante ni una sola vez.

Harley ya no respondió, se quedó callado viendo por la ventana, la verdad es que no le agradaba mucho la idea, ya era extraño haberse enterado de que Tony era su padre, pero ahora ir a vivir con él tan rápido le era más, principalmente por su encuentro con él ese día, el hombre se había visto nervioso, ¡¿cuándo Tony Stark se había visto nervioso antes?!, eso le demostraba que él tampoco estaba muy a gusto con lo que estaba pasando, y si el ambiente ya había sido muy tenso ese día con Thomas ahí intentando aligerar todo no quería imaginarse cuando vivieran los dos solos, y además, ¿vivirían solos? ¿O Tony vivía con su novia Pepper Pots? ¿Y qué opinaría ella de él?

-Ya llegamos Harley- le anunció Susan estacionando el coche frente al orfanato.

Harley se desabrochó el cinturón.

Susan lo miró por primera vez desde que subieron al auto.

-¿No estás muy contento con esto cierto?- le preguntó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva de lado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Harley.

-Tu expresión, además de que Thomas me dijo cuando hablamos que no te mostrabas muy entusiasmado cuando lo conociste- le dijo ella.

-No es eso... es raro, ¿sabes? Se supone que es mi padre pero no lo conozco de nada- "prácticamente" pensó- además él tampoco se veía muy entusiasmado y...

-Lo entiendo- le dijo Susan, luego guardó silencio unos segundos y volvió a hablar- Harley, te voy a ser sincera, no te diré que en unos pocos días de conocerse se llevarán de maravilla, por desgracia no funciona así cielo, va a ser muy difícil, tal vez el doble de difícil tratándose de Tony Stark, porque te soy sincera, yo no lo veo haciéndose cargo de un niño, y te puedo asegurar que varias veces cometerá errores contigo, errores que tal vez te lastimen, pero debes ser valiente y enfrentar esto, después de todo es tu padre, puede llegar a ser tu familia, y algo que sí he tenido claro a lo largo de mi carrera es que los lazos de sangre llaman.

-¿Entonces por qué hay tantos niños que crecen sin un padre?- preguntó Harley.

-Dije que los lazos de sangre llaman, no que lo hacen todo el tiempo- respondió Susan.

-¿Entonces cómo puedo saber si llamará al señor Stark o a mí?

-Porque veo que el señor Stark está perdido, sí, sabe que es Iron Man y tiene sus armaduras y es reconocido como un héroe y un Vengador, pero le falta una familia, admitámoslo, está solo, en una enorme casa y sin nadie que le haga compañía... tú puedes hacer esa diferencia en su vida, entre que tenga una familia o siga solo por años, así que sí, tal vez falle en ser un adulto responsable contigo... pero no creo que falle en ser un padre que te quiera- terminó de hablar.

Harley no dijo nada, se quedó meditando las palabras, y Susan sabía que debía ser así, debía retenerlas en su mente para cuando las necesitara.

-Debes ir al orfanato ahora cariño, yo iré a hacer esos documentos, pero nos veremos mañana a las 11:00 a.m.- dijo Susan.

Harley asintió y bajó del auto, lentamente por su pie, y luego dio la vuelta hacia el orfanato, y tocó la puerta.

El conserje (tan antipático como todos ahí) le abrió la puerta y Harley volteó a ver a Susan una última vez quien le dijo adiós con la mano y entró, escuchando al conserje cerrar con un fuerte golpe.

-Vaya, hasta que llegas- le dijo una voz molesta que venía de las escaleras, la maestra Margaret.

-Yo no decidí cuánto tiempo debía tardarme señorita- le dijo Harley.

-¡Pero que mal educado eres!- dijo la maestra poniéndose frente a él, indignada- no puede ser que tengas todos estos días con nosotros y sigas siendo un niño irrespetuoso y majadero.

-¿Pero en qué...- comenzó a preguntar Harley pero enseguida la mujer lo tomó de la oreja bastante fuerte y lo llevó con ella a subir las escaleras, lo cual le causó cierto dolor en el pie ya que iba rápido.

-Ya que tienes tantas ganas de gastar energía respondiéndome de malos modos mejor utilízala en limpiar esta habitación- le dijo cuando estaban en la parte de arriba, empujándolo a un cuarto oscuro con camas lleno de polvo y telarañas- los instrumentos de limpieza están ahí, así que apúrate y no salgas hasta que termines y te advierto que revisaré rincón por rincón y no quiero ni una esquina con polvo- terminó de hablar y cerró de un portazo.

Después Harley aguantó las ganas de llorar por el coraje y enojado se puso a limpiar la habitación, lo cual naturalmente por sus heridas se le dificultó, ya que tuvo que tender camas, limpiar el baño (que estaba bastante sucio) el piso, las telarañas, el polvo de los burós y sacudir las cobijas y almohadas (pidiendo que no lo pusieran a lavarlas) y sacar mucha basura que se había almacenado ya que ese cuarto no era usado en años, incluso tenía algunas tablas de madera del techo rotas y cayendo.

Barrió, limpió el piso con un estropajo (no le dejaron trapiador) y enjuagó con una cubeta de agua al final y cerró con llave para que nadie viera el piso mojado y dijera que era un desastre, y después de minutos cuando se secó ya sólo pasó un poco el trapo por las partes en que quedó agua.

Entre todo eso puesto que el cuarto era grande se hizo tarde.

Por fortuna para él la maestra Margaret no le encontró peros al cuarto y le permitió comer, aunque junto a otros tres chicos tuvo que lavar los platos al terminar, y aunque a los demás niños les hubiera gustado decir que ellos podían hacerlo por su brazo herido la directora estuvo viendo de cerca que los tres cumplieran con su parte de la tarea.

Al terminar al fin pudo ir a su habitación, donde todos dormían por estar cansados o porque no querían recibir un castigo por seguir despiertos cuando alguna maestra los revisara.

Harley pensó en cambiarse pero le dolía mucho el brazo y sabía que se lo lastimaría más para ponerse la camisa, así que se acostó vestido como estaba y en pocos segundos durmió, olvidándose de lo que le esperaba al día siguiente con "El Mecánico".

Al día siguiente Harley se levantó temprano como todos gracias a los gritos y se aproximó a los baños para bañarse, lo cual hizo, pero sintiendo más dolor en el brazo por quitarse la camisa y la sudadera tan rápido.

Al salir volvió a ponerse la misma ropa ya que no tenía otra, sólo la que llevaba puesta cuando fue el accidente y el uniforme se suponía no lo necesitaría más ya que iban por él ese día.

Cuando estaban gritando que era hora de salir iba a hacerlo sin ponerse la sudadera roja, pero decidió hacerlo cuando al pasar por el espejo notó la mancha de sangre que sobresalía en su playera en el costado izquierdo y rápidamente como pudo metió el brazo con el yeso que se había soltado del sujetador de su brazo y luego se lo volvió abrochar como pudo, quedando chueco, como siempre, pero al menos esa vez no fue tan incómodo.

-¡Harley Keener debes salir ya!- le gritó la maestra Rosalia, quien era la menos gruñona de todas pero igual era insoportable.

-Disculpe- dijo Harley abriendo la puerta.

-¡Ya era hora! Baja en este momento al comedor sino te quedas sin desayuno- dijo ella.

Y al instante Harley caminó lo más rápido que podía y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor.

Después el desayuno prosiguió sin regaños, al menos dirigidos a él y tuvo más o menos un momento de tranquilidad.

Aunque al terminar lo pusieron a él a barrer la cocina con tres niñas y nuevamente se esforzó.

Al terminar la maestra Rosalia concentró su atención en otros niños quienes iban a trapear el piso por lo que Harley enseguida se escabulló para que no fuera objetivo de otra tarea y logró llegar a su habitación, donde no había nadie de los demás niños así que entró al baño para esconderse para descansar un poco su brazo.

Estuvo ahí durante un rato, al fin tranquilo desde que salió del orfanato el día anterior, pero a su mente llegó que ese día se iba a vivir con Tony y al instante se puso nervioso, no sabía cómo sería vivir con él pero se preguntó si al saberlo preferiría regresar al orfanato.

"Pero no creo que pueda evitar irme con él" pensó.

Le dio varias vueltas a el asunto cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de la directora llamándolo.

"Ay no" pensó preocupado, y al instante salió del baño, y al ver que la señora no estaba en la habitación salió al pasillo, donde la vio.

-Directora- dijo, para demostrarle que ahí estaba.

-Harley Keener- le dijo ella- ¿qué se supone que hacías en la habitación? ¡Espero no una siesta!

-No no, yo sólo la limpiaba señora- respondió Harley de inmediato, esperando que la directora no decidiera investigar si eso era verdad interrogando a las demás profesoras.

-Bien, como sea- dijo ella- toma tus cosas y espera en la entrada, según los trabajadores sociales vendrán por ti pronto.

Luego notó la ropa de Harley, no era el uniforme, lo cual rompía una regla grave, pero prefirió no decir nada, después de todo en cualquier momento los trabajadores sociales vendrían y no quería un escándalo por según ellos "maltratar" al niño, y menos si su supuesto padre que al parecer habían encontrado venía por él, cosa que ella dudaba, por lo que se concentraría en observar cada detalle para evitar que el niño se fuera de ahí tan fácilmente, y de ser así ya tendría tiempo para regañarlo por el uniforme después.

-¡Apresúrate!- le gritó y se fue caminando hacia su oficina.

Harley esperó a que se alejara un poco bajando las escaleras para no toparse más con ella y corrió adentro por su mochila que por suerte había logrado mantener escondida.

Se la colgó del brazo bueno y salió de la habitación hasta la planta de abajo, pensando que al menos con Tony no tendría que ser un esclavo, o eso creía, después de todo tampoco le parecía mala persona, y esperaba que sólo le dejara hacer tareas simples como limpiar su cuarto, lavar su ropa e incluso lavar los trastes, después de todo no era lo mismo lo de dos o tres personas a lo de más de cincuenta niños, además que su principal problema era el brazo, pero esperaba que pronto se curara, aunque en ese momento recordó que no habría doctor para que le quitara el yeso, ¿Tony querría llevarlo con uno? Bien, después de todo tal vez las cosas no fueran más fáciles con el señor Stark, por lo que nuevamente se desanimó y sabía que sólo le quedaba esperar para saber cómo iba todo.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se fue a sentar a una banca que estaba a dos metros de la entrada que daba a un pasillo donde de un lado estaba la oficina de la directora y del otro la salida al orfanato.

Esperó ahí pensando más sobre la vida que le esperaba, llegando a la conclusión de que... ojalá su madre no hubiera muerto, ya que es quien ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento.

-¡Harley Keener!- gritó la maestra Margaret sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa maestra?- preguntó.

-¡¿Pero qué hace aquí holgazaneando?! Debería de estar trabajando en el mantenimiento del edificio, ¡y además no trae puesto el uniforme de la escuela! Es contra el reglamento y ¿de dónde sacó esa mochila?- dijo ella mirándolo de pies a cabeza- No, esto no puede ser, usted sólo pasa de la autoridad de esta institución, pero ahora mismo le daré un castigo que lo hará comportarse como debe.

Y enseguida jaló a Harley del brazo en donde tenía la mochila y se la quitó, y comenzó a jalarlo de ese brazo.

-Espere no, puedo explicarlo- dijo Harley jalándose a su vez para que la maestra no lo hiciera avanzar.

-¡Y encima protestas niño altanero!- gritó ella.

Y al no poder con Harley se enojó más y lo soltó del brazo, sólo para jalarlo del otro, del que tenía lastimado, lo cual al instante hizo al niño gritar de dolor, pero ella siguió enojada ignorando los "me duele, me duele, me duele" de Harley, y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque escuchó de pronto una voz alta y algo enojada que venía de la entrada diciendo:

"¿Hay algún problema?"

Y al voltear la cabeza hacia esa dirección vio parado ahí a Tony Stark.

-Y puedo recomendarle algunos libros sobre paternidad a parte de los tips que le acabo de dar para...

-Ya te dije que pares con eso ya J.A.R.V.I.S.- interrumpió Tony a la inteligencia artificial mientras conducía una camioneta negra discreta que había elegido ese día para no llamar la atención.

-Lo sé señor, pero debido a su poca experiencia- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. comenzando a hacer una tos falsa entre la cual dijo "ninguna"- creo que este tipo de preparación le vendría bien para que no se equivoque y...

-Te digo que pares ya por favor J.A.R.V.I.S.- dijo Tony alzando un poco la voz- mira, entiendo tu punto de ayudar pero tú y yo sabemos que no seguiré ninguna instrucción de ésas además de que sólo me estás volviendo loco con tus consejos sobre la paternidad.

-Lo siento señor, no era mi intención- respondió J.A.R.V.I.S. sonando algo apenado.

-Sí claro- dijo Tony y luego suspiró- lo sé, sólo no interfieras ni opines sobre esto a no ser que te lo pida, de otra forma parezco muy perdido y sé que lo estoy pero sabes que no me gusta parecer nervioso o algo así delante de la gente.

-Está bien señor, comprendo.

-Al fin.

Después de esa preve "charla" Tony siguió conduciendo y después de minutos llegó a la dirección que le había indicado Thomas el día anterior.

Se estacionó y al revisar que no había gente ahí bajó del auto.

Esperó recargado contra su camioneta y cuando pensó que Thomas aún no llegaba éste salió de uno de los locales de oficinas que estaban ahí.

-Buenos días señor Stark, me alegro que ya esté aquí- le dijo Thomas animado.

-Sí, bueno, yo aún me pregunto por qué hago esto pero supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo Tony acercándose a Thomas hasta quedar frente a él- ¿y ahora que debo hacer?

-Firmará el papel que debe llevar al orfanato para sacar a Harley de ahí señor- le informó Thomas- espere un momento y enseguida se lo traigo, lo tengo preparado desde ayer, sólo debe firmar.

-¿Y que no se supone que debo pasar ahí para firmar?- preguntó Tony.

Thomas lo miró un poco apenado.

-Bueno, si usted quiere, no quise ser descortés, sólo que creí que preferiría hacerlo aquí ya que adentro hay gente y pueden generarse muchas dudas y...

-Están bien entiendo- lo interrumpió Tony- tienes razón Matías, bien pensado, tráelo y te espero aquí.

Thomas asintió y entró a la oficina, mientras Tony metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y daba un silbido.

Poco después salió Thomas llevando un bolígrafo y un papel en la mano junto a una tabla pequeña de madera.

-Aquí está señor Stark, puede apoyarse aquí- le dijo dándole la tabla que Tony tomó- y firme en la línea final de la hoja- dijo dándosela también extendiéndole el bolígrafo.

Tony lo miró y luego le regresó la tabla, que Thomas agarró, entonces se quitó los lentes y se los metió en el bolsillo del pantalón y se acercó a su camioneta, puso la hoja en el capó y volteó su mano derecha sobre la hoja de forma que el reloj que llevaba quedara de cara a ésta.

-J.A.R.V.I.S., lee lo que dice y dime si es seguro que firme- dijo.

Luego de algún lugar del reloj salió una luz roja que recorrió la hoja de arriba a abajo unos segundos y luego se apagó.

-La firma que dará es únicamente para aceptar que Harley Keener es su hijo y que ahora se hará cargo de él y se encargará de que tenga buena vida respecto a salud, techo, educación y buenos tratos, no lo compromete con nada ilegal ni está siendo estafado, y en mi opinión es seguro firmar señor- terminó de decir J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony asintió y tomó la hoja nuevamente, se acercó a Thomas, le quitó el lapicero y agarró la tabla hasta acomodar las manos de Thomas para que la mantuviera derecha, puso la hoja ahí y firmó, luego dejó el lapicero en la misma tabla.

-Listo- dijo.

Thomas suspiró aliviado y sostuvo la tabla con una mano para sujetar la hoja y el lapicero con la otra.

-Un momento- dijo.

Luego regresó a la oficina.

-Bueno- suspiró Tony- está hecho.

Después Thomas regresó llevando su portafolio.

-Listo señor Stark, sígame para ir al orfanato, ahí presentará el papel que le daré allá y podrá llevarse a Harley- dijo Thomas y se aproximó a su auto que estaba estacionado delante de la camioneta de Tony y entró.

El genio hizo lo mismo con su camioneta y avanzó detrás de Thomas cuando éste lo hizo.

Tony se concentró únicamente en ver el camino que tenía al frente para no pensar en otra cosa mientras manejaba.

Después de minutos Thomas se estacionó y Tony también, y salió del coche.

-Llevamos buen tiempo señor- le dijo Thomas- creíamos que vendríamos con Harley a las 11:00 pero son las 10:40.

-¿Ahora debo presentar ese papel?- preguntó Tony.

-Sí, lo ve la directora y todo listo.

-Mmm, ¿y cuántas personas más lo han visto?

Thomas al instante supo a lo que Tony se refería.

-No se preocupe por eso señor- le dijo- Susan y yo nos encargamos de lo más que pudimos, si acaso dos personas se encargaron de escribir el papel y mi jefe de revisarlo, si es que le puso atención porque siempre está muy ocupado, pero nada más, y le aseguro que son gente de confianza y profesional que no dirán nada, en verdad.

Tony lo miró, no muy convencido de lo que oía, pero no quiso discutir en ese momento de eso, sólo le quedaba esperar que fuera verdad lo que Thomas decía.

Luego ambos hombres se aproximaron a la entrada del orfanato y Thomas abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Tony primero, y lo que vio es que estaba en un pasillo donde adelante había otra puerta puerta.

-Esa es la puerta de la oficina de la directora- le dijo Thomas- espéreme aquí un poco, ella no sabe que usted es el padre, le diré que llegamos y el caso y en un momento vengo con usted para que presente el papel, Susan me mandó mensaje cuando veníamos y me dijo que ya estaba con ella, así que ahora regreso.

Tony asintió dos veces y Thomas se fue y cerró la puerta de la oficina al cruzarla.

Tony se quedó ahí paseando por el pasillo, dando vueltas en realidad, cuando de pronto se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de una mujer, que al parecer hablaba con uno de los niños.

-Esa mujer debería de irse de vacaciones un mes a la playa, haber si se relaja- dijo Tony al escuchar lo que decía, pero luego escuchó un grito de dolor y logró escuchar lo que decía el niño, cosa que no le gustó nada porque las palabras que repetía con voz llorosa era "me duele, me duele, me duele" además de que identificó que la voz de esas palabras pertenecía a Harley.

Rápidamente Tony caminó por el pequeño pasillo hasta encontrar una entrada doblando a su izquierda y lo que vio fue a una mujer jalando a Harley de su brazo lastimado con fuerza.

Tony sintió su enojo subir al instante y alzando la voz para hacerse oír y notar dijo "¿Hay algún problema?"

La mujer al instante dejó de ver a Harley y centró su atención en él, se puso pálida.

-To-Tony Stark- dijo con sorpresa, ya no jalaba a Harley pero aún no lo había soltado del brazo.

Y al ver esto Tony caminó hacia ellos y sin mucho tacto sujetó la mano de la mujer y la apartó del brazo de Harley, quien tenía los ojos fijos en él.

Tony miraba fijamente a la mujer sin preocuparse en ocultar su enojo.

-¿Pregunté si había algún problema... señorita?- repitió Tony.

La mujer seguía sorprendida de tenerlo en frente pero parpadeó y contestó intentando disimular un tono amable.

-N-no señor Stark, claro que no, ¿por qué lo pregunta?- le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ah, no lo sé- dijo Tony con sarcasmo- tal vez porque estaba jalando a este niño del brazo del cual por si no se dio cuenta tiene lastimado y enyesado- dijo con voz nuevamente alta y seria.

-Bueno, es que verá, este niño estaba incumpliendo las reglas, por no usar el uniforme y además...

-Y además nada- la interrumpió Tony- porque nada justifica que lo estuviera maltratado aprovechándose de su lesión para causarle dolor, y sobre que no estaba usando el uniforme de este lugar es porque está a punto de irse.

-Pero señor Stark, no me notificaron que Harley se iría el día de hoy- se intentó justificar la mujer.

-Entonces no está haciendo bien su trabajo si sólo va por aquí regañando niños sin enterarse de lo que pueden hacer y lo que no- dijo Tony, ignorando el hecho de que si nadie a excepción de la directora sabía que Harley se iba posiblemente era porque él así lo pidió, pero eso no importaba ahora, porque esta mujer se merecía ser acusada ¿no?- además, ¿tanto drama por el uniforme?

-Bueno señor Stark, no es sólo el uniforme, es que lo encontré aquí sin hacer nada, debería estar limpiando parte del edificio o...- tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Lo tienen limpiando el edificio cuando tiene un brazo enyesado, no camina bien, y tiene todos esos cortes esparcidos por el cuerpo?- preguntó Tony, fingiendo vos tranquila.

-N-no, no quise decir eso, sólo que...- la mujer comenzó a dar excusas que para Tony no tenían sentido, entonces volteó a ver a Harley y levantó una ceja esperando que el niño entendiera su pregunta no formulada, lo cual al parecer fue así cuando volteó a otro lado pero lentamente bajó la cabeza.

Tony suspiró y volteó a ver a la mujer.

-Suficiente- dijo- ya me cansé de oírla así que váyase- le dijo volteándole la cara.

La maestra Margaret abrió la boca indignada por un segundo y volteó a ver a Harley pero Tony enseguida habló.

-Y por cierto, Harley se queda aquí conmigo hasta que tenga que irse, y como supongo que ésas son sus cosas démelas por favor- dijo extendiendo la mano.

La mujer sólo lo miró disimulando su enojo, roja de vergüenza y le dio la mochila que Tony recibió, luego se fue subiendo las escaleras y se perdió de vista.

Tony la miró irse y después se volteó para ver a Harley.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Harley asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro? Si lo tienes roto o...

-No lo tengo roto, sólo fracturado, el yeso es para que me pueda curar más rápido... con el jalón sólo me dolió- le contestó Harley, y Tony no pudo evitar notar que era la frase más larga que le había dirigido desde ayer.

-Bueno- luego Tony no supo qué decir, y recordó que era hora del silencio incómodo.

-Gracias- escuchó después, la voz de Harley sonó apagada como el día anterior pero más fuerte.

Tony asintió, luego recordó lo que pasó y se enojó de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- preguntó- digo, comprendo lo malhumorado pero el maltrato infantil...

-Aquí eso es normal- lo interrumpió Harley, con voz de tristeza, pensando en todos los niños que sufrían eso ahí.

-¿A qué te refie...- comenzó a preguntar Tony, pero fue interrumpido.

-Señor Stark, Harley- dijo Susan asomada desde la entrada del pasillo- deben venir a la oficina de la directora- les dijo y enseguida dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso.

Harley miró a Tony, esperando que dijera algo al respecto.

-¿Puedes con tu mochila o necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó solamente.

-Yo puedo, sólo debo llevarla en el brazo que tengo bien- respondió Harley.

-Muy bien- dijo Tony y luego se dio la vuelta y ayudó a Harley a ponerse la mochila.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo, y caminó rápido hacia la oficina antes de que Harley comenzara un interrogatorio, si es que no lo odiaba lo suficiente para no hablarle.

Harley lo siguió y Tony abrió la puerta y esperó a que él entrara, luego lo hizo él y se encontró en un pequeño cuarto pintado de azul opaco donde en el centro había un escritorio, en él estaba la mujer que suponía era la directora y adelante estaban parados Thomas y Susan.

En cuanto entró la directora abrió la boca, ya que cuando Thomas y Susan le dijeron que el padre de Harley era Tony Stark pensó que se habían vueltos locos o que era una broma de mal gusto.

-Señor Stark- dijo parándose- está aquí.

-Pues- Tony comenzó a mirarse los brazos y a voltear un poco la cabeza hacia atrás mirándose la espalda- al parecer sí- dijo mirando a la directora.

-La señora directora no nos creía cuando le decíamos que usted es el padre de Harley, por suerte ya está aquí y puede corroborarlo- dijo Susan, intentaba hacer el tono de su voz tranquilo pero estaba enojada por la insistencia de la directora en llamarla mentirosa.

Luego se acercó a Tony y le dio un papel.

-¿Identifica su firma aquí señor Stark?- le preguntó.

Tony vio el papel y al darse cuenta que era el mismo que firmó hace rato con Thomas asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es- respondió.

-Ahí lo tiene señora directora- dijo Susan mirando a la mujer.

-Bueno, de ser así cambian las circunstancias- dijo la directora, poniendo un tono más amable del que tenía antes de que llegara Tony- sin embargo, me veo en la penosa necesidad de informarles que están haciendo las cosas mal, sé que quien quiere adoptar a Harley es el señor Stark, pero incluso él tiene que atacarse a las normas de...

-Eso señora directora es lo que pasa cuando sólo deduce lo que cree que pasa y no presta atención ni a lo que le venimos diciendo ni a el documento que le mostramos hace pocos minutos- dijo Susan, ya no haciendo un buen trabajo en disimular su enojo- el señor Stark no quiere adoptar a Harley, él es su padre biológico y por lo tanto la ley permite que se vaya con él ahora mismo.

La directora miró asombrada.

-¿Pero cómo va a ser eso cierto?- preguntó la directora.

-Es verdad señora directora- dijo Thomas rápidamente antes de que Susan hablara y dejara salir su enojo por completo- de hecho se realizó la prueba del ADN, mire- dijo y le extendió un sobre blanco que contenía la prueba y se lo entregó a la directora.

Ella lo tomó y lo comenzó a revisar.

-A ver si ese sí lo lee- susurró Susan cruzándose de brazos.

-Ssh- la chitó Thomas.

Los demás sólo veían los ojos de la directora moverse de un lado a otro hasta que al fin bajó el papel, con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo veo y no lo creo- dijo- ¿están seguros que no se trata de una broma? Porque ciertamente jugar así con los sentimientos del niño aquí presente es...

-El niño es mío señora- la interrumpió Tony, temiendo que pronto la directora comenzara a hacer un interrogatorio donde tuviera que enterarse de toda la historia de él y Harley, cosa que no le apetecía explicar, ya que de por sí estaba desesperado de que se mostrara tan crédula ante la noticia, ¿en serio era tan extraño que le apareciera un hijo de repente? Sí, lo era y eso lo sabía bien, por lo mismo no quería dar explicaciones para que nadie se enterara y no tener a la prensa encima y su rostro en la portada de los periódicos y revistas.

-Pero, si nunca se ha dicho que usted...

-Bueno, todo mundo tiene una vida privada, ¿no?- dijo Tony, un poco serio- aquí lo que usted tiene que saber es que Harley es mi...- se detuvo un momento, iba a decir hijo, pero ciertamente le daba miedo usar esa palabra, chasqueó la lengua- Yo soy consciente de la prueba de ADN, no es una falsificación si es lo que piensa, me la hice ayer y yo mismo vi el resultado y estoy de acuerdo con él, así que si me hace el favor deme lo que tenga que firmar para poder irme ya y llevarme a Harley conmigo.

La directora aún quería hacer preguntas que la llevaran a saber la historia sobre el hombre millonario y ese niño con la ropa sucia que había llegado hace días a su orfanato, pero el tono de Tony no daba abertura a hacer discusiones al respecto además de que no quería ver qué pasaba si hacía enojar a Iron Man, ya que no era parte de las personas que apoyaban a los héroes, sobre todo desde Nueva York, para ella sólo traían caos al mundo, y por otro lado no quería que Tony Stark encontrara la manera de hundir el orfanato con su dinero o influencias porque lo hiciera enojar, después de todo había oído que podía llegar a ser un hombre caprichoso.

-Está bien señor Stark- dijo- si así lo aclara usted, con gusto lo ayudo, así que hay que...

-Usted debe firmar aquí señora, donde autoriza que Harley puede salir del orfanato y donde afirma que está en orden el asunto de que el señor Stark es su padre- dijo Thomas ya que la directora no sabía ni qué tenía qué hacer, y le puso un papel delante de ella en el escritorio.

La directora se colocó unos lentes y tomó un lapicero con el cual firmó al instante.

-Gracias- dijo Thomas y tomó el papel y lo dejó de su lado en el escritorio- ahora usted en la otra línea señor Stark- le dijo a Tony.

Tony se acercó al escritorio y puso el reloj contra el papel como hace rato.

-J.A.R.V.I.S.- dijo y como antes salió una luz roja escaneando el papel.

-Puede firmar señor, con esto sólo acepta sacar a Harley del orfanato y llevarlo a vivir con usted por ser su padre- contestó después la inteligencia.

Luego Tony tomó un lapicero del escritorio y se inclinó sobre el papel, y mantuvo el bolígrafo a centímetros de éste, sólo un paso más y no abría vuelta atrás, Harley se iría con él y oficialmente tendría un hijo, aunque le entró el miedo al pensar en eso por algún motivo le vino a la mente la imagen de la maestra de ahí jalando a Harley mientras éste gritaba de dolor y sin tardar un segundo más firmó el documento.

Thomas sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima.

-Ya está todo señor Stark- le dijo- ahora podemos irnos.

Tomó los papeles y cerró su portafolio.

-Gracias señora directora, no la molestamos más- dijo Thomas.

-¿Ya está todo? ¿No se necesita hacer más?- preguntó ella.

-Afortunadamente no- respondió Susan- en este momento Harley abandona este lugar, así que con permiso, nos retiramos.

La señora se puso de pie.

-Bien, si es así gracias por preocuparse por este lindo angelito- dijo, aunque por la mueca que hizo se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a sonreír, o mejor dicho, que no sabía fingir una sonrisa- que le vaya bien señor Stark- le dijo tendiéndole la mano a Tony y sonriendo más.

-Gracias- respondió Tony estrechándosela, luego se dio la vuelta para salir pero regresó de nuevo frente al escritorio- ah, por cierto, olvidaba decir algo importante.

-Usted dirá señor Stark- respondió la directora.

-Guarde este secreto ¿quiere?- comenzó a decir Tony- No quiero que nadie se entere que estuve aquí ni menos de que me llevé un niño, guarde silencio y finja que nada pasó, ni siquiera quiero que se enteren las demás personas que trabajan aquí- en ese momento Susan iba a hablar pero Thomas la detuvo tomándola del brazo y le susurró algo al oído- casi nadie sabe de este asunto y quiero que así se mantenga, porque- en este punto Tony puso su voz un poco seria para dejar claro el asunto- sería una lástima que esto llegara a la prensa y al no haber muchas opciones de personas que pudieran hablar no me sería difícil saber quien lo hizo y puede terminar mal- terminó.

La directora se puso nerviosa, claro que le había atraído la idea desde que supo que Tony era el padre de que más personas supieran la noticia por ella, pero al tenerle miedo a los héroes pensó que ciertamente no era lo más sensato.

-N-no se preocupe señor Stark- le dijo- yo no diré nada de que tiene un hijo, se lo aseguro- intentó mantener la sonrisa pero pronto se desvaneció en una cara preocupada.

-Confío en que así será señora- le dijo Tony sonriendo un poco- buen día.

Y después se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, pasando al lado de Susan, Thomas y Harley.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos- dijo Thomas sintiendo el ambiente tenso y salió seguido de los otros dos.

Cuando salieron Tony estaba a algunos pasos de su camioneta.

-Bueno señor- le dijo Thomas cuando estaba frente a él- eso es todo, aquí tiene los papeles- le dijo entregándoselos- donde firmó sólo usted es lo que lo identifica como tutor legal de Harley y el otro era para sacarlo del orfanato pero igual puede respaldar el otro papel y los documentos con el acta de nacimiento de Harley donde aparezca como su padre le llegarán después, ya luego le mandaré los detalles cuando tenga información.

-Está bien Matías, gracias- le dijo Tony.

Harley y Susan voltearon ante el nombre que le dijo Tony, Susan frunció el ceño y Harley soltó una risita, Thomas sonrojó un poco.

La pequeña risa de Harley llamó la atención de Tony, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír o reír desde que lo había visto el día anterior, y una muy leve sonrisa que nadie notó apareció en su cara.

-Entonces si es todo ya debo irme... debemos irnos- dijo Tony.

-Muy bien señor, gracias por haber venido- le dijo Thomas y le estrechó la mano- si en algún momento necesita algo no dude en decirme- le dijo, sin mencionar su trato de un mes, que no le quedaba tan claro si estaba en pie ya que Tony no se lo recordó cuando le habló pidiendo la información para firmar los papeles, pero igual lo omitió para no recordarle a Tony la opción de "devolver" a Harley y para que Susan no lo matara por hacer ese acuerdo y haber tenido la idea.

-De acuerdo- le respondió Tony.

Luego Susan se acercó a Tony.

-Aquí tiene señor Stark- le dijo tendiéndole un sobre blanco- es la prueba de ADN, pensé que le gustaría conservarla.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Tony tomando el sobre.

-Buena suerte- le dijo y le estrechó la mano.

-Mmm, ¿gracias?- le dijo Tony, luego se puso sus lentes negros.

-Bien, me retiro, Harley... te espero en el auto- le dijo al niño sin dirigirle la mirada y se fue, pensando en que querría despedirse.

Luego Harley se volteó hacia Susan y Thomas, su expresión era un poco triste.

-Ya está hecho Harley- le dijo Thomas- espero verte pronto.

Después le dio un abrazo que Harley respondió con su brazo bueno.

-¿Seguro que no hay otra solución?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-Harley- le dijo Thomas soltándolo- ya lo hablamos, es lo mejor para ti, todo saldrá bien y...

-Pero si ni siquiera quiere que sepan de mí- respondió Harley.

Susan ladeó la cabeza, dándole la razón, pero Thomas no vio por estar de espaldas a ella y Harley por ver a Thomas.

-Harley, no te tomes eso a pecho, lo que pasa es que el señor Stark es famoso por ser un genio y millonario, y decir que tiene un hijo de pronto atraería a la prensa y a ti te someterían a preguntas en cuanto salieras y te vieran y el señor Stark quiere ahorrarte todo eso, piensa decir todo a su momento cuando sepa cómo para no armar tanto escándalo, y además de que es Iron Man y puede suponer un peligro para ti, pero él sabrá reconocerte abiertamente cuando sepa cómo sin exponerte de ninguna forma, dale tiempo por favor.

Harley no dijo nada.

Susan puso una mano en el hombro de Thomas y lo apartó.

-Harley, recuerda lo que te dije ayer- Harley supo a qué se refería- y te diré lo mismo que a tu padre, buena suerte.

-Estoy seguro que la necesitaré- respondió Harley.

Susan sonrió y le dio un beso en al mejilla, luego lo abrazó.

-Espero que nos veamos después pequeño- dijo- Por ahora debes irte.

Harley asintió.

Susan y Thomas le sonrieron y él se alejó de ellos y caminó hasta la camioneta de Tony, y al llegar abrió la puerta delantera.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó Tony, ya no tenía los lentes puestos y miraba hacia adelante.

-Mmm, diez- le contestó Harley confundido.

-Ok, adelante van de doce o más, no necesito una multa así que- se volteó hacia Harley- para atrás niño.

Harley casi rueda los ojos, cerró la puerta y abrió la de la parte de atrás, la camioneta era bastante alta y gracias a su pie le costó un poco entrar pero al final lo hizo y cerró la puerta dejando después su mochila al lado de él.

-No olvide que también debe usar cinturón señor- dijo la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. desde la radio.

-Ya oíste Harley- le dijo, evitaba mirarlo, aún no creía que ya lo tuviera en el asiento de su camioneta a punto de ser llevado a su casa.

Harley empezó a ponerse el cinturón pero no lograba jalarlo lo suficiente para abrocharlo ya que sólo contaba con una mano, y a la tercera vez que iba a resbalársele la mano de Tony lo sujetó y lo abrochó.

Tony volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y Harley se avergonzó un poco por no haber podido hacer eso solo.

-Gracias- dijo en voz apenas audible.

Tony suspiró.

-¿Ya estás listo?- le preguntó.

Harley miró por la ventana y vio ahí a Thomas y a Susan quienes le dijeron adiós con la mano, gesto que respondió, luego se volteó de nuevo.

-Sí- le dijo a Tony.

Tony prendió el motor y comenzó a conducir, veía por el espejo retrovisor a Harley quien miraba por la ventana y aunque fuera raro se sintió nervioso, ahora sí no había vuelta atrás y le preocupaba pensar en lo que le deparaba a ambos el inicio de esa nueva vida juntos.


	7. Comenzando la paternidad

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Tony se concentró en manejar y Harley en mirar por la ventana, pero aunque el otro no se daba cuenta ambos estuvieron dando ciertas miradas por el espejo retrovisor para ver al otro.

Aunque el camino fue eterno para ambos después de un rato Tony al fin entró al territorio de su casa, siguió conduciendo y luego apretó un botón que abría las puertas para dar al enorme jardín (con el que Harley abrió los ojos en grande) y entró, y después de conducir el auto más lentamente al fin llegó a la cochera, abrió la puerta y metió la camioneta ahí, la cochera era pequeña ya que ahí sólo ponía el auto que iba a usar y al apretar un botón una puerta se abría en la parte de abajo para dejar el carro donde verdaderamente guardaba todos sus autos, pero en esa ocasión prefirió dejar la camioneta ahí ya que pensaba que al estar con Harley lo mejor era no salir en algo lujoso para no llamar la atención, pero por suerte no se le ocurrían motivos para tener que salir de la casa con el niño.

-Llegamos- dijo Tony desabrochándose el cinturón, luego salió del auto y salió de la cochera esperando que Harley saliera, lo cual hizo segundos después, dando un salto dudoso y algo torpe al bajar.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. apágala y baja la puerta- dijo Tony a su inteligencia artificial cuando Harley había salido de la cochera y después de oír un pitido por parte de la camioneta la puerta comenzó a bajar.

Después Tony no supo qué decirle a Harley, ni siquiera lo miró, por lo que la mejor idea que se le ocurrió para evitar hablar con él y no se notaran sus nervios fue irse caminando.

Harley lo siguió después de segundos, también sin saber qué hacer, pero a él se le olvidaron los nervios cuando fue pasando por arbustos cortados en formas de animales como una jirafa, un caballo, un elefante, un gorila, una foca con una pelota en la nariz y más, además de la enorme fuente que vio después color blanco donde había un oso polar parado en dos patas que lanzaba agua color azul.

-Harley, es por aquí- le gritó Tony, ya que sin darse cuenta Harley se había quedado con la boca abierta viendo la fuente.

De inmediato el niño se volteó y caminó (cojeando) lo más rápido que pudo hasta Tony y pasó por la entrada de puertas de cristal que Tony mantenía abierta, luego entró él.

Harley nuevamente se asombró cuando miró la enorme sala donde las puertas de cristal daban vista al jardín, había en medio una mesa y al rededor de esta tres enormes sillones y colgada en la pared estaba una enorme televisión color negra, notó que más al fondo había una larga escalera que conducía al segundo piso de la mansión y antes de ellas estaba la entrada a la cocina que tenía cortada una abertura de la mitad de la pared que permitía ver hacia la sala, la cocina era más modesta que lo demás que se veía caro, tenía una estufa y arriba de ésta había alacenas y en el fondo un refrigerador, y en el centro estaba una mesa grande con diez sillas acomodadas, cuatro a cada lado largo y una a cada lado corto.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir Tony, porque aunque no quería supuso que debía decir algo- aquí estarás ahora- dijo alzando una mano y señalando al rededor.

-¿Vive solo?- preguntó Harley, ya que tenía esa duda desde el día anterior, pensaba que Pepper vivía con él, y de ser así, ¿cómo sería para ella su presencia ahí?

-Sí- le respondió Tony.

-Pero ¿que no tenía una novia?- le preguntó más directamente.

Ok, Harley no estaba muy animado pero ahí estaba el interrogatorio, e hizo esa pregunta en especial, como si no doliera.

-Mmm no- dijo Tony deshaciendo el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta- Bueno, sí, tenía una novia pero a veces las cosas no funcionan, hay que alejarse, terminar y pues eso hicimos, por lo que ya no vive aquí.

Después Tony esperó escuchar más preguntas pero éstas no llegaron, Harley sólo dijo un "oh" y asintió, luego se quedó callado mirando la sala.

-Sígueme- dijo Tony segundos después y caminó a las escaleras, y había subido los primeros escalones cuando volteó y vio a Harley bastante atrás de él ya que la sala era enorme y no podía atravesarla rápidamente gracias a su pie, lo cual Tony había olvidado.

-Disculpe- dijo Harley, un poco avergonzado- no puedo andar muy rápido.

Tony se sorprendió un poco al oírlo, no por lo que le dijo sino porque Harley le habló de usted, cosa que no había hecho... nunca, también le habló así cuando le preguntó sobre si tenía novia pero no reparó en eso en el momento ya que pensó más en Pepper, pero fuera de eso el niño siempre lo había tuteado anteriormente, tal vez la única excepción había sido cuando le dijo "señor Stark" al ser capturado por los malos la noche en que se conocieron o cuando se habían "conocido" frente a Thomas ya que por alguna razón ninguno dijo nada de conocer al otro.

Le pareció un poco raro, pero decidió no decir nada, después de todo sólo era una forma de llamarlo y no quería presionarlo a llamarlo de una forma u otra cuando de por sí ya tendría que adaptarse a otras cosas a partir de ahora... lo que sí pedía es que no lo llamara papá, pero no lo haría, ¿cierto? Harley tampoco parecía fascinado por la idea de que fueran parientes así que no creía o esperaba que no lo hiciera, porque ciertamente era un título al que no podría responder.

-No te preocupes, toma tu tiempo- le dijo.

Varios pasos después Harley al fin estuvo con Tony en las escaleras y ambos siguieron subiendo, Tony manteniendo el ritmo de Harley.

-Dame tu mochila- le dijo después pensando que así le sería más fácil y sin esperar respuesta se la quitó y la colgó de su propio hombro.

Después de un rato más al fin estuvieron en el segundo piso, del lado izquierdo había un pasillo con una ventana grande al final y en las paredes de ambos lados había varias puertas, y de el otro lado el piso se extendía en forma circular y había una mesa pequeña con sillones al rededor, otra plasma en la pared y al fondo se veían otras escaleras y del otro lado de la pequeña sala otra abertura que Harley supuso conducía a otros cuartos o algo así.

-Ven- dijo Tony caminando hacia el pasillo y Harley lo siguió.

-Todas estas habitaciones están desocupadas- le dijo Tony cuando estuvieron en medio- elige la que quieras, hay más para allá, pasando ese pasillo y subiendo esas escaleras pero por como estás de tu pie creo que lo mejor es que no camines tanto, aunque si quieres hacerlo pues- levantó el brazo y con la mano extendida señaló en dirección a la sala.

Harley caminó un poco más adelante.

-¿La que yo quiera?- le preguntó a Tony.

-Sí, aunque todas son iguales ya que son para invitados- le dijo Tony.

Harley abrió una puerta de su lado derecho, antes de la ventana que estaba ahí, y se encontró en una habitación pintada de color melón, con una cama matrimonial en el centro, un gran clóset a su lado derecho, una ventana del lado izquierdo, un escritorio al lado de ésta y un mueble en la parte delantera con una televisión plasma más pequeña que las otras dos que estaban colgadas afuera.

-Esta está bien- dijo Harley.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Tony.

-Sí- respondió Harley.

-Muy bien- dijo Tony y entró, caminó hasta la cama y dejó la mochila ahí- en esa puerta de ahí- dijo señalando la que estaba al lado de la cama- está el baño, ahí tienes toallas, shampoo, jabón, cepillo de dientes, desodorantes, perfumes y no sé qué más cosas, pero supongo que todo lo que puedas necesitar y si necesitas algo más, ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!

-Sí señor- respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Si necesitas algo él está aquí sólo llámalo y te contestará, ¿bien?

-Como usted ordene señor- contestó la inteligencia.

-Bien, creo que es todo- dijo Tony y comenzó a caminar a la salida- al lado de la televisión está el control y puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí.

Ya había salido de la habitación y se volteó para cerrar la puerta, y vio a Harley mirando al rededor de la habitación, luego sus miradas se encontraron y Tony estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió qué.

-Bueno, te dejo para que te instales- dijo al final y rápidamente cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala principal.

Cuando estuvo abajo se apresuró al refrigerador y tomó una cerveza, la cual se estuvo tomando de pequeños tragos recargado contra el mueble del fregadero, y después de minutos al terminarla sacó otra y comenzó a beberla también.

-Señor- se escuchó entonces la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S.- creo que con un niño en casa no debería de tomar ni tener bebidas alcohólicas.

Tony a veces no sabía si J.A.R.V.I.S. evolucionaba solo y por eso maduraba o lo había construido tan bien que pudo formar una personalidad propia conservando sólo unos aspectos de la de él, pero sin duda a veces parecía ser su conciencia para "hacer las cosas bien" y se arrepintió de haberlo dejado hablar con el Cap cuando éste fue a visitarlo, tal vez hubiera alguna influencia ahí.

-Haber J.A.R.V.I.S. relájate, sólo es una cerveza, no me voy a emborrachar, y estoy seguro de que Harley no intentaría tomarse una ni lo hará.

-Los padres suelen ser ejemplos e influencias para que los niños...

-¡Haber J.A.R.V.I.S.!- lo interrumpió Tony- ni me está viendo tomándomela y tampoco creo que ese niño vaya a querer tomar algún ejemplo mío, y otra cosa, no quiero que te estés refiriendo a mí como padre de Harley ni a Harley como mi hijo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿entendiste?- le advirtió, su voz sonando un poco golpeada.

-Sí señor- respondió J.A.R.V.I.S. después de segundos en silencio y ya no dijo nada.

Luego Tony estuvo algunos minutos más en la cocina hasta terminar su cerveza y tiró la lata al bote de la basura y se dirigió a su taller del cual la puerta estaba al lado de la cocina, puso la contraseña para entrar y al bajar las escaleras se dirigió de inmediato a unos planos que tenía sobre la mesa para lograr hacer el proyecto de la Expo.

Se puso a revisar cada plano e hizo las correcciones que le parecieron necesarias, además de hacer los prototipos de los inventos con tecnología en 3D.

Después de hacer todo eso comenzó a hacer cada invento con sus herramientas, en total eran tres, un robot en forma de perro que serviría y prepararía bebidas, una nueva armadura para Iron Man pero con un cañón integrado y el último eran unos propulsores para acelerar la velocidad de cualquier carro.

Estuvo trabajando en los tres al mismo tiempo ya que sentía que no había avanzado nada desde hace dos semanas pero ahora debía hacerlo para su Expo.

Y así se le fue el tiempo, tiempo que por cierto logró relajarse ya que pudo olvidar todos los problemas que tenía en la cabeza logrando que para él sólo existieran las herramientas, la tecnología, los planos y prototipos que lo habían estando ayudando a crear algo nuevo durante cinco horas.

-Señor- dijo entonces la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S.- creo que sería bueno hacer una pequeña pausa para comer.

-No tengo hambre J.A.R.V.I.S. gracias- respondió Tony sin dejar de mover los cables que estaba moviendo en una pieza de metal.

-Entonces lo diré de otra forma- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S.- creo que es preciso que se encargue de que el niño que está viviendo bajo su techo coma.

Tony se enderezó enseguida.

-Mier... coles- dijo enderezándose de la mesa y quitándose las gafas que tenía para proteger sus ojos.

Había olvidado por completo que Harley estaba ahí y que además debía comer, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a llegar a comer sólo una vez al día o incluso olvidar que debía hacerlo durante un día entero, pero sabía que debía ser diferente para Harley, después de todo no por su culpa el niño debía someterse a un horario que afectaría su salud.

-Por favor que haya comida- murmuró mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando entró a la cocina fue directo a abrir el refrigerador y lo encontró lleno de cervezas, botellas de agua y refrescos, ya lo iba a cerrar dando un pisotón en el suelo cuando en la parte de abajo encontró una hoya, la sacó y vio ahí la birria que había preparado anteayer, por lo que aún serviría.

-¡Sí!- dijo y sirvió un poco de la birria en un plato, lo metió al microondas y luego se dirigió al cuarto que había elegido Harley.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se detuvo, se había apurado a buscar qué comiera Harley pero ahora cuando estaba frente a su puerta lo detuvo pensar en que debía de hablarle, no era claro que le desagradara el niño, después de todo se llevó bien con él hace un mes, pero ahora era diferente, ahora sabía que era su hijo, y no sólo eso, sino el hijo no reconocido, por lo que ciertamente temía ser recriminado en eso, además de que ahora gracias a eso no sabía qué decirle o cómo dirigirse a él por lo que optó por la idea de hablarle lo menos posible, pero supuso en ese momento que tendría que haber excepciones como en esas, después de todo por el momento Harley estaba bajo su cuidado, así que reunió valor y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Ya que la cama estaba en dirección a la puerta la vio enseguida y ahí acostado de lado vio el cuerpo del niño, pensó que estaba dormido pero como dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. debía de comer, ya eran las 05:00 p.m. y además no sabía a qué hora había desayunado en el orfanato por lo que decidió despertarlo.

-Harley- llamó, su voz en un tono normal, y entonces comprobó que Harley no estaba dormido porque enseguida se enderezó recargándose en las manos hacia atrás y lo vio.

Sólo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza para demostrar que lo escuchaba.

-Es tarde niño, tienes que comer- le dijo.

Harley se terminó de enderezar y se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, Tony notó que tenía los ojos un poco cansados y somnolientos por lo que pensó que después de todo sí había estado dormido.

Tony comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y Harley fue tras él, a su ritmo, claro.

-Siéntate- dijo Tony cuando entraron a la cocina y se aproximó a sacar el plato de birria del microondas, abrió un cajón y le puso una cuchara y se giró y lo puso frente a Harley quien ya se había sentado a la mesa.

-Gracias- dijo Harley, su voz era muy baja y en ningún momento dejó de mirar el plato cuando lo dijo.

-De nada, ¿quieres agua o refresco?- le preguntó Tony abriendo el refrigerador.

-Lo que sea está bien- respondió Harley alzando los hombros, apenas levantó un poco la cara y a Tony por un momento le pareció ver ¿tristeza? bueno, tal vez sólo estuviera cansado, si despertó hace poco y tal vez se había levantado muy temprano en el orfanato tenía sentido.

-Bien, que sea la opción favorita de todos- dijo Tony sacando una lata de coca-cola, la abrió, y la dejó frente al plato de Harley.

Luego regresó al refrigerador y sacó una cerveza para él y comenzó a tomarla recargado contra el mueble al lado de la estufa, se la abría llevado para su lugar de trabajo, pero temió que como en otras ocasiones terminara tirándola encima de sus proyectos y además de hacer cortocircuito todo sus inventos se estropearan y tuviera que empezar de nuevo.

Harley comenzó a comer también, en todo momento sin levantar la vista del plato.

Tony volteó a verlo cuando llevaba la mitad de su cerveza, bien, agradecía que su plan de mantenerse sin conversaciones fuera bien, pero a la vez no podía evitar que le llamara la atención el silencio de Harley, después de todo cuando lo conoció el mayor problema que tenía con él era callarlo.

Tony terminó su cerveza después de minutos, y después de tirar la lata salió de la cocina, y de la casa, llegó al buzón y vio ahí un sobre, tal como lo imaginó de Industrias Stark, ya que Happy le mandaba por correo los papeles que requerían su vista y ya después él los mandaba de la misma forma o lo hacía cuando se aparecía por la empresa.

Ahí mismo abrió el sobre y ojeó un poco los papeles, luego lanzó un silbido al ver que le esperaba bastante trabajo y regresó a la casa.

Dejó el sobre en la mesa de la sala y entonces escuchó un ruido y por el arco de la cocina vio cómo a Harley se le resbalaba un plato dentro del fregadero mientras el agua corría por la llave.

Rápidamente Tony entró en la cocina, y vio a Harley sosteniendo la esponja del fregadero y tallando como podía el plato que estaba ahí ya que se le resbalaba.

-Harley ¿qué haces?- le preguntó Tony.

Harley se sobresaltó de pronto, había dejado caer el plato y se asustó un poco al pensar en cuánto costaba.

-Yo, pues, estoy lavando los trastes- dijo, un poco nervioso.

Tony comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, no quiero que se te complique por usar un sólo brazo- le dijo Tony- eso puedo hacerlo yo.

-Pero yo también, en el orfanato lo hacía- contestó Harley.

En ese momento Tony tomó nota en su mente de lo que tendría que hacer pronto.

-No importa, ya no estás ahí, quítate- le dijo y tomó la esponja de las manos del niño y lo empujó un poco con el cuerpo y él mismo lavó el plato y la cuchara que estaban en el fregadero y los dejó en el otro para que se escurrieran.

-Listo, problema de los trastes resuelto- le dijo Tony, realmente él no se caracterizaba por ser el hombre más atento y desde que se fue Pepper una de las cosas que más detestaba era tener que encargarse de la casa pero al ver a Harley con todos esos golpes y rasguños sabía que lo mejor es que no hiciera esfuerzo en tareas domésticas, más que nada por su brazo enyesado.

Harley sólo asintió con la cabeza a lo que le dijo Tony, después regresó a la mesa y tomó la lata de refresco vacía y la tiró a el bote.

Luego Tony salió de la cocina y Harley lo siguió.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí en la sala- le dijo entonces Tony, así no lo tendría encerrado todo el día y después de todo él estaría en el taller por lo que no tendrían que verse.

Harley negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias, preferiría volver a la habitación- le dijo a Tony.

-Bueno, si eso prefieres, como quieras niño- y después de decir eso Tony regresó a su taller de inmediato.

Harley se quedó en la sala unos segundos y comenzó a subir las largas escaleras para llegar al piso de arriba, no llevaba ni un día completo ahí pero ya pensaba en momentos que tal vez el orfanato era mejor, al final ni ahí ni en la casa de Tony lo querían, porque sí, había llegado a esa conclusión cuando llego ahí, porque aunque él no hubiera estado muy comunicativo por lo que no pudiera esperar lo mismo de Tony ciertamente el hombre no sabía disimular muy bien su necesidad de salir de la misma habitación donde estaba él y los nervios que en momentos pudo distinguir cuando lo miraba, además de que volvió a pensar en las veces que Tony afirmó no querer tener un hijo en el hospital cuando se hicieron la prueba de ADN y lo dejó más en claro con la directora al decir que no quería que nadie se enterara, y por si eso no hubiera sido ya una forma muy directa de dar a entender el hecho ese día después de minutos de que Tony lo dejara en la habitación había remarcado más el punto ya que había bajado para buscarlo, cierto que se había mostrado muy serio y distante con él por lo que estaba pasando ya que estaba muy confundido con lo que sentía, pero después de analizar que Tony lo había defendido en el orfanato por un momento pensó que tal vez sólo era cuestión de hablar un poco con el hombre y romper la tensión, y así ninguno estaría tan incómodo con el otro pero rechazó la idea enseguida cuando al bajar las escaleras escuchó a Tony decirle a J.A.R.V.I.S. que no debía dirigirse a él como su hijo, por lo que enseguida le quedó claro que lo que debía hacer era no molestar para nada al hombre y regresó a la habitación que había escogido.

-Soy un estorbo para él- pensó Harley cuando ya había llegado a la que era su habitación y se subió a la cama acostado boca abajo, llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor era permanecer alejado de Tony.

Tony permaneció más rato trabajando en sus inventos, hasta que por fin los tuvo terminados, al menos en apariencia, entonces con su reloj les ordenó a las tres máquinas que se prendieran, seguro de que lo había logrado, pero al instante la nueva armadura de Iron Man comenzó a lanzar energía a la vez que las piezas se iban desencajando, y Tony tuvo que ocultarse bajo la mesa, luego el perro comenzó a ladrar sin control y correr por todo el piso y los propulsores despegaron volando y después sacaron chispas y se cayeron, y cuando la armadura terminó de desmoronarse también dejó de lanzar energía, sólo quedaban los ladridos del perro y el sonido de que corría.

-¿Pero qué pasó?- preguntó Tony al salir de la mesa.

-Según mis cálculos señor estuvo revolviendo los planos y construyó cada invento combinando las tres formas de construirlos, lo que hizo que pusiera los cables mal y las piezas y chips incorrectos hasta llevarlos al fracaso- le respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony se llevó las manos a la cara mientras miraba hacia arriba y así se quedó unos segundos, intentando tranquilizarse ante su fallo.

-Ok- dijo después poniendo las manos en su cintura enderezando la cabeza- entonces construir sólo un aparato a la vez, usar sólo un plano y... continuar mañana, renuncio por hoy.

Luego dio dos aplausos y las luces se apagaron y sabiéndose el camino de memoria subió hasta la sala, donde se dio cuenta que ya era de noche pero podía ver un poco gracias a los faroles que estaban en su jardín y que alumbraban por la puerta de cristal.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Tony.

-Son las 03:00 a.m. señor Stark- respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Típico- dijo Tony y subió las escaleras, cuando estuvo en el segundo piso subió las otras que estaban por la sala y ahí entró a la única puerta que daba a la derecha por la cual entraba a su habitación.

Se cambió de ropa y destendió la cama y se acostó, sin estar cansado y sin tener sueño, como desde Nueva York.

Al día siguiente Tony se despertó a las 08:00 a.m. y sólo había conseguido dormir una hora.

Se levantó, se bañó y vistió y bajó a la sala, no había comido nada el día anterior más que las dos cervezas y un café que tomó en la mañana, así que pensó que sería apropiado desayunar esa mañana, y entonces recordó a Harley el cual por cierto ¡no había cenado la noche anterior!

-¡Ay!- dijo Tony- ésa era una de las muchas razones por las que no quería tener un niño, ¿sino recuerdo alimentarme a mí mismo como recordaré alimentarlo a él?

Iba a subir a despertarlo para que bajara a desayunar pero pensó que tal vez sería temprano para él, además de que el día anterior por sus ojos y cara supuso que estaba cansado, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería despertarlo después de un rato.

Mientras tanto él tomó su habitual taza de café y comenzó a leer los papeles que Happy le había mandado al día anterior en la mesa de la sala.

Leyó y firmó donde tenía que hacerlo y al terminar volvió a meter todo en el sobre, le puso unas estampillas que venían ahí adentro y las llevó a su buzón después para que le fueran enviados a Happy ese día, luego regresó a su casa y viendo el reloj de la pared se dió cuenta que ya eran las 10:00 a.m.

"Tiempo suficiente" pensó y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto donde dormía Harley, abrió la puerta lentamente y lo vio ahí acostado de lado, aunque su cara estaba un poco agachada así que logró verlo con los ojos cerrados.

-Harley... Harley... ¡Harley!- gritó al ver que llamarlo no funcionaba.

Harley se despertó al instante con el grito, asustado, y se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Disculpe disculpe disculpe!- comenzó a gritar, ya que lo que él pensaba era que estaba en el orfanato, pero entonces vio a Tony mirarlo confundido y miró girando los ojos al rededor del cuarto, y entonces recordó que ya no estaba viviendo ahí, sino con "El Mecánico".

Tony se quedó sin saber qué decir unos segundos.

-Mmm, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó entonces, siendo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Harley se sintió avergonzado por cómo reaccionó y bajó la cabeza un poco y asintió.

-Ok, entonces... recordaré no despertarte con gritos, mejor eso lo hará J.A.R.V.I.S. y...

-No fue por usted- le dijo Harley entonces, sin mirarlo a los ojos y su voz con el sonido bajo como desde que lo vio en el hospital- sólo me confundí un momento, creí estar en el orfanato.

Tony se le quedó mirando con una ceja levantada, pero Harley no dijo nada más.

-Supongo que eso es normal por ser el primer día que estás aquí...- le dijo- bueno, baja a desayunar, supongo que tendrás hambre.

Harley asintió y salió de la habitación detrás de Tony, quien notó que Harley ya estaba vestido.

Entraron a la cocina y Harley se sentó, luego Tony sacó la birria del refrigerador y sirvió en dos platos que metió al horno ya que era grande.

No se había preocupado por conseguir más alimentos ya que él no solía comer gracias a que lo olvidaba por estar en su taller, y al final todo se le echaba a perder por lo que una olla con comida podía durarle para él hasta una semana, tal vez dos, mientras no se echara a perder.

Sacó los platos y los llevó a la mesa con una cuchara, dejó uno frente a Harley que estaba en la silla al lado de la cabecera y el otro en la silla al lado de la que estaba frente a él, luego sacó dos refrescos y puso uno frente a cada plato.

Comenzó a comer y Harley también, y Tony cayó en la cuenta de que mientras comía tendría que estar cerca del niño, por lo que se preparó para tener que hablar ahora sí, cuando Harley comenzara a bombardear con preguntas ahora que ya no se veía cansado, pero nuevamente se equivocó respecto a eso, porque ya sólo le faltaban unos bocados de su plato para terminar y Harley ni siquiera alzaba los ojos de su comida, entonces Tony se detuvo a verlo fijamente y escudriñó por primera vez cada cicatriz y moretón que tenía en su rostro, sobretodo el ojo morado y el labio partido, y vino a su mente algo que no le gustó nada.

Comió lo último que le quedaba y terminó también de beber el refresco, se levantó y al dejar el plato con el fregadero se recargó contra éste.

-J.A.R.V.I.S.- llamó.

-¿Sí señor?- respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Quiero que- comenzó a decir Tony pero se detuvo al recordar que Harley estaba ahí- Je veux que vous enquêtiez sur tout ce que vous pouvez sur l'orphelinat où se trouvait l'enfant et que vous m'informiez, je crains qu'il y ait des enfants maltraités- dijo en francés para que Harley no escuchara.

-Donc je vais monsieur- respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony volteó a ver a Harley, de quien había captado la atención por escucharlo hablar en otro idioma, y pensó que le preguntaría algo al respecto pero nuevamente no.

-¿Terminaste?- le preguntó Tony.

Harley asintió.

-Bien, déjalo en el fregadero, lo lavaré después, no quiero que lo laves- le dijo y sin esperar respuesta salió hacia su taller, donde comenzó a buscar información que necesitaba en internet, luego con su reloj hizo que J.A.R.V.I.S. la viera y lo dejó hacer lo que le pidió.

-Bien, ahora...- comenzó a hablar con él mismo pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió.

-Hola- dijo cuando contestó.

-Buen día señor- se escuchó la voz de Happy por el teléfono.

-Ah eres tú Happy, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Tony.

-¿Recibió el papeleo que le mandé ayer?- preguntó su asistente.

-Sí, ya te lo envié de regreso- le dijo Tony.

-Perfecto, y ¿tiene ya el invento que mostrará para dar inicio a la Expo?- preguntó.

-Relájate Happy, aún me queda tiempo para hacer eso.

-Sí, lo sé señor pero creí que sería mejor que te lo recordara.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy trabajando en eso y estará listo a tiempo.

-Bien, ¿y vendrá estos días a la industria?

-¿Me necesitan en algo?

-Bueno no exactamente pero...

-Entonces no, tú sigue encargándote.

-Pero Tony...

-Insisto Happy, ahora si me disculpas tengo un invento que crear, que tengas buen día- finalizó Tony y colgó antes de que Happy le insistiera en ir a la empresa.

Después tomó de la mesa el plano de la nueva armadura y comenzó a construirla desde el inicio.

Nuevamente las horas se le fueron en ello y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 04:00 p.m.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. dile a Harley que hay más birria en el refrigerador, que la meta al microondas y coma y el agua y el refresco están también en el refri- dijo Tony.

-Sí señor- le contestó J.A.R.V.I.S.

Como siempre desde Nueva York trabajó hasta tarde, o sea las 04:00 a.m. cuando pensó que debía intentar dormir y terminar la armadura al día siguiente, así lo haría con calma y no fallaría por un error por hacer las cosas rápido como la vez pasada.

Después de apagar las luces del taller subió hasta su habitación y durmió, aunque nuevamente tuvo pesadillas sobre robots asesinos destruyendo toda la ciudad de Nueva York y matando gente a su paso.

Al día siguiente despertó a las 09:00 a.m., sudoroso y con temblores por las pesadillas, y como todos los días se bañó y vistió, no con un traje sino con pantalones de mezclilla y una playera azul ya que así vestía cuando sólo estaba en su casa.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, como siempre comenzó a preparar su taza de café y miró el reloj, ya eran las 09:30 a.m. y le pareció buena hora para despertar a Harley.

-J.A.R.V.I.S.- llamó.

-¿Sí señor?- contestó él.

-Si Harley está dormido despiértalo por favor, y dile que baje a desayunar.

-Sí señor.

Como los días anteriores Tony sacó la birria y la calentó, notando al servirla que estaba igual que cuando él había servido el día anterior, aunque se suponía que Harley había comido más a la hora de la comida, tal vez también para la cena, por lo que se dio un golpe en la cabeza por olvidar darle nuevamente de comer en la noche pero supuso que si tuvo hambre él mismo pudo haber ido a servirse, entonces se le ocurrió ver el fregadero para ver cuántos platos había, pero se encontró con un fregadero vacío.

-Le dije que no los lavara- susurró Tony, esperando que no se hubiera lastimado el brazo por forzarlo a sujetar los trastes.

En ese momento entró Harley, su mirada un poco baja.

Tony iba a mencionarle lo de lavar los platos pero pensó que sería mejor al final de desayunar, además de que tenía algo más que comentar en cuestión de ese tema y pensó que lo mejor sería una vez que ambos tuvieran el estómago lleno.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo poniendo ambos platos sobre la mesa, en los lugares que ocuparon el primer día que comieron juntos.

Harley tomó asiento y Tony también, luego ambos comenzaron a comer, y después de rato Tony volvió a ver la cara de Harley que como siempre no lo veía para volver a ver sus heridas, que tendrían que ver con la conversación que tendrían después, pero en ese momento Tony dejó de poner tanta atención en sus heridas cuando se dio cuenta de que Harley ya estaba vestido, aunque ese no era el problema, sino que estaba usando la misma ropa que ayer, la cual ciertamente estaba sucia, Tony pudo notar manchones cafés y rojos al rededor de la sudadera roja, de la playera rayada e incluso en los pantalones que vio disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa, donde también vio que llevaba unos tenis desgastados, y es cuando cayó en la cuenta de que esa ropa no sólo la había usado el día anterior, sino que Harley llevaba usándola desde el día en que se hicieron la prueba de ADN en el hospital.

-Harley- llamó Tony y esperó a que el niño lo mirara para seguir ablando- ¿Por qué... estás usando la misma ropa que hace cinco días? Porque es la que traías puesta en el hospital cuando nos... vimos ¿no? ¿Por qué no te cambias?

Harley al instante sonrojó un poco con la pregunta, y aunque le hubiera gustado no tener que contestar sabía que no tenía opción cuando vio a Tony mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque... no puedo- dijo al fin, mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- le preguntó Tony más extrañado.

-Pues es que... yo no tengo más ropa, esta es la única desde que... estoy en el orfanato- dijo, evitando decir "en el hospital" ya que sabía que esas palabras sólo lo lastimarían al recordar el choque.

Tony sintió que se le iba por otro lado el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca, ¡¿cómo pudo haber olvidado que Harley necesitaba que le comprara ropa?!

-Pero, ¿qué no tienes más ropa en tu mochila o algo?- preguntó con la voz un poco delgada por darse cuenta de su error.

Harley negó con la cabeza.

-Ahí tengo otras cosas, pero no eso... desde que estoy en el orfanato ya no pude ir a mi casa- dijo Harley.

"Si es que aún queda algo ahí" pensó.

-Ok, no es un gran problema- "sí lo es" le dijo su subconsciente a Tony pero lo ignoró y siguió hablando- sólo termina de desayunar y después iremos a comprarte ropa y lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Harley sólo asintió.

Y Tony se sintió tonto por haber olvidado algo tan importante, ¿de dónde pretendía que sacara ropa el niño si únicamente llegó con una pequeña mochila?

Siguió comiendo y después de algunos bocados al posar la vista hacia donde estaba el niño lo vio haciendo unas muecas de disgusto, que cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando intentó disimular pero no pudo, y Tony pudo ver cómo se volteó ligeramente cuando su garganta pasó bocado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tony, extrañado.

Harley lo miró un poco avergonzando y con la cabeza inclinada.

-Na-nada- le dijo.

Tony levantó una ceja.

-Dímelo- le dijo, con tono despreocupado.

Harley lo miró unos segundos más.

-Es que... no me gusta la birria- confesó al fin.

Tony no dijo nada unos segundos, luego dejó su cuchara con un poco de ruido en el plato y se paró.

-Vámonos- le dijo recorriendo la silla.

-Pero puedo comerla, no hay problema- se apresuró a decir Harley.

-No, déjala- le dijo Tony saliendo de la cocina.

Harley se quedó sentado, lamentándose por lo que dijo, no era un secreto para él que Tony no lo quería en su casa, había escuchado lo que decía y visto huir de él esos días, sabía que estaba siendo una carga e intentaba no serlo tanto para no quedarse sin techo porque entonces ¿a dónde iría? y con eso pensaba ¿si se quedaba en la calle comería? Fue por eso que decidió disimular las muecas que le salían por el sabor de la comida y también guardó en silencio el hecho de que no le gustaba, al fin de cuenta era comida que estaba teniendo segura ahí, podía soportarla, ya se tendría que acabar después y además sólo comía lo suficiente cuando Tony le dio, o sea el primer día cuando comió, el segundo en que desayunó y ese mismo día, ya que había decidido no comer cuando J.A.R.V.I.S. se lo indicó para no soportar tanto el sabor y sólo comer lo suficiente que creía necesitaba su cuerpo, pero ahora le preocupaba un poco la reacción que tendría Tony al pensar que se estaba quejando de la comida que le daba que creía ya era demasiado pedir.

-¡Harley!- llamó Tony desde la sala.

Harley inmediatamente se paró y se fue a la sala, donde Tony lo esperaba con la puerta de cristal abierta, ¿iría a llevarlo al orfanato de regreso?

Rápidamente salió al jardín y Tony fue detrás de él, luego caminó siendo seguido por Harley hasta la cochera a la cual entró y luego subió a su camioneta.

Harley sólo se quedó parado frente a la camioneta.

-Sería bueno irnos hoy, ¿sabes?- le dijo segundos después Tony asomándose por la ventana.

De inmediato Harley se subió en el asiento trasero del coche y entonces Tony arrancó y condujo por el jardín hasta la puerta que abrió con un botón para salir de su casa.

Condujo un poco pero después se paró, volteó el torso hacia los asientos de atrás y le puso a Harley el cinturón de seguridad, luego volvió a sentarse y siguió conduciendo.

Ninguno hablaba y Harley se sentía un poco temeroso por pensar en que Tony lo llevaba de regreso al orfanato, donde después de lo que pasó con la maestra Margaret y Tony el día que se fue con él sabía le iría peor que antes, además de que no había llevado con él su mochila, y ahí tenía cosas que no quería dejar.

Mientras tanto Tony iba sintiéndose un tonto, no sólo había pasado el hecho de comprarle a Harley ropa, sino que además le había estado dando al niño durante tres días una comida que no le gustaba, ¡tres días! ciertamente ahora se daba cuenta de que tendría que comprar más comida, cierto que él no solía comer mucho últimamente y podía olvidar hacerlo por más de un día, pero si Harley iba a estar con él el refrigerador debía de estar lleno, después de todo no pensaba someter al niño a un régimen de comida poco saludable y malo incluso para él, ya que necesitaba cosas como ¿vitaminas, calcio y esas cosas no?

Siguió conduciendo durante un rato hasta que al fin se estacionó en frente de una tienda de tres pisos que él solía frecuentar, entonces de un cajón de su camioneta sacó unos lentes que no eran tan llamativos como los que usaba siempre y una gorra negra sencilla también, con la intención de que no lo reconocieran tan fácil y comenzaran a hacer declaraciones y preguntas sobre por qué iba acompañado de un niño.

-Es aquí- le dijo a Harley y se bajó.

Harley se sintió aliviado de que no fuera el orfanato.

Bajó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la tienda la cual era automática y entró siguiendo a Tony, el cual tuvo cuidado en caminar un poco rápido para que Harley no estuviera tan cerca de él y no se vinculara que iban juntos.

Pronto Harley vio ropa esparcida por todo el lugar en maniquíes, bases y colgada de la pared.

-Espérame junto a esas camisas que están allá- le dijo Tony sin voltear a verlo señalando las camisas a algunos metros y caminó por otro lado para conseguir un carrito.

Harley lo esperó donde Tony le dijo, y poco después Tony llegó llevando el carrito.

-Vamos- le dijo sin detenerse y Harley lo siguió.

Tony se dirigió por los pasillos de la tienda hasta la zona de niños, por suerte para él ese día no había mucha gente y su atuendo lo estaba ayudando a pasar desapercibido.

Al llegar a la sección de niños se dirigió a un área llena de playeras y camisas.

-¿Qué talla eres de playera?- le preguntó a Harley.

-Ah- Harley dijo pensando, ya que era su madre quien se encargaba de saber eso- creo que ¿mediano?

Tony notó la duda con lo que lo dijo, así que se puso detrás de Harley y tomó la parte de arriba de su playera y la dobló lo suficiente para ver la etiqueta con la talla, siendo efectivamente mediano.

-Sí, mediano- le dijo Tony soltándolo- entonces escoge de aquí las playeras y camisas que te gusten.

Harley lo miró dudando un poco.

Tony movió la cabeza apuntando hacia en frente.

Harley caminó entonces lentamente y después se detuvo en unas playeras color verde, encontró la talla mediana y la tomó y ahí mismo hizo lo mismo con una roja, entonces regresó con Tony.

-Listo- dijo.

-Ponlas en el carro- le dijo Tony.

Harley lo hizo y luego se quedó parado junto al carro.

Después Tony volteó a verlo.

Harley volteó los ojos.

-Oye sé que es temprano pero me gustaría acabar con esto cuanto antes- le dijo Tony.

-Pero si ya las escogí- le dijo Harley en voz baja y confundido.

Tony se quitó levantó una ceja.

-¿En serio?- preguntó y al ver que Harley no se movía se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba- niño, lo único que tienes de ropa es lo que llevas puesto lo cual debo añadir está bastante sucio, por lo que realmente estoy seguro de que necesitarás más que dos playeras.

-¿Agarro otras dos entonces?- le preguntó Harley, no quería decir un número más grande ni agarrar más, ya sabía que era suficiente molestia para Tony cuidar de él, no iba también a cargarlo con tener que comprarle ropa, pensaba que con poca bastaba y ya después sería cuestión de estarla lavando.

Tony se dio cuenta de que Harley no estaba muy cómodo con tener que escoger la ropa, supuso que le daría vergüenza que un extraño prácticamente se la comprara o algo parecido, pero realmente eso a él no le molestaba. Negó con la cabeza e hizo una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo me encargo- dijo, y acto seguido comenzó a caminar a través de esa sección de la tienda y comenzó a buscar las playeras de la talla de Harley que encontraba.

Después de un rato llevaba ya quince y las llevó al carrito.

-¿Estas te parecen bien o no te gustan algunas?- le preguntó a Harley.

-Están bien- le dijo Harley al instante.

-¿Seguro? Tendrás que usarlas, si alguna no te gusta sólo la dejo, hay muchas más- le dijo Tony.

-Estoy seguro- contestó Harley.

-Ok- dijo Tony y dejó todo en el carrito de forma que no ocupara tanto espacio.

Tony siguió buscando más y mientras Harley se acercó a las playeras y tomó la etiqueta de una, donde vio que costaba 50 dólares, con lo que se asustó.

Rápidamente se acercó a Tony.

-Oye- le llamó y Tony volteó a verlo- creo que mejor dejo algunas playeras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Tony extrañado.

-Pues por el precio- le contestó Harley- cuestan 50 dólares cada una, llevas como quince lo que sería... ¡750 dólares!

-Agrégale más a la cuenta- le dijo Tony entregándole unas camisas de cuadros de manga corta.

Harley las tomó.

-No puedo pagar eso señor Stark- dijo Harley, tenía algo de dinero en su mochila que pensó podría servirle para dos camisas y dos pantalones ahorrándoselo al señor Stark para no darle tantas molestias pero teniendo en cuenta que el precio sería más normal y la ropa no sería tanta.

-Ya lo sé niño- le contestó Tony y caminó hacia otra fila de camisas y comenzó a sacar otras.

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó Harley.

-Harley- le dijo Tony volteándose y quitándose los lentes- si te traje aquí no fue para que tú pagaras por esto, lo haré yo- dijo y siguió caminando después de volver a ponerse los lentes.

Harley se quedó parado unos segundos, luego volvió a seguir a Tony.

-Pero si es así mejor que no sea tanto, así no pagará mucho- le dijo tímido.

Tony lo miró fijamente.

-Niño, de las cosas que supones pueden ser un problema para mí ¿en serio crees que una es el dinero?- le preguntó.

Luego Harley se quedó callado, recordó que Tony Stark era millonario y lo que le seguía de eso, claramente 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000 dólares o más no serían nada para el hombre, pero aún así se sintió un poco incómodo con la idea de que Tony gastara tanto en él, ¿no le parecía molesto?

-En lugar de seguir retrasándome mejor lleva esto al carrito- le dijo dándole más camisas y playeras que a Harley se le dificultó sujetar con un sólo brazo- y déjame seguir con esto.

Después Tony siguió caminando y Harley regresó al carrito y dejó todo lo que le había dado, tirando en el proceso tres camisas que después recogió rápidamente.

Tony se había dado la vuelta hacia otra sección y se perdió de vista de Harley.

El niño esperó ahí parado, después de rato comenzó a sentir un poco de dolor en el brazo, como le solía dar, pero por el momento era algo soportable.

Después de rato Tony regresó, trayendo con él otro carrito lleno de ropa.

-Bien, terminé con las playeras, te agarré también algunas blancas de tirantes que se suelen usar debajo, sudaderas, suéteres y algunos chalecos- le informó cuando estuvo frente a él- ahora siguen pantalones, sígueme y lleva el carro- le dijo Tony y llevando con él el carrito que llevaba caminó entre las bases de las playeras.

Harley iba a seguirlo, y tomó el carrito con su mano buena e intentó llevarlo pero al instante chocó con las camisas de al lado tirando algunas.

-Opps- dijo.

Tony se volteó al instante y recordó su brazo herido.

-O mejor lo llevo yo- dijo regresando con Harley y recogió las camisas.

-Mmm, espera aquí- le dijo Tony.

Luego tomó el carrito con el que había llegado y se fue con él. Regresó después de minutos y tomó el otro y también se lo llevó.

Después regresó con otro pero vacío.

-Listo, vamos- le dijo a Harley.

Harley lo siguió al instante, le iba a preguntar a Tony dónde dejó la otra ropa pero al instante se abstuvo, tuvo que hablar con él antes para aclarar sobre cómo se pagaría la ropa pero no era necesario hablar más, mientras menos molestias le diera al hombre mejor.

Caminaron hasta llegar a otra sección donde había pantalones.

-¿Tu talla de pantalón?- preguntó Tony.

Harley se quedó pensando.

-Supongo que también mediano- dijo después.

-¿Supones?- preguntó Tony.

-Yo no solía comprar mi ropa, siempre lo hacía mi...- se detuvo, en ese momento no se sentía listo para mencionarla, y menos haciéndolo usando las palabras en pasado... no estaba listo para decir en voz alta algo que significara que su madre sólo era parte del pasado en su vida ahora.

Tony no necesitó que terminara la frase, ya suponía a quién se refería, después de todo él mismo había pasado por eso, pero ciertamente entró en pánico de que Harley dijera algo sobre Helen después, él no sabría qué responderle ni cómo reaccionar ante un niño que acababa de perder a su madre, por lo que no mostró dar señal de saber lo que había querido decir Harley y siguió centrando su atención en la ropa.

-Bien, probemos con un mediano entonces- dijo Tony y buscó un pantalón con esa talla y lo sacó del gancho, luego procedió a agacharse un poco y se lo puso a Harley por encima, notando que le quedaba bien y estirando un poco la parte de la cintura que lograba abarcar bien la de Harley- date vuelta- dijo y después se lo midió también de atrás- bien, creo que sí es, también se ve de la talla adecuada de la cintura así que buscaré de esta.

Puso el pantalón en el carro y como hizo con la camisa comenzó a buscar pantalones que le quedaran a Harley, agarrando en el proceso algunos shorts también y fue dejando todo en el carro hasta llenarlo.

-Ya está esto- dijo entonces Tony- espera aquí- le dijo a Harley y después volvió a desaparecer de la vista de Harley llevando el carro consigo.

Después regresó.

-Ahora vamos al piso de arriba- indicó y comenzó a caminar con Harley yendo detrás de él hasta llegar a unas escaleras eléctricas que iban hacia arriba en las cual subió, al igual que Harley temiendo hacer enojar a Tony si lo retrasaba más por quedarse abajo aunque es lo que abría preferido hacer ya que se le revolvió el estómago de sólo ver las altas escaleras, y al subir pisó mal y tropezó estando a punto de caer pero Tony lo tomó del brazo, aunque del malo provocándole una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento- dijo Tony de inmediato y lo agarró del hombro sólo para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de arriba lo soltó.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Tony, un poco preocupado.

-Sí, sólo fue un pequeño dolor- dijo Harley, aunque el dolor había sido suficiente para ayudarlo a perder su miedo a las alturas por un momento.

Tony volvió a notar que evitaba hacer contacto visual con él.

-Entonces hay que seguir, mientras más pronto terminemos mejor- dijo Tony y caminó con Harley hacia una sección de zapatos- supongo que no sabes qué calzas, ¿cierto?- le preguntó.

Harley negó con la cabeza torciendo un poco la boca.

-Entonces siéntate aquí- le dijo Tony señalando una banca que estaba ahí en la cual Harley se sentó.

Luego Tony tomó una cinta métrica que estaba en una caja en una barra pegada a las estanterías de zapatos y se puso en cuclillas frente a Harley.

-Te voy a quitar el zapato- dijo.

Harley asintió.

Tony procedió a hacerlo y después utilizó la cinta para medir el pie de Harley mientras él lo mantenía en el aire.

Luego Tony se paró y se fue a buscar una caja, encontró una de la talla que quería y regresó con Harley y le dio uno de los tenis que tenía ahí.

-Mídetelo mientras voy por otro carro- le dijo Tony y se fue.

Mientras Harley se puso el teni pero se le dificultó amarrar las agujetas con una sola mano, y lo estuvo intentando hasta que regresó Tony con el carro.

-¿Te quedó?- le preguntó.

-Sí, pero no lo puedo amarrar- dijo con voz lenta y avergonzado, se sentía muy impotente al no poder hacer cosas tan simples sólo por el brazo.

Tony no dijo nada y al instante se arrodilló y amarró las agujetas del teni.

-¿Sigue bien?- preguntó cuando terminó.

Harley asintió.

-Ok, este número entonces- dijo Tony y le quitó el zapato, lo regresó a la caja y la metió en el carro, y después como hizo anteriormente buscó más cajas de zapatos hasta llenar el carrito.

-Mandaré esto con alguien por el ascensor- dijo y se fue con el carrito.

Después regresó nuevamente con otro.

-Vamos, ya casi acabamos- dijo y ambos se dirigieron a otro pasillo, el cual estaba lleno de calcetines y Tony rápidamente comenzó a agarrarlos también hasta abarcar la parte de abajo del carrito, luego siguió caminando y Harley lo siguió.

Entonces estuvieron en otra sección que estaba llena de bóxers.

-Estos tal vez prefieras agarrarlos tú- le dijo entonces Tony a Harley, el cual inmediatamente asintió- supongo que la misma talla que el pantalón- le indicó Tony.

Y Harley comenzó a agarrar los bóxers que encontraba de su talla, viendo en el proceso que Tony se alejaba y se iba a otra sección.

Harley continuó con lo que hacía hasta considerar que eran suficientes bóxers y los puso en el carrito.

Después llegó Tony, llevando con él tres trajes completos.

Harley abrió los ojos en grande, pero no dijo nada.

Tony dejó los tres trajes en el carro, viendo ahí los bóxers.

-Creo que deberías agarrar más niño, te repito que no tienes nada- le dijo Tony.

-Pero son suficiente, además ya debe de llevar mucho gastado en todo lo demás- dijo Harley tímido.

Tony suspiró y se aproximó a las estanterías donde comenzó a sacar él más ropa interior para dejarla en el carrito cuando tenía la mano llena.

-Ahora si acabamos- le dijo Tony y comenzó a caminar con el carrito siendo seguido por Harley.

En el camino llegaron a una mesa que estaba llena de gorras, entonces a Tony le vino a la mente la noche en que había conocido a Harley y recordó que el niño había estado usando una gorra cuando lo descubrió y amenazó con el lanzapapas.

Sin decir nada tomó las quince gorras que estaban en la mesa y las metió al carrito, luego siguió caminando.

-Espera aquí- dijo Tony cuando estaban frente a las escaleras eléctricas que daban hacia abajo.

Tony se fue con el carrito y regresó minutos después sin él.

-Ahora sí, abajo- dijo Tony y caminó hasta las escaleras y subió a una.

Harley tardó más y sentía los pies temblarle mientras miraba las escaleras pero al ver a Tony a la mitad del camino por fin saltó en un escalón, quedándose tieso temiendo caer.

Tony llegó abajo y volteó hacia la escalera esperando por Harley y le sorprendió ver al niño rígido como una piedra.

Al bajar Harley dio un salto para no tropezar y chocó con Tony quedando contra su pecho.

-Disculpe- dijo rápidamente apartándose de él.

-No importa- le dijo Tony, observando a Harley, pensando en ese momento que el niño estaba muy diferente a como había sido hace un mes, ya que no había estado hablando en todo ese rato más que para preguntar cómo pagaría la ropa y responderle cuando le había hecho una pregunta, además de que su voz se mantenía muy baja y tímida, casi no lo había visto a los ojos y continuamente lo había notado avergonzado o tímido- espérame en la entrada mientras voy a pagar- le indicó.

Harley de inmediato se fue hacia la entrada y Tony lo siguió hasta detenerse con el cajero el cual tenía al lado todos sus carritos llenos de ropa.

Harley vio en la lejanía cómo Tony llegaba con el cajero y éste comenzaba a pasar las cosas por la máquina para registrar el precio y otro hombre metía todo en bolsas acomodándolo lo mejor que podía.

Claramente duraron bastante en eso al ser tanta ropa, y después de un rato Harley se acercó con la curiosidad de saber cuánto había gastado Tony por él.

Y entonces a medida que se acercaba pudo oír al cajero y a Tony hablar.

-No puedo evitar notar señor que en esta ocasión sólo lleva ropa de niño- mencionó el hombre mientras pasaba la ropa por la máquina para ver el precio.

-Ah, sí- dijo Tony- bueno usted sabe, cuando uno puede hacerlo es bueno dar al que menos tiene ¿no?

-¿Se refiere a que esta ropa es para niños necesitados?- preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, así es- contestó Tony.

Siguieron hablando pero Harley ya no prestó atención ni escuchó más, ya que en ese momento se alejó de la caja y salió de la tienda, parándose al lado de la camioneta de Tony, no acababa de decidir si sentirse mal o no, por un lado realmente no tenía una relación estrecha con Tony como para que le doliera realmente lo que dijo, pero sí que sentía algo al escuchar cómo evitó hablar sobre él a pesar de que sabía la verdad, y eso sólo aumentaba más su culpa de vivir con el señor Stark sabiendo que el hombre no lo quería, pero entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Thomas sobre la prensa que lo atosigaría si Tony decía la verdad sobre él, entonces se convenció de que era por eso que Tony lo negaba y realmente no le parecía un total estorbo que debía mantener oculto.

Varios minutos después Tony salió de la tienda mirando a ambos lados hasta que miró al frente y lo vio, entonces se acercó, sin poder evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio ya que por un momento pensó que Harley no llevaba aún tres días completos con él y ya lo había perdido.

-Súbete ya- le indicó abriendo la puerta de la camioneta.

Harley lo hizo y después Tony cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta hacia la parte de atrás del carro, entonces Harley vio cómo varios trabajadores de la tienda venían con bolsas que estaban dejando en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Por un momento se preguntó si lo veían pero supuso que no al verse más bajo que los asientos trasteros además de que enseguida una pequeña puerta se alzó hacia arriba tapando el espacio entre la parte trasera y donde estaba él sentado.

Después de rato al fin Tony subió a la camioneta y la prendió para comenzar a conducir, no sin antes abrochar como otras veces el cinturón de Harley.

Condujo unos minutos hasta que se detuvo en otra tienda, un supermercado.

-Vamos- dijo Tony y Harley bajó tras él.

Entraron por las puertas automáticas y Tony enseguida agarró un carrito que llevó con él al interior de la tienda.

-¿Qué quieres que lleve para que comas?- preguntó Tony cuando ya estaban en una sección vacía que estaba llena de jugos.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Harley.

-Te estoy preguntando a ti ¿no?- respondió Tony.

-Quiero decir que lo que usted elija está bien- respondió Harley apenado, le parecía que la pregunta era porque Tony pensaba que era un delicado que se la pasaría quejándose por la comida.

-Te seré sincero niño- dijo Tony- yo no suelo comer, no tengo un horario adecuado para eso, suelo olvidarlo, así que si va a haber alguien en la casa que esté vaciando el refrigerador vas a ser tú por lo que es mejor que tú escojas lo que se va a comprar aquí.

Harley miró el suelo un poco.

-Lo de la birria sólo era un platillo que no me gusta, pero en general no suelo ser muy delicado con la comida, lo que compre estará bien- respondió Harley.

Bien, si hace un mes le hubieran dicho a Tony que Harley Keener era un chico tímido habría pensado que quien se lo dijera estaba loco.

Tony bajó de una estantería un paquete de jugos de sabores que a él le gustaban.

-¿Te gustan estos?- preguntó- no me mientas, una vez en la casa no tendrás más opción que beberlos así que habla ahora o calla para siempre.

Harley asintió.

-Ok- dijo Tony y los metió al carro, luego caminó hasta donde estaban los refrigeradores y metió dos garrafones de leche y uno de limonada.

-¿Tienes algún sabor de yogurt que te guste? Aquí hay de varios- le dijo Tony.

-El que sea está bien- respondió Harley.

Tony tomó entonces un bote de fresa y otro de durazno.

-¿Te gusta la gelatina?- preguntó al ver varios vasos.

Harley asintió.

-¿Sabores?

-Los que sean.

Tony lo miró fijamente a través de los lentes.

-En serio no se te caerá ningún brazo por venir a escoger los sabores que quieras- le dijo.

Harley sonrojó un poco y caminó a su lado y agarró una gelatina roja, amarilla y verde y las hecho en el carro.

Tony después tomó cinco más de cada sabor.

-¿Algo más de aquí que quieras?- preguntó Tony.

-Como sea- contestó Harley.

-No es como sea, te lo comerás tú- le dijo Tony un poco golpeado.

Harley pareció hacerse pequeño.

-En serio, sólo agarra lo que quieras, el dinero no importa- dijo Tony un poco más calmado.

Harley miró al rededor y después tomó una caja de quesos que su madre solía comprarle.

"Bien, algo es algo" pensó Tony.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Tony.

Harley negó con la cabeza.

Tony tomó otros quesos, también algunas botellas de leche con chocolate y danoninos de varios sabores.

Después ambos se dirigieron a otro sección la cual era de pan.

Tony tomó dos bolsas para hamburguesas, dos para perritos y dos para hacer sándwiches.

-¿Algo más que te guste de aquí?- preguntó Tony.

Harley negó con la cabeza.

Tony tomó una bolsa de panqué con nueces y otra de pan tostado.

-¿Te gustan estos?- preguntó.

Harley asintió con la cabeza.

-¿No que no te gustaba nada?- preguntó Tony.

Harley se encogió de hombros.

-Diría que no es necesario que los lleve, pero si lo hace sí me gustan- respondió Harley.

Ok, Tony había estado deseando antes que Harley no comenzara a hablar y hablar hasta desesperarlo pero en ese momento lo hubiera preferido, el niño en verdad parecía estar muy temeroso de hablar con él y se veía muy tímido al no querer simplemente decirle que quería que comprara de despensa ¡¿era tan difícil tan sólo decirle que le gustaba de comida?!

Las cosas no mejoraron más en las siguientes secciones, Tony tuvo que estar adivinando lo que a Harley le gustaba tomando cosa por cosa que veía buena y preguntándole, y el niño siempre le respondía sólo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Te gustan las pasas?- preguntaba ahora sosteniendo un bote de ellas.

El rostro de Harley dio un asombro de disgusto pero en seguida el niño lo disimuló y dijo que sí.

Tony entrecerró los ojos y sacó dos pasas que había en una caja de cristal como muestra.

-Cómetelas- le dijo dándoselas.

Harley tardó un poco para comérselas pero lo hizo, miró a Tony y él asintió con la cabeza con una ceja levantada.

Harley se las echó a la boca y estuvo bien por unos segundos hasta que hizo una mueca y sin poder evitarlo sacó la lengua en cuanto pasó las pasas.

Luego volteó a ver a Tony quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Harley no dijo nada.

Tony se quitó los lentes.

-Realmente no hay problema si me dices que algo no te gusta, sólo espero que en todo lo que va en el carrito hayas dicho la verdad porque tendrás que comerlo después- dijo Tony y se dio la vuelta y continuó hacia otra sección.

Llegaron a la sección del cereal.

-Escoge cuatro cajas que te gusten- dijo Tony, luego vio que Harley iba a hablar pero continuó- di que los que yo quiera están bien y me llevaré ese bote de pasas y haré que te comas una porción cada comida hasta que se acaben.

Harley estuvo a punto de protestar pero se detuvo, después de todo Tony no sólo estaba pagando por la comida sino que además había estado escogiéndola cuando había dicho que él no solía comer, por lo que su idea de no darle muchas molestias no iba muy bien.

Luego se apresuró a hacer lo que Tony dijo ya que si el hombre le había lanzado una bola de nieve a la cara cuando lo desesperó por preguntarle sobre Nueva York no dudaba de que haría lo que dijo con las pasas.

-Buena elección- dijo Tony cuando lo hubo hecho.

Y después continuaron comprando más comida, Harley escogiendo algunas esta vez, aunque haciéndolo por instrucción de Tony y aún comportándose igual que antes, exasperando un poco a Tony, ¿había llevado al niño correcto del orfanato?

-Última parada- dijo Tony cuando llegaron a una sección llena de dulces y panecillos de dulce- también lleva algo de aquí.

Harley no tardó en hacerlo esta vez, aunque se preguntó qué importancia tendría que llevara dulces.

-Por cierto, ¿tú sabes cocinar?- le preguntó Tony.

Harley volteó a verlo y negó con la cabeza.

-Temía eso- murmuró Tony- entonces toma dos cajas de pan, eso nos ayudará a ambos cuando no tenga tiempo por estar en el taller.

Se detuvo esperando a que Harley le preguntara algo sobre su armadura o el taller pero nada, ¿es que le habían robado la curiosidad?

Harley estaba tomando dos cajas de panecillos como le dijo Tony, pero al instante sintió unas punzadas en el brazo.

"No ahora pensó" ya que desde que había sido el accidente de repente el dolor simplemente le llegaba bastante fuerte, suponía que se debía al no haber recibido el medicamento que debían darle en el orfanato.

Tony no pasó desapercibida la mueca de dolor que hizo el chico.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-Nada- se apresuró a decir Harley respirando entrecortadamente, las punzadas comenzaban a disminuirse pero sabía que no pasarían muchos minutos hasta que regresaran con más intensidad y volvieran a desaparecer, siguiendo ese ciclo hasta que no se fueran durante horas.

Tony suspiró.

-Niño no soy adivino para saber qué tienes- le dijo.

Él no le dijo nada, ¿debía decirle los dolores que le daban en el brazo?

-No es nada señor Stark, en serio- dijo y rápidamente dejó las dos cajas que tomó y las dejó en el carrito que ya estaba muy lleno- ¿podríamos irnos ya?

Tony lo miró extrañado, claramente esa expresión en su rostro era por algo.

-Sólo un momento más- dijo y tomó de las estanterías una caja de galletas con chocolate, una bolsa de paletas, otra de bombones y una caja de chocolates con almendras dentro, aunque honestamente eso era porque él lo quería más que porque pensara que a Harley le gustaría.

-Ahora sí, sólo pago y...- se detuvo al ver cómo Harley sobaba su brazo enyesado, entonces comprendió a qué se debía el dolor.

-¿Te duele el brazo?- preguntó.

Harley negó con la cabeza.

Tony suspiró fuertemente.

-Harley si te duele necesito que me lo digas, no sé si sientes que se te está rompiendo, que te arde o incluso lo tienes infectado y puede ser peligroso- le dijo Tony alzando la voz un poco.

-Sólo es dolor- respondió Harley, sabiendo que no podría disimular ahora que el dolor aumentaba y sin querer ser interrogado por Tony, que de paso parecía estarse enojando.

Tony dejó lo que tenía en el carro y al instante se puso frente a Harley.

-¿Ya lo habías tenido antes?- le preguntó.

Harley asintió.

-Desde hace días- dijo.

-¿Y tendrías que tomar algo, que te hacían en el orfanato?... porque les dijiste ¿verdad?

-Sí les dije, me mandaron una receta del hospital, pero sólo me la quitaron y nunca me dieron el medicamento y en ratos me da dolor, pero éste es de los fuertes- dijo Harley, manteniéndose sobando su brazo.

-Ok, tendremos que comprar el medicamento entonces- dijo Tony.

-No recuerdo cuál era- dijo Harley.

-Y aunque dijeras que lo haces no iba a confiar en lo que dijera un niño de diez años sobre medicina- dijo Tony- ven.

Inmediatamente tomó el carro y comenzó a caminar hacia la caja mientras Harley iba a su lado.

Por suerte para Tony no se sentía nervioso por lo que le pasaba a Harley, después de todo como Iron Man había tenido que lidiar con niños heridos más veces de las que le hubieran gustado y sabía que debía mantener la calma además de que no era como que Harley se estuviera desangrando, aunque sí que necesitaba conseguir el medicamento que necesitaba, pero ya sabía qué hacer al respecto.

-Vete a la camioneta, ahorita te alcanzo- dijo Tony a Harley cuando llegaron a la caja.

Harley al instante se fue mientras sentía que las punzadas se iban nuevamente, pero temió sabiendo que irían empeorando.

Llegó a la camioneta y subió. Rato después Tony subió a su asiento, ya se había encargado de subir las bolsas con la comida a la camioneta.

Se volteó a ponerle el cinturón a Harley.

-En un momento arreglaremos lo de tu brazo, ¿ok?- le dijo y sin esperar respuesta se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó a conducir.

Tardaron varios minutos en los que las punzadas de Harley desaparecieron por completo (por el momento).

Luego Tony se estacionó frente a un pequeño local.

-Es aquí Harley- le dijo al niño y bajó.

Harley también lo hizo y luego los dos entraron al local.

Harley se vio en un lugar con un escritorio a la entrada y sillas en fila contra la pared a ambos lados de la habitación, en la pared de enfrente había una puerta color naranja claro.

-¿Aún te duele?- le preguntó Tony.

-Desapareció el dolor, pero estoy seguro que volverá en cuestión de minutos, con suerte algunas horas- le dijo Harley.

-Ok, siéntate aquí- le dijo Tony señalando la primera silla y sentándose él en la de al lado.

Al sentarse Harley se mantuvo mirando el piso con la cabeza recargada en su mano, temeroso de volver a sentir las punzadas.

Tony se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que la recepcionista o el médico entraran a la habitación.

Después de minutos la puerta naranja se abrió y ambas personas entraron a la habitación, venían platicando, pero se interrumpieron en cuanto vieron a Tony y a Harley ahí sentados.

-Tony- dijo el hombre.

Tony al instante se paró y caminó hacia ellos.

-Hola doctor- lo saludó- Nancy.

-Hola señor Stark- dijo la recepcionista, después caminó hacia el escritorio para darle un poco de espacio a los hombres.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó el doctor.

-Verás, tengo un pequeño problema- comenzó Tony- es el niño que está allá, necesito que lo revises ya que tiene el brazo enyesado y no sé qué darle para el dolor.

El otro hombre miró un poco extrañado a Harley quien seguía con la cabeza hacia el piso.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó.

Tony sabía que haría esa pregunta por lo que ya había preparado la respuesta mientras estuvo esperando.

-Es un niño al cual estoy ayudando- respondió.

-¿Ayudando?

-Sí, viene de una familia de bajos recursos y pues por una larga historia que estoy seguro no te interesa- dijo con algo de resentimiento en las últimas palabras- les estoy ayudando con lo que puedo, el niño se lastimó el brazo y te lo traje para que lo revises y le des algo que lo ayude con el dolor y lo que sea necesario.

-Oh, es muy amable de tu parte Tony- le dijo el hombre sonriendo- está bien, con mucho gusto lo examino, precisamente ahora no tengo gente así que llámalo.

-Perfecto- dijo Tony- ah, y una cosa más, no te preocupes si lo ves muy apagado, no parece estar en un buen humor en este momento, no hace contacto visual con nadie, casi no habla y...

-¡No es verdad!- lo interrumpió la voz de Harley, quien en cuanto volteó hacia donde estaba Tony se paró rápidamente y corrió como pudo emocionado al ver al doctor del consultorio- ¿usted es el doctor Bruce Banner?- preguntó el niño sonriendo empujando sin querer a Tony al posicionarse frente a Bruce.

-Ah, ¿así que me conoces?- le preguntó sonriendo Banner, un poco tímido.

-Claro que sí, vi los videos de cómo se transformaba en Hulk en la batalla de Nueva York- dijo Harley emocionado alzando un poco la voz- fue una pelea fantástica, sobre todo cuando aplastaba a los robots que volaban por ahí, y también escuché que fue usted quien derrotó al villano que los lideraba, ¿es verdad? ¿Y tuvieron una pelea larga o Hulk logró simplemente aplastarlo? ¿Y cuando se transforma en Hulk aún es consciente de lo que hace? ¿Y cómo es que sus pantalones se vuelven morados? ¿Y...

-¡Ok!- interrumpió Tony poniendo ambas manos en los hombres de Harley desde atrás de él- al parecer me equivoqué con la parte de hablar Bruce, disculpa- dijo Tony, extrañado de que Harley de pronto explotara en preguntas y emoción cuando todo el día no lo había visto sonreír ni una vez y tuvo prácticamente que sacarle lentamente cada palabra que dijo en los últimos minutos.

-No hay problema Tony- dijo Bruce dándole una pequeña sonrisa- si el niño lo desea no me molestaría responder a las preguntas.

-¿Entonces cómo se convirtió en Hulk por primera vez? ¿Y qué es lo que lo hace tan fuerte? ¿El color verde es porque...

-¡Bueno!, en ese caso creo que la mejor forma en que responderías a sus preguntas es revisándolo Banner- indicó Tony, empujando a Harley al cual aún agarraba hacia Bruce y soltándolo entonces.

-¿Revisarme?- preguntó Harley.

-Sí, el doctor Banner se encargará de ver lo que necesitas para tu brazo y de paso verá que no haya nada fuera de lo normal por los golpes y rasguños que se te ven- dijo Tony- así que creo que cuanto antes mejor, dijiste que después de minutos el dolor podía volver y mejor prevenirlo.

Banner al instante se puso delante de Harley ya que éste le había dado la espalda por escuchar a Tony.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó.

-Harley- contestó el niño.

-Muy bien Harley, entonces haremos esto, vas a pasar conmigo a mi consultorio mientras te reviso para asegurarnos de que estés bien y mientras tanto responderé las preguntas que me hagas, ¿te parece?

-Está bien- le dijo Harley.

-Entonces Tony, me lo llevo para revisarlo, mientras tanto puedes esperar aquí- dijo Bruce- acompáñame Harley- dijo y guió al niño del hombro por la puerta naranja.

Aún no cruzaban cuando Harley ya había retomado las preguntas rápidamente.

-Creo que sería más fácil una a la vez Harley- le dijo Bruce al niño con una pequeña risa antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Tony se quedó parado ahí, viendo la puerta, ¿de dónde había sacado Harley esa energía de repente si todo el día había estado viendo el piso? ¿Y las palabras si le había hablado más de a fuerzas que de a ganas las últimas horas?

Entonces Tony fue hacia las sillas y se sentó en una cruzándose de brazos, pensando que si Harley se había comportado tan serio con él todo ese día y los anteriores era claramente porque el problema era con él, sino, ¿por qué se había vuelto tan animado con Banner?

-Nancy- llamó a la recepcionista.

-¿Sí señor Stark?- le respondió.

-¿Prefieres a Hulk o a Iron Man?

Rato después mientras Tony se estaba quedando dormido en la silla Bruce y Harley salieron al fin, riendo, Bruce con una bolsa blanca en la mano.

Tony se levantó perezosamente de la silla.

-Ya era hora- dijo.

-Tomó el tiempo que tuvo que tomar Tony; ten- le dijo Bruce extendiéndole la bolsa blanca que Tony tomó- no pasa nada grave con Harley, su brazo no está roto, sólo fracturado y el dolor que siente es normal, pero se le controlará con el medicamento que está ahí, y también revise sus golpes y cortes, no son nada grave pero igual puse ahí una pomada que lo hará sanar más rápido, y respecto al pie está el otro medicamento, te anoté en la hoja de adentro para qué es cada cosa y los horarios, y también la fecha en la que debes traerme a Harley para ver cómo sigue su brazo y si ya es tiempo quitarle el yeso.

-Está bien Banner, reviso todo en la casa y te llamo si me confundo en algo, ¿cuánto te debo?- preguntó Tony sacando su billetera.

-Oh, no hace falta Tony, gracias- le dijo Bruce.

Tony lo miró.

-¿Cómo que no?- le dijo Tony.

-Bueno, si es para ayudar a Harley y su familia me gustaría contribuir también- dijo Bruce, captando toda la atención de Harley- sé que no es problema para ti pagar pero yo lo hago con gusto, además de que preferiría que tú no pagaras aquí, ya sabes, fuiste tú quien me compró el consultorio aquí y todo lo que necesitaba, así que estamos bien.

Tony lo pensó un poco, y después guardó su cartera, no era la primera vez que Bruce mostraba sentirse en deuda con él así que decidió dejarle pagar lo de Harley para que dejara de sentir eso, después de todo el sólo le dio ayuda a un amigo, no era para que Bruce sintiera que le debía algo.

-Gracias Hulk- le dijo- y con esto cerramos cuentas, no necesitas mencionar todo el tiempo que te ayudé con este lugar.

Bruce sólo sonrió.

-Entonces Harley, vámonos- le dijo al niño.

-Gracias por contestar mis preguntas señor Banner- le dijo Harley.

-Fue un gusto Harley, nos veremos para tu próxima revisión- le dijo Banner.

-Está bien, adiós- dijo Harley.

-Adiós.

-Nos vemos amigo- le dijo Tony.

-Hasta pronto Tony.

Después Harley y Tony salieron del consultorio y entraron en la camioneta, cada quien en su asiento.

Tony se quitó los lentes y la gorra que había mantenido puestos y sacó las cosas de la bolsa de plástico.

Había tres cajas que eran las medicinas, una hoja amarilla que era la receta y además un cabestrillo de plástico.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó al niño.

-El doctor Banner dijo que debía ponérmela cuando me bañara para no mojar este- le contestó Harley, su voz no era como en las tiendas pero si sonaba menos animada que hace un rato con Bruce.

Tony guardó todo en la bolsa de nuevo y después como otras veces se volteó a ponerle el cinturón a Harley y luego comenzó a conducir.

Sin hacer más paradas después de rato al fin llegaron a la casa donde Tony metió la camioneta dejándola nuevamente en la cochera.

Bajó y enseguida abrió la cajuela comenzando a sacar las bolsas de comida que había comprado.

-¿Le ayudo?- le preguntó Harley parándose a su lado.

-No hace falta, gracias- le dijo Tony.

-Puedo hacerlo, sólo tengo lastimado un brazo.

-Sí, pero también caminas mal y no quiero cargarte peso.

Harley sólo se quedó ahí parado ante esa respuesta.

Luego Tony vació todos los calcetines que venían en una bolsa, dejando sólo un par, metió una de las camisas de tirantes en la bolsa y también una de las pijamas que le había comprado a Harley así como unos bóxers y unas pantuflas.

-Mejor ve a bañarte mientras yo alzo esto para que después puedas cenar- le dijo a Harley dándole la bolsa que él agarró.

-Está bien.

-Si tienes duda de cómo funciona el baño J.A.R.V.I.S. te ayudará- le indicó Tony.

-Ok.

Después Harley se dirigió dentro de la casa.

Rápidamente Tony procedió a sacar las bolsas de comida y acomodar todo en la cocina.

Al terminar comenzó a meter las bolsas de ropa de Harley en la sala y cuando pensaba que había terminado recordó la bolsa con las medicinas que había dejado en la camioneta.

Fue a bajarlas y cuando sacó todo en la cocina para examinar la receta que le dejó Bruce vio el cabestrillo de plástico ahí.

Inmediatamente lo tomó y subió hasta el cuarto de Harley para entregárselo aunque supuso que ya se estaría bañando.

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró con el niño acostado en la cama, sin bañarse aún.

Harley al instante se enderezó, tenía la manga de su brazo bueno colgando fuera de su brazo.

-Ya iba a bañarme- se apresuró a decir Harley, temeroso de que Tony se molestara por ver que no hacía aún lo que le había dicho.

-Está bien, sólo venía a darte esto- le dijo Tony dejándole el cabestrillo en la cama- aunque sí creí que te habías metido ya, pero igual aún no hago la cena.

-Ya voy- dijo Harley.

-Ok- dijo Tony, luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación y al volverse para cerrar la puerta vio cómo Harley intentaba desabrochar sin éxito el cabestrillo que tenía puesto.

-Mmm, ¿necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó Tony.

Harley se sentía frustrado como muchas veces antes al verse en algo difícil de hacer gracias a su brazo, y sabía que no le quedaba opción más que recibir la ayuda de Tony.

-Por favor- dijo apenado.

Tony volvió dentro de la habitación enseguida y se puso por detrás de Harley y sin dificultad logró liberarlo del cabestrillo, y sostuvo con su mano el brazo de Harley mientras se lo retiraba, entonces cuando descubrió el brazo enyesado lo vio cubierto por la manga roja de la sudadera.

-Espera, ¿cómo te pusiste esto?- le preguntó.

-¿Qué no va así?- le dijo Harley.

-Bueno no, regularmente cuando un brazo se enyesa sólo se usan playeras con manga corta para que no estorbe la manga larga con el yeso; ¿Bruce te lo puso así?

-No, fui yo- le dijo Harley.

-¿Pero que no te revisó?

-Sí, pero estuve usando una bata y cuando volví a vestirme en un cuarto donde dejé mi ropa me la volví a poner así- dijo Harley sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bueno pues dejemos en claro que así no va- dijo Tony, luego comenzó a enrollar la sudadera desde la parte de arriba pasándola lentamente por el yeso- grita si te lastimo- le dijo a Harley.

Después por fin logró sacar por completo la sudadera roja, dejando ver por completo la playera de manga corta de rayas verdes y blancas igual de sucia.

-¿Puedes quitarte la camisa tú solo?- le preguntó entonces Tony.

Harley dudó.

-Sí- dijo.

-Hazlo- le dijo Tony apartándose, y Harley comenzó a intentar pero se le dificultaba sacar el brazo bueno.

-Debí traer el bote de pasas- dijo Tony y se acercó a Harley y tomando la parte inferior de su camisa logró sacarla del brazo del niño, luego continuó con el lado del brazo enyesado lográndolo también.

Harley aún vestía una camisa blanca de tirantes pero Tony comenzó a quitarle esa también suponiendo que Harley no podría y éste enseguida cooperó maniobrando su brazo bueno como con la otras prendas.

Después de que la playera blanca saliera Tony en seguida le puso el cabestrillo de plástico hasta que lo tuvo bien acomodado.

-Ya está- le dijo a Harley.

Él asintió.

-Gracias- dijo, nuevamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-De nada- le dijo Tony.

Luego Harley se le quedó mirando, y Tony se asustó un poco.

-Ay, por favor dime que puedes bañarte tú solo- le dijo rápidamente.

-Claro que sí- se apresuró a contestar Harley, alzando un poco la voz, sonrojado.

-Súper- dijo Tony dando un suspiro- entonces ve, cuando salgas cenamos.

Harley no dijo nada más y se metió al baño, tomando antes la bolsa con ropa que le había dado Tony.

Después Tony regresó a la cocina y puso en la estufa dos carnes de hamburguesa y comenzó a picar la verdura mientras les iba dando vueltas.

Después de rato terminó y sólo era cuestión de preparar las hamburguesas, pero decidió hacerlo hasta que Harley bajara.

Luego salió a la sala y vio ahí las bolsas de la ropa del niño y tomó las que pudo en sus brazos y las llevó a la habitación de Harley, el niño aún no salía.

Hizo dos viajes más y al tercero mientras dejaba las bolsas en el piso Harley salió del baño.

Iba vestido con los calcetines, las pantuflas rojas y el pantalón del pijamada que era de cuadro de diferentes tonos de verdes, pero no vestía nada en la parte de arriba, llevaba en la mano las dos playeras, la blanca de tirantes y la negra de manga corta del pijama, y con el brazo sujetaba hecha bola su ropa sucia.

-La cena está lista- le dijo Tony.

-Ya voy- respondió Harley.

-Las toallas están en un cajón del baño- le dijo Tony viendo su cabello goteando.

Harley dejó la ropa en la cama, luego fue al baño y encontró en una puerta toallas blancas y tomó una y se secó el pelo con su mano buena, luego la colgó del palo del baño y volvió a la habitación, Tony seguía allí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con las playeras?- le preguntó Tony.

Harley asintió.

Tony fue hasta él y le quitó el cabestrillo de plástico y después le puso con cuidado la playera de tirantes, luego tomó la negra y también se la puso, finalizando con ponerle el cabestrillo que usaba siempre.

-¿Te quedó bien? ¿No te lastima?- le preguntó Tony.

-Está bien.

-¿Seguro?- le preguntó Tony con el ceño fruncido, no sería la primera vez en ese día que por alguna razón Harley sólo le decía que sí sin ser verdad.

-Sí señor- contestó Harley, sin titubear por lo que Tony le creyó.

-Ok, ¿y la ropa te quedó bien? ¿No te aprieta o se te cae?

-Está bien.

-Perfecto- dijo Tony metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, entonces vio la ropa sucia que estaba en la cama- ¿y esta ropa la lavo o está bien que la tire?

Harley no respondió al instante, no quería darle molestias al señor Stark con lavar su ropa pero tampoco quería tirarla... era la que llevaba el último día que su madre vivió, además de que sabía que cada cosa que tenía había sido con el esfuerzo de ella al trabajar.

-Yo podría lavarla- respondió entonces.

Tony miró la ropa, estaba muy gastada y por lo cortes de Harley presentía que las manchas rojas no eran salsa exactamente.

-Ya no la necesitas, te compré suficiente y cuando necesites más también te la compraré- le dijo al niño.

Harley sólo asintió con desgana.

Entonces Tony tomó la ropa y abrió el closet, dejando ver ahí un bote de ropa sucia en el que la echó.

-Aquí vas metiendo la ropa sucia, ya cuando toque la lavo- dijo Tony cerrando el closet.

Harley lo miró un poco sorprendido, estaba seguro que la tiraría.

-Ahora vamos a cenar, no terminaste el desayuno y no comiste por lo que supongo que tendrás hambre- dijo Tony y salió de la habitación.

Bajó los escalones rápido y en cuanto entró a la cocina sacó el pan para las hamburguesas y comenzó a prepararla.

Después llegó Harley cuando Tony ya estaba terminando.

-Siéntate- le indicó.

Harley lo hizo y Tony puso los dos platos en la mesa, en los asientos de siempre y también dos latas de refresco y se sentó.

-¿Si te gustan las hamburguesas cierto?- preguntó.

-Sí señor- respondió Harley, su voz había vuelto a optar por completo el tono que tenía en la tienda.

-No sé cocinar mucho, prácticamente nada y las hamburguesas son una de las pocas cosas, y como te dije antes olvido las horas de la comida y duro horas sin probar bocado- le decía Tony- así que no esperes a que te llame para las comidas, la alacena y el refrigerador ya están llenos, cuando tengas hambre toma lo que quieras, compré cosas ya hechas, es cuestión de abrirlas y si acaso meterlas al microondas pero eso lo puedes hacer, J.A.R.V.I.S. también puede encenderlo, sólo metes la comida y se lo pides, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí señor Stark, gracias- dijo Harley, mirada en la hamburguesa que ya llevaba varias mordidas.

Siguieron comiendo el silencio, Tony esperando que la actitud platicadora de Harley volviera como con Bruce, ya que ahora se sentía incómodo ante el silencio del niño, sabía que él no era así, y a pesar de lo que pensaba en un principio ahora lo que quería era que empezaran las preguntas, así no sentiría que él estaba mal en algo, pues le quedaba claro que la actitud de Harley era por él.

-Por cierto tu medicina está aquí- indicó Tony pasándole a Harley la bolsa que había estado en la mesa- la caja roja la debes tomar cada seis horas, es para el brazo, y la verde cada ocho, es para tu pie, y cada noche te pones la pomada en tus cortadas, sobretodo en el ojo morado, las medicinas llenas dos veces la cuchara cada vez que las tomes. Y J.A.R.V.I.S. te recordará todo esto cuando debas tomarlas, ¡¿escuchaste J.A.R.V.I.S.?!

-Sí señor- respondió la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Toma las dos ahora- indicó Tony.

Harley abrió las dos cajas y tomó primero el pomo de la etiqueta roja y lo vació en la cuchara de plástico que tenía, el líquido era color amarillo opaco, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco.

-Vas- le dijo Tony mordiendo su hamburguesa.

Harley miró la cuchara unos segundos y luego se la tomó, sabía horrible.

-Puaj- dijo sacando la lengua.

Tony sonrió un poco burlón.

-La verde- le dijo.

Harley la abrió también y vació el líquido, era transparente y olía mal.

-Huele feo- no pudo evitar decir.

-Díselo a Banner- dijo Tony tomando de su refresco.

Harley cerró los ojos y se llevó la cuchara a la boca, no sabía mejor de lo que olía.

Estuvo a punto de escupirla.

-Pásatela- dijo Tony viendo la intención del niño.

Harley tardó unos segundos en decidir qué hacer y entonces se la pasó, haciendo otra mueca.

-Buen chico- dijo Tony.

-No me gustó- dijo Harley.

-Es medicina niño- le dijo Tony- ahora otra cucharada de cada una.

Harley abrió los ojos en grande.

Volvió a tomar la primera botella con cara horrorizada e iba a volver a llenarla.

Tony soltó una pequeña risa.

-Es broma niño- le dijo- sólo debes tomar una de cada una a las horas que te dije.

Harley puso una cara de alivio, luego no pudo evitar mirar con enojo a Tony, quien reía.

-Ya oíste J.A.R.V.I.S., sólo una.

-Sí señor.

Harley volvió a guardar las medicinas y siguió comiendo, con la broma de Tony había visto al hombre más relajado con él.

Cuando Tony comió lo último que le quedaba de su hamburguesa vio que Harley también ya había acabado, por lo que pensó que era buen momento para hablar de lo que quería en la mañana.

-Harley- preguntó con voz seria, captando la atención del niño- ¿cómo te hiciste todos esos cortes y lo de tu brazo y lo de tu pie?

Harley se sintió un poco vacío al instante, recordando todo lo que pasó.

-Fue...- comenzó a decir con voz lenta después de segundos- fue por el choque.

Tony no necesitó que le especificara cuál choque, todo encajaba, y aunque era algo terrible la verdad es que sintió cierto alivio, ya que después de la escena que había visto con la maestra Margaret en el orfanato había estado temiendo que se hubiera hecho todo eso ahí, y había estado temiendo por los otros niños.

-¿Ibas ahí ese día?- preguntó Tony, ya que Thomas nunca le dio muchas explicaciones del accidente, tampoco dijo que Harley había estado presente.

Harley asintió.

Tony iba a volver a hablar pero Harley lo interrumpió.

-¿Me puedo ir al cuarto?- preguntó, realmente no quería seguir recordando todo lo que pasó ese día, y temía que Tony comenzara un interrogatorio.

Tony se arrepintió al instante de la pregunta que había hecho, si Harley antes había estado callado ahora lo estaría más por temor a hablar de eso, sin duda él no ayudaba nada en la actitud del niño.

-Sí, puedes irte, deja el plato ahí- le dijo.

Harley no discutió sobre poder ocuparse del plato y salió inmediatamente de la cocina.

Tony tomó un sorbo de su refresco y se recargó contra la silla, pensando que no se había equivocado, Harley no estaba a gusto con él, estaba claro por su actitud callada que se había roto en cuanto estuvo con otra persona que no era él, y por su timidez cuando le hablaba, sumado ese "escape" a su habitación en cuanto Tony lo inclinó sin tacto alguno hacia un tema que debía de ser doloroso para él.

-Buen "comienzo de paternidad" Tony- se dijo así mismo con sarcasmo, teniendo en claro que fallaría con Harley.


	8. En el parque

La mesa de la sala estaba llena de papeles, la mayoría de ellos llevando un sello en la parte de arriba que decía "Industrias Stark" y el hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón se frotaba la cara con las manos intentando despejarse un poco de tantos papales que había revisado, entonces bebió de la taza de café que tenía en el suelo para mantenerse despierto ya que ya se había quedado dormido dos veces mientras leía los documentos.

-Me haría feliz una Pepper o un Howard- murmuró Tony volviendo a leer los papeles.

Había estado en ese sillón gran parte de la tarde trabajando, exhausto, no sólo por ese papeleo sino además porque durante algunas noches y días se la había pasado encerrado construyendo un invento para su próxima Expo de Ciencias pero por alguna razón nada le había salido bien, los inventos explotaban, no prendían, se había topado con que parte de su material no servía ya que solía sólo volver a guardarlo cuando explotaba olvidando que estaba averiado e incluso algunos de sus inventos se habían prendido en llamas, dando como resultado que él terminara bañado por el extintor gracias a Babas mientras el incendio seguía arrasando con más material.

Pensar en todos sus fracasos de esos últimos ideas sólo lo hizo enojar otra vez como cada ocasión que había fallado, sintiéndose desesperado por no poder construir bien, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? construir había sido su único entretenimiento desde la batalla de Nueva York, si perdía eso ¿qué haría ahora?

El sonido de su celular vibrando en su bolsillo lo trajo de sus pensamientos.

Lo sacó y contestó.

-¿Hola?- dijo.

-Buenas tardes señor- le contestó la voz de Happy.

Tony se recargó con pereza en el sillón, era la tercera vez en ese día que su amigo y gerente de su empresa le llamaba, y sabía que no era exactamente para saludarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Happy?- le preguntó.

-Revisé su agenda y le quería recordar que dentro de dos días tienes una reunión con los inversionistas, además ese día debe entregarme todo el último papeleo que le he mandado.

-Está bien Happy, estará listo y te lo entregaré pasado mañana- le dijo Tony.

-Muy bien señor- le dijo Happy- ah, y otra cosa, los organizadores me están preguntando si ya tienes el invento para la Expo, la cual le recuerdo que es este domingo, ya que quieren estar seguros de sacar las promociones.

Tony suspiró.

-Happy, te preguntaron lo mismo dos veces el día de ayer y no han cambiado las cosas hoy- dijo Tony frustrado.

-Pero señor, la Expo se realizará esta misma semana, debe darse prisa, ya es miércoles- le recordó Happy.

-Sí Happy, ya lo sé, eso estoy intentando...

-¡¿No tiene el invento aún?!- escuchó la voz de una mujer a través del teléfono.

Tony la reconoció como la señora Terrison, una de las jueces de la Expo.

-Dice que lo tendrá ya pronto señora- respondió Happy.

-Pero si estamos a días de la Expo, y por su retraso aún no hemos sacado la promoción del invento, así que qué cosa emocionante podrá esperar la gente para participar- escuchó la voz de otro de los jueces.

-Les aseguró que el señor Stark trabaja en eso y...

-Señor Stark, si me escucha entérese de que ya no podemos seguir esperando- dijo la voz de otra mujer- es el dueño de la empresa, debería ser responsable con lo que pasa con ella.

-Disculpe señorita, no me habían dicho que la empresa sería aplastada por un asteroide sino presentaba el nuevo invento hoy- le contestó Tony, un poco de mal humor.

-¿Y encima con tiempo para bromear? Así no puede trabajarse- escuchó un murmullo que de seguro iba dirigido a los demás jueces.

Tony sólo rodó los ojos.

-Si mantienen la calma las cosas irán mejor y rápidamente el señor Stark presentará el nuevo artefacto señora- indicó Happy queriendo defender a su amigo y jefe.

-Siempre mantener la calma y ser pacientes con este señor- dijo un hombre que parecía enojado- gente tiene trabajo que hacer y él desobligando el suyo.

"¿Será por que soy mi jefe al ser dueño de la empresa?" pensó Tony.

-El invento debería estar terminado ya y punto, no podemos...- se escuchaba la voz de un hombre, pero Tony tuvo suficiente al sentirse presionado de hacer algo que no podía por sus fallos y el enojo llegó a él.

-¡Bien, entonces si les es tanto inconveniente esperar unos días más se cancela la Expo y listo, promocionen eso!- gritó Tony poniéndose de pie.

-Pero Tony- se escuchó la voz de Happy seguido de las voces de los jueces pero Tony no prestó atención y colgó, apagando después el celular y dejándolo caer en el sillón.

Luego él mismo se dejó caer y recargó la cabeza en sus manos que se apoyaban en sus piernas.

-Voy a envejecer por esta empresa- dijo.

-Si le sirve de consuelo señor, creo que es sólo cuestión de que se acostumbre a dirigir los sucesos en su compañía- se escuchó la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Que buen consuelo J.A.R.V.I.S.- dijo Tony con sarcasmo- el problema aquí es lograr acostumbrarme a eso.

-Creo que eso se logra con el tiempo señor, aunque ciertamente no creo que mejore mucho con cargar la responsabilidad esta tarde, así que si me permite un consejo creo que sería bueno que se relajara un poco y se despegara de esos papeles, tal vez así pueda trabajar mejor en un momento- señaló J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony pensó que esa no era una mala idea, después de todo esos días había estado muy estresado y trabajando solamente, ya sea en construir cosas o en el papeleo de la industria.

-Ésa sí es una buena idea J.A.R.V.I.S.- dijo.

Entonces al ver hacia sus puertas de cristal notó que hacía un buen clima, el sol alumbraba pero la sombra daba en la mitad del jardín y el viento soplaba lentamente, entonces creyó que era una buena idea ir al parque que solía visitar cuando salía a correr o simplemente quería despejar su mente, justo como en ese momento.

Inmediatamente entró a la cocina recordando que era donde había dejado las llaves de su camioneta la última vez que la sacó y al agarrarlas vio en el fregadero un vaso que tenía un pequeño chorro de leche y un pequeño plato con migajas de galletas, que claramente él no había comido ya que ese día lo único que había probado eran las dos tazas de café de la mañana y esa tarde, entonces recordó al niño para el que había comprado las galletas hace cuatro días y vivía con él desde hace una semana.

-Tal vez le vendría bien algo de aire fresco- dijo Tony, ya que efectivamente el niño no había tenido eso desde el día que habían salido a comprar ropa y comida porque se la había pasado encerrado en la habitación que había escogido cuando llegó y a penas y salía a la cocina para comer, de hecho Tony casi no lo había visto, él había estado en su taller desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde esos días y se lo había topado sólo como tres veces a la hora del desayuno o la comida cuando subía a revisar los papeles que le mandaba Happy al buzón, pero no habían intercambio palabras, Harley al instante se concentraba en su plato con comida y si acaso le había dicho "buenos días" y Tony de igual manera, pero supuso que no podía estar encerrado todo el tiempo por lo que salió a la sala y se puso al pie de la escalera.

-¡HARLEY!- gritó- ¡BAJA!

Tony esperó un poco y después vio al niño salir de la habitación, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, lentamente porque su pie aún no había mejorado.

-¿Sí?- dijo Harley cuando estuvo un poco más abajo de la mitad de los escalones.

-Hay un buen clima hoy así que pensé que es buena idea salir a un parque que está aquí cerca- le informó.

Harley tardó unos segundos en contestar, extrañado de que le avisara que saldría, después de todo desde que llegó no solía tener idea de dónde se encontraba el hombre.

-Está bien- dijo.

-Genial- dijo Tony y caminó hacia las puertas de cristal y cuando se dio la vuelta manteniendo una abierta vio cómo Harley volvía a subir las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Tony.

-Al cuarto- le respondió Harley girándose.

-Pensé que te parecía bien salir- le dijo Tony extrañado.

Harley abrió un poco los ojos.

-¿Se refiere a salir conmigo?- preguntó.

-¿Pues con quién si no niño? No hay nadie más aquí- dijo Tony rodando los ojos como cuando el Capitán América entendió la referencia- vamos.

Harley no perdió más tiempo para no hacer desesperar al hombre y bajó tan rápido como pudo y luego cruzó por la puerta y se dirigió con Tony a la cochera, donde cada quien subió a su asiento.

Tony le abrochó el cinturón y sacó la camioneta comenzando a conducir, Harley mientras miraba por la ventana.

No tardaron más de veinte minutos en detenerse y Tony bajó, seguido de Harley.

Entonces al dar la vuelta para al carro para reunirse con Tony Harley se encontró con un camino que tenía pinos a los lados y después se veía el pasto, el lugar tenía bancas esparcidas por el camino y la zona verde, y se veían a algunas personas corriendo, paseando con su perro o sentadas a la sombra de un árbol, aunque no eran muchas y estaban a cierta distancia del camino ya que el parque era grande.

-Vamos a sentarnos- le dijo Tony y subiendo el escalón que daba para estar en el área ambos fueron hasta una banca que estaba en medio de dos pinos, justo donde el borde del camino terminaba para dar paso al pasto.

El sol alumbraba pero la sombra cubría parte del lugar, como donde estaban sentados, y el viento daba una sensación de paz cuando soplaba.

Tony no se había molestado en usar lentes o gorra para ocultarse ya que a esa hora sabía que ese parque estaba prácticamente solo y además pensó que no sería tan delatador verlo con Harley, después de todo el chico podría simplemente estar sentado ahí y él llegar a pasar un rato al parque y decidir sentarse con él queriendo cumplir el sueño de todo niño al convivir con Iron Man, no había razón por la que tuvieran que pensar que el niño iba con él como sería viéndolos juntos todo el tiempo mientras están en una tienda, ¿cierto?

Harley se sentía extraño, cuando despertó ese día ciertamente no había estado esperando salir con el señor Stark, pues comprendía que hace días habían salido sólo porque no había otra opción, pero no creía que el hombre lo sacara sólo porque sí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le preguntó entonces, mirándolo, la banca en la que estaban sentados era algo grande y ambos mantenían su distancia estando casi de orilla a orilla.

-Nada en especial, sólo quería despejarme de trabajar un rato y pensé en venir aquí, este parque suele estar solo y aprovecho eso para venir a correr de vez en cuando- le respondió Tony mirándolo.

-¿Y por qué vine yo?- le preguntó Harley, su voz sonaba decaída.

Tony se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Porque no has salido a tomar aire para nada desde hace cuatro días cuando incluso no la pasamos en la camioneta o en las tiendas, así que pensé que sería bueno que te despejaras un poco- le dijo Tony.

Después esperó a que Harley hiciera otra pregunta, pero el niño no lo hizo, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado examinando el parque y se quedó callado, entonces Tony también dejó de verlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Tony también miró el alrededor pero se sentía un poco incómodo por el silencio, cierto que cuando iba a ese parque solía hacerlo solo, pero en ese caso saber que estaba solo lo hacía sentir tranquilidad, pero el hecho de que fuera con una persona y aún así reinara el silencio era lo que lo ponía incómodo, después de todo no era alguien que solía quedarse callado, y había pensado por un momento que en esa ocasión Harley estaría más relajado y hablador que la última vez que habían salido, pero se sintió un poco frustrado cuando no fue así, después de todo ya llevaba una semana viviendo con él y en ningún momento había salido un reclamo hacia él por la información de la que se habían enterado recientemente, ni siquiera se había mencionado ese hecho, por lo que Tony había dejado de temer tener una plática incómoda con Harley que terminara con el niño llorando sintiendo el "abandono de su padre" y ahora lo que prefería era que el niño hablara, pues sabía que las cosas ya estaban siendo insoportables para él si insistía en mantenerse en silencio, específicamente con él, tomando en cuenta el encuentro con Banner.

Después de minutos cuatro niños como de la edad de Harley pasaron paseando en la bicicleta, llevando mochilas colgadas en la espada, Tony supuso que venían de hacer un trabajo por la escuela.

-¿Terminaste tu año escolar?- le preguntó Tony a Harley, recordando de pronto que la escuela aún no acababa.

Harley negó con la cabeza.

Tony lo miró, esperando que dijera algo, lo que Harley notó.

-Cuando pasó... eso, estuve una semana en el hospital, después otras dos en el orfanato, más esta que llevo aquí, y en mi escuela aún faltan dos semanas y media para que el año escolar termine- contestó sin mirar a Tony.

Tony contó las semanas y vio que entonces Harley llevaba un mes sin ir a la escuela, y por las otras semanas más que faltaban en total habría perdido un mes y medio en ese año, por lo que tomó nota de arreglar eso en el próximo año escolar, ya que no tenía planeado enviar a Harley a la escuela lo que quedaba del año, sabía que sería más tiempo el que tomaría inscribirlo y llevarlo al lugar que lo que tardaría en terminar el año, además no era algo que le preocupara a Tony, después de todo si de algo estaba seguro respecto a Harley es que el niño era un pequeño genio, ya suponía que debía de llevar las notas más altas y que además no le sería difícil aprender lo que perdió en esas semanas, es más, no le habría sorprendido que incluso ya supiera todo eso, por lo que el próximo año sólo sería cuestión de que Tony moviera un poco sus influencias para que le aplicaran al niño los exámenes de esos dos meses y medio, los pasara y se incorporara normalmente al curso nuevo.

Harley mientras tanto pensó que Tony sí estaba pensando en mandarlo a la escuela, después de todo sería una forma de deshacerse de él por un rato, pero luego pensó que eso implicaría explicar que es su hijo para inscribirlo, ¿o no?

-Señor Stark- llamó, su voz manteniéndose apagada.

-¿Mmm?- preguntó Tony distraído en lo que pensaba.

-¿Me mandará a la escuela este año?

Tony ya volteó a verlo.

-En realidad no niño- le dijo.

Harley se preocupó un poco, ¿no lo dejaría sin estudiar sólo por ocultar que era su hijo o sí?

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó.

-El año escolar está por terminar, más sería el tiempo que tomara en inscribirte y otras cosas, además que con el brazo enyesado de cualquier forma no lograrías escribir, y con el pie así tal vez te lastimarías, mejor ya esperar cuando el nuevo año comience.

-¿Pero sí podré ir a la escuela?- preguntó Harley, su tono un poco preocupado.

-Claro que sí- le respondió Tony de inmediato- sólo no es un bueno momento ahora, no te preocupes por eso, relájate estos meses de vacaciones y ya después hablaremos de eso, déjamelo a mí.

Eso tranquilizó a Harley, al menos sabía que sus estudios continuarían.

Después el silencio volvió a reinar.

Tony esperó que Harley siguiera hablando, pero al parecer el niño había hablado suficiente.

-¿Practicas algún deporte?- le preguntó Tony después de minutos, siendo lo único que se le ocurrió para romper el silencio, pensaba que tal vez era cuestión de comenzar la plática para que Harley la siguiera.

-No- respondió Harley, vagamente, teniendo su mente en otra parte.

-¿Y estabas en actividades extraescolares en la escuela, en música, ajedrez o algo así?- preguntó Tony después del largo silencio de Harley, entendiendo que el niño no iba a decir nada más.

-Tampoco- respondió Harley.

Nuevamente el silencio.

-Me gusta este parque, está siempre tranquilo, y es agradable- dijo Tony sin más ideas sobre de qué hablar con Harley.

El niño no dijo nada.

-¿No crees?- preguntó Tony.

-Sí, claro- respondió Harley, en voz baja, y por alguna razón Tony sintió que ni siquiera había escuchado lo que decía y sólo le respondió eso por responder.

Pasó un rato más.

-Y... no sé qué más decir, ¿alguna sugerencia?- dijo entonces Tony, mirando a Harley.

Harley negó con la cabeza.

-¿No? Ok, no importa, tan sólo estaremos aquí entonces, en silencio...- Tony suspiró, viendo cómo Harley ni siquiera lo veía, y se daba cuenta de que definitivamente el chico no tenía la intención de iniciar una conversación.

Entonces después de algunos minutos requiriendo a un último intento de hacer hablar al niño alzó la manga de su playera y dejó ver su reloj, el cual al presionar algunos botones fue despegándose entre sí hasta vestir su mano con la armadura de Iron Man.

Harley miró de reojo un momento pero fue todo, pronto regresó a mirar al frente, con su mirada perdida.

Tony volvió a esconder su armadura segundos después y miró al frente también, intentando despejar su mente de todo, se recargó contra la banca y cerró los ojos, y por primera vez después de días pudo sentirse un poco en paz, un poco, ya que a su mente llegaba el echo de que Harley no quería hablar y que debía ser porque no estaba a gusto viviendo con él.

Pasó un rato más y el sol ya estaba terminando de ponerse, entonces Tony volteó a ver a Harley notando que el niño temblaba un poco por el frío.

-Vámonos- le dijo Tony levantándose.

Al instante Harley se paró tras él y volvieron a la camioneta, cada quien a su lado, Tony le abrochó el cinturón y luego comenzó a conducir hasta su casa, notando por el espejo retrovisor la mirada perdida de Harley en dirección a la ventana.

Después de rato al fin la camioneta estaba en el garaje y Tony y Harley bajaron, entrando en la sala.

-Ya es de noche, ¿quieres cenar ya? Puedo calentar una pizza ahora que no estoy haciendo nada- dijo Tony.

Harley se encogió de hombros.

-Si usted quiere- respondió.

Tony asintió una vez y fue hasta el refrigerador donde tenía una caja de pizza congelada que sólo debería meter al microondas.

-No tardará en estar, espera aquí- le dijo a Harley cuando ya se estaba calentando.

Después de minutos ambos estaban sentados en los lugares de siempre comiendo, en silencio.

Tony estaba aún incómodo por ese hecho, e iba a intentar hablar nuevamente pero su celular sonó desde el sillón.

-¿Quién es J.A.R.V.I.S.?- preguntó.

-El señor Happy, señor- respondió.

-Pásamelo- dijo Tony, luego escuchó un pequeño pitido y la voz de Happy se escuchaba salir del reloj.

-Tony.

-¿Ahora qué pasa Happy?

-Los señores del jurado estaban furiosos, dicen que habían perdido todo este tiempo organizando la Expo para que la canceles, se tranquilizaron un poco sólo porque les dije que intentaría convencerte para que la Expo se hiciera, por favor dime qué aún se hará.

-No tengo el invento todavía Happy, lo sabes.

-Pero aún tienes tiempo para hacerlo... por favor, la Expo ya está anunciada, mañana saldrán volantes para promocionarla y varias personas han venido a inscribirse en estos últimos días y todo está listo, no quiero tener que lidiar con explicaciones de por qué se canceló y tampoco me gustaría lidiar con esa gente enojada.

Tony lo pensó un poco, cierto que se había molestado hace rato y por eso se precipitó a cancelar, pero ciertamente ahora que lo pensaba al cancelar la Expo Happy es quien tendría que lidiar con todo, y aunque no lo pareciera sabía que el pobre ya tenía suficiente con dirigir su empresa.

-Está bien Happy, no la cancelaré, PERO, la continuaré únicamente si me das una semana más- dijo Tony.

-Pero Tony...

-Es la única oportunidad que hay para que se realice, que no sea para este domingo sino el que sigue, piénsalo.

Happy no habló unos segundos, luego se escuchó un suspiro.

-Está bien Tony, me encargaré de darte una semana más, pero por favor, no falles.

-Lo prometo Happy, gracias- dijo Tony sonriendo.

-Sí claro, adiós- contestó Happy desanimado.

Después se escuchó otro pitido y la llamada terminó.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio.

-¿Quieres más?- preguntó Tony a Harley cuando vio que el niño ya había terminado su rebanada de pizza, en lo que él ya llevaba tres.

-No gracias señor Stark- respondió Harley limpiándose la boca, por ello haciendo oír su voz aún más lenta de lo que era últimamente.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Tony- sólo comiste una rebanada.

Harley asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tony.

Luego se paró, recogió los platos y los puso en el fregadero, tomó la caja de pizza y la volvió a meter al refrigerador y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se detuvo un momento e inspeccionó todo el refri, notando que estaba igual de lleno que cuando terminó de acomodarlo el día que hizo la compra, solamente uno de los garrafones de leche estaba a la mitad.

Cerró la puerta y fue hacia la alacena, notándola igual de llena que hace cuatro

días.

-Harley- llamó al niño que seguía sentado a la mesa- ¿sí has estado comiendo?

Notó que la expresión de Harley cambió un poco.

-Sí- respondió.

-El refrigerador y la alacena están llenos- dijo Tony, sonando un poco a reproche.

Harley sólo se le quedó viendo encogido de hombros, sin responder.

Tony suspiró, esa falta de palabras por parte del niño ya lo estaba frustrando.

-J.A.R.V.I.S., ¿qué es lo que ha estado comiendo Harley?- preguntó.

-Harley se ha estado alimentando únicamente de leche, twinkies y galletas oreo- informó él.

Tony volteó a ver a Harley.

-Eso es comida- respondió inmediatamente Harley, creyendo que Tony tomaría su respuesta anterior como una mentira y lo haría enojar, algo que desde luego no quería después de las veces que lo había hecho en el supermercado, no quería hartar al hombre.

Tony abrió nuevamente la alacena y miró en los paquetes de twinkies y galletas oreo que estaban en la parte de abajo, las abrió y vio ahí los varios paquetes más pequeños con la comida, efectivamente notó que Harley había estado comiendo eso, aunque aún así vio que no mucho.

"¿Le dará pena"? se preguntó.

Volvió a cerrar la alacena y se volvió a Harley, quien estaba parado al lado de la mesa, viéndolo un poco nervioso.

-Los twinkies y las oreo son buenas aunque puedes tomar también de todo lo demás, ¿sabes?- le dijo.

Harley asintió.

-En serio Harley, que no te de pena al tomar las cosas, todo lo que está aquí- señala el refrigerador y la alacena- es para ti, ¡excepto! las cervezas, aunque creo que sabes eso. Yo casi no como así que tú toma lo que quieras con libertad, ¿hecho?

-Está bien- respondió Harley, se veía más relajado.

"Bien, creo que no lo hago tan mal, ya se ve tranquilo" pensó Tony.

-Perfecto- dijo Tony.

Luego ambos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, quedando frente a frente, Tony delante de la alacena y Harley de la mesa, a varios pasos de distancia pero sin poder apartar la vista del otro.

-Entonces- dijo Tony con las manos en los bolsillos sin saber qué decir- creo que yo ya me voy a dormir- dijo, habiendo decidido intentar hacerlo por esa noche y dejar todo el trabajo para el día siguiente, al fin y al cabo tenía una semana más de la prevista para hacer el invento para la Expo y para los documentos que le faltaba revisar también tenía tiempo- si quieres haz lo mismo o, quédate aquí, como quieras.

-Sí- dijo Harley.

-Ok- dijo Tony.

Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, iba ya avanzado guiándose por las luces de el piso de arriba cuando la luz de la cocina se apagó y segundos después se escuchó un golpe y un pequeño quejido, haciendo que Tony se parara.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. prende la luz- ordenó.

Enseguida la luz se volvió a prender y vio a Harley sobándose la pierna, al parecer había chocado con la pequeña estatua de un dragón de China que tenía fuera de la cocina.

-Sabes, normalmente cuando se va a caminar se hace con la luz prendida a menos que veas en la oscuridad- dijo Tony, un poco burlón.

-Como fui el último en salir pensé que debía apagarla, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo estando arriba?- preguntó Harley, su voz por un momento tuvo el tono que había tenido cuando Tony lo conoció y un pequeño asomo de sarcasmo, pero al parecer se dio cuenta porque enseguida agachó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Se había molestado ligeramente por el golpe que por mala suerte había sido en su pie lastimado y por eso olvidó la pose callada y respetuosa que se había propuesto tener con el señor Stark, aunque al instante se lamentó temiendo que se hubiera molestado por eso y bajó la cabeza esperando que Tony no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Tony sonrió un poco de lado, por primera vez en días, tal vez desde que se había encontrado con él en el hospital Harley no había mantenido un tono demasiado serio.

-Sólo sube, yo le ordeno a J.A.R.V.I.S. que apague las luces, cosa que igual puedes hacer tú si lo necesitas- le dijo.

Harley sólo lo miró y comenzó a subir las escaleras, cuando llegó a la altura de Tony sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Buenas noches señor Stark- dijo Harley, su voz había vuelto a tomar el tono serio y apagado.

-Buenas noches Harley- le respondió Tony.

Después Harley siguió subiendo y sin volver a mirar atrás entró a su habitación.

Tony también siguió subiendo hasta entrar en la suya y acostarse.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. apaga las luces- dijo.

-Ya está hecho señor- respondió la inteligencia segundos después de haber apagado todo.

-Gracias... oye, ¿tú notas algo extraño en el comportamiento de Harley?- preguntó Tony, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

-Aún no lo he visto tener una similitud a usted señor, por lo que diría que el niño es normal- respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony rodó los ojos ante el chiste de su IA.

-No me refiero a eso J.A.R.V.I.S., sólo que recuerda cómo era cuando lo conocí, no se callaba, se la pasaba haciéndome preguntas, era muy curioso y su voz sonaba alegre, ahora habla de forma apagada y casi no lo hace, a penas y me contesta y puedo contar con mis manos cuantas preguntas me ha hecho desde que lo traje aquí, no lo conocí mucho antes pero sé que eso no es normal en él.

-Harley está pasando por muchos cambios señor Stark, es normal que se sienta como lo hace... y ya que se está preocupando por él, ¿puedo suponer que intentará tomar su postura de padre con su hijo, señor?

-¿Qué? J.A.R.V.I.S., te dije claramente que no quería que te refirieras a Harley como mi hijo ni a mí como su padre, ¿lo olvidas?- preguntó con voz golpeada.

-Lo siento señor- respondió al instante J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Y no estoy tomando el lugar de nada con él, ni me está dando todo el día dolor de cabeza por la preocupación- dijo, luego su voz volvió al tono tranquilo de antes- es sólo que tampoco quiero que el hecho de vivir conmigo lo haga miserable, después de todo él no tiene la culpa de tenerme a mí como su... ya sabes, y por eso preferiría que tuviera su actitud de siempre, que se sintiera al menos un poco bien aquí, y que no pareciera como que soy un ogro que le prohíbe hablar y que voy a fulminarlo si me ve a los ojos... me basta con que no haga ninguna alusión a lo que somos, que no haya una dramática charla sentimental sobre el padre que no ha visto crecer a su hijo, sólo eso, manteniéndose así no me molestaría tratar con él como en la noche en que lo conocí, él teniendo su actitud normal y no depresiva como ahora, así yo no me sentiría tan mal porque esté pasando esto y él podría vivir de una forma no tan mala, al menos eso pienso.

El silencio reinó en la habitación después y Tony pensaba que J.A.R.V.I.S. había decidido no responderle.

-Tal vez podría acercarse como un amigo al niño, o puede ser el tiempo el que los una de alguna manera... estable, realmente no tengo una respuesta correcta para ayudarlo con lo que me plantea señor, no hay una respuesta cierta en internet y usted no me programó para saber mucho de sentimientos, y al final de cuentas, yo sólo soy una inteligencia artificial, no vivo encariñándome o asustándome como los humanos.

Tony ya no respondió, se daba cuenta de que lo que le estaba pasando no tenía ningún plano que lo ayudaría a reparar lo que sea que estuviera roto en su vida en ese momento o en la de Harley, no sabía cómo podría llevar una relación al menos estable o de amistad con él y tampoco tenía idea de cómo comenzar a arreglar esa actitud tan apagada en el niño.

Con esos pensamientos en mente se quedó dormido, y fue nuevamente a una noche llena de robots asesinos, con él y los demás Vengadores corriendo a través de una Nueva York destruida.


	9. La añoranza a una madre

El tráfico que Tony tenía delante le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, ya que además tenía que estar escuchando el sonido de las bocinas de los coches que tenía a su alrededor debido a la desesperación de la gente por avanzar.

-De haber sabido habría venido en mi armadura- murmuró Tony mientras veía el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, dándose cuenta de que eran las 05:34 p.m.

En ese momento lo único que quería era poder llegar tranquilo a su casa después de haber salido corriendo a las 07:15 a.m. debido a una emergencia de su empresa, que había consistido en que un robot que Tony había hecho para que le llevara café a los empleados se había vuelto loco tirando papeles y aventando todo lo que tenía a su alcance gracias a que tenía mucho tiempo que no recibía mantenimiento.

Por supuesto logró repararlo después de revisarlo un rato aunque fue un poco difícil atraparlo para apagarlo en primer lugar ya que ese robot no lo controlaba J.A.R.V.I.S. como a sus armaduras y había estado huyendo por toda la empresa tirando todo y atacando a las personas con los objetos que aventaba.

Y aunque todo salió bien al final respecto a eso Tony no consiguió ir a su casa más temprano porque Happy aprovechó para obligarlo a entrar a una junta con algunos de los empleados además de que le dio papeleo urgente que debía revisar y también verificó el último que había hecho Tony dándose cuenta de que había habido un error de impresión y tuvo que hacer de nuevo como diez papeles, sin contar que se topó con los jueces de la Expo que no estaban muy contentos con el cambio de fecha del evento.

Gracias a todo eso su estrés sólo crecía con el tráfico pero por fortuna después de un rato, teniendo que hacer más paradas de las que le hubieran gustado por fin llegó a su casa, siendo las 06:30 p.m.

-Por cosas como estas a veces quiero vender la empresa- dijo Tony aventando su saco cuando estaba entrando a la casa, pero la prenda nunca llegó al piso debido a que fue interceptado por algo en el aire, o más bien alguien, ya que Harley justo iba entrando a la cocina cuando el saco de Tony le cayó encima tapándole la cara por completo.

Tony vio entonces al niño que se mantuvo quieto con el saco en la cabeza.

-Gracias Harley pero tengo un perchero para hacer eso- dijo Tony y le quitó el saco de encima despeinándolo y lo aventó al sillón.

Harley no dijo nada y sólo se le quedó viendo a Tony mientras éste se quitaba la corbata y los lentes dándole la espalda para aventarlos al sillón, por lo que aprovechó para ir hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas.

-Señor Stark, disculpe que lo moleste cuando viene tan fatigado pero creo que debería saber que Harley no ha comido el día de hoy y apenas y quiso beberse un vaso de leche en este momento- se escuchó decir a J.A.R.V.I.S. cuando Harley no llevaba ni cinco escalones subidos.

Entonces Tony se volteó hacia la entrada de la cocina y al ver que el chico no estaba ahí dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras donde Harley estaba volteado de frente pero con los ojos puestos en el piso.

Luego levantó la vista hacia Tony y éste lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-No tengo hambre ahora señor Stark- le dijo, su voz decaída como había estado desde que llegó con Tony, sino es que más.

-Pero si J.A.R.V.I.S. dice que no has comido en todo el día niño- le dijo Tony.

-Tomé el vaso de leche- le contestó Harley.

Tony fue entonces para la cocina y vio en la mesa un vaso pequeño en el cual se le veía un poco de leche y regresó con Harley.

-El vaso que te tomaste se ve muy pequeño, y no soy un experto en alimentación ni en niños pero creo que necesitas comer algo, sólo para que no te haga daño- le dijo Tony.

Harley lo miró, llevando sus ojos al piso.

-Ven- le dijo Tony entonces y entró a la cocina, comenzando al instante a sacar los ingredientes que necesitaba para hacer sándwiches, no sólo por Harley sino porque ciertamente él sentía que se estaba muriendo de hambre, ya que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de comer en Industrias Stark.

Harley entró después y se le quedó viendo mientras Tony picaba una lechuga.

-¿Puedo irme al cuarto?- preguntó Harley rato después al ver que Tony picaba ingredientes y no le decía nada.

-Comerás el sándwich que te voy a dar y después te irás- le contestó Tony.

Harley no dijo nada, sólo lanzó un pequeño suspiro y se fue a sentar a la silla de siempre.

Minutos después Tony puso frente a él un sándwich de jamón.

-Puedes empezar- le dijo y fue a prepararse el suyo.

Cuando lo hizo fue también a ocupar su silla en la mesa, dándose cuenta de que Harley no había comido nada una vez que se sentó.

"Lo que me faltaba" pensó Tony comenzando a comer esperando que Harley lo imitara.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿los sándwiches no te gustan, cierto?- preguntó Tony rato después en los que Harley seguía sin probar bocado.

-No es eso- le respondió Harley.

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó Tony.

-No tengo hambre- contestó Harley.

Tony se levantó entonces y fue hacia el refri de donde sacó una gelatina de limón y la dejó frente a Harley a la vez que empujaba el plato con el sándwich hasta su propio lugar, puesto que ya se había acabado el suyo y volvió a sentarse.

-Al menos cómete eso- le dijo al niño.

Harley no dijo nada y quitó la cuchara de plástico pegada al envase y comenzó a abrirlo.

¿Era imaginación de Tony o Harley se veía más tímido y encogido que hace dos días cuando habían ido al parque?

-¿Tu brazo está mejor?- le preguntó entonces.

Harley asintió.

-¿Y no te duele alguna otra cosa?

Harley negó con la cabeza.

Tony comenzó a comer el otro sándwich entonces, después volteó a ver a Harley, quien tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa, mientras mantenía la cabeza recargada ahí, por lo que Tony pudo notar una larga cicatriz bastante profunda extenderse desde el codo hasta poco antes de llegar a la muñeca, lo cual estuvo a punto de preocuparlo preguntándose cómo ocurrió pero al instante recordó el choque, aunque ciertamente no había reparado en esa herida del niño antes, únicamente había podido ver los pequeños rasguños extendidos por algunas zonas del brazo y la cortada que tenía en la mano.

Después de minutos terminó el sándwich que le había quitado a Harley y vio que el chico no había probado aún la gelatina a pesar de tenerla ya abierta.

"Genial, a penas me alimento yo, algo con lo que no tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie, pero ahora resulta que me veo en la necesidad de estar encargándome de que coma un niño de diez años que parece un bebé por no hacerme caso de probar bocado, precisamente esto es parte de la responsabilidad que no quería cargar" pensó.

-Niño, ya te dije que tienes que comerte al menos eso- le dijo serio.

Harley sólo lo miró, con expresión triste, y no se movió si quiera.

Tony suspiró fuertemente, ya lo estaba frustrando que respondiera de forma corta, ahora ya ni siquiera hablaba y para colmo tampoco se movía.

-¡Harley!- dijo Tony después al ver que no respondía, obteniendo el mismo resultado del niño.

-Si lo cree necesario señor aquí tengo una guía para pa...- comenzó a decir J.A.R.V.I.S.

-¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!- lo interrumpió Tony, dándose cuenta de la palabra que iba a decir- ya te dije que no quería esas guías- dijo con la voz golpeada mirando al techo, principalmente porque no quería ver a Harley, ¿en serio estaba escuchando que tenía unas guías a su disposición para crianza de niños? Eso simplemente era vergonzoso e incómodo para los dos, pues Tony pensaba que ni tenía que "criarlo" teniendo él ya diez años ni tampoco tenía que mencionarse su "relación" por medio de títulos como "Guía para padres para hacer que sus hijos coman".

-Esta bien señor, no interfiero más- contestó J.A.R.V.I.S., y de alguna manera Tony escuchó su voz un tanto ofendida.

Luego volvió a centrar su mirada en Harley, quien se mantenía sentado con la cabeza un poco agachada y viendo la mesa.

-Ay- dijo Tony en un susurro y después se levantó de la mesa, recogió su plato, el de Harley y el vaso de leche que había dejado ahí y procedió a lavarlos con los otros trastes que tenía acumulados en el fregadero.

Cuando terminó se puso al lado de la silla de Harley, con los brazos cruzados, viéndolo.

Harley levantó la mirada hacia él, viéndose muy decaído, aunque en esta ocasión no huyó de la mirada de Tony.

-Ya vete si quieres- le dijo Tony al final, enojado, dándose cuenta de que Harley no iba a hablarle ni a comer nada en ese momento.

Harley no necesitó que se lo repitiera, pues inmediatamente se levantó y salió de la cocina sin mirar a Tony.

Luego Tony se fue a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones, frustrado, puesto que no se veía teniéndole que rogarle a un niño para que comiera hace casi dos semanas, pero ahora al parecer tendría que ser el caso, además de que la actitud de Harley no estaba mejorando, al contrario, según veía había empeorado.

Al llegar la noche decidió probar nuevamente a que el niño comiera, por lo que subió a su cuarto y tocó la puerta.

-Harley- llamó, aunque no obtuvo respuesta.

Entonces la abrió y encontró la habitación iluminada por la lámpara que reposaba en el buró al lado de la cama de Harley y a él dormido con la ropa que había usado ese día y acostado sobre la colcha y las cobijas que permanecían tendidas.

-Bueno, sólo un día que no coma nada no puede ser tan grave, ¿cierto?- se dijo Tony.

Luego entró a la habitación, apagó la lámpara y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Suspiró.

-No estoy listo para esto- dijo y se fue a dormir.

Era ya domingo por la mañana, y Tony se había levantado manteniendo su pijama puesta, fue hacia la cocina y se hizo su habitual taza de café, planeando que ese sería un largo día en el que al fin tendría que construir el invento para la Expo, pero antes tenía planeado desayunar algo, después de todo el día anterior no había comido por haber estado todo el día en su empresa por asuntos que tenía que resolver personalmente, por lo que se dispuso a comer unos waffles congelados que tenía en el congelador.

Sacó la caja y puso cuatro waffles en un plato y los metió al microondas.

-J.A.R.V.I.S.- llamó- dile a Harley que baje a desayunar.

-Sí señor- le contestó su inteligencia artificial.

Después de minutos cuando los waffles estaban por estar listos Harley entró a la cocina, viéndose somnoliento.

Tony lo miró, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y en realidad era la primera vez que Tony lo veía desde hace tres días cuando se había frustrado ya que el niño no quería comer puesto que después había estado muy ocupado atendiendo a su empresa, yéndose desde muy temprano y regresando muy tarde directo a dormir.

El microondas hizo sonar la alarma indicando que los waffles estaban listos y Tony los sacó, poniendo dos en cada plato que había sacado posteriormente, luego los dejó en la mesa en los lugares que él y Harley solían ocupar respectivamente y le hizo al niño una seña con la cabeza señalando a la silla para indicarle que se sentara, cosa que hizo mientras Tony servía dos vasos de leche y lo ponía frente a cada plato, junto con tenedores para al final arrimar al centro de la mesa botellas de mermelada de fresa, miel y lechera.

Tony se sentó en su silla y comenzó a comer, aunque se sentía incómodo, estaba seguro de que era por Harley, después de todo la última vez que lo había visto él había estado muy estresado por su trabajo y no le hizo bien llegar a su casa y darse cuenta de que debía insistirle a un niño de diez años para que se animara a alimentarse, por lo que sabía terminó dejando muy en claro su disgusto con el chico antes de que saliera de la cocina sin decidirse a hablarle además.

Después de reparar en la razón de la incomodidad Tony volteó a ver a Harley mientras masticaba una porción de su waffle, dándose cuenta que él no había tocado si quiera el tenedor aún.

"No otra vez" pensó Tony con pesar, puesto que esperaba que la ocasión anterior sólo hubiese sido un día en que Harley no tenía hambre y que se hubiese pasado eso en el transcurso de esos días en los que además le ordenó a J.A.R.V.I.S. que se encargara de que el niño se alimentara.

Muy en el fondo pensaba que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua sólo por el hecho de tener que insistirle a Harley que coma, pero la verdad ignoraba esa sensación que era reemplazada por el miedo de que eso sólo fuera el principio de su responsabilidad con el niño, una responsabilidad que desde luego nunca estuvo dispuesto a cargar.

-Niño, no te llamé solamente para que estuvieras viendo el plato- dijo tiempo después, al darse cuenta que Harley no tenía intención de comer nuevamente.

Harley sólo alzó la cara lo suficiente para verlo pero no le dijo nada, sus ojos aún se veían somnolientos y un poco llorosos.

-Come- le dijo Tony señalando el plato mientras Harley lo veía.

Aunque obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Tony no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro pesado, y miró a Harley un poco serio, al darse cuenta de que nuevamente el niño no pensaba hablarle.

-Harley, necesitas comer, y no tenemos por qué hacer un problema al respecto- le dijo Tony, intentando mantener su voz tranquila.

Mismo resultado por parte del niño.

Después Tony soltó aire y siguió comiendo él, intentando ignorar al chico, que se quedó de igual manera, aunque con la mirada hacia abajo, en momentos parpadeando varias veces.

Pasaron los minutos y Tony terminó de desayunar, y se recargó en la silla de brazos cruzados, viendo a Harley que después de sentir sobre sí la mirada del hombre volteó a verlo también.

-¿Al menos podrías hablar? Hace tres días al menos me decías que no tenías hambre- le dijo entonces Tony, frustrado por la falta de comunicación de Harley.

El niño simplemente bajó la mirada.

"Por eso no debí meterme en esto" pensó Tony.

-Niño, si te entendiera con que tan sólo me bajes la mirada estaría bien, pero no lo hago, necesito que hables- le dijo, su voz ya no contenía tanta paciencia.

Harley no se movió.

-Harley- le dijo Tony un poco desesperado.

Entonces el niño levantó la vista y abrió un poco la boca, pero al instante se escuchó un respiro entrecortado y la volvió a cerrar, y se pasó una mano por el ojo que no tenía lastimado, y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Tony rodó los ojos, eso ya lo había desesperado por completo.

-Sabía que se había fracturado un brazo por el accidente pero no que también las cuerdas vocales- susurró, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eso no sería lo único que me fracturó- oyó decir después a Harley, quien se había parado de la silla, su voz había sonado fuerte, y su expresión se veía completamente seria.

Luego sin dar paso a que Tony dijera algo Harley inmediatamente se fue corriendo como pudo de la cocina.

Tony duró un poco en reaccionar sobre lo que había pasado y salió de la cocina también, alcanzando a ver cómo Harley subía el ultimo escalón y se iba hacia su cuarto, dando un fuerte portazo.

Tony se llevó entonces las manos a la cara y comenzó a frotársela.

-Problema, problema, problema, problema, problema- susurró.

Luego miró en dirección a la habitación.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" Se preguntó, y sin darse cuenta el enojo llegó a él, no sabía si con sí mismo por estar haciendo mal las cosas, con Harley debido a la actitud que había tenido o con la situación que estaba pasando, en la que ya tenía a un niño enojado con él a juzgar por la mirada que le había dado antes de salir.

-Sabía que esto iba a terminar mal, traté de advertirlo, dije que él no quería, que yo no quería y ahora ahí está, el niño ya no habla, ya no come, y yo ya me estresé gracias a él- dijo Tony caminando en círculos por la sala moviendo los brazos.

-Señor, tal vez si habla con él todo se resuelva, ya que la guí-investigación que hice recomienda hablar con los niños cuando surge un problema- sugirió J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Por favor J.A.R.V.I.S., esto no se resuelve con ningún diálogo, el niño no quiere hablar, y yo, no pienso tener ninguna conversación donde se involucren reclamos de abandono y no tengo ni idea de cómo lidiar con un niño enojado y que aparte me odia- contestó Tony.

-Señor, Harley no ha dicho en ningún momento que lo odia- replicó J.A.R.V.I.S.

-No hace falta que lo diga J.A.R.V.I.S., está muy claro, me hablaba muy cortado, ahora ya ni siquiera me habla, ahora ni siquiera come y ya hace un momento fue el primero de muchos enojos, después vendrán los berrinches, y seguiremos con los reclamos, y yo, realmente no tengo intención de lidiar con eso- finalizó Tony, preocupado.

El silencio se mantuvo unos segundos.

-Creo que las cosas estarán mejor en un rato señor Stark, sólo deje a Harley calmarse y hágalo también usted- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony miró hacia el piso con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sillón, y comenzó a intentar mantener la paz y tranquilizarse, puesto que alterarse, preocuparse o asustarse solía llevarlo a tener un ataque de pánico.

La tarde llegó y no faltaba mucho para que comenzara la puesta de sol, y Tony se mantenía acostado en su sillón viendo la televisión, ya que después del desayuno no había tenido energía alguna para construir en su taller y el día anterior había terminado todos sus pendientes de la empresa.

Aunque en realidad tenía el aparato prendido sólo para hacer ruido y porque no tenía otra cosa qué hacer, ni ánimos de nada, no pudiendo sacar de su mente lo que había pasado con Harley en la mañana, ya que no había visto al niño desde entonces porque se había mantenido encerrado en la habitación, y él no podía estar tranquilo, sabiendo que pasaba lo que temía: el niño era infeliz viviendo con él.

Miró el atardecer desde su ventana, pensando en qué podía hacer.

-J.A.R.V.I.S.- llamó entonces.

-¿Sí señor?- contestó la inteligencia humana.

-Muéstrame lo que ha estado haciendo Harley después del desayuno- indicó Tony.

Entonces el programa que estaba viendo en la televisión se quitó y fue reemplazado por la imagen de Harley acostado en su cama mirando el techo, su expresión mostrándose seria y sus ojos cansados.

-Cambio de imagen- pidió Tony.

Y la imagen cambió por otra donde aún permanecía acostado pero de lado.

-Sigue- dijo Tony.

La imagen cambió para mostrar a un Harley dormido.

-¿Algo más que haya hecho que no fuera estar en la cama sin hacer nada?- preguntó Tony.

La imagen tardó un poco en cambiar pero al fin lo hizo, revelando a un Harley parado al lado de la cama, enojado, que agarró una almohada y comenzó a golpearla con su brazo bueno.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio- susurraba mientras tanto, manteniendo los dientes apretados.

Tony miró cada momento en que Harley estuvo repitiendo lo mismo y golpeando la almohada, para al final observar cómo Harley aventaba la almohada al final y se acostaba en la cama manteniéndose de la cintura para abajo fuera del colchón, y se cubría el rostro con el brazo.

-Quítalo- le indicó Tony a J.A.R.V.I.S., su voz sin emoción alguna.

La televisión regresó al programa anterior al instante y Tony sin perder tiempo tomó el control y la apagó, luego se quedó sentado viendo hacia en frente sin observar un punto en concreto y lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

-Sabía que esto terminaría así- susurró.

De inmediato se paró y tomó de la mesa de en medio de la sala su celular y marcó un número, poniéndoselo después en el oído mientras pitaba.

-Hola- le respondieron al quinto tono.

-Matías, quiero que vengas a mi casa en este mismo momento- dijo Tony de golpe.

-¿Señor Stark? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Thomas, preocupándose al momento.

-¡Sí! Por eso te estoy llamando genio- replicó Tony desesperado.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Harley está bien?- dijo Thomas, alterándose.

-Llega aquí cuanto antes y lo sabrás- dijo Tony y después colgó.

-Mmm, ¿señor?- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Silencio J.A.R.V.I.S.- dijo Tony manteniendo la calma, pero serio.

Pasaron cincuenta minutos, el día se había ido para dar paso a la noche, cuando al fin llamaron a la puerta, lo que hizo que Tony se tomara la tercera cerveza que llevaba de un sólo trago y después fuera a abrir, descubriendo por supuesto a Thomas en la entrada.

-Buenas noches señor Stark, vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿cuál es el problema?- dijo el joven hablando rápidamente.

Tony alzó las cejas moviendo los ojos hacia arriba mientras torcía la boca hacia un lado y ladeó la cabeza apuntando hacia adentro mientras se apartaba de la puerta para indicarle a Thomas que pasara.

Después Tony cerró la puerta y caminó hacia los sillones, le indicó a Thomas que se sentara con una mano y después de que lo hiciera se sentó frente a él, justo como hace dos semanas, cuando su vida había dado ese cambio radical a causa de la noticia que ese trabajador social había ido a darle.

-¿Qué pasa señor Stark?- preguntó Thomas, un poco nervioso después de segundos en los que Tony lo miró fijamente sin decir nada.

-Pasa- comenzó a decir Tony después de segundos, manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas y los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras él estaba ligeramente inclinado- que yo tenía razón Matías, y tú, no quisiste escucharme.

-Pero...- comenzó a decir Thomas.

-¡Te advertí!- alzó un poco la voz Tony interrumpiéndolo- que esto, lo del jueguito del hijo y el padre, no iba a funcionar conmigo, te dije que al instante todo comenzaría a salir mal, tanto para mí como para el niño que está allá encerrado en su habitación- dijo señalando hacia arriba- y por eso quise buscar otras opciones para él, quise que su vida estuviera bien, al igual que la mía, pero claro, a ti no te importó y ahora lo pagamos nosotros dos.

-¿Pero por qué lo dice señor Stark?- le preguntó Thomas, sintiéndose mal por las acusaciones de Tony y porque le preocupaba las razones por las que Iron Man le decía eso.

-Porque yo tenía razón, todo lo que dije se está cumpliendo, Harley está siendo infeliz aquí y yo también- dijo Tony golpeadamente.

-¿Pero qué ocurre?- insistió Thomas.

-Bueno, eso es realmente difícil de explicar, ¿por dónde deberé de comenzar?- dijo Tony sarcásticamente parándose con una mano acariciando su barbilla y poniéndose al lado del sillón de Thomas, dando la espalda a las escaleras y a la cocina- ¡ah!, creo que ya lo sé, primero digamos que en cuanto llegamos a la casa demostré lo poco capacitado que estaba para tener un niño, olvidé comprarle ropa sin reparar en que estaba usando una manchada de sangre hasta su tercer día aquí, le estuve dando también ese tiempo de comer una birria que tenía en el refrigerador desde hace días, que no le gustaba, todo porque no se me ocurrió lo que necesitaría comer y yo no tenía nada más que darle, tenía el refrigerador vacío, por lo que cuando me di cuenta de estos errores fuimos a la tienda a comprar la ropa y la comida- para este punto su voz se volvió más alta y seria- el niño no podía ni mirarme a los ojos, a penas y me contestaba lo que le preguntaba, casi podría decirse que le saqué cada palabra dicha con pinzas, eso fue tanto en la tienda de ropa como en la de la comida, llegamos a la casa y cenamos y fue lo mismo, apenas y escuchaba su voz de lo bajo que me hablaba, eso sí, el problema es conmigo, porque tuve que llevarlo al médico con un amigo mío por su brazo y no había forma de callarlo cuando comenzó a hablar con él. Después de algunos días lo llevé al parque, intenté hacerle plática, lo mismo, a penas me respondía y no me aguantaba la mirada, lo cual hasta cierto punto era soportable, al menos contestaba, pero hace tres días cuando llegué de mi trabajo y me enteré de que no había comido quise encargarme de que lo hiciera, para lo cual no me hizo caso, aclaremos también que antes ya había estado comiendo muy poco, y después de intentar saber qué le pasaba con la comida el niño perdió el habla, no me decía nada, ni siquiera se movía y nuevamente huía de mi mirada, llegamos al día de hoy, pensé que todo eso había pasado, intenté que desayunara y mismo resultado, le hablo y no me responde, ni siquiera con señas, se levantó enojado de la mesa y justo antes de marcarte lo había visto en su habitación golpeando la almohada mientras decía furioso que me odiaba- finalizó Tony, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Thomas lo había estado escuchando atentamente, sin intención de interrumpirlo.

-Señor Stark, tranquilícese- le dijo cuando vio que Tony no seguiría hablando- sé que esto puede ser difícil, pero comprenda que Harley no está familiarizado con usted y esta nueva vida, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para...

-¡¿Para que me odie más Thomas?!- lo interrumpió Tony de brazos cruzados- porque no ha cumplido ni las dos semanas conmigo y ya lo hace.

-No creo que sea así señor, él sólo está confundido y...

-No trates de verle el lado bueno a esto Thomas, es muy simple lo que está pasando aquí, Harley no quiere vivir conmigo y yo no voy a obligarlo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó Thomas lentamente, preocupado.

-Creo que lo sabes Matías- dijo Tony muy serio- que yo ya no voy a lidiar con esto.

-¿Lidiar con qué?- preguntó Thomas, esperando equivocarse en lo que suponía Tony diría a continuación.

-¡Con este niño, con esta forma de vida, con este problema!- dijo Tony alzando la voz para dejarlo claro.

-Pero señor Stark, usted no puede simplemente hacer eso, Harley no es un juguete o un par de zapatos que se lleva a casa y regresa porque no le quedaron o no le gustaron, usted es su padre.

-Soy el hombre que lo engendró únicamente, no su padre- respondió Tony lentamente- no sé cómo ser uno y no quiero aprenderlo, no voy a intentar hacer algo en lo que sé que fallaré, algo donde la falla no sólo traerá problemas a mi vida, sino también a la de otra persona, a la de Harley, así que renuncio a esto.

-Señor Stark, no puede abandonarlo así.

-Volveremos al plan original Matías, le buscarás una casa, con una buena familia y yo únicamente lo voy a mantener, es todo.

-Pero...

-Me dijiste que lo trajera conmigo para ver cómo salían las cosas, y que si no marchaban bien harías lo que te pidiera con él y bajo mis condiciones- le recordó Tony.

-Pero yo le dije un mes- replicó Thomas, mitad avergonzado por recordar ese trato que fue su idea y mitad desesperado por lo que estaba diciendo Tony.

-Harley ya me tomó odio por estas dos semanas, le evitaré más disgustos a él y a mí por otras dos, así que en este momento quiero que te lo lleves.

-No puedo hacer eso señor Stark- dijo Thomas con pesar- sé que es difícil, en verdad, ustedes dos no son los primeros en pasar en una situación similar y por eso sé que saldrán adelante, sé que le di mi palabra de algo pero... dije un mes, y sólo aceptaré estar bajo sus soluciones al cumplirse ese mes- respondió Thomas, odiándose en ese momento por haber prometido eso y no poder faltar a su palabra ahora.

Se hizo el silencio entonces, Tony seguía parado al lado del sillón donde estaba Thomas, y éste miraba hacia el piso, sin querer encontrarse con la mirada de Tony.

-Yo no lo quiero aquí- dijo Tony después, siendo más directo y breve para que a Thomas le quedara claro.

-Es su hijo- dijo Thomas.

-Preferiría que no lo fuera, nunca quise esto.

Thomas se obligó a levantar la mirada nuevamente, siendo consciente de que tenía que enfrentar a Tony Stark, pero ya no pudo replicar a su último comentario ya que al alzar la cabeza logró ver detrás de Tony a una figura parada en las escaleras.

-Harley- susurró, preocupándose al instante por el tiempo en que el niño había estado ahí y por lo que pudo haber escuchado.

Tony al reparar en lo que dijo Thomas se volteó y advirtió también la presencia de Harley, lo cual en situaciones normales lo habría hecho callarse por saber que lo había estado escuchando hablando de su "situación", pero en ese momento movido por la desesperación de estar fracasando ya en algo que ni siquiera tenía el valor de intentar no le importó, y estuvo dispuesto a seguir defendiendo su punto.

-Harley, que bueno que bajas, así tal vez puedas explicarle al señor Horker que odias estar aquí conmigo y que lo mejor es encontrar otra solución en la que ambos podamos vivir más tranquilos sin perturbarnos con el otro y sin que nadie se llene de odio- le dijo, un poco golpeado.

-¡Señor Stark! sólo es un niño, no le diga las cosas así- le pidió Thomas.

-No hay otra forma de decirlas Thomas, las cosas son de esta manera, Harley no quiere estar aquí y no pienso obligarlo, así que dile lo que piensas al respecto niño, se hará como tú digas- dijo Tony mirando a Harley.

El niño miraba a ambos hombres, su expresión era seria y decaída y sus ojos permanecían hinchados.

Tony suspiró ruidosamente mirando al techo, luego volvió a ver a Harley y puso dos manos en su cintura.

-Ya basta Harley, no es momento de que me apliques la ley del hielo, estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas para que tú estés mejor, así que sólo dile a Thomas que me odias como mencionaste hace rato con la almohada mientras la golpeabas, dile que estás de acuerdo en que yo no me haga cargo de ti y podrás irte con él ahora mismo, te buscará una linda familia que te adopte y yo sólo me encargaré de mantenerte; vas- ordenó Tony, ladeando la cabeza hacia Thomas en la última palabra.

La cara de Harley cambió un momento, pero al instante regresó a su expresión seria por lo que Tony no pudo descifrar cuál fue el otro sentimiento, luego comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, a lo que Tony se apartó y se puso del otro lado de la mesa, delante del sillón donde estaba Thomas.

Harley llegó frente a Thomas, quedando a sólo centímetros de distancia de él.

Thomas al instante lo miró con dulzura, dedicándole una sonrisa triste, puesto que no estaba de acuerdo en que Tony lo metiera en ese tema así y de forma tan brusca, provocándole perder las palabras por un instante.

-Hola Harley, ¿las cosas han estado difíciles por aquí?- preguntó con la voz calmada y un poco baja.

Harley no le respondió, sólo se mantenía mirando a Thomas serio.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Thomas igual.

Misma postura de Harley, ante lo cual Tony rodó los ojos.

-Genial, en definitivamente el niño perdió la lengua por ahí- susurró.

-Señor Stark por favor- pidió Thomas manteniendo la paciencia, luego volvió a centrarse en Harley- Harley, está bien, puedes hablar conmigo.

Esperó pero sólo vio por un segundo una mueca en Harley.

Thomas dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Dime, ¿es verdad lo que dijo el señor Stark? ¿Preferirías irte a vivir a otro lugar?- le preguntó, y al no recibir respuesta puso ambas manos en los hombros de Harley- puedes decírmelo con confianza pequeño, estará bien si es así, yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien para ti, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harley siguió viéndolo, aunque Thomas comenzó a escuchar cómo su respiración se volvía un poco agitada, y después, instantáneamente sus ojos se volvieron llorosos y dejaron salir grandes lágrimas sin parar, y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo Harley se le abalanzó abrazándolo fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo y dejó salir sonoros sollozos en cuanto escondió su rostro en su pecho.

Thomas al instante correspondió al abrazo, triste escuchando el dolor con el que Harley lloraba y sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo temblar contra el suyo.

La expresión enojada de Tony al instante cambió por una seria y sorprendida a la vez, pues estaba esperando que Harley soltara incluso a gritos su desprecio hacia él, no que se rompiera en un fuerte llanto con temblores abrazando a Thomas.

-¿Qué?- susurró Tony desconcertado.

Thomas lo miró pero no dijo nada, sólo mantenía a Harley abrazado mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mano.

-Tranquilo Harley- comenzó a decirle- sólo déjalo salir, está bien.

Después Harley despegó ligeramente la cara del pecho de Thomas, lo suficiente para que Tony lograra ver su rostro rojo lleno de lágrimas y sus ojos rojos.

–Ex-tra-a-ño-a mi-i ma-má– dijo como pudo entre sus respiraciones cortadas, luego soltó más en llanto y volvió a esconderse en Thomas.

Thomas no dijo nada y sólo lo sostuvo contra sí, dispuesto a esperar a que el llanto de Harley cesara.

Tony no soportó ver más la escena y se fue hacia la cocina, donde se sentó a la mesa y ocultó su cara entre sus manos, mientras el fuerte llanto de Harley inundaba sus oídos.

Pasó un rato, Tony sintió que cerca de una hora en la cual se mantuvo en la misma posición, y al fin liberó su cara de sus manos, teniendo una visión borrosa por unos momentos gracias a la presión que sus ojos habían tenido contra sus manos.

Harley había parado de llorar desde hace un pequeño momento, o al menos eso creía Tony, puesto que durante ese tiempo parecía tranquilizarse o callarse para retomar de nuevo el llanto segundos después.

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción se levantó con pesar de la mesa, se mojó la cara con agua fría del fregadero y después de secársela regresó a la sala, donde encontró a Thomas aún sentado en el sillón, con Harley aún abrazado sentado en su regazo, dormido, aunque podía notar aún en la mitad de su rostro que quedaba visible el color rojo que dejaba como resultado el llanto.

Thomas lo miró, y estrechó más a Harley contra sí.

Luego Tony se sentó en el sillón delante de él, esperando a que el trabajador social le dijera algo, cosa que no ocurrió en los próximos cinco minutos.

-Adelante, dime que soy pésimo para criar niños- decidió romper el hielo Tony.

-No creo que sea así señor Stark, nadie es perfecto en eso- le respondió Thomas, hablando más bajo de lo normal aunque sin llegar a susurrar para no despertar a Harley.

-Por favor, mira cómo se puso- replicó Tony.

-Señor compréndalo- dijo Thomas- acaba de perder a su madre en un terrible accidente, nadie está preparado para eso pero menos él que es tan sólo un niño.

Tony se quedó callado, no podía replicar a eso, sabía que así era, él era mucho mayor que Harley cuando sus padres murieron y no fue nada fácil.

-¿Ya le había mencionado esto? ¿Lo que sentía?- le preguntó Thomas, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

-Cómo ya te dije casi ni hablamos Thomas.

-Pero me mencionó que cuando salían era cuando ocurría esa falta de comunicación, además de hoy y hace días, ¿y lo demás? Llevan viviendo juntos casi dos semanas.

Tony se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Prácticamente ni siquiera lo veía Thomas, yo había estado encerrado en mi laboratorio y él en su cuarto, tan sólo me lo cruzaba de vez en cuando en las horas de comida y no intercambiamos palabras, lo más que hicimos fue lo que te mencioné hace rato- contó Tony.

Thomas esperó un poco antes de responder.

-Me parece señor Stark, que el luto de Harley por su madre apenas comienza- dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Tony.

-Verá, pues como ya sabe ella murió después del choque y Harley se mantuvo en el hospital por sus propias heridas, entonces estuvo en ese momento rodeado de enfermeras, doctores y mi compañera Susan y yo también estuvimos yendo a verlo ante la pérdida de su madre, por lo que él comenzó a cargar con la preocupación de qué sería de él en ese momento, no pudo mantener la mente por completo en su madre, después salió del hospital herido, supongo que pensando en cómo estaría con un brazo enyesado y un pie lastimado, y llegó al orfanato, donde podría decirse que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ella, ahí estaba rodeado de personas, tenía algunas tareas que le asignaban que lo mantenían distraído- Tony no pudo evitar hacer una mueca- y a nosotros platicando con él su caso, luego tuvo que recibir la noticia de que usted era su padre, lo que supongo también le mantuvo la mente ocupada, por lo que creo que al llegar aquí con usted y ya saber que su futuro sería viviendo aquí no tuvo que preocuparse más por eso, y si como dice ha estado solo todo el tiempo encerrado en su cuarto sin hacer nada creo que al fin tuvo oportunidad de mantenerse concentrado en su pérdida y lo que ésta le trajo, ya sabe, el cambio de vida de vivir con usted, así que es normal que ahora esté triste y callado, se está adaptando a la vez que mantiene su luto añorando a su madre.

Tony se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando a Harley dormir en los brazos de Thomas.

-¿Te dijo algo después de que me fui?

-No señor, creo que intentaba hacerlo en ratos pero el llanto no lo dejó, únicamente dijo lo que usted escuchó... en ningún momento mencionó odiarlo o querer dejar de vivir aquí.

Tony infló sus cachetes y soltó aire.

-Tampoco lo negó cuando se lo dije- añadió.

-Cierto, pero por la cara que tenía tengo la impresión de que todo el tiempo estuvo soportando el llanto, hasta que no pudo más, y... bueno, estos días reflexionando en la muerte de su madre sin nadie a su lado apoyándolo debe ser difícil.

Tony sabía eso, recordando su propia experiencia, aunque él tenía a Rhodey, y aún así fue muy difícil.

El silencio se produjo entre los dos hombres.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?- preguntó después Thomas con voz apenas audible.

-¿Cuál sería el proceso si te lo llevas ya?- dijo Tony con voz ronca.

Thomas esperó un poco para contestar.

-Regresaría al orfanato hasta que le encuentre una familia de la cual esté seguro va a cuidarlo y a quererlo- respondió Thomas sin emoción en su voz.

-¿No te lo podrías quedar tú mientras tanto?

-Me temo que no señor Stark- contestó Thomas negando con la cabeza- y no es que no quisiera pero no puedo hacer simplemente eso, necesito llevar a cabo un proceso legal como su cuidador sustituto antes de encontrarle un hogar y eso lleva revisiones y tiempo para que comprueben que Harley puede estar conmigo.

-A mí no me hicieron eso.

-Usted es su padre biológico, por eso la ley exigía que viva con usted, por lo que nada de eso fue necesario más que la prueba de ADN.

-¿Y si yo te firmara algo? ¿Algún permiso mío?

¿Puedo hacerlo no? El niño es mío.

-De igual forma querrían investigarme a mí señor Stark, ¿quiere que varias personas, la prensa, se enteren de esto? ¿No sólo de que tiene un hijo sino también de que me lo está dando?- dijo Thomas con su voz tranquila, y aunque era verdad lo que decía ciertamente utilizó esas preguntas sobre la prensa para que Tony no siguiera con esa idea, aunque sabía que estaba el riesgo del orfanato.

Tony ya no respondió, estando en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Quiere que lo lleve al orfanato?- preguntó minutos después Thomas, temeroso de la respuesta.

Tony soltó aire y mirando hacia un lado negó con la cabeza.

Thomas no podía creer lo que veía.

-Escúchame bien, seguirá viviendo aquí, haré lo que esté en mí para no alterarme por su actitud, pero debes saber que no tengo la mínima idea sobre cómo tratar a un niño que acaba de perder a su madre, por lo que no esperes que esté como tú llenándolo de abrazos, y si veo que las cosas empeoran con él no tendré más opción que alejarlo de mí, bajo el medio que sea, ¿quedó claro?- avisó Tony mirando a Thomas fijamente a los ojos.

Thomas sabía que aún dejaba abierta la posibilidad de devolverlo, pero después de todo para el mes faltaban poco más de dos semanas y en ese tiempo creyó que podía pasar algo que ayudara tanto a Tony como a Harley.

-Está bien señor Stark, que así sea- aceptó.

-Bien- dijo Tony.

-Entonces si me disculpa creo que es hora de que yo me retire señor- informó Thomas.

-Claro y... hace días sólo viniste a traer más problemas de los que ya tengo a mi vida pero te agradezco por haber venido hoy- le dijo Tony.

-No fue nada- respondió Thomas con un atisbo de sonrisa- ¿y dónde dejo a Harley?- preguntó al reparar en que el niño seguía en sus brazos.

-Mejor que duerma ahora, acuéstalo en el sillón- indicó Tony.

Thomas se paró con un poco de dificultad con Harley y cuando estuvo de pie cargándolo como a una novia lo depositó lentamente en el sillón, que era bastante amplio, y le acarició suavemente el pelo.

-Pobrecito, espero que esté mejor cuando despierte- susurró.

Tony se asustó con esas palabras y rogó porque Harley no se pusiera a llorar como hace un momento, pues de ser así él no podría hacer nada para confortarlo.

-Yo igual- dijo Tony preocupado.

Luego se puso de pie y acompañó a Thomas a la puerta.

-Buenas noches señor Stark- le dijo al joven cuando salió.

-Buenas noches Matías- le respondió Tony y cerró la puerta.

Luego regresó a la sala donde vio a Harley aún profundamente dormido.

Debido al short que traía puesto vio algunos moretones en su pierna al igual que una cortada en el pie izquierdo y otra con forma circular en la rodilla derecha.

Lo miró estando de brazos cruzados.

-¿En que lío nos estamos metiendo niño?- dijo.

A continuación no queriendo saber nada más de nada el resto de la noche subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejando a Harley porque no quería despertarlo y enfrentarse con él ahora después de su llanto y de lo que dijo hace rato, además de que el sillón era cómodo y lo suficientemente grande para que durmiera.

Al día siguiente Tony se despertó temprano, en cuanto los rayos de sol asomaron por una orilla de su ventana que olvidó cerrar, y después de arreglarse salió de su habitación y bajó a la sala, acercándose lentamente al sillón donde Harley seguía acostado, plácidamente dormido.

No tenía hambre en ese momento, así que lo único que hizo fue beber una taza de café parado contra el fregadero.

Después al salir vio que Harley seguía dormido, y debido a que tenía un poco de miedo de que despertara y lo viera se fue a su taller, esperando que al estar en contacto con las máquinas pudiera olvidar por un momento el mundo exterior.

Cuando Harley abrió los ojos volvió a cerrarlos al instante al sentir en su cara una fuerte y brillante luz, y empezó a parpadear varias veces hasta que logró acostumbrarse a ella, entonces se sentó lentamente y contempló toda la sala confundido por un momento al no recordar lo que había pasado, pero entonces al verse en el sillón lo hizo, recordó que ayer había bajado a la sala al escuchar a Tony gritar "¡¿Para que me odie más Thomas?!", cosa que normalmente habría ignorado pensando que el hombre hablaba con J.A.R.V.I.S. o con ese tal Happy que solía hablarle por teléfono por cosas de su empresa, pero al escuchar el nombre de "Thomas" no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y bajar para escuchar mejor lo que pasaba, logrando enterarse del resto de la conversación hasta que Thomas reparó en su presencia, durando para hacerlo porque era tapado por Tony quien le daba la espalda. Después siguió pasando en su mente las imágenes que procedieron, donde Tony le dijo un par de cosas y al final él terminó llorando en los brazos de Thomas, debido a que ya no podía soportar más estar ocultando ese dolor que sentía, al haberse visto tan solo los últimos días, prácticamente desde que había llegado a la casa de Tony, y comenzó a pensar mientras estaba sentado en el sillón mirando al vacío cómo había sido todo, cómo había llorado desde la primera noche en la casa de Tony al verse viviendo con un hombre que afirmaba que le estaba volviendo la vida de cabeza, analizó lo mucho que comenzó a echar de menos a su madre mientras estaba encerrado en esa habitación sin nada que hacer más que estar acostado en la cama o caminando en círculos, cosa que tampoco podía hacer mucho rato por su pie, y también pensó en los últimos días que Tony le hablaba y él no se sentía capaz de contestarle sintiéndose desesperado de ver al hombre ahí cargando con él cuando no tendría que hacerlo si su madre estuviera viva, pensamientos que terminaban haciéndole un nudo en la garganta y lo impulsaban a querer retomar el llanto que ya habría mantenido antes contra la almohada de la cama, causando que prefiriera mantenerse en silencio para no llorar delante de Tony, e intentó seguir haciendo eso la noche anterior, intentó seguir siendo fuerte y soportar el dolor que sentía, pero cuando vio a Thomas ahí, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por lograrlo no pudo, sintió la necesidad de un abrazo y también de consuelo, de un amigo que lo confortara y estuviera con él aunque sea un momento, y de alguna forma sentía que debía sacar todo lo que se estaba guardando, y si es verdad que no pudo decir más que un "extraño a mi mamá" sabía que era suficiente, que Thomas lo entendía y que con su llanto contra el pecho de él decía más de lo que lo había hecho esos días llorando solo y sufriendo en silencio por su pérdida.

Sin tener energías y casi sintiendo que no era responsable de los movimientos de su cuerpo se levantó del sillón y salió por una de las puertas de cristal al jardín, donde caminó hasta toparse con la fuente del oso polar, que tenía en ese momento lanzando agua de su boca, inconscientemente rozó el agua con sus dedos y comenzó a ver borroso hasta que sintió cómo su cara se mojaba ligeramente con las lágrimas que sus ojos despedían.

Esta vez no había fuertes sollozos ni se agitaba, sólo estaban las lágrimas resbalando sin parar de sus párpados, mientras con cada una que salía se sentía más vacío.

Se había mantenido dándole la espalda a las puertas de cristal con la mano en la fuente, y aún sintiéndose fuera de sí sacó la mano del agua y se volteó lentamente en dirección a las puertas, con la cabeza en alto, y sus ojos localizaron parado del otro lado del cristal a Tony mirándolo.

Después de rato de estar en su taller sentando solamente revisando planos Tony llegó a la conclusión de que por mucho que quisiera evitar a Harley no podría hacerlo si había aceptado que se quedara con él, además de que verlo de una vez y enfrentar lo que tuviera que pasar sería la única cosa que le quitaría los nervios y la incertidumbre, además de que durante ese rato había pensado en algo que tal vez ayudara a mejorar a Harley sin tener que entrar en una charla cursi y sentimental, así que se paró de su silla de ruedas y salió de su laboratorio, asomándose al instante al sillón donde descubrió que Harley ya no estaba, después fue hacia la cocina y entró esperando que el niño estuviera comiendo al no haber probado bocado el día anterior, pero nuevamente se dio cuenta de que el aula estaba vacía.

De inmediato subió al segundo piso y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Harley lentamente, encontrándolo vacío.

-Esta es la parte en la que se escapan en las películas- susurró.

Cerró la puerta y regresó a la sala, yéndose hacia las puertas de cristal para buscar al niño en el jardín, pero no pasó de poner la mano en la puerta cuando lo vio al lado de la fuente dándole la espalda.

No pudo evitar suspirar al darse cuenta de que no estaba metido en un problema como tener que buscar a Harley por toda la ciudad y soltó la puerta quedándose simplemente mirando al niño, quien no hacía más que mantener la mano en el gua, lo cual Tony vio como una señal de que ya no estaba tan mal, después de todo era la primera vez que Harley iba al jardín por su cuenta y supuso que fue a la fuente influenciado por su curiosidad ante el diseño, ya que recordaba cómo se había hipnotizado viéndola el día que llegó a la mansión.

Tony pensaba si lo mejor era salir con él o esperar a que entrara dándole tranquilidad cuando el niño se dio la vuelta lentamente, revelando una cara roja llena de lágrimas y unos ojos llorosos que seguían derramando más, a la vez que lo veían.

La expresión de Tony cambió a una un poco triste por ver al niño tan vulnerable, sobretodo recordando que hace casi un mes parecía muy ilusionado y feliz, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, a la vez que el pánico entraba lentamente al encontrarse con el niño llorando de nuevo.

Sostuvo la mirada de Harley unos segundos y después dio un pequeño suspiro, y se alejó de la ventana, perdiéndose de la visión del niño, a la vez que sacaba su celular y se lo ponía en el oído después de llamar un número.

-Thomas- dijo en cuanto le contestaron.

Harley le sostuvo la mirada a Tony, paralizado ante las sorpresa de verlo de repente, y vio después cómo se alejaba de la ventana perdiéndose de su vista, y él se quedó aún mirando hacia ahí, sin dejar de llorar, luego lentamente se sentó en el borde la fuente dándole la espalda a las puertas y mantuvo su mano en su regazo y los pies colgando puesto que la fuente era alta.

Pasó un rato así, sin dejar de llorar, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada al frente pero sin tener un punto fijo, hasta que escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

-Harley- lo llamó Tony.

Harley tardó un poco en reaccionar y se volteó lentamente, encontrándose con Tony viéndolo un poco serio.

-Ven, tenemos que ir a un lugar- le dijo Tony.

Harley lo miró unos segundos, sin moverse, entonces Tony se acercó más a él y lo tomó suavemente de su brazo bueno jalándolo un poco hacia arriba, Harley se paró y después Tony lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo caminar delante de él hasta la cochera, donde lo dirigió hacia el asiento trasero y abrió la puerta.

-Sube- le dijo apuntando hacia adentro de la camioneta con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Harley lo miró unos momento y luego subió, tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez Tony lo estaba llevando con Thomas para deshacerse de él y ser regresado al orfanato o ser llevado a alguna casa, pero en ese momento no quería ni preguntar ni pensar en eso, le daba igual, después de todo ayer le había quedado más claro que nunca que Tony no lo quería con él, por lo que sería lo mismo ahí, en el orfanato o en otra casa.

Cuando se hubo sentado Tony se inclinó y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, luego lo miró, abrió la boca un momento pareciendo que iba a decirle algo pero al parecer cambió de opinión porque después la volvió a cerrar al igual que la puerta y fue hacia su propio asiento detrás del volante.

Harley sintió más lágrimas escurrir mientras salían de la casa y se limpió la cara con la mano, nuevamente tratando de contener el llanto.

Tony traía puestos unos lentes cafés y lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor, y se dio cuenta por las muecas que hacía y por su respiración que estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar, principalmente porque sin parar limpiaba las nuevas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, y aunque por un lado agradecía eso para no tener que estarlo viendo así sintiéndose incómodo, bien sabía que ante una pérdida llorar era necesario y podía ayudar a sobrellevar la situación.

-Creo que, es preferible que lo saques todo, ¿sabes? se vuelve peor si te lo guardas todo el tiempo, sólo, deja salir lo necesario- le dijo con la voz ronca, sin mirarlo.

Harley se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de Tony, y aunque siguió limpiando sus lágrimas por un momento más al final se rindió y las dejó salir, con tan sólo uno que otro sollozo de vez en cuando.

De rato Tony estacionó el carro y se bajó.

-Espérame aquí- le indicó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Harley derramó unas pocas lágrimas más hasta que al fin paró, sintiéndose un poco más en paz, y se mantuvo recostado contra el asiento del carro, esperando que en cualquier momento Tony le indicara que bajara para saber en qué nuevo lugar se quedaría.

Pasó un rato y Tony por fin volvió a entrar a la camioneta, arrancándola nuevamente para sorpresa de Harley.

Tony notó que el niño por fin había parado de llorar, aunque también se dio cuenta de que el llanto había dejado tras él unos hipidos que lo hacían saltar ligeramente.

Siguió conduciendo hasta que llegó a su destino, entró donde quería y dio algunas vueltas más para al fin detenerse.

Desabrochó su cinturón y se mantuvo inmóvil contra el asiento, ya que no sabía la reacción que produciría lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero desde el taller había decidido ya que era algo necesario.

-Baja Harley- le dijo tranquilo y salió del auto, yendo hacia la cajuela al instante.

Harley se bajó, sin mirar el alrededor detalladamente, pero sí notando que no había ni casas ni edificios por ninguna parte.

Tony fue hacia él después, sorprendiéndolo al notar que llevaba en sus manos un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y blancas.

-Sígueme- le indicó y comenzó a caminar.

Harley lo siguió, y pudo ir notando al rededor del pasto saliendo del suelo unas lápidas.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó confundido al lado de Tony.

-Es... ven y lo verás- le respondió Tony.

Siguieron caminando hasta que al fin Tony se detuvo frente a una lápida, que estaba cerca de una pequeña colina en la cual había un árbol que alcanzaba a dar sombra a la lápida.

Harley se quedó un poco atrás a distancia de donde Tony se había parado, cuando el hombre volteó a verlo y le indicó con la cabeza la lápida para que se acercara.

Harley lo hizo lentamente, presentía de qué se trataba todo pero no acababa de creerlo, entonces quedó parado frente a la lápida y vio escrito ahí:

"Helen Keener. Buena madre y gran mujer"

Harley se quedó congelando un momento, luego Tony se puso a su lado, agachándose para estar a su altura.

-Supe que no habías podido decirle adiós una última vez por estar en el hospital, así que pensé que querrías hacerlo- le dijo con la voz más calmada y dulce que pudo hacer.

Luego Harley volteó a verlo, con expresión triste, no podía hablar.

-Toma- dijo Tony extendiéndole las flores- son para ella, no sé cuáles eran sus favoritas pero al ponerlas tú creo que estarán bien.

Harley extendió la mano lentamente y las tomó, aunque casi las tira debido a que pesaban y sólo contaba con un brazo libre, por suerte Tony alcanzó a sujetarlas nuevamente, aunque Harley no las soltó.

-Te ayudaré a ponerlas- le indicó Tony.

Después Harley se inclinó al igual que Tony hasta lograr posar las rosas en la superficie de tierra que sobresalía, y ambos las soltaron, luego se miraron.

-Creo que te gustaría estar solo ahora, esperaré en la camioneta- dijo Tony entonces y sin esperar respuesta (porque presentía que no la tendría aunque la esperara) se puso de pie y regresó a su auto, viendo a Harley desde su asiento.

Harley se arrodilló en el piso poco después de que Tony se fuera, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban ligeramente.

Sin poder evitarlo nuevamente dejó salir lágrimas, a la vez que ponía la mano sobre la lápida de su madre y dejaba salir sollozos sonoros.

Estuvo así por unos minutos, pensando en ella y en lo mucho que quería, que necesitaba, escuchar su voz diciéndole que todo estaría bien mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso.

-Mami- dijo en su susurró.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo, las lágrimas habían parado ya, y Harley se enderezó, y volvió a leer la inscripción en la piedra, a la vez que reparaba en el enorme ramo de flores que adornaba la tierra.

Y en ese momento por alguna razón se sintió un poco, muy ligeramente más tranquilo, claro que la tristeza aún permanecía, puesto que su mamá estaba muerta y sabía que no podría recuperarla nunca, pero estaba feliz de haber podido ir ahí y ver que estaba descansando en paz, y de haber podido decirle adiós, además de que le había sentado bien todas las lágrimas que había estado derramando sin reparo alguno desde la noche anterior, sin tener que contener los sollozos y respiración entre cortada que su garganta producía.

Se paró lentamente, tambaleándose porque se le habían dormido las piernas, y se dio cuenta de que debía irse ya, después de todo no tenía más que hacer ahí, aunque aún así la verdad era que le costaba un poco de trabajo dejar el lugar, puesto que ahí, al fin y al cabo estaba reposando su madre, y aunque sabía que estaba muerta sentía que estando ahí era la forma más cercana que tendría de estar de nuevo cerca de ella.

Tardó unos minutos más parado mirando el montón de tierra, hasta que al fin se obligó a mover sus pies y encaminarlos a la camioneta del señor Stark.

Tony vio cómo al fin Harley regresaba con él después de una hora, y se alegró de ver que el llanto había cesado por completo a pesar de ese nuevo arranque en cuanto se fue.

Harley abrió la puerta trasera y entró en el carro cerrando detrás de él, siendo el único sonido producido antes de que el silencio inundara el auto.

Tony no sabía si debía simplemente irse ya, esperar a que Harley le dijera algo o incluso hablar él mismo, lo que en todo caso veía muy difícil, puesto que no se le ocurría nada que decir, ya había intentado decir las palabras más reconfortantes que pudo, con el tono más dulce que le dejó hacer su voz, y era consciente de que lo más probable era que hubiera fallado en ambas cosas, pero era lo mejor que pudo hacer, después de todo era Tony Stark, no estaba familiarizado con los sentimientos y no haría el experimento de empezar a estarlo con un niño de diez años que estaba en un estado emocional muy delicado por la pérdida de su madre, por lo que lo único que esperaba ahora era que el hecho de haber llevado a Harley a su tumba en verdad hubiera servido para reconfortar al niño de alguna forma, ya que recordó su propia experiencia cuando durante algún tiempo en un intento de autoconsuelo solía llevarle flores a la tumba de sus padres, después de todo a su madre le encantaban por lo que suponía le habría gustado que fuera así, claro que después se dio cuenta de que ellos ya no podían apreciar eso y no por sus flores regresarían, pero al menos durante las primeras semanas pensó que le servía de algo, y sabía que todo era parte de un proceso hasta poder dejar de sentir la misma cantidad de vacío, proceso por el cual el niño tendría que pasar aunque doliera y aunque Tony deseara que no fuera así, por lo cual simplemente confió en que su decisión hubiera sido la correcta.

-Tony- dijo Harley entonces, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, su voz no era seria, pero sí triste, y parecía que le daba trabajo hablar, y él no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante que el niño le llamará por su nombre, pero no dejó que se le notara.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó Tony, suavizando un poco el tono de su voz y volviéndola lo más amable que podía nuevamente, volteando el torso hacia el asiento de atrás.

-¿Podríamos venir otra vez? Por favor- le preguntó Harley, su voz sonando suplicante y muy delgada, tal vez por su llanto anterior.

Tony alzó un poco la esquina de la boca, en un intento de sonrisa que pretendía ser amable pero que no salió por ver la expresión de tristeza en Harley.

-Siempre que quieras- le respondió Tony con un tono dulce.


	10. En el lago

-¿Entonces estuviste reclamándome por no haber hecho el invento a tiempo para al final retrasarlo tú mismo una semana más?  
-Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, los empleados sacaron la propaganda y cuando yo lo leí ya lo habían publicado- contestó Happy con pesar.  
-Creí que era tu trabajo revisarla antes de que saliera, eres el encargado ahí- dijo Tony.  
-Hasta donde me he dado cuenta la empresa se llama Industrias Stark, no Industrias Hogan.  
-Está bien, está bien, no hay problema, para mí mejor, ¿Entonces el domingo después de éste?  
-Sí, a la misma hora.  
-Perfecto, gracias Happy.  
Happy respondió con un gruñido y luego Tony cortó la llamada y dejó el celular en el asiento de al lado, para después mirar al frente y ver desde la ventana a Harley ir caminando hacia la camioneta por fin.  
-Al menos ya no llora- susurró Tony.  
Segundos después la puerta trasera de la camioneta se abrió y Harley entró para posicionarse en su habitual asiento.  
-¿Listo?- preguntó Tony.  
Harley asintió viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor.  
Luego Tony abrochó su cinturón y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa.  
Como los días anteriores el camino era silencioso, y mientras Tony manejaba Harley miraba por la ventana del coche.

Pasaron los minutos y al fin la camioneta estaba estacionada en la cochera con Tony y Harley ya abajo dirigiéndose hacia adentro de la casa.  
-Mmm, ¿mañana a la misma hora?- preguntó Harley tímidamente y en voz baja mirando a Tony, habiéndose detenido frente a la cocina.  
Tony se detuvo de golpe ante la repentina parada del niño, y sintió cierta sensación rara debido a la pregunta, pero lo logró disimular detrás de los lentes negros que usaba.  
-Ah, sí, claro, si es lo que quieres- respondió.  
Harley movió la boca de lado, dejando ver apenas un asomo de una sonrisa.  
-Entonces hasta mañana- dijo y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero no logró avanzar mucho gracias a que sintió cómo era jalado hacia atrás desde la parte superior de su camisa.  
-Espera espera espera- dijo Tony mientras hacía dar la vuelta al niño para dejarlo en dirección a la entrada de la cocina- ya sabes cómo funciona esto- dijo mientras lo soltaba.  
Harley al instante entendió a lo que se refería el hombre y aunque le hubiera gustado negarse entró a la cocina dispuesto a comer sin comentario alguno.  
Tony lo vio hacerlo y asintió satisfecho, luego se dirigió al sillón y se sentó ahí cruzándose de brazos, pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho Harley hace segundos.  
Habían pasado cuatro días desde que lo había llevado a visitar la tumba de su madre, y ese día era la quinta ocasión en que visitaban la lápida, ya que Harley se había empeñado en ir todos los días desde entonces, primero fue el martes, Tony se encontraba intentando hacer su invento nuevamente cuando J.A.R.V.I.S. lo interrumpió informándole que Harley deseaba ir a visitar la tumba de su madre, a lo que él había dicho que sí enseguida, después de todo sabía que de alguna manera en ese momento Harley podría recibir un poco de consuelo con eso y además así no tendría que estar topándose con un niño con la cara bañada en lágrimas cuando subiera a la sala o entrara a la cocina, así que después de decirle a J.A.R.V.I.S. que le informara a Harley que lo esperaría en el auto el niño llegó a la camioneta y sin palabra alguna por parte de ninguno de los dos Tony condujo hasta el panteón, Harley bajó y como el día anterior derramó lágrimas ahí, aunque Tony había notado que menos que el día anterior.  
Después llegó el miércoles, Tony le preguntó a J.A.R.V.I.S. que hacía el chico y éste le informó que lloraba de nuevo, y Tony en un arranque de que eso ayudaría en algo volvió a sugerir ir a visitar la tumba de Helen Keener, a lo que Harley asintió por medio de J.A.R.V.I.S. repitiendo el proceso de el día anterior.  
El jueves Tony se había dispuesto a comer con el niño puesto que él había encontrado tiempo para cocinar, pero al tenerlo en frente y ver que nuevamente no probaba la comida le hizo la pregunta de si querría ir al panteón ese día a lo que Harley respondió afirmativamente repitiendo el proceso enseguida.  
Y ese mismo día mientras Tony trabajaba en unos papeles de la empresa J.A.R.V.I.S. le dijo que Harley estaba listo para irse, a lo que Tony se sintió un poco raro pero no perdió tiempo en llevar al niño al mismo lugar, después de todo le había dicho que lo llevaría siempre que quisiera, sin embargo, después de la pregunta de hace un momento donde lo cuestionó sobre ir al día siguiente a la tumba a la misma hora se dio cuenta de que la rareza que sentía era por la reacción de Harley al hablar sobre visitar la tumba de su madre, y es que se percató de que el niño lo decía de forma muy natural, como si la pregunta fuera sobre ir al cine, a un parque o a hacer algo con sus amigos, simplemente parecía una rutina propia de él visitar el panteón cada tarde, lo cual a Tony sin poder evitarlo le dio un poco de escalofríos.  
Se paró del sillón y entró en la cocina, donde vio a Harley comiendo de la sopa que él mismo había preparado por la tarde, y sin decir nada agarró una cerveza del refrigerador y volvió a salir a la sala.  
"Bueno, al menos ya come" pensó, notando que ciertamente su alimentación había sido mucho mejor que los días anteriores antes de la visita de Thomas, y Tony estaba seguro de que parte de este "avance" se debía a las mismas visitas a la lápida de Helen, tenía sentido, después de todo el miércoles las lágrimas habían disminuido aún más, el jueves tan sólo se había visto extremadamente triste y ese día ya no había lágrimas, y la tristeza se había visto ligeramente menor que el día anterior.

Harley se mantenía comiendo la sopa que el señor Stark había preparado esa tarde, realmente como desde hace días no sentía mucho apetito, pero comer era una manera de mantener la paz con el hombre, después de todo él lo estaba llevando a ver la tumba de su madre cada tarde, y creyó que lo menos que podía hacer era dejar de darle problemas respecto a alimentarse, asegurándose de paso que no se negara a llevarlo al panteón, por lo que desde el lunes que el señor Stark le pidió comer nuevamente de inmediato entró a la cocina y lo hizo, y los días posteriores había estado comiendo justo después de visitar a su mamá, siendo la única comida que probaba en todo el día porque a la hora del desayuno y de la cena se pasaba encerrado en el cuarto mientras el señor Stark desaparecía de la casa, o al menos de su vista.  
Estaba dando las últimas cucharadas al plato cuando Tony entró y tiró la lata de la cerveza que se había llevado hace unos minutos, y después se sentó a la mesa para comenzar a leer dos papeles que había dejado ahí de la empresa.  
El silencio como siempre se mantenía en la habitación, ya que eso no había cambiado mucho, no había frases intercambiadas entre el niño y el hombre y aunque Harley seguía manteniendo un comportamiento tímido Tony agradecía que al menos su actitud era más parecida al día que habían ido a comprar la ropa que al día que Thomas había ido a su casa, si bien no mantenía una convivencia ligera o de amistad con el niño al menos volvía a contestarle cuando le hablaba, cosa que de cualquier forma no había hecho los últimos días más de lo que lo había hecho antes, puesto que temía un poco llegar a tocar un tema sensible que rompiera a Harley en llantos, o peor aún, que hiciera surgir una conversación sobre la charla que habían tenido Thomas y él la otra noche.  
-Ya terminé- dijo Harley con voz delgada interrumpiendo a Tony de su lectura.  
Tony levantó la vista del papel y se percató de que el plato de cristal ya estaba vacío al igual que la bolsa de jugo del niño.  
-Muy bien, ya puedes irte entonces- le dijo Tony volviendo a centrar su atención en los documentos.  
Harley recogió el plato y lo llevó al fregadero, luego volteó a ver a Tony.  
-Nos vemos mañana a las 05:30 señor Stark- se despidió del hombre al tiempo que abandonaba la cocina.  
Tony volvió a levantar la cabeza de los papeles y observó la puerta por la cual Harley había salido hace segundos, esperando así un momento, luego se recargó contra la silla y miró al techo.  
-J.A.R.V.I.S.- llamó.  
-¿Sí señor?- le respondió la IA.  
-¿Tú crees que es malo o raro, estarlo llevando todas las tardes al panteón, a visitar una tumba?- le preguntó lentamente, aunque con cada palabra agregada a la pregunta se dio cuenta de cuál era la respuesta.  
-Usted había dicho que era necesario para ayudar a Harley con su pérdida señor.  
-Sí, sí, lo sé, sólo que me preocupó un poco que pida ir ahí de esa manera tan natural, como si fuera una rutina, digo, entiendo bien que quisiera ir de vez en cuando, pero a diario creo que es diferente.  
-Si mal no recuerdo señor, ha mencionado en contadas ocasiones que usted mismo solía ir todos los días a la tumba de sus propios padres hace años.  
-Sí J.A.R.V.I.S., ése es precisamente el problema, yo hacía eso recién que mis padres murieron, y al principio me hacía sentir bien, pero después me di cuenta de que ir a visitarlos no haría que regresaran y fue peor para mí... el golpe de aceptarlo al fin después de días e incluso semanas intentando no hacerlo fue peor de lo que pensaba... y creo que será peor para Harley, sólo tiene diez años, es mucho más pequeño que yo cuando mis padres murieron, además, seamos conscientes de que la muerte de Helen significa que ahora él está atrapado conmigo, eso le dará más carga al asunto de aceptar la muerte de su madre- dijo Tony habiendo llegado a esa reflexión.  
-¿Y qué es lo que piensa hacer al respecto señor Stark?- interrogó J.A.R.V.I.S.  
Tony no contestó, se quedó viendo la pared de enfrente, con el ceño fruncido.

Tony estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, quedándose dormido, cuando escuchó unos pasos precipitados desde las escaleras.  
-Tranquilízate niño, apenas son las 05:20, y no quiero que ruedes por las escaleras por venir corriendo con tu pie así- dijo Tony somnoliento sin abrir los ojos y sin enderezarse del respaldo del sillón.  
Harley terminó de bajar las escaleras lentamente y al ver que Tony no tenía intención de levantarse aún del sillón se sentó en otro y esperó a que el hombre espabilara.  
Al dar las 05:30 p.m. Harley comenzó a pegar ligeramente con su pie bueno en el piso y, conforme avanzaban los minutos la velocidad y sonido se intensificaban ligeramente para que el señor Stark se diera cuenta de su desesperación y se levantara.  
Tony no ignoraba que el niño intentaba llamar su atención para poder irse ya, pero se sentía cansado para levantarse debido a que anoche las pesadillas lo habían inundado sin dejarlo dormir, para pasar a tener un ataque de pánico en la madrugada que lo mantuvo con temblores y sudor hasta la salida del sol; aunque claro que Harley al ignorar todo eso siguió moviendo su pie con desespero evitando que Tony pudiera dormir aunque quisiera.  
-Vámonos- dijo desanimado levantándose del sillón de golpe y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.  
Harley enseguida lo siguió y después ambos subieron a la camioneta, con lo que Tony comenzó a conducir al instante.  
Habiéndose despertado bien ahora, recordó la otra razón por la que hubiera preferido no salir ese día, pero ya se había alejado de la casa y sabía que no había marcha atrás, sólo esperaba que Harley no saliera muy afectado.  
Harley como siempre veía por la ventana, atento a las señales que le iban indicando que se acercaba a su destino, pero se extrañó al ver que Tony doblaba hacia la derecha cuando tenía que seguir conduciendo derecho, y aunque por un momento pensó que él se había confundido en esa parte del camino se dio cuenta de que no cuando comenzaron a pasar al lado de edificios que no había visto antes.  
Extrañado volteó a ver a Tony pero éste no dio indicios de dar una explicación respecto al camino y Harley ni siquiera podía advertir si el hombre se daba cuenta de su duda en cuanto a eso porque al parecer no lo miraba y se concentraba en el camino, o al menos eso creía él ya que sus ojos se escondían detrás de unos lentes negros.  
Mientras tanto Tony miraba al chico por el espejo retrovisor, dándose cuenta claramente de la confusión de Harley por el camino al verlo volteando rápidamente a ambos lados de la camioneta para observar el panorama por las ventanas, pero decidió ignorar la pregunta que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando volteó a verlo a él, queriendo omitir su explicación sobre el cambio de ruta por el momento.  
Después de rato Tony disminuyó la velocidad del automóvil y segundos después lo estacionó.  
-Baja niño- dijo saliendo del auto rápidamente antes de que Harley hiciera algún comentario.  
Harley se bajó confundido y al cerrar la puerta de la camioneta observó que se encontraban en una zona llena de pasto, con algunos árboles esparcidos detrás de ellos y a algunos metros enfrente había un lago, lleno de patos, los cuales eran los únicos que llenaban el ambiente de ruido debido a que no había ni una persona ahí, únicamente él y el señor Stark.  
Tony permaneció frente al carro, mirando hacia el lago, en silencio, luego escuchó cómo unos pasos se aproximaban a él hasta detenerse a su lado.  
El silencio se mantuvo unos segundos, hasta que Harley se aclaró la garganta.  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó.  
Tony había mantenido la esperanza de que el niño conservara suficiente timidez para tan sólo quedarse ahí sin explicación alguna, pero ya suponía que sería imposible de pedir.  
-Es un lago que suele estar solo, y pensé que sería una buena idea estar aquí un rato hoy- contestó Tony tranquilo sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
Harley esperó a que el señor Stark dijera algo más al respecto, pero al parecer el hombre ya no pensaba dar más detalles.  
-Pero, ¿no se supone que haríamos a ver mi mamá?- preguntó Harley entonces.  
Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Tony para responder fue "no podemos ver a tu madre porque ya está muerta" pero por suerte se contuvo y recordó que debía de intentar tener al menos un poco de tacto con el chico respecto a ese tema.  
-Bueno sí, es decir, ése era el plan pero después recordé este lago y pensé que sería mejor venir aquí y no ir al panteón, hacer una cosa diferente de lo que hemos estado haciendo toda la semana- contestó Tony lentamente, sin alterarse y aún observando al frente para evitar hacer contacto visual con Harley.  
El niño tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante las palabras de Tony, y entonces sintió cómo cierto enojo y dolor lo inundaban, el enojo porque no le gustó que Tony dijera la parte de hacer algo diferente como si visitar a su madre fuese un simple pasatiempo que podía sustituirse con cualquier otra cosa cuando eso ya aburrió, y el dolor por darse cuenta de que no estaría en la tumba de ella ese día, no la sentiría cerca como lo había hecho anteriormente y nuevamente volvería a sentirse solo, sin ella.  
-Pero usted había dicho que podríamos ir a verla siempre que yo quisiera- replicó Harley sin dejar ver el enojo en su voz, pero sí poniéndole un toque de alteración.  
"Vuelve a decirle algo así a un niño de diez años" pensó Tony al escuchar la pregunta de Harley, y al fin volteó a verlo, notando cierta desesperación en la cara del niño.  
Dio un suspiro temiendo no poder llevar eso de una buena manera pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, así que se quitó los lentes y se agachó lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de Harley.  
-No dije en ningún momento que ya no vamos a volver a visitar la tumba de tu mamá, sí lo haremos, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente hoy nos tomaremos un día, o tal vez dos o tres, ya sabes, para no estar visitando la lápida todos los días, hay otras cosas en las que puedes ocupar tu tiempo, por ejemplo estar aquí, disfrutando del paisaje, en paz, tomando aire fresco, ¿mmm?- dijo Tony y en cuanto terminó de hablar se puso de pie y se volvió a poner los lentes.  
Harley lo escuchó atentamente y sintió que las palabras que le había dicho Tony hace días sobre ir a ver a su madre eran falsas y simplemente algo que el hombre dijo sin pensar, en vez del acto de ayuda sincera hacia él como lo había tomado cuando se lo dijo, y se sintió completamente desanimado, porque no podría ver a su madre ese día, porque Tony había vuelto a hablar de ella como si fuera tan sólo un simple pasatiempo para intercambiar y también estaba enojado con Tony, por haberle hecho creer que él no le parecía un completo estorbo en su casa por haberlo apoyado en esos días con su madre para al final simplemente cambiarla por un lago lleno de patos.  
Cuando terminó de pensar en todo eso se dio cuenta de que el señor Stark ya ni siquiera estaba a su lado, sino que estaba sentado en una banca que estaba frente a el lago, viendo los patos.  
Se molestó más con él por verlo como si nada ante lo que sentía y rápidamente caminó hacia un árbol que tenía a unos metros a su derecha y se sentó entre sus raíces, tomando el brazo malo con el bueno, en un intento de cruzarlos.  
Después de minutos Tony volteó para ver a Harley y lo encontró sentado a la sombra del árbol, con las piernas contra su pecho y los brazos sobre éstas, con mirada enojada.  
Él no se inmutó ante el estado del niño y siguió viendo el lago, ya suponía que Harley reaccionaría así, pero sabía que era lo mejor, tal como lo había escuchado hablar sobre "visitar a su mamá" se había dado cuenta de que ciertamente Harley se autoconvencía de estarla visitando a ella cada tarde en lugar de a su tumba, lo cual por experiencia propia sabía que lo lastimaría, porque era la forma en la que se engañaba para no aceptar su muerte, y cuando se diera cuenta de la verdad, de que ella ya no regresaría sólo se rompería en pedazos, los cuales claro, al estallar, terminarían cortándolo a él también, y no tendría remedio para curar la herida, o sea que no sabría qué hacer con Harley si entraba en un estado más delicado que la última vez.  
Veía a Harley y se alivió de ver que al menos no lloraba, sólo se veía enojado, y podía con eso, no se preocupaba tanto ahora ya que el chico no estalló en gritos o algo parecido y tampoco lloraba, simplemente veía claramente coraje hacia él, el cual de cualquier forma ya tenía ¿no? Después de todo había dicho que lo odiaba mientras golpeaba una almohada.  
Pero al pasar los minutos y ver que el niño no cambiaba de posición Tony recordó también que según Thomas, parte de ese inicio de luto de Harley había sido por estar solo y ¿qué no era justo como estaba ahora bajo ese árbol?  
"Genial, no lo llevo a la tumba y está solo, lo llevo a la tumba y se obsesiona con visitar el panteón, dejo de llevarlo y sigue estando solo, para colmo enojado y desanimado" pensaba Tony, notando su estado de humor gracias a la mirada de Harley.  
-¿Por qué no le atino a nada?- susurró Tony.  
Pasaron más minutos y Harley seguía sin moverse, mientras Tony entre miraba el lago entre lo miraba a él.  
"Dije que pondría de mi parte por no alterarme por su actitud... pero si ahora lo dejo así volverá al luto total por su soledad, se pondrá a llorar como el domingo y el lunes y será mucho peor para mí... sí, mejor me arriesgo ahora, en este momento parece que puedo manejarlo... o eso espero" pensó Tony, y sin detenerse a meditarlo más por miedo a arrepentirse se paró de la banca y caminó hacia el árbol donde estaba Harley, parándose delante del niño para después ponerse en cuclillas y mirarlo.  
Harley levantó la vista del piso y miró a Tony, su expresión era claramente de enojo.  
Tony suspiró sin saber qué decir exactamente.  
-Tal vez sea buena idea hacer algo más que estar sentado bajo el árbol, ya estás así o acostado todo el tiempo en tu cuarto, ¿no?- le preguntó, siendo lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir.  
Harley lo miró fijamente unos segundos, sin tratar de esconder el enojo.  
Tony también iba a entrar en desesperación cuando vio que el chico no respondía, igual que días antes de la visita de Thomas.  
-¿Y qué se supone que haga aquí si no hay nada?- preguntó entonces Harley, claramente enojado por lo golpeado de su voz, lo cual a Tony le dio alivio en cierta forma, después de todo el chico le habló, enojado, pero lo hizo.  
-¿Eres un niño no? Usa tu imaginación, corre por aquí...  
-No puedo correr, tengo el pie lastimado- lo interrumpió Harley rodando los ojos.  
"Ok, sí está enojado, pero al menos demuestra emociones esta vez" pensó Tony.  
-Juega con... una rama, encuentra una lagartija, ¿qué sé yo?  
Ante eso Harley miró a Tony con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Es lo mejor que se puede hacer aquí?... ¿cambió a mi mamá por esto?- preguntó Harley, para sorpresa de Tony su voz no mostraba por ningún rastro la timidez del niño en esta ocasión.  
-Momento, no intercambié nada, tan sólo... decidí que había que hacer algo diferente, además, dime, ¿qué habrías hecho estando en la tumba de tu madre?- preguntó Tony, dándose cuenta de que podía ser algo insensible (lo cual claro era él) pero que tal vez fuera necesario para que Harley viera la razón por la que no podía ir a visitar la tumba de su madre todos los días.  
Harley lo miró más enojado aún si era posible, y pasó saliva, dispuesto a evitar llorar delante de Tony.  
-Supongo que lo mismo que estoy haciendo ahora señor Stark- dijo.  
-Ése es el punto niño, necesitas distraerte más, y creo que es más fácil hacerlo aquí que hacerlo en el panteón- dijo Tony después de quitarse los lentes para ver a Harley a los ojos.  
-Pero yo no quiero estar aquí, yo quería ir con mi mamá- dijo Harley hablando rápido y golpeado.  
Tony tomó aire y rezó porque pudiera al menos medio manejar eso.  
-Harley... no puedes estar yendo todos los días al panteón- le dijo lentamente.  
-¿Pero por qué no? Además no es sólo un panteón, ahí está mi mamá- dijo Harley desesperándose.  
Tony miró al cielo y luego soltó aire.  
-Sí, lo sé niño- dijo viendo a Harley de nuevo- y entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero...  
-Me había dicho que iríamos siempre que quisiera y quiero ir ahora- le dijo Harley.  
-Harley, trata de entender que...  
-No hay nada que tenga que entender, sólo quiero estar con mi mamá ¡y usted me lo está impidiendo! ¡No quería venir hoy a este!...  
-¡Basta!- gritó Tony, controlando su voz lo más que pudo pero aún así dejando salir un grito sin poder evitarlo, después de todo no era un hombre muy paciente, y menos con los niños, mucho menos con los que están pasando por problemas emocionales- escucha... no te estoy impidiendo nada Harley, simplemente espera algunos días y después te llevaré a visitar la lápida de nuevo, pero mientras tanto en este momento te vas a quedar aquí, y no lo pongo a discusión, ¿entendido?  
Harley miró atentamente a Tony mientras hablaba, y nuevamente sintió cómo era alejado de su madre, y sin decir nada más se paró y se sentó del otro lado del árbol, en la misma posición que antes pero escondiendo el rostro, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras él lo intentaba evitar.  
Tony se frotó la cara con una mano, luego se golpeó la frente dos veces, frustrado, y se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba Harley, teniendo al niño casi al lado de él, pero del otro lado del tronco.  
Se recargó contra el tronco del árbol, intentando ignorar su voz interior que le decía que había empeorado las cosas con Harley.  
Pasó un rato y Tony aburrido y estresado mientras Harley seguía con la cara tapada puso sus manos en la tierra, donde con la derecha tocó una piedra plana, la cual tomó y lanzó al lago en un intento de dejar ir parte de su frustración, haciendo que la pequeña roca chapoteara dos veces en el agua antes de caer.  
Harley advirtió el sonido de la piedra y levantó lentamente su cabeza para descubrir el origen del ruido, y alcanzó a ver cómo Tony tomaba otra piedra de la tierra y la volvía a aventar al lago dando un sólo rebote antes de caer.  
Tony no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer así que tomó una tercera piedra y la aventó nuevamente, pero ésta no rebotó y se hundió en el lago al instante.  
-Lanza fatal- escuchó entonces a una delgada voz murmurar.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Tony mirando hacia la dirección donde estaba Harley, encontrándose con la cara del niño mirándolo, había rastro de algunas lágrimas en su rostro pero era algo muy leve, casi imperceptible.  
-Que lanza fatal- repitió Harley en voz alta y perfectamente audible, diciéndole eso a Tony siendo el único "punto vulnerable" que le encontraba para atacarlo en ese momento.  
-¿Entonces crees que tú lo harías mejor?- dijo Tony, un poco sorprendido por el comentario del niño, y sintiendo que su instinto competitivo se activaba.  
-Sí- le dijo Harley inocentemente, asintiendo con la cabeza como si fuera algo obvio.  
-Ven y hazlo entonces- le dijo Tony.  
Harley queriendo atacar a Tony como pudiera en ese momento no dudó en hacerlo y se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a él, dejando distancia suficiente para poder tomar las piedras que estaban en medio de los dos.  
-¿Seguro que quiere que lo humille?- dijo Harley mientras tomaba una piedra.  
Tony soltó un bufido.  
-Como si pudiera ganarme un niño de diez años que ni siquiera cuenta con sus dos manos.  
Harley entrecerró los ojos y alzó su mano izquierda, y comenzó a mover hacia adelante y hacia atrás su muñeca con la mano levantada, para después aventarla al lago, haciendo que la piedra diera como siete chapoteos y se alejara con cada uno antes de caer.  
Harley observó con orgullo su buen lanzamiento y volteó a ver a Tony sonriendo burlonamente y levantando una ceja.  
Tony vio que claramente no podría hacerle la burla a Harley en eso para defenderse por el comentario anterior y volteó a ver al niño, viendo su rostro orgulloso.  
-Está bien niño, no lo haces tan mal- le dijo.  
-Lo hago mil veces mejor que usted- dijo Harley orgulloso.  
Tony rodó los ojos.  
-Claro que ahora que lo pienso pudo ser simple suerte, te tocó una buena roca- dijo Tony, ahora dispuesto a no dejar ganar a Harley.  
-Claro que no, era como las que ha estado lanzando usted- replicó Harley.  
-No, hay unas más planas y es más fácil, otras son más pesadas y no pueden rebotar.  
-Entonces escoja una plana y tire de nuevo, a ver si supera mi piedra- dijo Harley.  
Tony asintió una vez y observó varias de las piedras que estaban ahí, eligió una y la lanzó, logrando que rebotara cuatro veces, luego volteó a ver a Harley con una ceja levantada.  
-Aún así no supera mi lanzada- dijo Harley.  
Después tomó otra piedra y en esta ocasión rebotó tres veces.  
Enseguida Tony lo imitó logrando cinco.  
-Esta ronda la gano yo- le dijo a Harley.  
Ambos hicieron otro lanzamiento en la que el niño ganó.  
-Y esta yo- dijo.  
Entonces comenzaron a lanzar todas las piedras que veían, y sólo hablaba el que ganaba para anunciárselo al otro.  
-Esta será mía- dijo Tony después de que Harley le había ganado.  
El niño soltó un bufido burlón.  
Tony busco otra piedra para lanzarla pero se dio cuenta de que ya se habían acabado todas las que estaban por el árbol, incluso las que Harley tenía a su derecha y Tony a la izquierda.  
-Gano yo por falta señor Stark- presumió entonces Harley sonriendo.  
-De eso nada, buscamos más y problema resuelto, párate- dijo Tony mientras se ponía en pie.  
Harley también lo hizo y caminaron por la zona recogiendo más piedras, y cuando cada quien tenía suficientes volvieron a sentarse al árbol de antes, Tony notando que Harley llevaba menos rocas.  
-Gano en la recolección de piedras- dijo Tony.  
-¡Eh! No es justo, yo sólo cuento con una mano- replicó Harley.  
-La vida no es justa niño- dijo Tony, luego tomó una de las piedras y logró hacerla rebotar más veces que Harley la última vez.  
Tony lo miró con cara de suficiencia y Harley rodó los ojos, para después observar las piedras que habían traído y elegir una.  
Y Tony mientras tanto notó que el enojo de Harley había disminuido considerablemente, sabía que la razón por la que competía en ese momento con él más que por jugar era para molestarlo con algo porque seguía enojado, lo notaba por su voz en momentos, o por la fuerza que hacía al lanzar en momentos como si con esos lanzamientos quisiera mandar lejos su frustración al fondo del lago como las rocas, pero al menos su mirada de veía más tranquila, y notaba que había dejado atrás la capa de seriedad con la que jugaba al principio.  
Mientras pensaba en eso vio cómo la piedra de Harley rebotaba una sola vez antes de que se hundiese.  
-Mmm, no es tan malo para alguien que debe lanzar con la mano izquierda y además no ve bien- comentó Tony.  
Harley lo miró extrañado por el último comentario.  
-Sí veo bien- le dijo a Tony.  
-¿Enserio? Te veo el ojo igual de morado que hace semanas- dijo Tony mientras lanzaba su piedra que dio cinco chapoteos.  
-Sólo me hace ver un poco borroso- informó Harley mientras lanzaba otra piedra, ganándole esa ronda a Tony.  
-¿Le dijiste eso a Banner?- preguntó Tony lanzando.  
-Sí, dijo que debía mejorar para la próxima visita con él o me daría algo- dijo Harley aventando otra piedra.  
-Muy bien, ya no falta mucho- dijo Tony mientras veía chapotear su piedra, notando que por primera vez desde que lo veía Harley mantenía una conversación con él.  
-Aunque no creo que le beneficie que vea mejor, si así le gano imagínese estando completamente bien- se burló Harley mientras hacía otro lanzamiento.  
-Está bien experto, deja lo de rebotar, veamos sólo quién la lanza más lejos- le dijo Tony.  
-Muy bien- respondió Harley.  
Luego comenzaron a lanzar las piedras al mismo tiempo, nuevamente con el ganador de la ronda presumiéndole al otro.  
-Ganaste las últimas tres pero esta es mía- dijo Tony tomando una piedra.  
-Sí claro- dijo Harley sonriendo.  
Después Tony tomó vuelo con su mano y lanzó la piedra lo más lejos que pudo, dándose cuenta de que superó a Harley cuando la piedra aún iba en al aire.  
-¡Ja!- gritó levantando ambas manos, cuando vio que la roca golpeaba a un ganso en la cabeza, haciéndolo alocarse y de paso a todos los patos y gansos al rededor- oops.  
Harley rió ligeramente, ocultando su sonrisa con su mano buena.  
-¿Qué le hizo ese pobre ganso?- le preguntó a Tony después- eso le quitará puntos, así que no vale.  
-Claro que vale- se apresuró a decir Tony mirando a Harley- habría avanzado más incluso, pero ese ganso se atravesó.  
Después se escuchó el graznido de un ganso, como si estuviera replicándole a Tony.  
-Creo que el ganso no está de acuerdo señor Stark- dijo Harley encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Muy gracioso- dijo Tony rodando los ojos lanzando otra piedra.  
Luego Harley comenzó a imitarlo y en una ocasión lanzaron las piedras al mismo tiempo, las cuales rebotaron varias veces hasta tocarse entre sí antes de hundirse en el lago.  
Tony y Harley vieron eso, después Tony se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a hacerse tarde y el camino a su casa no era tan corto.  
-¿Un empate?- le preguntó a Harley.  
-Claro que no, gané más rondas- replicó Harley frunciendo el ceño.  
-Unas ni siquiera las contaste- dijo Tony.  
-Tal vez usted no lo hizo, pero yo sí, así que gano- alegó Harley.  
Tony bufó ante eso.  
-Bien niño, si pensar eso te hace feliz lo acepto, después de todo no quiero quedar como el malo por negarle la victoria a un niño fracturado de distintas partes del cuerpo- dijo Tony.  
Harley sacó la lengua ligeramente, lo cual al hombre le causó cierta gracia, después de todo aunque estuviera enojado había sido el momento más normal y menos incómodo que ambos habían tenido hasta el momento, sin llantos, sin Harley manteniéndose en silencio sin mirarlo a los ojos y sin él frustrado por no saber qué decirle. Sabía que Harley aún guardaba cierta molestia contra él, lo cual tal vez lo motivaba a hablarle y "molestarlo", pero al menos había logrado distraer al niño un momento, en el cual posiblemente había logrado que dejara de pensar en ir a la tumba de Helen.  
-Sólo es broma Harley, buena jugada niño- dijo Tony a la vez que estiraba la mano para que Harley la estrechara.  
El niño lo miró unos segundos y después intentó levantar su brazo para estrechársela, pero en ese momento al no poder hacerlo recordó el yeso.  
-Mmm- tarareó.  
Tony por un momento pensó que lo dejaría con la mano estirada, hasta que vio que Harley le señalaba su brazo enyesado con los ojos.  
-Ah, claro- recordó Tony e intercambió el brazo derecho por el izquierdo.  
Entonces Harley levantó también su mano izquierda y se la estrechó a Tony, las mantuvieron estrechadas unos segundos mientras las movían de arriba a abajo y luego se soltaron.  
-Ahora hay que irnos, se está haciendo tarde y la casa queda un poco lejos- dijo Tony levantándose para luego sacudirse el saco y el pantalón de la parte de atrás.  
Harley lo imitó y se paró.  
-El panteón está más cerca- murmuró Harley.  
Tony decidió fingir que no escuchó eso para no provocar otra discusión, al parecer había manejado las cosas bien hace un momento pero no quería probar suerte con otro pleito por lo mismo.  
-Por cierto, gracias por usar ropa clara para sentarte en la tierra, ahora me costará más lavarla- dijo Tony cuando Harley se dio la vuelta para ir al coche y observó cómo su short de mezclilla claro y su camisa de cuadros color azul cielo con blanco estaba llena de tierra.  
-De nada señor Stark- le dijo Harley sonriendo inocentemente.  
Tony rodó los ojos.  
-Al menos es ropa normal para salir, no un traje caro que parece de oficina- replicó Harley caminando hacia la camioneta.  
-En primera en todo caso tu ropa no fue tan barata, y en segunda se llama tener estilo niño, ya lo aprenderás algún día- dijo Tony mientras seguía a Harley poniéndose sus lentes.  
Cuando llegaron a la camioneta Tony la prendió con un botón de sus llaves.  
Después Harley abrió la puerta trasera dispuesto a entrar.  
-Espera espera espera- lo detuvo Tony jalándolo ligeramente del hombro- sacúdete primero, una cosa es lavar la ropa y otra tener que lavar la camioneta.  
Harley tuvo la intención de subirse así para molestar a Tony, pero pensó que ciertamente tampoco sabía el límite del hombre para enojarse en serio y lo que eso conllevaría, así que como pudo se sacudió el short y la camisa de la parte trasera con su mano izquierda.  
-¿Ya?- le preguntó a Tony.  
Él por toda respuesta lo hizo darse la vuelta y volvió a sacudirlo, notando que Harley hacía una mueca cuando posó su mano en su espalda.  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tony soltándolo.  
-N-nada- le respondió Harley volviendo su cara a la normalidad.  
-¿Te lastimé? Tampoco te pegué- dijo Tony extrañado, pues no había utilizado fuerza mientras lo sacudía.  
-No, sólo, olvídelo- se apresuró a decir Harley, luego sin previo aviso dio un ligero salto y subió a la camioneta.  
Tony lo miró más extrañado, pero teniendo en cuenta que Harley había estado hablando más de lo normal hasta el momento no quiso insistirle para hacerlo callar de nuevo, así que abrochó su cinturón y cerró la puerta para después irse detrás del volante y comenzar a conducir a casa.  
Como era habitual Harley comenzó a observar el panorama por la ventana, en parte en esta ocasión para evitar ver a Tony y que éste no lo interrogara más sobre por qué su mueca de dolor, lo cual por suerte olvidó ya que prendió la radio y se concentró en el camino.  
Harley lo miraba en momentos de soslayo, seguía enojado con el hombre por no haberlo llevado con su madre, aunque tenía que admitir que en cierto momento se concentró lo suficiente en la competencia de piedras para dejarlo estar un momento y olvidar tan sólo parte de su enojo con Tony, después de todo el hombre no se había portado mal con él, aunque no entendía por qué ahora le negaba ver a su madre, pero se dio cuenta de que tampoco le desagradaba tanto al señor Stark como para haber jugado por lo que logró dejar ir parte de su enojo, pero aún estaba dispuesto a molestarlo con lo que pudiera por no llevarlo a la tumba.  
Estuvieron en silencio todo el camino cuando al fin llegaron a la casa y Tony estacionó la camioneta.  
-Llegamos niño- avisó.  
Los dos bajaron y entraron en la casa.  
-Me voy- avisó simplemente Harley mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.  
-¿Cómo que te vas si aún no has comido?- dijo de inmediato Tony yendo detrás de Harley.  
-El trato era que comería si me llevaba a ver a mi mamá, lo cual hoy no hizo- dijo Harley sin detenerse.  
Tony se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, ¿en verdad ese niño pensaba que podía ponerle condiciones? Él era Tony Stark.  
-No hicimos ningún trato, te estuve llevando estos días y tú comiendo sin establecer ninguna condición para eso, así que te vas a la cocina, comes y después te vas- dijo Tony.  
Harley se volteó y lo miró unos segundos, luego comenzó a subir las escaleras, ésa era una buena forma de molestar al hombre, no se preocupaba por él, así que no se enojaría porque no comiera, después de todo ya le había ofrecido la comida y cumplido con lo que tiene que hacer, ¿no?, no le tomaría importancia si estaba con el estómago vacío, además de que ciertamente él no tenía hambre, hacía un esfuerzo por no darle problemas a Tony con insistirle pero ahora eso ya no le importaba, se había entretenido con jugar con las piedras un rato, pero ahora volvía la añoranza a su madre que no lo dejaba con apetito alguno.  
Siguió subiendo las escaleras cuando sintió que lo jalaban hacia atrás de la parte de arriba de su camisa, y temió caerse al sentir cómo arrastraba los pies por los escalones, pero entonces chocó con un cuerpo que lo detuvo.  
Tony se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina haciendo que Harley caminara en reversa mientras lo jalaba de la camisa.  
-¡Hey!- se quejó Harley mientras entraban.  
Tony lo guió de la misma manera hacia la mesa y lo hizo sentarse en su silla de siempre.  
-Comes y te puedes ir- le dijo al niño, después sacó del refri unos macarrones con queso y pollo que había hecho en la mañana y lo metió al microondas, procediendo a cruzarse de brazos viendo a Harley.  
El niño lo miraba enojado, ¿quién era él para obligarlo a comer?  
"Tal vez el hombre que te está dando un techo y comida" le dijo su subconsciente.  
"Ni siquiera quiere que esté aquí" respondió a ese pensamiento involuntario.  
-No tengo hambre- le dijo a Tony lentamente para que lo entendiera.  
-Tal vez no pero tienes que comer, ya lo estabas haciendo los días anteriores, no sé por qué el problema ahora- dijo Tony.  
-Ya se lo dije- respondió Harley, sintiéndose enojar de nuevo.  
Tony suspiró, ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad haberse librado tan fácil de la discusión anteriormente.  
-Escucha, ya has estado comiendo estos días, no hemos tenido un problema con eso y no hay por qué tenerlo ahora, llevemos la fiesta en paz, tú comes, yo no te insisto, te vas a tu cuarto donde no tendrás que verme y todos felices... sí volveré a llevarte a visitar la tumba de tu madre, sólo espera unos días los cuales podemos evitar que sean miserables- explicó Tony, temiendo que eso terminara con Harley enojado o llorando mientras él le hablaba a Thomas desesperado.  
El microondas sonó y Tony sacó el recipiente con la comida y le sirvió a Harley.  
-Bon appetit- le dijo al niño mientras ponía el plato en la mesa.  
Harley lo miraba enojado, cruzado de brazos.  
-No quiero- dijo.  
-Oye, sé que no sé cocinar mucho pero lo que sé me queda bien, además a todo el mundo le gusta el macarrón- le dijo Tony, dispuesto a no perder la paciencia con Harley, después de todo entendía su enojo y si él también se enojaba todo terminaría igual o peor que la última vez que discutieron por la alimentación.  
Harley lo miró receloso.  
Tony suspiró al ver que no comía.  
-Saldré y espero que comas, porque si no temo que se haga un problema niño- dijo Tony yendo a la salida de la cocina.  
-Usted nunca come, ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?  
Tony se detuvo ante la pregunta y volteó a ver a Harley.  
-Ya te lo había dicho, no estoy acostumbrado a eso, olvido hacerlo- explicó Tony.  
-¿Entonces por qué me obliga a mí si usted nunca lo hace?- preguntó Harley con reproche.  
-Porque se supone que saltarse las comidas no es correcto, además está el hecho de que eres un niño y las personas suelen decir que a esta edad deben alimentarse bien- dijo Tony- y se supone que debo encargarme de que comas así que... ahí lo tienes, no soy nutriólogo, son todas las razones que te puedo dar, así que mejor ayúdanos a ambos y empieza a abrir la boca sólo para meter esos macarrones ahí.  
-Como si usted lo hace- dijo Harley enseguida, serio.  
Tony se extrañó ante eso.  
-Ya te dije que no hay condición para...  
-Dijo que no había una condición sobre comer si iba a la tumba de mi madre, por eso ahora pongo una sobre que usted coma también, de lo contrario yo no lo haré- dijo Harley, dispuesto a no dejar que Tony simplemente le diera órdenes y esperara que cumpliera como si nada después de lo de su madre, si quería que comiera entonces el hombre tendría que sufrir eso también.  
-¿Estás chantajeándome?- preguntó Tony, notando después que era una pregunta que ya le había realizado a Harley hace tiempo.  
-Hago justicia, yo como sin querer hacerlo por su culpa, así que usted también- respondió Harley, no pasando desapercibida la pregunta, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas para él desde que Tony se la hizo hace un mes y medio, en ese momento era fascinante estar con el hombre que entraba en la armadura de Iron Man, pero ahora, él era algo más, algo que ninguno sabía aceptar, y que hacía que se vieran y trataran diferente a como hace unas semanas.  
Tony miró a Harley y después tomó un plato, se sirvió comida y se sentó ruidosamente en la silla que ocupaba siempre.  
-¿Contento?- le preguntó a Harley después de haberse llevado una cucharada de pollo a la boca.  
Harley sólo sonrió y para alivio de Tony comenzó a comer también.  
Ambos comieron en silencio, sin hacer contacto visual con el otro.  
Tony terminó primero y se quedó sentado mientras Harley seguía comiendo.  
-Ya terminé- anunció después el niño dejando la cuchara en el plato luego de haberse comido lo último.  
Tony vio que tenía la boca manchada de amarillo por el queso, así que se paró por una servilleta del mueble y luego se la tendió a Harley mientras indicaba al rededor de su propia boca con el dedo para que el niño entendiera que estaba lleno.  
Harley al instante tomó el papel y comenzó a limpiarse.  
-¿No fue tan difícil cierto?- preguntó Tony mientras recogía los platos y los llevaba al fregadero.  
-Lo mismo digo- contestó Harley terminando de limpiarse la boca, luego se paró por una botella de agua mientras Tony lavaba los platos y al parecer otros trastes que se habían estado acumulando con los días.  
Mientras Harley bebía el agua recargado en el refrigerador, notó que a su lado en el mueble de la cocina había un popote, lo cual le dio una idea.  
Dejó la botella de agua en la barda y fue hacia la alacena, donde sacó un pequeño bote que contenía unos chochitos que Tony había comprado el día que fueron de compras.  
Lo abrió y tomó algunos en sus manos y volvió a guardar el bote, miró a Tony quien estaba enfocado en lavar los platos y regresó frente al refrigerador, tomó el popote y sin meditarlo por miedo a arrepentirse metió un chochito en el popote y sopló a través de él lanzándoselo a Tony, dándole en el cuello.  
Inmediatamente dejó el popote a un lado e hizo como si tomara agua mirando hacia arriba.  
Tony sintió el pequeño golpe y volteó a ver a Harley, y lo vio concentrado en el agua, por lo que pensó que tal vez fue un simple tick de su cuerpo lo que sintió y siguió lavando.  
Harley al ver que Tony volvía a lo suyo tomó de nuevo el popote e hizo lo mismo de antes.  
Tony sintió el golpe en la sien, y volteó a ver a Harley, quien seguía tomando agua, lo cual le confirmó que él era el responsable de los "ticks", y siguió lavando trastes.  
Harley enseguida iba a voltearse por el popote de nuevo pero Tony volteó a verlo y se detuvo atragantándose con el agua.  
-¿Qué?- le preguntó inocentemente cuando Tony no dejaba de mirarlo.  
Tony lo miró unos segundos más y luego negó con la cabeza y siguió lavando.  
Harley esperó unos segundos y al ver que no volteaba sacó de nuevo el popote y le lanzó otro chochito, haciendo de inmediato como que veía la licuadora que estaba en la barda.  
Tony sintió otro pequeño golpe en el cachete, pero hizo como que no se dio cuenta, después de todo era sólo un juego inocente del niño, ¿cierto?  
Al ver que el señor Stark seguía lavando los trastes Harley metió cuatro chochitos en el popote, dispuesto a jugarse la vida, tomó aire, y los lanzó hacia Tony.  
Tony sintió el impacto de los cuatro pequeños dulces, y terminó de enjuagar los últimos trastes con una manguera que tenía el fregadero.  
Harley se quedó quieto viéndolo, y al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba tomó los últimos dos chochitos y los metió en el popote, y los aventó de nuevo hacia Tony, al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo varios chorros de agua lo mojaban.  
Tony logró recibir el golpe de un chochito en la cara pero siguió apretando la manguera hacia Harley, el cual manoseaba en el aire para alejar el agua.  
-Ya ya ya- decía con dificultad mientras gotas de agua lograban entrar en su boca.  
Tony sostuvo la manguera unos segundos más y al fin dejó de presionarla deteniendo el agua y la regresó a su sitio en el fregadero.  
Miró a Harley, tenía la ropa y su cara completamente mojadas, también escurría agua de su flequillo, pero la ropa no escurría, después de todo Tony tampoco había dejado que saliera toda la potencia de la manguera, por lo que la tela sólo estaba húmeda, aunque Harley había terminado hablando cortadamente porque el agua estaba helada.  
-Disculpa, se me descontroló la manguera- dijo Tony.  
Harley simplemente soltó un bufido.  
-Tú empezaste- le dijo Tony al ver que el niño no hablaba.  
-Pero no era para tanto- dijo Harley limpiándose el agua de los ojos, a la vez que pasaba la que le había entrado en la boca.  
Tony notó cómo el flequillo del niño seguía escurriendo agua por el rostro de Harley y le volvía a mojar los ojos, a la vez que él temblaba ligeramente.  
"Mmm, ok, tal vez sí exageré un poco por una simple broma del niño" pensó Tony, luego procedió a abrir una de las puertas que tenía a su derecha y sacó de ahí una servilleta de trapo.  
-De acuerdo, creo que esta vez me pasé- dijo mientras se acercaba a Harley y le ponía la servilleta sobre el pelo, comenzando a frotarlo rápidamente.  
-¡Ay!- se quejó Harley entonces.  
Tony quitó de inmediato la servilleta del niño, y al tener el flequillo enmarañado hacia arriba vio cómo su frente era atravesada horizontalmente por una profunda cicatriz.  
-Lo siento, no sabía que ahí también tenías una cicatriz- dijo Tony enseguida.  
Harley se llevó la mano ligeramente a la herida y la sintió harder mientras la frotaba en un intento de disipar el dolor que le había provocado la toalla.  
-¿Estás bien? ¿Te arde?- siguió preguntando Tony ante el silencio del chico.  
-Sólo un poco, pero es normal, ya se me está pasando- contestó al fin Harley.  
-Pero no debería arderte, se supone que Banner te dio una pomada para tus cicatrices, ¿no?- preguntó Tony.  
-Supongo que son más profundas de lo que pensó- dijo Harley encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Mmm, supongo que habrá que decirle eso cuando vayas a verlo, porque yo no he visto mejoras en tus heridas- dijo Tony.  
En ese momento Tony pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, posiblemente sobre la lenta curación de las heridas de Harley, y mientras tanto el niño alcanzó a ver un chochito tirado en el suelo que de seguro había sido interceptado por el agua, lo recogió al igual que al popote que había tirado antes y rápidamente disparó contra la cara de Tony, dándole en la mejilla.  
Tony fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir el pequeño golpe y de inmediato volteó a ver a Harley, quien lo veía con una sonrisa maliciosa sosteniendo el popote.  
-Usted me la hizo peor con el agua- se apresuró a decir el niño inocentemente antes de que Tony dijera algo.  
Tony lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados un momento y luego volvió su expresión normal nuevamente.  
-Bien... pero tú empezaste- dijo Tony.  
-De hecho lo hizo usted desde hace rato- dijo Harley serio refiriéndose a lo de su madre.  
Tony de inmediato caminó hacia el fregadero y tomó la manguera de nuevo.  
-¿Quieres que te vuelva a echar?- preguntó, siendo en ese momento la única forma que se le ocurría para evadir el tema de la tumba.  
-No no no- se apresuró a decir Harley mientras se cubría como podía con las manos y cerraba los ojos.  
-Eso creí- dijo Tony soltando la manguera.  
Harley lo miró entonces, aliviado porque Tony había soltado la manguera.  
-Preferiría la bola de nieve- dijo después de segundos lentamente, recordando cuando Tony le había aventado una a la cara hace semanas cuando tuvo un ataque de pánico después de que él había estado insistiendo en hablar sobre la batalla de Nueva York.  
-Sí, creo que habría sido mejor- contestó Tony después de un momento, consciente de a lo que se refería Harley.  
Luego el silencio se hizo entre los dos, un poco incómodo, ya que recordaban lo diferente de las cosas entre ellos en ese momento.  
-Bueno niño- dijo después Tony haciendo la servilleta en forma de "u" al revés y poniéndosela a Harley detrás del cuello- vete a bañar o a ponerte la pijama antes de que te resfríes.  
"Porque no tengo intención de lidiar contigo enfermo" pensó.  
-Si pasa eso será culpa suya- replicó Harley.  
-Precisamente por eso te lo digo, ve a cambiarte- repitió Tony empujándolo ligeramente del hombro hacia la puerta.  
Harley fue pero antes de salir se volteó de nuevo hacia Tony.  
-Y por cierto, no era verdad lo que dijo sobre que le salía bien lo que sabía cocinar, los macarrones no estaban tan buenos- dijo.  
-Ah, claro, eso explica por qué los devoraste hasta por los cachetes- contestó Tony alzando una ceja sonriendo burlón.  
Harley soltó un pequeño bufido ante su falla de molestar al hombre.  
Tony dejó salir una pequeña risa.  
-Vete a cambiar ya, anda- ordenó sonriendo aún.  
Harley lo miró unos segundos y después salió de la cocina.  
Tony volteó entonces hacia el piso y notó tal como lo temía que estaba mojado y dejó salir un pequeño silbido de lamento.  
Cuando terminó de secar el piso se sentó en un sillón de la sala mientras bebía una cerveza y veía la televisión.  
-¿Puedo suponer que el plan de alejar a Harley de la tumba de su madre salió bien señor Stark?- preguntó entonces J.A.R.V.I.S. desde el reloj de Tony.  
Tony se encogió de hombros.  
-No fue un total fracaso, se enojó conmigo pero creo que no llevé tan mal la situación, me parece que pude distraerlo para que no pensara tanto en su madre- contestó.  
-¿Entonces va a seguir sin llevarlo al panteón?  
-Tengo que hacerlo J.A.R.V.I.S., prefiero que esté enojado conmigo y que me odie más por "negarle a su mamá" a que se desmorone cuando entienda que sólo va a ver una tumba y no a ella, puedo lidiar con él enojado, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, pero no sabré qué hacer con él cuando vuelva a romper en llanto por su pérdida, es una situación en la que no quiero verme ni de chiste.  
-Suerte con eso señor.  
-¿Crees que la necesite?  
-Tal vez no en realidad, después de todo según vi Harley nunca había estado hablando y portándose con confianza con usted antes.  
-Estaba impulsado por el enojo J.A.R.V.I.S., porque estoy seguro de que sigue enojado y seguirá reclamándome no haberlo llevado al panteón hoy, aunque si te soy sincero no sé quién la tiene peor, si yo por tener que lidiar con él enojado y reclamándome o él por tener que lidiar con mi poca paciencia, lo dejé empapado simplemente por una pequeña broma, así que no creo haber contribuido a que deje de odiarme... aunque voy admitir que a pesar del enojo de por medio no me la pasé tan mal hoy, no sé, dejando de lado el parentesco y los problemas emocionales... me atrevería a decir que el chico aún me agrada.

Harley estaba mirando por la ventana el enorme jardín del señor Stark, que estaba iluminado por faroles.  
Estaba secándose el pelo ya que acababa de salir de bañarse, ya estaba vestido con su pijama y comenzaba a sentir el sueño inundar sus párpados.  
Dio un bostezo y dejó la toalla en la silla del escritorio, luego destendió la cama lentamente y se metió debajo de las cobijas.  
-¿Quieres que apague la luz para que puedas dormir Harley?- preguntó J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-Sí por favor J.A.R.V.I.S.- respondió Harley con los ojos cerrados.  
-Parece que tuviste un día cansado- dijo la IA.  
-No había dormido bien últimamente, supongo que por eso ahora me entra el sueño... aunque estoy algo molesto- añadió Harley, siendo J.A.R.V.I.S. el único a quien podría decirle lo que le hizo el señor Stark.  
-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-El señor Stark no me llevó hoy a ver mi mamá, y había dicho que lo haría.  
-Tengo entendido que te llevó a un lago en cambio, eso no suena tan mal.  
-Sí, pero lo que yo quería era ver a mi mamá y él no me dejó, y me había dicho que me llevaría siempre que quisiera.  
-El señor Stark no quiso importunarte Harley, sólo pensó que sería bueno hacer algo diferente esta tarde, y además, no te la pasaste mal con él, ¿o sí?  
Harley pensó en esa pregunta, porque ciertamente no lo había hecho, si bien se había enojado con Tony y aún tenía algo de enojo contra él, la verdad era que se había entretenido mientras competían con las piedras en el lago, y era consciente de que durante ese día pareció que él no era completamente un estorbo para el hombre, después de todo nunca lo trató mal, y recordó que incluso aceptó comer a cambio de que él lo hiciera, y aunque pensaba que exageró con mojarlo sólo por aventarle los chochitos la verdad es que no se había molestado por eso, Tony no parecía ser muy paciente, pero tampoco lo regañó por lo que le hizo, y prefirió responderle con otra trastada, justo como hace semanas en Tennesee, cuando ninguno de los dos estaba metido en ese "problema" con el otro y más que un estorbo o una molestia habían sido un equipo, recordó ese día, a la vez que tomaba en cuenta que se había llevado bien con el hombre en ese momento.  
-No J.A.R.V.I.S., no fue tan malo- dijo Harley antes de dar un bostezo.  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, porque él también opina lo mismo- mencionó J.A.R.V.I.S.  
Pero no obtuvo respuesta puesto que Harley en ese momento se había quedado profundamente dormido.  
-Buenas noches Harley- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. para después apagar la luz dejando el cuarto iluminado únicamente por los faroles del jardín que traspasaban su luz a través de la ventana.


	11. Niño genio

-Abriendo armadura- dijo la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. mientras hacía que la armadura de Iron Man se abriera.  
-Gracias J.A.R.V.I.S.- dijo Tony saliendo del traje, dirigiéndose después a la sala mientras se guardaba.  
Era domingo por la tarde y había decidido dar una vuelta por los alrededores para vigilar que no hubiera enemigos, pero afortunadamente todo parecía estar en paz en ese momento y él no había hecho más que volar en la armadura, sin armas de por medio, peleas o amenazas de muerte.  
Como ya era costumbre para él ingresó en la cocina y tomó una cerveza, yéndose a tomarla al sillón.  
-La armadura ha sido guardada y asegurada señor- anunció la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-Perfecto- dijo Tony dando un sorbo de la lata.  
Después miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las 05:45 p.m.  
-J.A.R.V.I.S., por favor dile a Harley que baje ahora- ordenó.  
-Enseguida señor- respondió la IA.  
Tony siguió bebiendo la cerveza.  
-Señor, Harley me pregunta si quiere que baje para ir a ver a su madre- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. algunos minutos después.  
Tony negó con la cabeza.  
-Dile que no, pero que baje- dijo.  
Pasó un momento en silencio.  
-Dice que no- habló de nuevo J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-¿Que no qué?- preguntó Tony lentamente.  
-Que no quiere bajar- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-No le estoy preguntando si quiere bajar, le estoy diciendo que _tiene _que bajar- dijo Tony con énfasis en cada palabra.  
-Ya se lo dije- dijo después de segundos la IA.  
-¿Qué te dijo?  
-Que no bajará señor.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Tony, ¿quién se creía ese niño? Él era Tony Stark, si él mandaba algo no podían simplemente decirle que no.  
Se levantó del sillón y después de beberse lo que le quedaba de la cerveza se fue al cuarto donde estaba el niño, puesto que estaba decidido a sacarlo ese día de la casa, después de todo desde el día anterior hasta donde él sabía había estado encerrado en su habitación, no se habían visto para nada y aunque Tony había "clausurado" los viajes a la tumba de la señora Keener, pensaba que podían continuarlos al menos por unos días yendo a otro lado, ya que suponía que Harley se había acostumbrado a salir por las tardes y además no quería que volviera a caer en el llanto depresivo por su madre gracias a estar solo, como había decidido el día anterior lidiaría con él enojado y no le permitiría de nuevo caer en un estado como lo hizo hace una semana.  
Llegó a la puerta y entró enseguida sin tocar, viendo al momento a Harley acostado boca abajo, con la mitad de su torso colgando de la cama.  
-Levántate Harley, nos vamos- dijo Tony mirando a el niño.  
Harley pujó por toda respuesta.  
-Anda niño- dijo Tony.  
Harley volvió a pujar después de segundos en silencio.  
Tony se puso frente a él con los brazos cruzados.  
-Niño... por favor no te vuelvas mudo otra vez, sólo párate y vámonos, creo que no es tan complicado.  
Sin respuesta.  
Tony sintió que comenzaría a frustrarse pero recordó que debía de ser paciente con el chico y guardó la calma lo mejor que pudo.  
-Harley... sólo ven.  
El resultado fue el mismo, entonces Tony se le quedó mirando unos segundos, después rápidamente se acercó más a Harley y lo jaló hacia adelante de la parte superior de la camisa.  
-¡No, espere!- gritó Harley al sentir que iba a caerse mientras Tony arrastraba por la cama el resto de su cuerpo al jalarlo.  
Se asustó cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el colchón y estaba listo para caer de cara, pero el señor Stark pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo alzó por un segundo para enderezarlo y al final ponerlo de pie.  
Tony dejó a Harley justo frente a él, logró ver los ojos aliviados del niño al darse cuenta que no lo había tirado de la cama.  
-Pensé que no hablabas- le dijo.  
Harley lo miró a la cara y al instante juntó los labios enojado.  
-Veme así cuanto quieras niño pero será cuando estemos fuera de la casa, anda- dijo Tony y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.  
-Yo no quiero salir a ningún lado- dijo Harley y rápidamente volvió a saltar a la cama.  
Tony se volteó al escuchar el ruido de que se aventó, y puso sus manos en su cintura.  
-Si me das una buena razón para eso te dejaré en paz, pero dudo la tengas porque no haces absolutamente nada aquí, sólo te la pasas encerrado- "deprimiéndote, llorando y dándome problemas con eso" pensó.  
Harley lo miró únicamente con un ojo porque tenía la otra parte de la cara contra la colcha.  
-¿Mmm?- tarareó Tony mirándolo con una ceja levantada ante el silencio del niño.  
-Pero yo no quiero salir- dijo Harley más tranquilo, sin tener otra razón.  
Tony suspiró.  
-No será mucho tiempo niño, únicamente es para ("que no entres en otra depresión por tu madre por estar solo, dejes de hablar, de comer, y me lleves a mí a tener otra crisis de frustración e impotencia por no saber qué hacer contigo" pensó) que te distraigas un poco y te dé el aire, además es domingo, la gente suele salir hoy.  
Harley emitió un pujido que fue minimizado por estar contra la colcha de la cama, durante ese día se había sentido un poco vacío, lo atribuía a no haber sentido ayer la pequeña conexión que solía sentir con su madre estando en su tumba sabiendo que ella descansaba ahí, además de que ese día cuando J.A.R.V.I.S. le dijo por parte de Tony que bajara creyó podría volver a ir con ella, pero grande fue su decepción cuando le respondió que Tony no lo llevaría, y nuevamente sintió cómo se iba sumiendo en la melancolía, la cual normalmente hubiera dado paso a sus pensamientos, recuerdos y lágrimas, pero claro, llegó el señor Stark a casi tirarlo de la cama mientras lo jalaba de la camisa e interrumpió la burbuja que comenzaría a hacerse al rededor de sí mismo en compañía del dolor.  
-No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta, así que levántate ya- dijo Tony.  
Harley sólo lo miró por unos segundos.  
-¿Por qué está tan interesado en que salgamos?- preguntó entonces.  
"Porque no quiero que vuelvas a entrar en depresión por estar solo y me des problemas con lo que conlleve eso" pensó en decir Tony, pero no quería provocar un llanto por la insensibilidad ante la muerte de su madre, claro, comprendía su dolor y que debía sacarlo, pero eso no hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles para él al pensar en lidiar con Harley como se puso hace una semana, vio lo que hizo Thomas en ese momento, ahora pensaba que no podría olvidarlo nunca por la enorme frustración y desesperación que le causó a él tener en su casa a un niño llorando y depresivo cuando sólo llevaba dos semanas a su cargo, pero aún así las acciones del trabajador social serían algo que él no podría imitar, no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos, mucho menos a decir palabras de consuelo, y tampoco se imaginaba su camisa siendo usada como un pañuelo adherido a su pecho, si permitía que Harley llegara a un estado tan sensible otra vez tendría que volver a llamar a Thomas, pero si por alguna razón él no podía ir a controlar la situación nadie podría, Harley estaría en eso solo y él posiblemente estaría encerrado en su cuarto o laboratorio teniendo un ataque de pánico por tanto estrés causado por el chico.  
-Escucha... ¡A ver niño!, no estoy para explicaciones porque créeme que si te explico algo terminaré como un monstruo insensible, sólo entiende que no debes estar todo el tiempo encerrado en tu habitación, por lo que vas a dejar de hacer más preguntas de por qué saldremos y simplemente lo haremos, andando- respondió Tony rápidamente, sin encontrar palabras para decirle a Harley que no quería que cayera en depresión porque no sabía qué hacer si eso pasaba, explicar eso requeriría entrar en los detalles de hace una semana, y él no quería hablar de eso, no quería reclamos y tampoco más llantos.  
-Lo siento, pero sin una respuesta que me convenza de salir es imposible señor Stark- dijo Harley tranquilamente y volteó la cara para no ver más a Tony, esperando que el hombre se rindiera y lo dejara en paz con los recuerdos que pronto llegarían a torturarlo.  
Tony lo miró con ambas cejas levantadas.  
-De acuerdo- dijo y sin pensarlo fue hacia la cama y nuevamente tomó a Harley de la parte superior de su camisa y lo enderezó un poco bruscamente hacia arriba, y lo obligó a caminar en reversa detrás de él.  
-¡No!- gritó Harley, parecía que a el hombre le gustaba jalarlo de ahí siempre que se negaba a hacer lo que quería- ya le dije que no quiero salir señor Stark... ¡Déjeme ir!  
Tony no puso atención en el niño y comenzó a bajar las escaleras llevándolo en la misma posición.  
-Me voy a caer, me voy a caer, me voy a caer- repetía Harley ya que iba de espaldas- además va muy rápido... mi pie.  
Ante eso Tony sí reaccionó, y soltó al niño, asegurándose de hacerlo cuando estaba bien parado en los escalones para que no cayera. Harley se volteó hacia él, y su expresión pasó de asustada a enojada.  
-Dije que no quería ir- anunció.  
-Y yo te dije que no te estaba dando opción niño - respondió Tony.  
Harley lo miró más enojado, le habría dicho que no era quien para decirle qué hacer, pero se contuvo, después de todo estaba viviendo bajo el techo del hombre.  
-Pero... ¡ay!- soltó Harley, sin encontrar más palabras para hacer entender a Tony- sólo entiéndame.  
Tony se cruzó de brazos mientras Harley lo miraba con un poco de desesperación.  
-Harley- dijo segundos después- mira, no hay que hacer un drama de esto, es así de simple: salimos para que no estés encerrado todo el día en tu habitación, que creo que no es bueno, estamos afuera sólo un poco y regresamos, y vuelves a estar encerrado tanto como quieras, y, lo que creo es más importante para ti es que llegando a la casa ya no te molestaré más, mutuamente fingiremos que no existimos, ¿hecho?- propuso esperando salirse con la suya zanjando el tema de una vez por todas.  
Harley se quedó callado, analizando la propuesta, era cierto que no tenía ganas de salir, pero con lo poco que sabía de Tony era consciente de que no iba a dejarse convencer de dejarlo en paz, insistiría y al final él iría sólo para quitárselo de encima y poder estar tranquilo, si lo hacía de inmediato más pronto terminaría con eso y se ahorraría las molestias de Tony, si tardaba en hacerlo más tendría que lidiar con el hombre y más tendría que reprimir su tristeza como había estado haciendo anteriormente.  
Soltó un pequeño suspiro de frustración.  
-Está bien- respondió con desgana.  
Tony al instante sintió un alivio, creía que al menos por ese día Harley estaba a salvo de sufrir una decaída de llantos por estar solo.  
-Andando entonces niño- dijo y siguió bajando las escaleras.  
Harley lo siguió segundos después deseando que eso terminara pronto.  
Momentos después ambos ya estaban en la camioneta y Tony conducía hacia el mismo lago del día anterior, no se le ocurría a qué otro lugar podrían ir, ya que el parque de la última vez había parecido ser un fracaso para hacer hablar a Harley y no tenía en mente otro lugar que pudiera ser solitario para que salieran juntos, además de que en el lago se podía estar tranquilo y con suerte Harley podría entretenerse como ayer.  
El camino como era una costumbre transcurrió en silencio, y rato después Tony se estacionó bajando del auto.  
Esperó delante de la camioneta a que Harley bajara también, pero los segundos pasaban y al parecer el niño no pensaba salir de la camioneta.  
-¡Oye niño! ¡Llegamos ya!- anunció Tony, a la vez que apretaba un botón de su pequeño control que hizo bajar a la ventana de Harley, revelando al niño de brazos cruzados y con los labios un poco apretados.  
-Dijo que debía salir de la casa, no de la camioneta- le dijo decidido.  
Tony soltó un suspiro, ya había sido una ganancia que Harley aceptara salir cuando no iban a visitar la tumba de su madre, tenía sentido que ahora fuera difícil pedirle que hiciera algo en el exterior.  
-¿Entonces piensas quedarte todo el rato encerrado en la camioneta?- le preguntó Tony.  
Harley asintió con la cabeza decidido.  
Tony sabía que el punto de sacarlo de la casa no era simplemente sacarlo, sino que no estuviera solo con sus pensamientos, pero entendía bien que la única persona con la que podía estar era con él y no lo culpaba sino quería, ya lo había sacado, con suerte se decidiera a salir, claro que con mala suerte seguiría encerrado en la camioneta y cuando él volviera a entrar podía estar en un estado de tristeza, se aterró al pensar en eso e iba a comenzar a insistirle de salir como lo hizo hace rato, pero entonces su vista se posó en el árbol donde habían estado jugando con las piedras, y automáticamente vino a su mente el recuerdo de que ayer Harley se había enojado cuando le explicó lo de su madre, después de eso había estado un rato sin hablarle y él sin insistir, y aún así, después de rato Harley había sido quien había terminado acercándose a él, para molestarlo y "humillarlo" tal vez, pero al final él mismo no había tenido que intervenir.  
-Está bien, si es lo que quieres, sal cuando te aburras- le dijo simplemente al niño y se dirigió a la única banca del lago y se sentó ahí.  
Harley miró a Tony sentarse y pensó que al menos se había librado de él en ese momento, por lo que podría aguantar hasta regresar a la mansión y al fin podría volverse a encerrar en la habitación.  
Se desabrochó el cinturón y se recargó más contra el asiento.  
"¿Y si me voy sin que el señor Stark se de cuenta y voy a visitar a mi mamá?" pensó, pero sabía que no era enserio, pues no sabía cómo llegar al panteón desde ahí y además tampoco quería causar un alboroto con eso, debía intentar mantener las cosas en calma con Tony, claro que justo en ese momento era un poco difícil, él le había quitado la poca tranquilidad que tenía al quitarle las visitas a su madre, y además ahora lo obligaba a estar en ese lago lleno de patos; sin poder evitarlo se enojaba por eso y debido a ello terminaba contradiciendo al hombre y demostrando su enojo sin retenerlo, lo culpaba ligeramente de volver a sentirse alejado de su madre.  
Se acostó completamente en los asientos, teniendo cuidado de dejar sus pies en el aire para no manchar nada con la suela de su zapato.  
De minutos comenzó a sentir unas punzadas en su brazo enyesado, conociendo ya las diferentes sensaciones a lo largo de esas semanas sabía que el dolor no sería muy fuerte y que además pasaría pronto, aunque aún así de repente hacía algunas muecas cuando las punzadas cobraban más intensidad.  
Pasaban los minutos, agradecía que en ese momento no había recuerdos e imágenes que lo atormentaran, pero aún así no estaba a gusto, solía ser hiperactivo, y desde el choque ya no podía hacer nada por su brazo, por estar en el orfanato o encerrado en la habitación de la casa de Tony, y ahora se aburría encerrado en la camioneta.  
-J.A.R.V.I.S., ¿estás aquí?- preguntó dudoso, recordaba haber oído a la IA decir sobre el cinturón de seguridad el día que se había ido con Tony, pero dada la tecnología que manejaba el hombre no le quedaba claro si la inteligencia humana estaba en el carro, en el celular o incluso en el reloj del señor Stark.  
-Sí Harley, aquí estoy- contestó enseguida la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S., viniendo del estéreo según notó Harley.  
-Estoy aburrido- dijo el niño.  
-¿Por qué no sales a jugar en el lago? Creo que eso podría entretenerte- sugirió J.A.R.V.I.S.  
Harley lo pensó, no sabía si quería ver al señor Stark en ese momento, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea que podría entretenerlo.  
-Oye J.A.R.V.I.S.- comenzó a decir con la voz más inocente que pudo.

-Señor Stark- escuchó Tony el llamado de J.A.R.V.I.S. desde su reloj después de minutos de haber dejado a Harley en la camioneta.  
-¿Qué pasa J.A.R.V.I.S.?- preguntó.  
-Pido su autorización para prender la camioneta- dijo la IA.  
-¿Para qué?- preguntó Tony extrañado.  
-Harley quiere usarla.

Después de que Harley le hizo su petición a J.A.R.V.I.S. la IA no dio a conocer su respuesta, por lo que Harley en un principio creyó que la estaría prendiendo, y al ver que no, abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo por si no fue escuchado, pero no logró pronunciar ninguna palabra.  
-¡Harley!- lo interrumpió el grito de Tony.  
Enseguida la puerta se abrió y reveló al señor Stark.  
-Abajo- le dijo.  
Él se enderezó extrañado.  
-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó.  
-Porque no quiero que te quedes aquí adentro para después ver cómo te estampas con mi camioneta contra un árbol, o la metes al lago o incluso me atropellas a mí por querer conducirla, así que- dijo Tony terminando haciendo una señal con la mano para indicarle a Harley que saliera.  
-¿Pero qué... ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!- gritó a la inteligencia humana cuando entendió que le había dicho a Tony sus intenciones.  
-Lo siento Harley, pero debía preguntarle al señor Stark si podía encender la camioneta antes de hacerlo- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S.  
Harley miró a Tony y éste le hizo otra seña con la cabeza para que saliera, viéndose un poco serio.  
Harley dio un suspiro y resignado se arrastró por los asientos hasta bajar, puesto que Tony en esta ocasión no parecía que fuera a entender que no quería bajarse.  
-Gracias J.A.R.V.I.S.- susurró, a pesar de que probablemente ya no lo escuchaba.  
-Sí, gracias, sino...- dijo Tony caminando hacia la banca de nuevo.  
Harley esperó unos segundos y luego fue tras él, corriendo un poco, con cuidado de no forzar mucho su pie.  
-Oiga- le dijo a Tony llegando a su lado y comenzando a caminar con él- no es lo que parece.  
-Está bien, te dio curiosidad conducir el auto, a todo el mundo le pasa a tu edad niño, incluso a mí, por esa misma razón sé el resultado de eso, así que espera algunos años más como... diez por ejemplo, y tendrás una licencia de conducir en tu propio auto, con responsabilidad y sin personas a las que odies frente a ti siendo un blanco para pasarle un coche encima- explicó Tony llegando a la banca y sentándose de nuevo.  
-Pero lo que quería no era conducirla señor Stark- dijo Harley rodando los ojos y estando a un lado de él, parado.  
-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué le pediste a J.A.R.V.I.S. que la prendiera entonces?- preguntó Tony con una ceja levantada.  
Harley iba a contestar pero después se sintió un poco avergonzado por su respuesta.  
Tony pujó levemente ante el silencio del chico.  
-Buen intento niño- le dijo sarcásticamente- ni pienses que te volverás a quedar solo dentro de la camioneta.  
-Pero le digo que no quería conducir- replicó Harley nuevamente.  
-Entonces dime qué querías hacer- pidió Tony.  
Harley pensó en quedarse callado de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaría quedando como un niño travieso que quiere hacer tonterías, tal vez incluso el señor Stark lo tomara por ladrón después.  
Tony escuchó que Harley le dijo algo pero lo dijo tan rápido que no le entendió.  
-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó.  
Harley repitió todo de igual manera.  
-Habla más lento niño, no te entiendo- pidió Tony rodando los ojos.  
Harley pujó un poco  
-Que sólo quería revisarla- dijo al fin con voz audible.  
Tony se extrañó.  
-¿Revisarla de qué?- preguntó.  
Harley comenzó a frotarse su brazo lastimado con el bueno.  
-Pues ya sabe... siendo de usted pensé que tendría algún tipo de tecnología especial y quería verla y saber cómo funcionaba- explicó, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado ya que se suponía estaba enojado con el hombre pero aún así quería agarrar sus cosas y admirarlas.  
-Ah, era eso- dijo Tony dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa, dado el estado de ánimo de Harley desde que lo llevó con él y su falta de interés por... todo, Tony incluso había olvidado que el niño era un pequeño genio, capaz de reparar a J.A.R.V.I.S. y a su armadura.  
-Sí, ¿ve? No quería conducirla- recriminó Harley.  
-Está bien niño, ya entiendo... pero de cualquier forma no te habría servido de nada prenderla, es una camioneta común y corriente, no la hice yo, sólo la compré- explicó Tony.  
-Pero si tiene a J.A.R.V.I.S.- observó Harley.  
-Sí, lo instalé por el radio en caso de emergencias, ya sabes, siendo Iron Man puede ser necesario en algún momento, pero es lo único original que tiene.  
-¿No le puso ningún arma por si lo atacan?  
-No, en realidad no suelo usar esa camioneta, regularmente salgo solo así que tomo cualquiera de mis otros autos que son más pequeños, además si sufro un ataque lo que utilizo es esto- dijo Tony, al instante subiendo su manga y dejando ver su reloj, del cual movió algunas cosas hasta que se desplegaron algunas piezas que al unirlas a su mano fueron desplegándose más hasta forrarla con el guante de Iron Man.  
Harley no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos, viendo cómo la palma de la armadura de Iron Man se iluminaba y soltaba un pequeño rayo de energía que se arrastró por la tierra hasta llegar al agua y hacerla chapotear algo alto.  
Tony dio una sonrisa confiada, al ver la cara de asombro del niño, y volvió a guardar su guante antes de que le diera por hacer más muestras y quemara todos los árboles del lago.  
Harley no dijo nada, se encontró de nuevo con la mirada de Tony y al instante borró su sonrisa y disimuló su asombro lo mejor que pudo, no podía comenzar a emocionarse con el hombre como hace casi dos meses, la situación era diferente y debía verse lo más alejado del señor Stark sin preguntas y molestias, además dejando su enojo de lado no conseguiría volver a visitar a su madre.  
-¿Ves? Así es más práctico- dijo Tony al ver que Harley no decía nada.  
El niño simplemente asintió, sereno.  
Tony se extrañó al notar que ocultaba su emoción con él, pero decidió no mencionar nada, después de todo mientras menos momentos incómodos hubiera entre ellos mejor para ambos, y una explicación tal vez sería algo incómodo.  
-Bueno, ¿y por qué ahora te dio por querer ver mi tecnología?- preguntó Tony segundos después.  
Harley se encogió de hombros.  
-Me aburría por estar aquí- dijo.  
Tony asintió, no pasando desapercibido el tono acusador que usó.  
-Tal vez si hicieras algo aprovechando el lugar no te aburrirías- le dijo.  
-¿Y qué se supone que haga en este lugar?- preguntó Harley.  
-Pues... por ejemplo podrías nadar, aquí hay un lago- sugirió Tony siendo lo único que se le ocurrió.  
-No tengo traje de baño- dijo Harley de inmediato desechando la idea.  
-Usa tu ropa interior, me imagino que tienes que traer calzoncillos- replicó Tony.  
-¿Nadar en ropa interior en un lago público?  
-Aquí no suele venir nadie niño, está bien.  
-Pero está usted- replicó Harley alzando la voz un poco.  
Tony rodó los ojos.  
-Si quieres me tapo los ojos, aprovecho para dormir y tú dejas de quejarte por estar aburrido- dijo Tony.  
-Señor Stark, aunque quisiera nadar le recuerdo que tuve un accidente y que tengo un brazo fracturado y enyesado- dijo Harley lentamente, ya que no era la primera vez que Tony parecía olvidar ese detalle.  
-Oh, cierto- dijo Tony llevando sus ojos al brazo malherido del niño, entendiendo el punto- está bien, entonces, supongo que tampoco puedes trepar árboles... pues eres tú quien quiere entretenerse niño, no yo.  
-Fue usted quien me trajo aquí- señaló Harley.  
Tony recargó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la banca.  
-Sí, soy un terrible monstruo por eso- dijo y cerró los ojos, ya que lo de que tenía sueño no era ninguna broma.  
Harley no dijo nada y notó que el señor Stark tampoco iba a decir nada más, así que después de un momento se sentó también en la banca, manteniendo una distancia apropiada de Tony.  
Estuvo aburriéndose otra vez durante algunos minutos recargado contra la banca también cuando sintió que ponían algo en su pierna, y al bajar la vista notó el reloj de Tony ahí.  
Se sorprendió de inmediato y volteó a ver al hombre, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados recargado en la banca.  
-¿Este es el reloj de Iron Man?- preguntó Harley lentamente.  
Tony hizo una mueca burlona.  
-Claro que no... bueno, sí, en cierta forma, ya que es mío y yo soy Iron Man, pero si te refieres a la armadura no, es sólo un reloj que yo modifiqué- explicó Tony en su misma posición.  
-¿Y qué es lo que hace este?- preguntó Harley, sin poder evitarlo un poco desilusionado.  
-Se supone que eres listo ¿no?, averígualo, ahí lo tienes- respondió Tony encogiéndose de hombros.  
Harley tomó el reloj de su pierna lentamente y lo observó, era de color gris y tenía una pequeña pantalla negra en lugar del tradicional círculo que marcaba la hora.  
Tocó la pantalla y ésta al instante se prendió, dejando ver un fondo azul con varios cuadros esparcidos como si fueran aplicaciones, que tenían diferentes nombres en términos científicos que Harley claramente entendía, así como otros que tenían palabras fáciles de entender.  
Tocó uno que decía "Babas" y un holograma salió del reloj, revelando a un objeto que tenía una base cuadrada e iba subiendo en zigzag hecho de varios cables, esa parte estando tan junta que no le encontraba forma para entender qué hacía el aparato mostrado.  
-Mira lo que quieras niño, pero no vayas a borrar nada- advirtió Tony con voz somnolienta.  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Harley, había intentado no hacerlo, pero la curiosidad pudo con él, sonora ridículo o no, quería saberlo.  
Tony abrió los ojos y se enderezó lentamente, observando el holograma de color azul.  
-Ah, de la información de tantos aparatos que hay ahí tenías que elegir este- dijo- se llama Babas, es un robot que se supone debe ayudar.  
-¿Ayudar a qué?- preguntó Harley sin pensar.  
-A estas alturas realmente no lo sé, es inútil pero, en el reloj dice para qué, búscalo.  
Harley no esperó más indicaciones y de inmediato volvió a la pantalla del reloj donde tras seleccionar algunas opciones fue llevado a una lista de varias cosas con la información del robot, lo primero que hizo fue presionar una nota que decía "Holograma en movimiento" y vio cómo aún flotando en el aire la imagen comenzaba a moverse, haciendo que la parte enredada con cables comenzara a extenderse hasta revelar en la punta una pieza que tenía la forma de las pinzas de una grúa.  
Entonces ya no necesitó saber nada más, pues identificó perfectamente un robot igual al que había encontrado hace semanas en su cochera al llegar de la escuela, junto con otros muchos aparatos y objetos más, todos dados por el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado observándolo.  
Inmediatamente cerró todas las ventanas del reloj en un intento de bloquear los recuerdos que llegaban como estrellas fugaces a su mente, y lo apagó, devolviéndoselo a Tony.  
Éste lo tomó extrañado ante el repentino cambio de expresión en el rostro del niño, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma.  
-¿Qué pasa? Creí que querías jugar con la tecnología- dijo relajado Tony.  
Harley respiró algunas veces evitando pensar en piezas rotas volando a su alrededor y miró a Tony fingiendo toda la tranquilidad que le era posible.  
-Mejor no, no quiero borrarle algo que necesite y pueda perjudicar en algo su empresa o alguna misión- dijo.  
Tony frunció el ceño por un segundo.  
-No te preocupes por eso niño, estoy seguro que sabrás usarlo sin borrarme nada, tómalo, sé que entiendes perfectamente de esto- dijo Tony tendiéndole el reloj de nuevo.  
Harley negó con la cabeza.  
-Harley, lo digo en serio- dijo Tony- además, aunque borraras algo tengo información de repuesto en otras partes, así que está bien.  
Harley lo miró unos segundos, luego agachó la cabeza y volvió a negar con ella.  
Tony esperó ofreciéndole el reloj unos segundos más cuando notó que el niño no aceptaría tomarlo y volvió a colocarlo en su muñeca dando un suspiro.  
Miró de nuevo al niño, quien seguía con la cabeza baja.  
"¿Cómo pretendía esperar que se mantenga como si nada así de fácil?" pensó.  
Estuvo sentado algunos segundos más, sintiéndose incómodo, cuando se paró de la banca.  
-Ya regreso- le dijo a Harley y se fue.  
Harley no hizo nada hasta que escuchó el ruido de la camioneta, alzó la cabeza y observó cómo el auto se movía hasta que se perdió de su vista.  
La verdad era que por un momento se asustó, pensando que había artado lo suficiente a Tony como para hacer que lo abandonara, pero luego deshecho la idea creyendo que el hombre tampoco podía ser tan cruel... ¿o sí?, daba igual, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar en ese momento.  
Pasaron algunos minutos cuando la camioneta regresó y Harley escuchó los pasos de Tony aproximarse mientras estaba con el torso agachado recargado en la banca.  
-Toma- oyó decir a Tony y al levantar la vista notó que el hombre le tendía un vaso lleno de helado de chocolate.  
Él lo tomó lentamente, extrañado ante el gesto del hombre.  
En cuanto lo agarró Tony se sentó a su lado (dejando cierta distancia) y comenzó a comer de su propio vaso de helado.  
Harley lo miró con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo el vaso.  
-¿De dónde sacó esto?- le preguntó.  
-Pues de una nevería genio- contestó Tony como si fuera algo obvio.  
-Condujo hasta la ciudad ¿sólo para comprar helado?- preguntó Harley.  
-Sólo me tomó cuarenta minutos ir y venir... además no sé qué hacer cuando te pones en modo "no hablo, no reacciono"- soltó Tony, sin detenerse a pensarlo, el niño le había estado reclamando por llevarlo ahí y no con su madre, así que ahora él podía reclamarle de eso, listo para parar el tema en caso de que fuera en una dirección sentimental por parte del niño.  
Por suerte no fue así, Harley simplemente se quedó callado, otra vez.  
-No sabía de qué sabor te gustaba así que te traje de chocolate, vainilla, limón, coco, mango y chicle- volvió a comentar Tony.  
-Gracias- dijo Harley segundos después.  
-De nada- contestó Tony, satisfecho porque habló.  
Harley comenzó entonces a comer el helado lentamente, chupando la bolita que sobresalía ya que no podía sujetar el vaso y la cuchara con un sólo brazo, aunque después de rato cuando se acabó esa parte la nieve se sumió lo suficiente por lo que ya no la alcanzaba.  
Tony volteó a ver al niño entonces y notó su dificultad para comerla.  
-Lo olvidé, debí traer un barquillo- dijo Tony.  
Harley lo miró.  
-Está bien así- dijo Harley.  
Tony notó cómo seguía siendo misión imposible comer el helado y le quitó el vaso a Harley, comenzando al instante a machacarlo un poco con la cuchara para cortarla, luego la dejó en la banca.  
-Así te será fácil agarrarla- le dijo al niño.  
Harley tomó la cuchara y comenzó a tomar lo que el señor Stark había cortado antes, logrando comer la nieve.  
Tony también siguió con la suya y después de rato vio cómo Harley llegaba a la parte dura de su vaso y se le dificultaba agarrarla, así que nuevamente la corto facilitando las cosas para el niño.  
Repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que la nieve se hubo derretido lo suficiente para que Harley la tomara como si fuera una bebida, manchándose la nariz y la boca al bajar el vaso.  
-Estaba rica- señaló entonces.  
Tony abrió su saco y sacó del bolsillo del interior un pañuelo blanco y se lo dio a Harley.  
El niño entendió y lo tomó.  
-Pero se lo voy a manchar- dijo.  
-Para eso te lo estoy dando niño- dijo Tony.  
Harley se limpió la boca dudosamente, con una esquina del pañuelo, y lo dobló ocultando la parte sucia.  
-Guárdalo- le indicó Tony.  
Luego se hizo el silencio, aunque el ambiente se sentía más relajado que hace un momento.  
La puesta de sol ya estaba dando sus comienzos y la temperatura bajó considerablemente, logrando que Harley, quien no llevaba suéter, sintiera frío y temblara en momentos.  
-Vámonos niño, comienza a hacer frío- dijo Tony parándose de la banca, tomando los dos vasos vacíos de helado.  
Harley lo imitó y pronto estuvieron en la camioneta, Tony prendiendo al instante el calentador.  
-¿Aún tienes frío?- le preguntó a Harley.  
-No, estoy bien- informó el niño.  
-Está bien, vámonos- dijo Tony y comenzó a conducir, en medio de un silencio de por medio, hasta que llegaron a la mansión, estacionó la camioneta y entraron a la casa.  
-Desde ahora te digo que no te vas, primero comes- dijo de inmediato Tony.  
-Señor Stark- dijo Harley con tono quejumbroso.  
-Señor Keener- dijo Tony con tono formal señalando la cocina con la cabeza.  
-No tengo hambre, y usted dijo que podía encerrarme en el cuarto en cuanto regresáramos- replicó Harley.  
-Claro, puedes hacerlo, en cuanto comas.  
-Pero...  
-No te ahogues en un cubo de agua, andando.  
-Pero ya me comí el helado- dijo Harley esperanzado.  
-Eso no era comida niño.  
-Eso no es mi culpa, es usted quien me lo dio.  
-¡Ah!- dijo Tony poniéndose las manos en la cintura- no es excusa, a la cocina.  
-Estoy lleno- contestó Harley.  
Tony se quedó callado viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.  
-Además desayuné bien en la mañana- siguió diciendo Harley.  
Tony soltó aire.  
-Está bien, por hoy te libras niño, ya vete a tu cuarto- dijo Tony.  
Harley dejó salir una sonrisa triunfante.  
-Adiós- dijo y de inmediato subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación.  
-No sé cómo catalogar este día- dijo Tony segundos después.

El inicio de semana había sido duro, puesto que Tony había tenido que salir desde muy temprano a la empresa y no había parado hasta las 05:00 p.m. cuando por fin pudo regresar a su casa, lo bueno era que según Happy ya no tendría ningún trabajo o papeleo pendiente por el resto de la semana.  
Entró a la sala y enseguida se sentó en el sillón, cerrando los ojos al instante, pues había tenido una de esas noches donde no pudo dormir y en momentos se sentía muy nervioso.  
-Señor Stark- lo llamó J.A.R.V.I.S. después de un momento.  
-¿Mmm?- preguntó Tony somnoliento.  
-¿Que no va a salir hoy con Harley?- preguntó la IA.  
Tony se frotó la cara varias veces, intentando borrar el sueño de sus párpados. Había olvidado por completo al niño que estaba viviendo con él, y su "plan" de evitar que cayera en otra pequeña depresión.  
-La verdad olvidé eso J.A.R.V.I.S., y no sé si el niño quiere salir, ayer no estaba muy contento en el lago- señaló Tony.  
-Creí que pensaba estarlo obligando como hizo ayer- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-Mmm, sí, era mi idea, pero ayer pensé en que tal vez me obsesioné demasiado con la idea de obligarlo a ir y por eso estaba un poco alterado con eso, y la verdad es que ahora me siento algo cansado como para salir- dijo Tony dando un bostezo- y... no sé qué decir de él, en momentos está bien, en otros vuelve a callarse.  
-Si me permite hacer una observación señor, yo diría que el niño está mejor ahora de lo que lo ha estado desde que lo trajo aquí, cierto que en momentos se calla aún o se enoja con usted, pero al menos ya habla, y ha comido más de lo normal, no creo que deba presionarlo y pedir que esté completamente bien tan de repente... le recuerdo que sólo tiene diez años y ha pasado por muchos cambios últimamente, no muy felices, comenzando por la muerte de su madre, la cual extraña todos los días.  
Tony suspiró. Sabía que cada día estaba el riesgo de que Harley recayera en la tristeza.  
-Si logras hacer que baje, sin que yo tenga que ir por él salimos, sino no- dijo Tony, acostándose en el sillón, ya que no veía manera de que Harley quisiera salir con él nuevamente, y al menos por ese día podía renunciar a su "misión" con él, ya que por lo fatigado que estaba, podía asegurar que no tendría paciencia para nada y terminaría frustrándose con el niño por cualquier cosa.  
Se quedó dormido unos minutos cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él, e instintivamente se puso en pie y apuntó con una luz roja saliendo de su reloj hacia el lugar de donde escuchó los pasos.  
Harley se quedó quieto al tener la luz roja en su frente y miró nervioso al señor Stark, quien se veía serio.  
-Mmm ¿Hola?- dijo Harley dudoso.  
Tony al instante comprendió que los pasos pertenecían a Harley y apagó su reloj.  
-Disculpa niño creí que eras... no importa, no era nada personal- explicó Tony, sin querer sacar el tema de sus pesadillas que en momentos lo hacían creer que estaba rodeado de enemigos.  
-Mmm, está bien- dijo Harley lentamente, observando a Tony, se veía un poco ansioso.  
-Sí, bueno, ve a donde ibas, yo me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Tony girando hacia las escaleras.  
-Señor Stark, Harley bajó porque usted había dicho que saldrían, ¿lo olvida?- lo detuvo la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-¿Eh? Ah, cierto- dijo Tony y volteó a ver a Harley, quien lo veía un poco tímido- ¿estás seguro que quieres ir niño? No hay problema si no es así.  
-Si usted quiere está bien por mí- dijo Harley encogiéndose de hombros.  
-En lo personal creo que preferiría dormir- dijo Tony, sin humor.  
Tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero creyó ver que la cara de Harley se alegró ligeramente.  
-Está bien entonces señor Stark, tampoco me urgía ir así que...  
-_Harley no estaba muy lejos de sufrir una decaída en estos momentos señor, creo que sería contraproducente dejarlo solo ahora, sería peor para usted después- _interrumpió la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S., pero hablando en francés, por lo que el niño no entendió lo que dijo.  
Tony miró con cara de pocos amigos, deseando poder perderse de todo durante unas horas.  
-Nos vamos en cinco minutos niño- anunció Tony y enseguida se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a mojarse la cara con agua helada para intentar despejarse del sueño y la pereza.  
-Espero que no haya ningún contratiempo, no estoy de humor J.A.R.V.I.S.- dijo secándose la cara.  
-Estoy seguro de que las cosas irán bien señor Stark, después de todo Harley aceptó salir.  
-Y probablemente se aburrirá, y yo no sé qué hacer con él cuando empieza a quejarse, te repito: mi paciencia hoy es pésima.  
-Siempre es así señor Stark, aunque si me permite sugerir algo tengo la idea de qué podrían hacer hoy.

Después del viaje en silencio dentro de la camioneta Tony y Harley bajaron en el mismo lago de patos, el primero sintiéndose fatigado y el segundo no muy convencido de estar ahí.  
-Bueno, llegamos- dijo Tony y se fue a la banca del día anterior, donde sin perder tiempo se sentó y cerró los ojos.  
Harley soltó un bufido y fue a sentarse en una piedra que sobresalía, cerca del lago.  
De minutos se cruzó de brazos y se acostó en el piso, aburrido.  
-Te dije que no era necesario venir, sabía que ibas a aburrirte- dijo Tony con los ojos cerrados, aunque ya había visto de reojo la cara de Harley hace un momento, notando el disgusto del niño.  
-Le dije que no era necesario, pero después de que J.A.R.V.I.S. le habló en ese idioma...  
-Francés.  
-Se puso en tono "no tienes opción"- dijo Harley, haciendo un tono diferente (la voz un poco más gruesa) para expresar el que usó Tony.  
Tony abrió los ojos y lo miró extrañado, ¿tenía un tono así con el niño? Él no notaba que le estuviera mandado mucho, solamente cuando lo había hecho comer los últimos días.  
-Y me trajo aquí de nuevo- suspiró Harley.  
Tony se paró de la banca y fue hacia la camioneta sin decir nada, sacando de ahí una bolsa que había llevado de la casa a sugerencia de J.A.R.V.I.S.  
Fue hacia Harley y le dejó caer la bolsa en el estómago, volviéndose a sentar.  
Harley abrió la bolsa al momento, descubriendo adentro dos piezas de pan.  
-¿En serio desde aquí va a empezar a insistirme que coma señor Stark?- preguntó Harley.  
-No es para ti niño- contestó Tony.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Para los patos.  
Harley frunció el ceño.  
-Mmm...  
-J.A.R.V.I.S. dijo que comúnmente la gente alimenta a los patos en este tipo de lagos, y que sería una manera de mantenerte entretenido por un rato- explicó Tony dando un bostezo.  
Harley cortó un pedazo de pan y lo sacó de la bolsa, luego miró a los patos, los cuales estaban a cierta distancia de ahí.  
-Pero están lejos- le dijo a Tony.  
Tony miró hacia los patos, luego fatigado se levantó de la banca, en verdad habría querido estar durmiendo.  
-Ven- le dijo a Harley.  
El niño llevó la bolsa con él y caminó detrás del señor Stark, rodeando el lago.  
Luego llegaron a donde los patos estaban nadando, cerca de la orilla de ese lado.  
-Aviéntales pedazos pequeños del que cortaste al agua, se irán acercando- dijo Tony.  
Harley lo hizo y enseguida vio cómo los patos se amontonaban para comerse el pan.  
No pudo evitarlo, le emocionó un poco, a él le gustaban los animales y nunca había alimentado a los patos de un lago.  
Prosiguió a aventar más migajas de pan, disfrutando de las reacciones de las aves, que en momentos revoloteaban e incluso se daban picotazos en la cabeza por conseguir el alimento.  
Tony miraba al niño, al menos con eso se veía entretenido, y volteando a ver el piso notó una piedra grande que estaba al lado de un árbol y se sentó en ella, no era lo que hubiera deseado puesto que prefería acostarse, pero se propuso aguantar un rato.  
Harley comenzó a aventar las migajas fuera del lago, provocando que los patos fueran saliendo y acercándose más, lanzó por todo el piso todas las migajas que pudo cortar del resto del pan que había tomado antes y se quedó viendo cómo se las comían, y en eso se sentó en la tierra a un metro aproximadamente de las aves, a algunos pasos frente a Tony.  
Entonces el hombre pudo notar la mancha de tierra que se extendía por la camisa del niño, resultado de que se hubiera acostado en el piso.  
-Harley- lo llamó.  
El niño volteó a verlo.  
-Si te vas a sentar por favor hazlo en la piedra, ya penetraste toda la tierra en tu ropa hace rato que te acostaste- le dijo.  
Harley se levantó lentamente y se sentó en la otra orilla de la piedra junto a Tony, la piedra era lo suficientemente grande como para que no se tocaran, pero aún así era lo más cerca que habían estado sentados hasta ahora.  
Tony comenzó entonces a sacudirle la espalda, teniendo cuidado de no presionar mucho para no lastimarlo como la otra vez. Él no solía ser muy quejumbroso con respecto a ensuciarse la ropa a pesar de que era cara, incluso hace dos días se habían sentado en las raíces de un árbol, pero ahí la tierra estaba más suelta y lo que más le preocupaba era que sería él quien tendría que lavar al final, y siendo honestos ya había echado a perder de alguna manera como quince prendas por esforzarse al quitarles alguna mancha.  
Cuando hubo sacudido a Harley lo más que pudo lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos recargándose de costado contra el árbol.  
Harley veía al hombre cansado, como si no tuviera ánimos de hacer nada, recordó que había dicho que prefería dormirse en lugar de ir al lago, sin embargo ahí estaba.  
Tony notó cierto tacto en su pierna y vio cómo Harley alejaba la mano dejando sobre su pantalón un trozo de pan, mientras veía aún a los patos.  
-¿Esto para qué?- preguntó Tony agarrando el pan.  
-Pues para que se los de- contestó Harley.  
-Te traje a ti para eso niño- dijo Tony, le extrañaba un poco que Harley no se viera enojado y quisiera que se uniera a la actividad de alimentar patos con él.  
-Pero apuesto a que ellos, al igual que cualquiera, se sentirían muy halagados de que el gran genio y millonario Tony Stark les dé de comer- dijo Harley sonriendo en tono burlón.  
Tony no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, y comenzó a lanzar migajas de pan.  
-Dudo que todos se sientan así- señaló Tony.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harley.  
-Te he dado de comer a ti y me dijiste que cocino mal- recriminó Tony, pensando a la vez en el día que entró a la cochera de Harley, recordando que el niño le preguntó su nombre, cosa que no podía mencionar hubiera hecho alguien recientemente, además de que Harley era el único niño que se le ocurría se atrevía a amenazarlo a él con un lanzapapas.  
-Es que me enseñaron a ser honesto- respondió Harley sonriendo burlonamente mientras aventaba más pan.  
Tony rodó los ojos.  
Siguieron aventando pan hasta que un pequeño pato bebé se alejó de la multitud y se acercó a Harley, comenzando a graznar mientras agitaba las alas.  
Harley lo miró y cortó un trozo más grande de lo normal de pan y lo arrojó al pato.  
Éste lo comió enseguida y siguió mirando a Harley, como pidiendo más.  
El niño le dio gustoso varias veces hasta que llegado un momento acercó su mano lentamente y el pato se alejó un poco, luego Harley sostuvo el pan en su palma y el ave volvió a acercarse, comiendo de la mano del chico, quien dejó caer el resto de ese trozo, y mientras el pato lo comía Harley comenzó a acariciarlo.  
Tony observó la escena, arrojando en migajas lo último que le quedaba del pan.  
El pequeño pato se enderezó haciendo que Harley retirara la mano y después un pato más grande comenzó a graznar, ganando la atención del pequeño que enseguida se fue con él.  
Harley los observó "abrazándose" y les lanzó lo último que le quedaba del pan.  
Poco a poco todos los patos se fueron alejando hasta que volvieron a estar nadando en el lago.  
-Papá- escuchó Tony decir a Harley, haciendo de inmediato que su corazón comenzara a latir agitadamente.  
-¿Que qué?- preguntó apenas encontrando su voz, mirando a Harley con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-Que ese pato es el papá, porque la mamá llevaba a los otros tres hijos- explicó Harley señalando al pequeño pato que se le había acercado hace un momento y al resto de su familia.  
En realidad Harley había dicho "ese es el papá" pero los nervios de Tony lo traicionaron por lo que sólo pudo poner atención en la última palabra.  
-Ah, claro- dijo Tony intentando recuperar la compostura, pero su voz aún sonó débil.  
-¿Sabía que el pato lomiblanco macho tiene un plumaje de un sólo color entre blanco y gris mientras que el de la hembra es entre gris y marrón?- preguntó Harley, dando a entender que de esa forma los había reconocido.  
-No, no lo sabía- dijo Tony con un mejor tono de voz.  
A continuación se hizo un silencio incómodo para Tony y tranquilo para Harley, quien veía el agua placenteramente.  
Tony se aclaró la garganta.  
-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya?- le preguntó a Harley.  
-Bueno- dijo Harley parándose.  
Tony lo imitó y ambos regresaron a la camioneta, donde cada quien subió a su asiento y emprendieron el regreso a la mansión.  
Harley fue mirando como siempre el paisaje por la ventana, pero de una forma diferente, anteriormente solía verlo para evitar hacer contacto con el señor Stark, o para distraer su mente de su madre, sin embargo en esta ocasión lo iba viendo tranquilo y sintiéndose en paz, sensaciones que no sentía desde hace algún tiempo, hasta ahora.  
No quería admitirlo consigo mismo, pero la verdad era que tal vez esos viajes estaban ayudándolo un poco a no sentirse tan mal, eso y puede que también... el señor Stark.  
Llegaron a la casa y entraron a la sala enseguida.  
-¡Ya sabes qué hacer niño!- gritó Tony cuando Harley, intencionadamente, subía rápidamente las escaleras.  
Harley se detuvo con un pie en el aire e hizo una mueca de disgusto volteándose a ver a Tony, quien lo veía con los brazos cruzados.  
-Pero...  
-No veo razón alguna como para estar discutiendo esto todos los días- interrumpió Tony hablando lentamente.  
-Pero si llevaba el pan- dijo Harley, algo que no había cambiado era que aún no sentía apetito por nada.  
-Se lo diste a los patos, no te lo comiste- dijo Tony entrecerrando los ojos- abajo ahora.  
-¿Qué quiere que haga sino me da hambre?  
-Que comas aunque no quieras.  
Harley rodó los ojos.  
-Señor Stark no...  
-Harley, no tengo paciencia hoy, te lo aseguro, baja ya- lo cortó Tony serio, puesto que no quería terminar frustrándose con el niño cuando el día en el lago no había salido mal y cuando él en verdad carecía de paciencia en ese momento.  
Harley no dijo más y bajó, Tony al ver que lo hacía fue a la cocina y calentó unos pedazos de pizza.  
Harley entró con cara de pocos amigos a la cocina y se le quedó viendo a Tony.  
Éste estaba recargado contra el lavavajillas y lo miró también.  
-¿Qué?- le preguntó.  
Harley negó con la cabeza.  
-Nada- respondió.  
Tony suspiró.  
-No sé por qué tienes tanto problema con la hora de la comida niño, pero ya te expliqué que debes de comer- dijo Tony.  
Harley asintió con la cabeza.  
-Aunque te moleste- siguió Tony.  
Harley rodó los ojos.  
-Ya había aceptado salir con usted hoy, ¿Por qué no respetar en recompensa mi deseo de no comer?- preguntó Harley.  
-Porque tienes que hacerlo, ley de la vida...  
-Usted no lo hace...  
-No es el punto ahora. Y, sobre salir te dije que si no querías no fueras, y tú decidiste hacerlo.  
Harley bufó.  
-¿Por qué fuiste si no querías?- preguntó Tony sacando la pizza.  
-J.A.R.V.I.S.- respondió Harley.  
-Mmm, puede ser muy insistente.  
"Sí, bueno, en realidad más que insistirme me amenazó con decirle a usted algo que no quiero que sepa y tuve que salir para mantenerlo callado" pensó Harley.  
-Igual que tú/usted- dijeron Tony y Harley a la vez, uno completando la frase anterior sobre J.A.R.V.I.S. y el otro contestándola.  
Ambos se miraron un momento, luego Tony le dio las rebanadas de pizza a Harley ya servidas en un plato.  
-Ve a tu cuarto y comes ahí, así no te quejas si lo que quieres es estar encerrado- dijo Tony.  
-¿Pero y si mancho algo?- preguntó Harley, sorprendido por esa autorización.  
-Se limpia- dijo Tony como si fuera algo muy obvio- anda, vete.  
Harley comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Tony se dirigía al sillón dispuesto a dormir.  
-Harley- dijo deteniendo al niño, quien volteó a verlo.  
-Tienes que comer, le preguntaré a J.A.R.V.I.S. si lo hiciste después- advirtió.  
-Sí señor Stark- respondió Harley desanimado.  
Tony asintió y se dirigió al sillón, se acostó ahí y se durmió enseguida, por desgracia sin tener un sueño placentero.

Harley estaba dibujando acostado en su cama boca abajo, había comenzado a hacer el dibujo desde hace dos meses aproximadamente, tardando en el proceso porque antes había tirado las primeras pruebas queriendo que quedara perfecto, y después debido al accidente y los sucesos que le siguieron de eso, pero ese día al sentirse aburrido en la habitación había decidido sacar la libreta de su mochila y siguió trabajando en su proyecto, sintiéndose bien después de tanto tiempo dedicado mayormente a estar acostado o caminando en esa habitación solo con sus pensamientos.  
Pasaba muy lentamente el lápiz sobre la hoja, puesto que estaba trabajando con su mano izquierda y se le dificultaba, pero había sacado suficientes ganas para dibujar que no quería desechar el momento para volver a sentirse desanimado nuevamente.  
-Harley- entró de pronto Tony en la habitación.  
Inmediatamente el niño dio un pequeño salto para dejar la libreta debajo de él y esconderla, esperando que el señor Stark no la hubiera visto, al igual que el lápiz que también pasó debajo de su cuerpo.  
-¿Sí?- preguntó sonando lo más normal que pudo.  
Tony notó claramente que había saltado sobre una libreta, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, después de todo no tenía por qué estar interrogando al niño sobre lo que hacía.  
-Hora de irnos- anunció Tony, había estado pensando un rato si debían salir ese día o no pero llegó a la conclusión de que el día anterior Harley había estado más relajado con la salida, por lo que lo mejor sería continuar así, tal vez su plan de mantener al niño tranquilo y fuera de la "depresión" no estuviera yendo tan mal después de todo, además que cuando había salido de la ducha hace un momento sintió que se sentía mejor que el día anterior, cierto, no había podido dormir, pero en ese momento no tenía sueño y estaba de mejor humor puesto que no había tenido que salir a la empresa.  
Harley miró un momento a Tony, se daba cuenta de que al parecer el hombre tenía planeado hacer de esas salidas una rutina, y aunque debía admitir que no había estado sufriendo en el lago, ciertamente en momentos aún se sentía enojado con Tony por su "traición" a las visitas de su madre, además de que para él era algo muy nuevo, pues últimamente hablaba con el hombre más de lo que lo había hecho antes de que dejaran de ir al panteón, y desde que su madre había muerto no solía convivir prácticamente con nadie, los trabajadores sociales lo visitaban por periodos cortos ya que sólo lo interrogaban o informaban de su situación, y las demás personas con las que había estado viviendo un tiempo sólo lo maltrataban y humillaban, Tony no, sabía que no lo quería ahí, pero a la vez últimamente parecía preocuparse al menos un poco por él, era raro.  
Miró hacia abajo, si iba tendría que interrumpir su dibujo, y no sabía si tendría ganas de hacerlo después, pero sino, ¿y si volvía a sentirse solo? Porque era verdad lo que dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. el día anterior, no había estado muy lejos de "decaer", aunque ciertamente desde el domingo no había podido hacerlo, no con Tony y sus salidas para las cuales o bien lo obligaba él a ir o bien lo amenazaba J.A.R.V.I.S. con decirle lo que le prohibió a Tony. Analizando los tres días que había visitado el lago se daba cuenta de que no habían sido malos días, perfectos tampoco, pero notaba que cada día había estado más relajado de lo normal cuando volvía a la mansión.  
-¿Y hoy no prefiere quedarse a dormir?- dijo Harley, creyendo que si el mayor no era tan insistente ese día podría decidir quedarse en la casa, tal vez fuese una señal de que debía quedarse, ¿no?  
-No, estoy más descansado que ayer, y aquí no hay nada que hacer así que- dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Y su humor?- preguntó Harley un poco divertido, recordando las palabras de Tony ayer cuando no quería comer.  
-Su humor siempre es terrible Harley, sin embargo, hoy está en la categoría que yo considero "aceptable para que no me desconecte"- dijo la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. enseguida.  
Harley sonrió ligeramente.  
-Sí claro, hoy es "aceptable" y con seguridad para cualquier criatura, ¿Entonces niño?- dijo Tony mirándolo a través de los lentes transparentes.  
Harley lo pensó un poco más, aunque al parecer la señal era que hoy estaba bien salir.  
-Mmm, bueno- dijo comenzando a enderezarse, tomando la libreta pegada a su pecho para que no se viera nada.  
Tony se sorprendió un poco, creía que nuevamente tendría que insistirle al niño, pero aceptó bastante fácil.  
-Perfecto, te espero abajo- dijo y salió de la habitación.  
Harley esperó a que saliera y cerró la libreta, dejándola debajo de una de las almohadas de la cama junto con el lápiz, se levantó y salió de la habitación hacia la sala.  
Tony lo esperaba ya al lado de las puertas de cristal y sin decir nada fueron hasta la camioneta, después salieron de la mansión.  
El camino fue silencioso, pero cómodo.  
Harley ya había aprendido el camino al lago para ese momento y disfrutaba de ver que conocía las señales que los acercaban.  
Tony se estacionó donde siempre y entonces bajaron de la camioneta.  
-Toma- le dijo a Harley dándole una bolsa de pan, que había metido previamente en al auto antes de preguntarle a Harley si quería salir, para no olvidarla.  
Harley la tomó y miró lo que había adentro.  
-Tú ve a jugar con los patos niño, te espero en la banca- anunció Tony y sacó su celular yéndose a sentar.  
Comenzó a revisar ahí todos los expedientes que tenía de sus trajes, queriendo ver cada detalle de la construcción de ellos, puesto que la nueva armadura para la Expo ya estaba casi lista, pero le faltaban detalles y quería estar seguro de no fallar, lográndolo tomando ejemplo de las anteriores armaduras.  
Cuando terminó con su celular lo dejó a un lado de él en la banca y de su reloj hizo aparecer hologramas de las armaduras, las cuales también revisó de una por una, acercándolas en los lugares que le mostrarían las piezas clave para terminar de construir la que tenía para la Expo.  
Estaba muy concentrado en sus revisiones, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la figura que se aproximaba hacia él y que le saltó encima segundos después, tomando su celular al acto.  
Al instante volteó al piso para saber qué pasaba y se vio rodeado de patos, así como distinguió al que corría llevando su celular en el pico.  
-Espera, no- dijo levantándose y comenzó a seguir al pato, esquivando con dificultad a los demás para no pisarlos.  
Harley vio desde unos pasos de la banca cómo Tony daba cada paso balanceando su torso para mantener el equilibrio entre las aves, y después notó al objetivo del hombre, el cual se había acercado al lago y estaba a punto de meterse ahí aún con el celular.  
-Alto alto alto- comenzó a decir Tony cuando dejó atrás a los demás patos y estaba a pasos frente a su ladrón, acercándose lentamente con las manos ligeramente extendidas para atraparlo.  
A continuación Harley vio cómo el señor Stark se acercaba rápidamente al pato, el cuál huyó de inmediato saltando al agua y comenzando a nadar ahí.  
Tony no perdió tiempo y entró al lago, logrando atrapar al animal, que empezó a revolotear queriendo huir de Tony; él logró en medio de la lucha agarrar el celular que sobresalía del pico del ave, pero el forcejeo siguió, en el cual ninguno de los dos cedía a soltar el aparato.  
Al final Tony se desesperó y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que ocurrieran tres cosas, primero, que recuperara su teléfono, segundo, que el pato saliera aventado hacía más distancia del lago alcanzando a detenerse antes de caer al agua con sus alas, y tercero, que él perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio, cayendo en cuclillas al agua.  
Duró algunos segundos en percatarse de lo que había sucedido y entonces puso por primera vez atención en las carcajadas que llevaban escuchándose desde que el forcejeo inició.  
Volteó hacia la banca y vio a Harley a un lado riéndose sin parar y agachándose mientras agarraba su estómago.  
Tony se dio cuenta entonces que era la primera vez desde su encuentro que lo había visto reír así, y sonriendo así, y aunque en otras circunstancias habría sido algo bueno que significaría que su tristeza se estaba yendo, en ese momento era un poco molesto, ¿en verdad la primera risa del niño tenía que deberse a un ridículo suyo?  
Se paró rápidamente, comprobando que el celular con los archivos de Iron Man, Los Vengadores e Industrias Stark estaba intacto, y se acomodó su saco para que se viera derecho, luego salió tranquilamente del lago, notando lo pesados que eran sus zapatos cuando llegó a la tierra, escurriendo agua de ellos y del pantalón.  
Harley seguía riendo, intentando controlarse pero sin conseguirlo.  
Los patos seguían al rededor de ahí y Tony no queriendo saber nada más de ellos por ese día tomó el pedazo de pan que Harley había dejado en la banca y lo aventó completo en el lago, consiguiendo que al instante las aves centraran su atención en el alimento y se fueran por él.  
Se le quedó mirando a Harley, quien seguía riendo, y se mantuvo serio, sabiendo que obviamente el niño se las había ingeniado para llevar los animales ahí, provocando eso.  
-¿Ya fue suficiente no?- le preguntó entonces.  
-Lo siento, es que- dijo Harley, a penas de forma entendible, sin poder parar de reír.  
Tony esperó a que se tranquilizara, viéndolo, y después de un momento se dio cuenta de que aunque lo intentara no estaba enojado por eso, después de todo aunque fuera de él era la primera vez que el niño se reía y sonreía así desde que llegó a su casa, y si su plan era sacarlo de esa pequeña depresión en la que estaba lo mejor era tenerlo riendo en vez de llorando.  
Después de algún tiempo Harley al fin se tranquilizó, y ahora miraba un poco apenado a Tony, intentando mantenerse serio pero sin borrar la sonrisa.  
-¿Ahora sí ya terminaste?- le preguntó Tony, un poco serio.  
-Mmm, sí- dijo Harley en voz baja, disimulando la pequeña risa que quería soltar nuevamente.  
-Mmm, ya era tiempo- soltó Tony.  
-Disculpe, es que... jaja- rió suavemente Harley, repitiendo la escena de Tony y el pato una y otra vez en su mente.  
-¿Cómo te trajiste a toda esa bandada de patos para acá?- preguntó Tony.  
-Fueron siguiendo las migajas que les dejaba, quería ver si me seguían- respondió Harley inocente.  
-Bueno, gracias.  
-Hey, no fue mi culpa, usted se peleó solo y todo por un teléfono.  
-No es sólo un teléfono, aquí tengo archivos importantes de mis trabajos, y aún no he pasado a otras áreas los últimos que he hecho, por eso lo necesitaba- respondió Tony.  
-Bueno- dijo Harley con una risita- por cierto, creo que se mojó cuando lo tiró el pato jaja.  
Harley comenzó a reír nuevamente y Tony entrecerró los ojos un momento, luego caminó hacia el lago y con la mano comenzó a aventarle agua al niño.  
Harley se detuvo al sentir el contacto del agua contra sí, y cuando Tony se detuvo, sin pensarlo se aproximó al lago él también y de la misma forma mojó a Tony.  
Tony lo miró con una ceja levantada cuando Harley se detuvo, no esperaba que el niño reaccionara a atacarlo también.  
-Ok... es la guerra niño- dijo Tony e inmediatamente volvió a aventarle agua a Harley.  
El chico no esperó mucho y le respondió al señor Stark de la misma manera.  
Pronto ambos se habían sometido a una guerra de agua y se mojaban sin parar mutuamente.  
El que salía más mojado era Harley, puesto que él sólo contaba con una mano mientras Tony lo hacía con las dos, aunque por eso mismo de cuando en cuando dejaba de atacar y le daba ventaja al niño.  
-¡Ya ríndete!- gritó Tony después de un rato.  
Harley le respondió aventándole agua a la cara.  
-¡Nunca!- contestó después.  
Se aventaron agua dos o tres veces más.  
-Correcto, tú lo pediste- dijo Tony y se aproximó hacia Harley.  
Rápidamente lo agarró de la cintura y de su brazo bueno y lo hizo entrar al lago, haciendo que se mojara hasta la espinilla tal como a él le había pasado antes.  
-¡Hey!- gritó Harley, sonriendo.  
-Listo, a mano- dijo Tony soltándolo.  
Se quedó quieto un momento y luego le aventó agua nuevamente a la cara.  
-Tramposo- dijo Harley y lo atacó cuando se detuvo.  
Tony se dejó y se limpió el agua con la mano cuando Harley paró, sus lentes se habían caído antes en la tierra.  
-Está bien, está bien, ya es suficiente- dijo Tony, siendo consciente de que ambos ya estaban muy mojados y de que el camino a la casa era algo largo, y corría el riesgo de que Harley se enfermera, lo cual significaría un gran problema para él.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ya se rinde?- preguntó Harley burlón.  
-Es un empate niño, ni piensas que me ganaste eh- replicó Tony- el camino a la casa es largo, no quiero que te resfríes, así que vámonos.  
Salió del lago (ya que había entrado cuando metió a Harley) y se fue a buscar sus lentes, los cuales estaban mojados y un poco manchados de tierra.  
Mientras tanto Harley también salió, y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse el agua que estaba en su pelo, mojando a Tony ya que iba pasando a su lado.  
-Opps- dijo con una sonrisa inocente cuando lo vio.  
Tony sonrió, y le dio un ligero golpecito en su hombro bueno.  
-Al carro- le indicó.  
Ambos caminaron hacia la camioneta, y al llegar a ella Tony giró hacia la cajuela y la abrió.  
Por suerte acostumbraba a dejar ropa extra (así como armas) en algunos de sus coches, en caso de una emergencia.  
Se quitó el saco que traía y lo dejó en la cajuela, haciendo lo mismo con su camisa, y cambiándola por otra playera gris de manga corta.  
-Harley- llamó al niño después.  
El chico fue hacia Tony, había estado esperando a un lado de la camioneta a que éste le dejara entrar, ya que recordaba cómo se puso cuando estuvo a punto de entrar con tierra.  
-Quítate la playera que traes y ponte esta- le dijo Tony poniendo una playera negra frente a él en la cajuela- así al menos no estarás del todo mojado mientras llegamos.  
Tony se dio la vuelta y fue a recargarse contra la puerta del lado donde conduce, queriendo darle privacidad al niño.  
Aunque pasó un rato y pensó que demoraba demasiado sólo para cambiarse, así que regresó al lado de la cajuela, encontrándolo a mitad de sacar el brazo enyesado.  
-¿Te falta mucho?- preguntó.  
Harley lo miró un poco fastidiado, aunque consigo mismo.  
-Disculpe, estaba intentando apurarme- dijo jalando más el brazo.  
-¿Seguro que puedes solo?- preguntó Tony, haciendo una ligera mueca al ver cómo Harley se torcía el brazo.  
-Me he cambiado solo desde que tuve el accidente, sólo que duro mucho haciéndolo por intentar no lastimarme- explicó Harley dando saltos como si así su brazo fuera ceder a salir, dificultándosele las cosas además por la playera mojada.  
Tony lo vio unos segundos más y luego se acercó a él, poniéndole la mano en el hombro para hacer que parara de saltar.  
-Despacio- le dijo y comenzó a ayudarlo a sacar su brazo por la playera, lográndolo y facilitando quitársela.  
Luego sin comentarios le quitó también la playera blanca de tirantes.  
A Harley no le simpatizaba mucho tener que recibir ayuda para cambiarse, pero sabía que no tenía opción, y en cierta forma le alegraba que al menos el señor Stark eligiera ayudarlo y no gritarle que se apurara a cambiarse como hacían en el orfanato.  
Tony tomó otra camisa que tenía en la cajuela y la pasó por el pecho de Harley para secarle el agua.  
-Date vuelta- le dijo después e hizo lo mismo con la espalda, notando en ese momento sin poder evitarlo unas cicatrices que parecían hechas por garras en la parte de arriba de la espalda y en la cintura.  
Eran muy profundas y de una tonalidad bastante roja, entonces comprendió por qué el niño se había quejado hace días cuando le había sacudido y no era para menos.  
Era consciente de que el niño había sufrido un accidente antes, pero él también lo había hecho en contadas ocasiones, y estaba seguro de que unas cicatrices ocasionadas por eso no lucían así, más bien parecían... provocadas intencionalmente.  
Dejó la playera blanca con la que lo secaba y se la pasó por el pelo, dejándosela ahí tapándole la cara.  
Harley se volteó a verlo después de quitársela y vio que Tony tomaba la playera negra.  
-Mete la cabeza- dijo y comenzó a ponerle la playera, ayudándolo a meter los brazos y después tomando el cabestrillo que Harley ya se había quitado antes para ponérselo también.  
-Listo, vámonos- indicó Tony cerrando la cajuela.  
A Harley la playera le quedaba bastante grande gracias a que era de Tony, y mirándola pudo notar el diseño que llevaba.  
-¿Es en serio?- le preguntó a Tony.  
Éste se volvió a verlo.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó sin saber por qué la pregunta del niño.  
Harley tomó la parte de abajo de la playera y la extendió hacia enfrente, dejando ver bien a Tony el dibujo de Iron Man de la cintura para arriba, dentro de un reactor.  
-Ah, eso- dijo Tony sonriendo- ¿qué tiene? Cuando hay camisetas de ti mismo debes de aprovechar a tenerlas, ¿no crees? Siéntete afortunado de portarme niño.  
Harley lo miró con una ceja levantada.  
-Ahora vámonos, se hace tarde- dijo Tony y ambos subieron a la camioneta.  
Tony sin evitar que las marcas del niño se fueran de su mente, ya lo había ayudado a cambiarse una vez, cuando le compró la ropa, pero no había notado ninguna marca fuera de lo normal puesto que la tarde caía y el cuarto estaba casi oscuro, pero en esta ocasión a la luz del día fue diferente, y le preocupaba un poco.  
Llegaron a la casa y entraron en la sala en silencio, Tony adelantándose a la cocina y saliendo cuando Harley iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras.  
-Toma- le dijo al niño tendiéndole el plato con los dos sándwiches.  
Harley hizo una mueca.  
-No empecemos niño, subes, te bañas, y comes, ya- dijo Tony.  
Harley agarró el plato con desgana.  
-Está bien señor Stark- dijo.  
-Buen chico, ahora adiós- dijo Tony comenzando a caminar a su laboratorio.  
-Señor Stark- lo llamó Harley.  
-¿Mmm?- le preguntó Tony volteando a verlo.  
-¿Vamos a salir mañana?  
Tony lo miró un momento.  
-Si tú quieres niño- respondió.  
Harley al momento asintió con la cabeza.  
Tony se sorprendió un poco, bueno, mucho, pues no sólo ese día no había habido momentos incómodos ni reclamos, sino que además Harley aceptaba salir.  
-Está bien, mañana nos vemos aquí- le dijo.  
-De acuerdo señor Stark- respondió Harley con una sonrisa a penas perceptible y se fue subiendo las escaleras.  
Tony se quedó ahí un momento y luego ingresó a su laboratorio.

Harley estaba en la cama, prosiguiendo con su dibujo, lentamente por su mano, haciendo tiempo para que dieran las 05:30 p.m., hora en la que por lo regular él y el señor Stark salían.  
Siguió dibujando hasta que vio en el pequeño reloj del buró que era la hora esperada y comenzó a guardar la libreta en su mochila para después bajar.  
Él mismo se había sorprendido un poco cuando dejó salir las palabras que le preguntaban al señor Stark sobre su salida de ese día la tarde anterior, pero no pudo evitarlo, descubrió que le agradaban, cierto, no sentía esa pequeña conexión con su madre pero al menos se sentía en paz, en compañía de Tony, por ese momento no se sentía lleno de melancolía y en soledad, salir a ese lago le daba un toque diferente a sus días, algo que lo hacía sentir mejor aunque fuera sólo un rato, y al regresar a la casa del señor Stark se sentía tranquilo, como no lo había hecho en las noches desde el accidente.  
Además había descubierto que el señor Stark no era tan malo, si bien no lo quería con él sabía disimularlo, aunque a veces era algo gruñón o mandón con respecto obligarlo a comer en lo demás era relajado y no se ponía histérico porque lo mojara o le hiciera bromas, en ese sentido las cosas eran como hace casi dos meses, cuando no había una tensión entre ellos que en momentos los sumía en silencios incómodos, porque sí, seguía habiendo esos silencios y los seguiría habiendo, después de todo estaban en esa... situación, pero podía con eso, esas tardes lo distraían lo suficiente como para vivir tranquilo, y el señor Stark no parecía totalmente disgustado con darle esas horas de su tiempo, así que tal vez podría haber un toque de armonía entre ellos empujado por sólo pasar algunas horas juntos por la tarde.  
Terminó de bajar las escaleras pero no vio a Tony por ningún lado en la sala, entonces precipitadamente salió de la cocina, caminando rápido.  
-Ya estoy listo señor Stark- lo llamó, ya que el hombre lo había pasado de largo por algunos pasos.  
-¿Mmm?- se volvió Tony confundido.  
-Mmm, pensé que le parecía bien irnos a esta hora- dijo Harley.  
-Ay no- susurró Tony y levantó la cara llevándose la mano para frotársela unos segundos y volvió a verlo- disculpa Harley, pero no vamos a poder salir hoy, tengo que terminar unos pendientes y en verdad me es imposible, ya hablaremos de salidas tal vez la próxima semana pero por ahora, lo siento- dijo Tony, apurado, con cada palabra alejándose más del niño hasta que giró y comenzó a poner la clave para entrar a su laboratorio.  
Había olvidado por completo la cita con el niño, pero no podía culparse de nada en ese momento, tenía la cabeza en otra cosa, pues su invento para la Expo, el cual daba por estar casi terminado, la noche anterior se había sobrecargado porque él se quedó dormido durante la construcción, y cuando despertó la mayoría de los cables ya estaban quemados, el invento destruido, por lo que tendría que volver a iniciar otra vez, y ya sólo tenía cuatro días para ello, por lo que no podía distraerse con nada, llevaba haciendo esa armadura durante las noches al no poder dormir desde hace días, teniendo tiempo hasta el evento y pudiendo llevar a Harley al lago, pero ahora el tiempo estaba sobre él y viendo cómo estaba esos días no sabía en qué momento tendría otro inconveniente con su traje.  
Harley vio cómo el señor Stark giraba y desaparecía y se quedó ahí parado un momento, hasta que regresó a su habitación.  
Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hacer lo que hacía normalmente ahí, caminar por todos lados, acostarse, sentarse, y aburrirse, luego sacó su dibujo y siguió trabajando en él, aunque seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba.  
Intentaba no pensar en eso, pero se había desilusionado un poco con la cancelación de la salida, más por saber que posiblemente no habría más hasta la semana próxima si bien le iba, y se vio solo nuevamente.  
-¿Te pasa algo Harley?- le preguntó después de rato la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-Nada J.A.R.V.I.S.- le respondió un poco con desgana.  
-¿Seguro? Te ves decaído- dijo la IA.  
Harley pensó en decirle sobre la cancelación de Tony, pero lo pensó mejor, cierto que le gustaban, pero tampoco podía presionar al hombre con sacarlo todo el tiempo, se suponía que no debía molestarlo, pero sus enojos y emociones pasadas ya lo habían hecho saltar muchas veces la misma regla.  
-Sólo estoy un poco aburrido de estar encerrado, pero no es nada- se decidió a contestar al final.  
-¿Qué te parece si vas a la sala?- sugirió la IA.  
-¿De qué me serviría?- preguntó Harley.  
-Sería un cambio de panorama, además, te recuerdo que desde que llegaste a esta casa sólo has visitado esta habitación, la sala, la cocina, una parte del jardín y la cochera pequeña, éste puede ser un buen momento para explotar.  
-Pero no sé si el señor...  
-Disculpa Harley, el señor Stark me necesita y hoy no está muy bien que digamos, tengo que atenderlo, pero piensa en lo que te dije, hasta luego- interrumpió J.A.R.V.I.S. y Harley no se molestó en seguir hablando, sabiendo que la inteligencia humana se había ido.  
Pasaron algunos minutos más cuando se decidió a salir de la habitación y lentamente bajó las escaleras, cruzó la sala y se sentó en un sillón, rígido.  
No pensaba explorar la casa, temía que el señor Stark se enojara con él por andar husmeando en su propiedad, pero sí decidió ir a la sala, no creía que hiciera mucha diferencia, pero comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal de seguir viéndose dentro de las mismas paredes que ya antes lo habían encarcelado.  
En el sillón siguió retocando su dibujo, lo había llevado con él para hacer algo al menos.  
Pasó un rato y levantó la vista del cuaderno cuando los pasos de Tony se hicieron presentes en la sala, ya que salía de una puerta situada en una entrada que estaba en la esquina de la pared de las escaleras, y sin mirar a Harley siquiera entró a la cocina.  
Harley por un momento estuvo tentado de ir con él pero se contuvo, en ese momento estaba haciendo algo y no debía molestarlo.  
Minutos después el hombre volvió a salir y sin dar muestras de saber que el niño estaba ahí regresó a la puerta donde había desaparecido antes.  
Pasó el tiempo y Harley siguió con su dibujo, enfocándose ahí lo más que podía, hasta que llegó la noche y después de algunos cabeceos se quedó dormido.

Abrió los ojos y los cerró al instante cuando lo cegó una luz, los volvió a abrir y cerrar varias veces, hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraron y volteó al rededor de la habitación, aún era noche y los faroles estaban encendidos, entonces se percató del origen que iluminaba la estancia, era la puerta de cristal por la que el señor Stark había entrado hace horas.  
-J.A.R.V.I.S.- llamó.  
-¿Sí Harley?- recibió respuesta después.  
-¿Qué es esa habitación de donde sale la luz?  
-Ese es el taller del señor Stark Harley.  
Harley dudó un poco pero después se paró lentamente y fue hacia la puerta, siendo de cristal podía ver el interior, pero únicamente observó unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo.  
-¿Sigue trabajando? ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Harley.  
-Son las 04:37 a.m. Harley, y sí, el señor Stark es muy... dedicado cuando está construyendo algo- respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.  
Luego Harley empujó y jaló la puerta, intentando abrirla, pero no lo consiguió.  
-¿Y cómo se abre?- preguntó.  
-A tu derecha, si volteas arriba encontrarás un teclado con una pantalla, debes ingresar la contraseña para que la puerta se abra.  
Harley volteó hacia arriba y se percató del aparato que le mencionaba J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-Y... ¿no podrías dejarme entrar tú?- preguntó lentamente a la IA.  
-El señor Stark ha establecido que sólo con la contraseña se puede abrir la puerta- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S., con un poco de duda.  
-Ah, por favor J.A.R.V.I.S., supongo que eso es para los villanos pero tú me conoces, ¿qué problema podría ocasionar yo?, no pienso ni robar ni atacar al señor Stark.  
-Eso lo sé Harley, pero...  
-Por favor, por favor, por favor, sólo entraré un momento, quiero saber cómo es y lo que ocasiona esa luz, pero te aseguro que no molestaré al señor Stark y saldré enseguida y no molestaré a ninguno de los dos después pero por favor abre la puerta.  
-Harley yo...  
-Dijiste que explorara la casa y es lo que quiero hacer, además el otro día me dijiste que te podía pedir ayuda en lo que sea si así me sentiría mejor en esta casa- en este punto se arrodilló y miró hacia arriba- Esto me hará sentir mejor, además me siento un poco triste porque hoy estuve solo y el señor Stark no me llevó al lago, por favor déjame entrar sólo unos segundos- término de hablar y puso un puchero.  
J.A.R.V.I.S. no contestó por algunos segundos, hasta que Harley escuchó algo parecido a un suspiro.  
-Está bien Harley, supongo que no habrá problema, después de todo eres... también residente de esta casa- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S., estando a punto de decir "hijo" pero deteniéndose al recordar la prohibición de Tony respecto a mencionar tal título.  
Harley se quedó en la misma posición, hasta que escuchó unos "pip pip" y vio cómo en la pantalla del pequeño aparato en la pared se dibujaban unos asteriscos.  
-Puedes entrar ya Harley- avisó J.A.R.V.I.S. después.  
Harley se levantó y jaló la puerta, logrando abrirla por fin.  
-Gracias J.A.R.V.I.S.- le dijo sonriendo a la IA.  
Entró y lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras.  
Por un momento se preguntó si en verdad el señor Stark había construido a J.A.R.V.I.S., pues éste le dijo que tenía parte de la personalidad de él, pero recordaba que Tony no había caído antes en sus chantajes el día que se conocieron. Se sintió un poco culpable de utilizar esa técnica con J.A.R.V.I.S., pero no se le ocurría otra forma de entrar al laboratorio, y no podía evitar su curiosidad, ¡estaría rodeado de la tecnología de Tony Stark!  
Terminó de bajar las escaleras, y antes de que pudiera comenzar a observar todo lo primero que llamó su atención fue lo que había estado generando la luz que le había llamado la atención, era un montón de cables que estaba conectado a varias fuentes de luz sobre una mesa, veía que algunas piezas de metal sobresalían sobre los cables, los cuales tenían algunas pequeñas bombillas en algunas zonas y eran las que resplandecían de esa forma.  
Se acercó lentamente ahí y se asustó ligeramente cuando notó la presencia de Tony, casi imperceptible al estar sentado en una mesa a su derecha donde la luz no pegaba tanto.  
El hombre estaba dormido contra la mesa, muy profundamente según notaba, ya que no se movía ni un poco a pesar de esa luz que llenaba casi toda la habitación oscura a excepción de algunas lámparas.  
Harley se acercó más a los cables enredados, y los observó detenidamente, percatándose de que algunas bombillas se prendían y apagaban rápidamente, y también observó que varios de los cables, tal vez la mayoría, se estaban trozando, quemándose por la energía.  
Supo que eso podía provocar una explosión y/o un incendio en cualquier momento y de inmediato comenzó a desconectar los enchufes que estaban conectados a la luz de una pila llena de entradas eléctricas.  
La tarea no era fácil, él contaba con una sola mano y los cables estaban muy calientes, algunos sacaban chispas cuando los desconectaba, y Harley temía que la explosión estuviera cerca, así que dejó de hacer pausas entre cada cable y rápidamente los tomaba y sacaba, a pesar de las quemaduras que sentía en la mano sin parar.  
Al final logró desconectar todo, y las bombillas poco a poco se apagaron, y Harley se alejó de esa mesa para dejar a los cables enfriarse.  
Sacudió su mano para intentar desvanecer el dolor de las quemaduras, pero aún así sentía el ardor en su piel.  
Se fue a otra mesa, y ahí, iluminados por una lámpara, había varios planos, la mayoría de diferentes partes de la armadura de Iron Man, y cuando el dolor de su mano se pasó considerablemente comenzó a ver cada plano, aunque se desconcertó al notar varios errores respecto a la construcción.  
En la mesa también había un lápiz, por lo que creía que el señor Stark había estado haciendo correcciones, lo pensó durante un momento y luego tomó el lápiz lentamente y escogió un plano que mostraba el torso de Iron Man.  
Temía que el señor Stark se molestara, pero las ganas de plasmar sus ideas y de reparar los visibles errores pudieron más que su miedo o preocupación y comenzó a corregir el plano, borrando y rediseñando, también haciendo anotaciones y cambiando algunos materiales que señalaban ahí.  
Tal vez si lo hacía bien Tony no se enojaría, después de todo lo que hacía era ayudarlo, ¿cierto?  
De uno por uno fue modificando y arreglando los planos que estaban en esa mesa, ayudándose de la lámpara que alumbraba.  
Cuando terminó después de un rato dio un recorrido por todo el taller, era bastante grande, tenía mesas, cajas, y todo tipo de tecnología y herramientas, más de una vez se quedó con la boca abierta.  
El señor Stark no daba muestras de que se despertaría pronto, y Harley comenzó a encontrar algunas piezas interesantes.  
Enseguida se encontró con el plano del torso de la armadura en la mesa donde antes habían estado los cables (que había arrumbado en el suelo) con algunas piezas que había encontrado en el taller y con él construyendo esa pieza de acero.  
Lo hacía lentamente, por contar sólo con una mano, pero se alegró de encontrar más habilidad al construir así de la que esperaba, en momentos se detenía por algunos minutos para buscar la pieza necesaria para dar el siguiente paso, pero por suerte siempre la encontraba.  
No sabía cómo reaccionaría el señor Stark cuando viera que estaba utilizando sus cosas y estaba construyendo una parte de su armadura, utilizando piezas que tal vez necesitaría para otra cosa, pero veía que tenía material suficiente para que él usara ese, además pensaba hacer las cosas bien, tal vez incluso en un futuro lo que construyera le sirviera, además ya antes había experimentado con su tecnología y armadura al ayudarlo a repararla y ahí había confiado en que supiera hacerlo, tal vez no reaccionaría mal con esto... tal vez.  
Llevaba ya algunos cables conectados, y en ese momento estaba utilizando un taladro para hacer unos agujeros que necesitaba en el metal, llevaba horas construyendo.  
Tony comenzó a escuchar un ruido en el fondo de su mente, parecía una herramienta, normal porque estaba construyendo... un momento, si él era quien construía ¿Por qué no movía las manos y tenía los ojos cerrados? Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, viendo que el taller estaba iluminado ya, era de día, y al parecer él se había quedado dormido.  
Por un momento creyó que lo del ruido de la herramienta era un sueño, pero lo seguía escuchando, se enderezó y volteó hacia donde se escuchaba y sintió cómo su sueño se fue rápidamente al igual que su respiración cuando vio a Harley usando un taladro y perforando un pedazo de metal.  
Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero si lo hacía probablemente asustaría al niño y provocaría un accidente.  
Rápidamente se paró del banco donde estaba y caminó hasta Harley por detrás de él, con una mano le tomó firmemente el brazo para que no pudiera moverlo y con la otra le quitó el taladro y lo apagó al momento soltando la mano del niño.  
Harley se volteó y lo miró, su cara se veía entre preocupada y asustada.  
-¿Estás loco?- le preguntó Tony sin rodeos poniéndose las manos en la cintura sosteniendo el taladro aún.  
-Mmm yo...  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre agarrar un taladro niño? Además con una sola mano, te pudiste haber taladrado a ti mismo por un descuido o si se te resbalaba, la mano, la panza, un pie, ¡lo que sea! ¡Te abrías podido hasta matar Harley!- lo regañó Tony, ya que no quería ni imaginar la escena de eso para ninguno de los dos.  
-Pero tuve cuidado de usarlo señor Stark- dijo Harley con voz baja.  
-No se trata de eso niño, simplemente- levanta el taladro y se lo enseña- esto no lo puedes agarrar así como así, ¿pensaste que es un juguete o qué?  
-No no, no lo agarré para jugar- dijo Harley, ahora vendría el regaño por la armadura.  
-¿Entonces para qué?- preguntó Tony golpeado.  
Harley se quedó callado y volteó sus ojos hacia los cables que formaban el molde de la armadura.  
-No me salgas con tu silencio esta vez porque ahora sí...- comenzó a decir Tony pero en eso volteó la cabeza hacia donde veía Harley y vio ahí la composición de los cables, no era de él, eso lo tenía seguro, su sueño los últimos días había sido demasiado y ayer no se había concentrado y logrado hacer algo bien cuando construía y después se había quedado dormido profundamente.  
-¿Tú hiciste eso?- le preguntó al niño.  
Harley lo miró con rostro en pena y asintió.  
Tony dejó el taladro en la mesa y se acercó más a los cables, se veían bien formados y conectados, luego reparó en el plano que estaba en la mesa sobre su armadura y se dio cuenta de que el niño había estado imitando ese procedimiento de construcción.  
Miró el plano atentamente y se dio cuenta de que ahí había anotaciones que él no había hecho.  
-¿Esto lo escribiste tú?- le preguntó a Harley mirándolo.  
El chico asintió.  
Tony esperó que añadiera algo más pero no fue así.  
-Más te vale no haberte quedado mudo otra vez, habla- le dijo.  
Harley supuso que lo que quería era una explicación de eso.  
-Anoche estaba en la sala y me quedé dormido ahí por accidente, y en la madrugada noté una luz que salía de aquí, me dio curiosidad y vine, quité los cables que tenía conectados- "otra cosa por la que se enojará"- porque se estaban quemando y harían corto circuito, luego comencé a recorrer el taller y me encontré con la mesa donde tiene los planos y... bueno encontré algunos errores en ellos, y vi un lápiz, pensé que lo estaba corrigiendo todo así que pensé que podría ¿ayudarle?- dijo.  
Tony se fue en ese momento hacia la mesa donde estaban los planos, y comenzó a revisarlos, vio notas ahí así como el tipo de material que debía utilizarse en esa zona, luego distinguió donde estaban las marcas de goma en los papeles y donde estaban las correcciones de los dibujos, y aunque antes hubiese asegurado que se enfadaría si había un niño husmeando en sus papeles y pintando ahí la verdad es que en ese momento no podía hacerlo, porque ni siquiera parecían simples garabatos o dibujos mal hechos de un niño, todo lo que había visto de las correcciones de Harley en los planos era correcto, estaba muy bien hecho.  
Se alejó de la mesa y regresó a ver lo que había estado construyendo el niño, no iba a negarlo, le había quedado muy bien, incluso podría haber asegurado que lo había hecho él mismo (si estuviera en sus mejores sentidos para construir, por supuesto).  
-Mmm, ¿le molestó que hiciera esto?- lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz del niño, pues con la sorpresa había olvidado incluso que estaba ahí.  
Se volteó y lo miró fijamente, él no era un hombre materialista, en muchas ocasiones había destruido parte de su propia casa en una fiesta o borrachera, así que no tenía mucho problema con que Harley hubiese tomado toda esa tecnología, aunque sí notó que había entrado en su taller, su espacio, al que nadie solía entrar a no ser que fuera muy necesario, pero en ese momento su mirada fue al piso donde permanecían los cables chamuscados, y se dio cuenta de su irresponsabilidad por haber dejado eso cargando mientras se dormía (aunque había intentado mantenerse despierto), así que Harley no sólo había evitado un corto circuito de esos cables al entrar ahí sino que además había podido detectar los errores que él mismo no había notado antes en los planos, los planos para el proyecto de la Expo, debía admitirlo, ese niño le había resuelto gran parte de un enorme problema.  
-Creo que no soy quien para molestarme por lo que haces- respondió al final, puesto que Harley lo veía como esperando un castigo o un regaño- pero sí dejemos esto en claro niño, agarrar un taladro sin supervisión y con una sola mano fue muy tonto, pudo ocurrir un accidente y hubiera sido grave para ambos, tú no necesitas más heridas y yo no necesito salir en los periódicos como el tonto que dejó que el niño que tiene que cuidar se hiciera un agujero en el cuerpo con un taladro, ¿entiendes?  
Harley lo miró atentamente y asintió.  
-Sí, disculpe- respondió.  
-Y ahora- dijo caminando hacia la mesa de los planos- debo admitir que lo que hiciste aquí fue un buen trabajo- dijo tomando dos de los planos y viéndolos más a detalle.  
Harley se acercó a él, sin poder evitar sonreír.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó.  
-Sí, notaste errores muy... difíciles de detectar- "al menos para mí en estos días, no se qué me pasa"- y las ideas y sugerencias que propones son muy acertadas.  
-Gracias- dijo Harley con una sonrisa tímida.  
-Sí, y- siguió Tony caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban los cables- esto que estabas armando parecía estar bien construido, ¿qué es lo que hacías?  
Harley fue hacia él y se paró frente a Tony.  
-Una parte del torso de la armadura de Iron Man, es uno de los planos que encontré ahí.  
-Mmm, ya veo- dijo Tony revisando los detalles.  
-¿Estaba haciendo una armadura nueva?- dijo Harley después, interesado en los planos que vio.  
-Sí, algo así- respondió Tony viéndolo.  
-¿Peleará con ella como Iron Man?  
-No lo sé niño, la verdad es que más que para un combate la estoy haciendo para una Expo de Ciencias que está preparando mi empresa, concursarán personas y antes de que comience yo debo presentar un nuevo invento para motivar la audiencia, así que pensaba presentar esta nueva armadura- explicó Tony.  
-¿Entonces ya la tiene hecha?- preguntó Harley, emocionándose un poco.  
Tony bufó.  
-No, precisamente por eso cancelé la salida ayer- dijo viendo el plano donde Harley se basaba para su construcción- ha habido algunos problemas, me he retrasado y la Expo es el domingo, así que no tengo tiempo que perder, tendré que estar trabajando en esto todo el día.  
Harley notó cómo el señor Stark se concentraba en el plano de la armadura, y así pasó algún tiempo, donde el niño comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo, y puesto las últimas palabras de Tony creyó que debía de irse, tal vez era una indirecta a que debía dejarlo solo.  
Sin hacer ruido se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.  
-Oye niño- lo llamó Tony después, aún viendo el plano.  
Harley regresó a estar frente a él.  
-¿Sí?  
Tony estuvo un momento sin contestar, temía arrepentirse de eso después, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar de la forma que se le estaba ocurriendo, pero tras dar otro vistazo al plano y ver los cables bien organizados se convenció de que no era una idea tan mala.  
-¿Qué te parecería ayudarme a construir el invento para la Expo?- preguntó al fin, dejando el plano en la mesa y viendo a Harley.  
El niño claramente se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos al instante y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.  
-¿Lo dice en serio?- preguntó apenas encontrando su voz.  
-Sí, digo, en cuanto desperté pensé que tendría que organizar tu funeral así que no estoy de humor para bromas en este momento- dijo Tony tranquilo.  
-Bueno es que, pensé que se molestaría porque tomé sus cosas- admitió Harley, queriendo confirmar que Tony no le tomaba el pelo en venganza por eso.  
-Bueno, tampoco es algo que me encante pero no desperdiciaste nada, hiciste un buen trabajo en los planos y en esta pieza que construías, así que última oportunidad, ¿me ayudas? Porque no puedo perder más tiempo en ver cómo abres y cierras la boca una y otra vez- dijo Tony.  
Harley se avergonzó un poco por lo que hacía con su boca y la cerró, le hubiera contestado a Tony pero pensó que tenía algo más importante que decir.  
-Está bien, le ayudo- contestó.  
-¿Estás seguro? Porque serán días de trabajo.  
-Sí, estoy seguro- respondió Harley sin dudar.  
Tony vio la sinceridad en su rostro y sonrió lentamente.  
-Muy bien niño genio.


	12. Preparándose para la Expo

-Antes de comenzar vamos a desayunar y después volvemos aquí- anunció Tony dirigiéndose a la escalera.  
¿Desayunar? ¿En serio? Lo que Harley quería hacer era comenzar a construir, no tomar el desayuno.  
Volteó hacia Tony y se encontró con que se había quedado solo en la habitación, así que sin ver más remedio subió las escaleras también y se dirigió a la cocina.  
-No sé qué sueles desayunar así que sírvete lo que quieras- dijo Tony mientras preparaba un café.  
Harley se extrañó un poco, normalmente el hombre le daba de la comida que cocinaba o calentaba, pero luego reparó de que en realidad había estado haciendo eso a la hora de la comida, no del desayuno, no lo había llamado a desayunar en hace poco más de una semana, desde que se rehusó a comer los waffles que le dio para ser precisos, cuando tampoco podía hablarle porque al instante los sollozos por su madre salían de él.  
Sintió cómo se le calentaban las mejillas por el recuerdo del enojo que causó ese día en el señor Stark.  
Tony volteó a ver a Harley quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-Si vas a ayudarme necesitas apresurarte a desayunar, sólo tenemos tres días y no sé qué tanto aguante tengas para las desveladas- le dijo.  
Harley salió de su trance y volteó a verlo, sintiendo sin poder evitarlo una ligera pena, aunque tenía la esperanza de que Tony no estuviera recordando ese momento.  
-¿Y no sería más fácil si empezamos ya y nos brincamos el desayuno?- preguntó Harley.  
-No, tú necesitas desayunar, y yo necesito beber mi café para mantenerme despierto mientras trabajo- dijo Tony.  
-Pero...  
-No quiero empezar a discutir esto por el desayuno también Harley Keener- dijo Tony lentamente, marcando cada palabra.  
Harley decidió que ciertamente lo mejor era no discutir al respecto en ese momento para además no dar paso a los recuerdos del último desayuno que habían tenido juntos y sin decir más se fue a la alacena donde tomó una caja de cereal, la abrió y prosiguió a servirse.  
Tony terminó de preparar su café y se fue a sentar a la mesa.  
Cuando Harley se terminó de servir el cereal se fue también a la mesa ocupando su lugar de siempre.  
Comenzó a comer mientras Tony bebía su café, sintiendo que la energía volvía a él, después de todo había dormido más de lo normal y sin pesadillas esa noche, lo malo fue que ese sueño placentero había sido interrumpido por un niño y un taladro.  
-No es justo, usted no está desayunando- replicó entonces Harley al ver que Tony sólo mantenía su taza de café.  
-Ya hablamos de eso niño, yo no suelo comer, sólo cuando ya no tengo opción, mientras tanto únicamente necesito mi café para poder permanecer despierto- explicó Tony.  
-¿Y por qué a mí me obliga?- preguntó Harley.  
Tony rodó los ojos.  
-Oye, ¿por qué tantas réplicas respecto a la comida?- preguntó Tony frunciendo el ceño.  
Harley optó por no responder y se llevó una cucharada de cereal a la boca.  
-¿Mmm?- insistió Tony.  
-Sólo decía que lo equitativo es que usted también coma- respondió Harley después de rato.  
-No, lo equitativo es no tener que discutir por esto cada vez, así que sigue así y me encargaré de que el doctor Banner termine recetándote unas vitaminas o algo- dijo Tony.  
Harley siguió con su desayuno y no replicó más, Tony no estaba muy al pendiente de lo que hacía, pero con lo de la comida se había vuelto un tanto insistente, por lo que no quiso entrar en la conversación sobre las vitaminas, porque podrían llevarlo a otro tema que era preferible evitar.  
Tony no dijo nada más ante el silencio del niño y terminó de beber su café mientras éste, por fortuna para ambos, comía.  
Harley también terminó el cereal, y alejó el plato de él, como si no quisiera saber más de comida por ese día.  
-Hay que comenzar ya- anunció Tony.  
-¿La Expo será este domingo?- preguntó Harley.  
-Sí- dijo Tony.  
-¿A qué hora?  
-A las 04:00 debo de presentar el invento al público, después habrá un rato para que la gente mire los trabajos de los participantes, luego pasaran los jueces y habrá que esperar para anunciar a el ganador.  
-Ah.  
-Y por eso no hay que perder tiempo, así que vamos a comenzar ya- dijo Tony parándose seguido de Harley.  
Volvieron al taller donde Tony puso la contraseña y ambos bajaron.  
-Por cierto niño, ¿cómo entraste hace rato? Se supone que debes poner una contraseña para eso- preguntó Tony extrañado.  
-Se lo pedí a J.A.R.V.I.S. y él me abrió la puerta- contestó Harley.  
Tony frunció el ceño enseguida.  
-¿Simplemente le dijiste que abriera la puerta y lo hizo sin más?- preguntó.  
-Mmm, sí, bueno, tuve que rogarle un poco pero no tardó mucho en acceder- explicó Harley, un poco extrañado por la preocupación que se notaba en el rostro de Tony- ¿está bien? Tony tardó un poco en responder.  
-Pues la verdad no lo sé, hace como dos meses volaron mi casa en pedazos unos maleantes porque revelé mi dirección que puede ser encontrada y utilizada por cualquiera, y mi IA que debería proteger mi casa abre así como así la puerta de este laboratorio con muchas de mis armaduras sólo porque le suplicaste, ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!- dijo Tony un poco rápido.  
-Ah, bueno, pero no creo que J.A.R.V.I.S. le haga eso a quien sea, como le dije yo le tuve que rogar pero se convenció porque dijo que me conocía...  
-Como a Obadiah Stane que intentó matarme...  
-Además de que dijo que... que era residente de esta casa- terminó de decir Harley e hizo una pausa- señor Stark, yo no lo atacaría o intentaría matarlo- añadió, pensando que el hombre se había enojado porque había entrado ahí y se creía correr en peligro, cosa que no era, cierto, las cosas eran diferentes ahora, solía haber momentos incómodos entre ellos por su situación, pero seguía "de su lado", después de todo era quien había cuidado su armadura antes y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario.  
Tony lo miró y se tranquilizó, tal vez por precaución tuviera que programar más a J.A.R.V.I.S., pero notó que al menos en esa ocasión estaba por crear una tormenta por nada, era consciente de que quien entró a su laboratorio era Harley, aunque no podría decirse que estaba en el mejor estado con él sabía que de ninguna manera el niño podría significar un peligro.  
-Lo sé Harley, no fue por eso, sólo que, cuando entras en una armadura y vas por ahí derrotando villanos te haces de muchos enemigos y esta casa puede ser blanco y mis armaduras que me protegen en manos equivocadas pueden volverse las armas contra mí... pero bueno, no es para preocuparse ahora, ya veré si debo revisar a J.A.R.V.I.S. después, de cualquier forma lo más probable es que si viene un maleante tan sólo vuele la casa y no tiene nada importante adentro, las armaduras se reemplazan y todo lo demás que está aquí también, así que basta de charlas y manos a la obra- terminó de decir dando un aplauso.  
Se fue a ver las cajas que estaban en el piso y comenzó a buscar en ellas.  
Harley esperó instrucciones.  
-¿Sabes qué?- dijo Tony después de un momento- ya llevo varios fracasos por esto, así que ve ayudándome a sacar los materiales que no sirvan o estén chamuscados y déjalos en el rincón de allá.  
Harley no perdió tiempo y comenzó a hacer lo que le dijo Tony, al igual que él, y ambos fueron arrumbando los cables y otros aparatos que veían estaban estropeados.  
Ninguno habló mientras tanto, el silencio no era incómodo pero a Harley no se le ocurría qué podía decir y Tony estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo por lo que no sentía la necesidad de conversar.  
Duraron haciendo eso un rato hasta que por fin Tony terminó sus piezas.  
-Terminé con esas cajas, ¿te falta algo a ti?- preguntó a Harley.  
El niño revisó nuevamente algunas cajas y se volteó a Tony.  
-No, todo esto ya sirve- anunció.  
-Perfecto, ahora sí viene lo bueno- dijo Tony levantándose del piso ya que había permanecido sentado mientras revisaba todo.  
Se fue a la mesa donde estaban los planos y Harley se fue detrás de él.  
-Estos planos son los que había estado siguiendo, tenían fallas pero tú los reparaste así que ya están bien, seguiremos con esto e iremos montando las fuentes de energía que irán dentro del metal de la armadura, ¿de acuerdo?- explicó Tony.  
-Sí- dijo Harley.  
-Bien, entonces, tú continúa trabajando en el torso de la armadura, mientras yo haré lo del casco.  
-Está bien- respondió Harley y ya iba hacia la mesa donde había estado trabajando antes.  
-Espera- dijo Tony jalándolo del hombro hasta volverlo a situar frente a él- antes creo que habría que establecer algunas reglas de seguridad, porque en verdad la idea de que esto termine en un accidente no me atrae, así que te quede claro que no puedes utilizar el lanzallamas, o el taladro o si encuentras una motosierra, cuando necesites usar artefactos peligrosos dímelo, y yo lo haré por ti, también avísame en lo que se te complique por tu brazo, si te da dolor te retiras, cuidado con cualquier cosa que toques, y, lo más importante, tienes que obedecerme en todo- aclaró Tony- ¿quedó claro?  
-Sí señor Stark, no se preocupe- lo tranquilizó Harley.  
-Ja, dime eso después de haberte puesto con el taladro, ahora sí, a trabajar niño- dijo Tony.  
Después Harley regresó a su mesa y siguió con lo que había estado construyendo antes, mientras Tony comenzaba con el casco en otra mesa, teniendo cuidado en cada paso que daba y a la vez revisando las notas de Harley para comprobar que todo lo que había modificado el niño era correcto.  
Continuaron con eso durante un rato, sin problemas y sin distracciones, Tony en momentos volteaba a ver a Harley para asegurarse de que seguía bien y después volvía a su propio trabajo.  
Mientras tanto Harley se concentraba en su construcción, entretenido y relajado, después de todo le encantaba construir y estar haciendo la armadura de Iron Man, lo cual era como un sueño para él, aunque sabía controlar su emoción, después de todo no era la primera vez que ayudaba a Tony con su armadura y ciertamente que él fuera un Stark nunca lo había vuelto loco de la emoción, para él Tony había sido siempre su amigo "El Mecánico", al menos antes de enterarse de la verdad en el orfanato, por lo que en ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro de quién era Tony para él.  
Siguieron en la construcción de esas piezas durante un rato hasta que Harley terminó.  
-Esto ya está señor- anunció.  
Tony terminó de ajustar un cable de su propia pieza y fue hacia la mesa de Harley, donde vio perfectamente construida el centro de la energía del torso de la armadura.  
-Sí, ya está bien, déjalo así, cuando vayamos a armarla la conectaremos con todas las fuentes y el suministrador principal de le energía de forma que comience a funcionar- dijo Tony.  
Harley asintió.  
-¿Ahora qué hago?- preguntó.  
-Me vas a ayudar a hacer la última parte del cráneo mientras yo termino la penúltima- dijo Tony.  
Harley lo siguió a su mesa y Tony le señaló el plano con la última parte del casco.  
El chico comenzó a reunir los materiales y después a construir, en la misma mesa de Tony, a su lado, pero cada uno a los extremos del mueble.  
Después de rato de estar trabajando en eso Harley comenzó a sentir que tal vez debía decir algo, tal vez fuera porque al estar más cerca de Tony no soportaba el silencio entre ambos o porque recordó los anteriores días cuando había sido más natural que hablaran.  
Se debatió en hacerlo o no por un momento, pero al final decidió que sí, después de todo sería sólo una pequeña charla o algunas preguntas con el hombre, no tenía que terminar en un momento incómodo o discusión, cuidaría eso y pensaba que el señor Stark también.  
-¿Y no se supone que usted usa hologramas con J.A.R.V.I.S. y la computadora para hacer los planos y prototipos de las piezas de la armadura?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente preguntar, reparando en el extraño hecho de que Tony Stark estuviera usando planos en papel.  
-Imprimí los planos de una computadora, siguiendo la forma del prototipo como lo mencionaste, los cuales ya no necesariamente los necesito cada vez que hago una armadura nueva, sé el proceso de memoria, es sólo cuando experimento con tecnología más avanzada que vuelvo a realizar prototipos así, y en este traje la tecnología es común, lo único que cambiará son algunas armas que quiero añadirle y algunos detalles en el color para que las personas le vean algo de diferente, ya que de cualquier forma esto es principalmente para abrir la Expo y cualquier armadura nueva vale para causar emoción, después de todo es la armadura del admirado Iron Man, y sólo yo puedo hacerlas, desafiando la tecnología de ahora, así que sigue siendo algo impresionante siempre- explicó Tony sin dejar de construir y manejar los cables con ships que estaba colocando.  
-¿Nunca piensa salir con esta armadura a pelear entonces?- preguntó Harley.  
-Si es necesario supongo que sí, pero tengo muchas más para eso- respondió Tony.  
Harley se quedó callado un momento, para ver si Tony intentaba hacer más plática, lo cual no hizo, pero reparó en que cuando le había hecho las preguntas no había sonado molesto, así que siguió.  
-¿Y cada cuánto sale como Iron Man? No recuerdo haber visto que tuviera una pelea desde que estoy aquí- mencionó un poco tímidamente, por alguna razón se sentía así, y cada pregunta la estaba haciendo con cuidado y en voz un poco baja, como probando si podía estar manteniendo una conversación con Tony sin que ésta terminara incómoda o con alguno molesto como en diversas ocasiones anteriormente.  
-Ha habido paz en estos días, nada de lo que deba ocuparme, en algún momento he salido a observar los alrededores nada más, pero no muy seguido, he tenido bastante trabajo con mi empresa últimamente- respondió Tony.  
Luego el silencio se hizo nuevamente.  
A Tony no le pasó desapercibido que Harley hablaba sin que él iniciara la conversación, le tranquilizó saber que tal vez al menos durante algunos días habría tranquilidad entre ellos, sin discusiones o llantos.  
Al no proseguir Harley a hablar durante algunos minutos Tony pensó que tal vez debía hacerlo para no formar algún tipo de tensión o algo parecido provocando que Harley se pusiera mudo como otras veces.  
-¿Cómo aprendiste a construir? Lo haces muy bien, más tomando en cuenta tu edad- le preguntó y alagó.  
Harley tardó un poco en responder porque había estado peleando para que un cable conectara como él quería, usando sólo un brazo.  
-Desde más pequeño siempre me llamaba la atención ver cómo funcionaban las cosas, recuerdo que me gustaba abrir los controles de televisión o los celulares antiguos, y cuando lo conseguía observaba cómo estaban puestos los cables y comenzaba a experimentar a quitarlos junto a las demás piezas que tuvieran, luego tenía que repararlos, aunque no lo lograba y terminaba llevándome algunos regaños, más cuando era con los celulares, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, así que un día me ganó la curiosidad y lo hice con el celular de mi madre, el del trabajo, pero cuando hice los experimentos se apagó, ya no pude prenderlo y entré en pánico porque mi mamá estaba como loca buscándolo, y cuando salió a la calle para ver si lo había tirado ahí me apresuré a repararlo, y milagrosamente lo logré minutos antes de que llegara, supongo que ya tenía algunas experiencias por lo que había deshecho anteriormente. Con eso agarré confianza y seguí experimentando con los controles hasta que lograba repararlos, y un día cuando se descompuso el DVD también lo abrí y comencé a moverle algunas cosas, y pues lo reparé, y seguí así con lo que se estropeaba en casa o a veces con aparatos que tiraban en la basura, lo reparaba o incluso usaba los materiales para crear fuentes de energía o cosas así, leía sobre la tecnología, física, química, libros de construcción de robots y esas cosas e iba memorizando todo y ponía en práctica lo que podía, y aprendí a leer los planos así como los nombres científicos o difíciles que se utilizan para estas cosas, y pues supongo que dio resultado todo eso, cuando me dio... hoy cuando vi los planos hice todo con cuidado recordando lo que había aprendido y según dice logré hacerlo bien, tal vez pueda avanzar más si se me presenta la oportunidad de seguir practicando de vez en cuando- relató Harley, todo el tiempo trabajando en lo que le habían pedido.  
Tony había parado durante algunos segundos de trabajar, viniendo a su mente sin poder evitarlo, su propia imagen de él desarmando las cosas de su casa para saber cómo funcionaban, a una muy corta edad.  
-¿Y usted cómo lo sabe?- preguntó después Harley al no obtener ninguna respuesta de Tony ante lo que le contó.  
-Yo, bueno, mi padre era Howard Stark, la ciencia y avances tecnológicos eran su pasión, y desde que era pequeño supongo que al verlo construir a él me llamaba la atención a mí, y al ser su hijo comenzó a enseñarme un poco, exigirme saber manejar todo lo que había en su laboratorio, eso y pues además el hecho de que soy un genio, al menos eso dijeron siempre de mí, lo que pudo ser lo causante de esta habilidad para construir, supongo que es una herencia de familia también- terminó de decir Tony.  
Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho al final, y volteó a ver a Harley, para saber si había causado alguna emoción en él escuchar lo de la herencia familiar, pero si fue así el niño no lo demostró y siguió trabajando.  
-¿Me puede ayudar a meter esto? Mi brazo no me ayuda- dijo Harley segundos después.  
-Sí- contestó Tony enseguida y lo ayudó, un poco deseoso de olvidar el último comentario, las cosas parecían ir un poco mejor entre él y el niño, no quería hundirse con él ante la mención de lo que los unía.  
Después cada quien siguió trabajando en lo suyo en silencio, al acabar comenzando a hacer cada quien un brazo de la armadura, esta vez en mesas separadas.  
Ya llevaban horas en la construcción, puesto que poner los cables necesarios y todo eso no era cosa rápida, pero lo disfrutaban, en momentos se sentían un poco pensativos respecto a si debían seguir hablando con el otro, pero era fácil olvidar ese pensamiento cuando sus cabezas comenzaban a calcular si los cables iban correctamente en donde los ponían y la función que tenían.  
Hasta el momento tenían hecho los cables del casco de la armadura, el torso, y los dos brazos.  
-Les pondremos la superficie que los va a cubrir antes de llegar a la parte principal de la armadura- anunció Tony llevando con él algunas piezas color plata con unos tornillos y un martillo- para saber dónde van estos supongo que necesitarás ver el holograma ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!- llamó Tony.  
Esperaron a que la IA respondiera pero ésta no lo hizo.  
-Creo que no lo escuchó señor Stark- dijo Harley.  
Tony miró extrañado.  
-¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!... ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!- volvió a gritar Tony, obteniendo silencio como respuesta.  
-¿Estará averiado?- preguntó Harley.  
Tony ya iba a ver el control especial que tenía para J.A.R.V.I.S. ahí pero se detuvo al comprender lo que pasaba.  
-¿Es en serio? No, es que, no puedes estar comportándote de esta manera sólo por una discusión, ¿dónde está tu profesionalidad?- dijo Tony al techo.  
Al no recibir respuesta nuevamente pensó que tal vez la IA sí tenía un problema pero las luces se apagaron y se prendieron, para dar a entender que seguía funcionando, supuso.  
Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.  
Harley lo miró extrañado.  
-¿Qué pasa señor Stark?- preguntó.  
-Pasa que al parecer J.A.R.V.I.S. está de berrinche por lo que pasó anoche- dijo Tony disgustado.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Fue su culpa para empezar, yo estaba estresado porque tengo que tener esta armadura lista a tiempo y él comenzó a presionarme diciéndome que estaba haciendo todo mal y que no iba a lograr acabarla si seguía así y no sé qué otras cosas más que me distraían, entonces le dije que se fuera de aquí y no volviera a entrar, y al parecer no hubo necesidad de repetírselo dos veces- dijo Tony un poco gruñón.  
-Ah, claro, eso lo explica todo, me había estado preguntando por qué no le había avisado de la sobrecarga de los cables que quité hoy- dijo Harley.  
Tony miró al techo y siguió llamando a J.A.R.V.I.S., sin recibir respuesta.  
-¿Lo intento yo?- preguntó Harley después cuando Tony se rindió y se quedó enojado recargado contra la mesa.  
-Si quieres- le dijo Tony encogido de hombros.  
-J.A.R.V.I.S... J.A.R.V.I.S., ven por favor, te necesito para poder ver estos planos y construir la armadura, se está acabando el tiempo para construirla y tenerla lista para la Expo... sé que estás enojado con el señor Stark pero... ¿y si lo haces por mí? Me hace ilusión terminar la armadura- dijo Harley, con voz inocente y aniñada en la última parte para convencer a la IA que no había dado respuesta o señal de existencia alguna mientras Harley hablaba.  
Pasaron algunos segundos, y cuando Harley pensó que él también fracasaría se escuchó algo parecido a un suspiro.  
-Sólo para aclarar no era ningún berrinche, sólo era para demostrarle al señor Stark que podría valorarme más. Regreso, pero sólo por ti Harley- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S., un tanto indignado.  
Tony bufó y rodó los ojos, por las "acusaciones" de J.A.R.V.I.S. y porque la IA elegía volver a hacer su trabajo por un niño que apenas casi un mes había ido a vivir a esa casa, en lugar de hacerlo por él, su propio creador.  
-Entonces si quieres complacer al niño que no lleva ni un mes aquí, haz el favor de mostrarnos los hologramas de las manos de la última armadura que estaba haciendo- dijo volteándose nuevamente de frente a la mesa.  
Pronto en la mesa fueron proyectados varios cuadros donde en cada uno se veía cómo colocar las piezas que había llevado Tony hace un momento, paso por paso.  
-Gracias- dijo Tony enfatizando la palabra para que J.A.R.V.I.S. notara que de vez en cuando sí le agradecía- ahora mira bien niño, yo haré una y tú la otra, vas a tomar la pieza como estoy haciendo yo y la vas a poner en la muñeca de los cables, ahora tomamos el martillo y martillamos suavemente los lados, mira los círculos que tiene la pieza plateada a cada lado, son imanes de energía que se van a pegar a estos cables y así se estarán sosteniendo hasta que vayamos uniendo las demás piezas- explicó Tony a la vez que iba haciendo el proceso.  
Harley mientras tanto intentó seguirlo, pero nuevamente su brazo enyesado puso dificultades cuando no podía martillear y sostener la pieza sobre los cables con su mano buena al mismo tiempo.  
Tony lo notó después de tres intentos donde se le resbalaba la pieza y notó cierta frustración en el chico.  
-Está bien, tranquilo, no es tu culpa, nueva técnica- dijo Tony y le quitó el martillo a Harley- tú sostén las piezas y mientras yo martilleo.  
-Llevará más tiempo si los dos trabajamos en una mano, cada quien una sería más rápido- refunfuñó Harley, sintiéndose, como en otras ocasiones, un poco inútil al no poder hacer cosas de mucha facilidad por su brazo.  
-Créeme niño, creo que nunca había avanzado tanto en este trabajo como hasta ahora, llevamos buen tiempo, así que andando- dijo Tony.  
Harley no replicó más para no dar molestias a Tony sobre cómo se sentía con su lesión y para no perder más tiempo, así que prosiguió a sostener la pieza como Tony le había indicado mientras éste martilleaba, haciendo que la pieza quedara incrustada igual que como estaba en el holograma.  
Procedieron a colocar las demás piezas.  
-¿Dijiste que no te rompiste el brazo cierto?- preguntó Tony entonces.  
Harley asintió con la cabeza.  
-Es una fractura, el yeso era para sanar más rápido, pero creo que me hubiera salido mejor sin esto- contestó.  
-Bueno, no es tan malo, ya pasó tiempo desde que te pusieron eso, tal vez llegó el momento de quitártelo, tu cita con Banner es la semana que entra- dijo Tony al notar la ligera molestia de Harley ante no haber podido hacer la tarea de martillear las piezas él solo.  
Harley únicamente asintió con un tarareo.  
Siguieron poniendo las piezas hasta terminar con una mano, entonces Tony escuchó un ruido que lo desconcentró de dar el primer martilleo con la segunda.  
-Harley ¿ese fue tu estómago?- preguntó segundos después.  
El niño pareció avergonzarse un poco, esperaba que Tony no hubiera escuchado eso.  
-Nop- respondió, tenía la esperanza de evitar la atención del hombre en eso.  
Tony lo miró unos segundos y luego continuó con su trabajo, aunque en diversos momentos el ruido de las tripas de Harley se seguía escuchando y Tony ya no tuvo dudas de que el sonido pertenecía al niño, pero no dijo nada y siguió con lo suyo.  
-¿Sabes construir cualquier cosa?, ¿sin ayuda o explicaciones?- preguntó entonces a Harley.  
-En su mayoría, pero aún hay materiales o procesos de construcción que necesito investigar, aunque la tecnología que estamos usando ahora la entiendo bien- respondió Harley.  
Tony volvió a sentir en él un deje de impresión, ciertamente no le había pedido explicación sobre nada hasta el momento y hace dos meses mientras le daba instrucciones por el teléfono para reparar su armadura el niño nunca se confundió ante los términos que utilizaba o se alarmó por no saber hacer algo. No cabía duda, Tony tenía ante él a un pequeño niño genio.  
Terminaron de colocar las piezas en la segunda mano de la armadura con éxito, y Tony se alegró de ver que iban por buen camino.  
-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Harley al ver ese labor terminado.  
-Espérame aquí un momento, necesito algo- le dijo Tony y se dirigió a las escaleras- ¡no vayas a tocar nada!- gritó antes de perderse en la puerta y abandonar la habitación.  
Harley esperó recargado contra la mesa, y minutos después sintió una ligera molestia al ver que el señor Stark bajaba con una caja de pizza en la mano y dos latas de refresco en la otra.  
-Vamos a tomar un descanso mientras comemos, no me había dado cuenta que ya son las 06:30- dijo Tony, con la voz con un pequeño toque de seriedad al ver la cara de Harley.  
-Pero hay que seguir trabajando en esto, y comer nos quitará tiempo- le dijo con tono quejumbroso.  
-Te aseguro que hay tiempo suficiente niño- dijo Tony yéndose a unos sillones que tenía contra un poste del taller, y dejando en la mesa pequeña de en medio la caja de pizza, la cual no estaba completa ya que era lo último de lo que habían estado comiendo durante las semanas- así que deja todas esas herramientas y ven a comer ahora.  
Harley miró a Tony, sin estar muy convencido.  
Tony al ver que el niño no se movía fue hacia él y le quitó el martillo que había estado sosteniendo y lo dejó en la mesa.  
-Ahora- le dijo un poco serio.  
Harley lo miró y después de segundos decidió obedecer aunque sin mucho ánimo.  
Tony fue tras él y cada quien se sentó en un sillón, los cuales eran en forma de bola, como si fueran almohadas gigantes.  
-Come, mientras más rápido terminemos, más rápido continuaremos- dijo Tony tomando una rebanada de la pizza y llevándosela a la boca.  
-Creía que usted no comía- dijo Harley.  
-Dije que no suelo hacerlo pero de vez en cuando lo recuerdo, como en esta ocasión, y tal vez me ayude para mantener mi mente despierta y desestresada para trabajar mejor en unos minutos- explicó Tony mientras comía.  
Harley miraba la pizza como si fuera su peor enemiga.  
Tony aguardó hasta que estaba por terminarse su rebanada y al ver que Harley no probaba bocado dejó caer el resto de su trozo en la caja y miró fijamente al niño.  
-Bueno ya, ¿qué te pasa con la comida? Antes pensaba que era sólo a esta hora pero después del desayuno ya vi que no quieres probar ningún bocado, ¿Por qué?- preguntó un poco brusco.  
Harley lo miró, luego se encogió de hombros.  
-Nada en especial, es sólo que no tengo hambre en este momento- respondió.  
-Prácticamente desde que llegaste nunca tienes hambre Harley, pero tienes que comer, no es mi culpa, no es mi regla, no sé las funciones de ti y la comida detalladamente pero sé que tiene que ser de esta manera, así que vas- dijo Tony, su tono un tanto brusco, puesto que se estaba cansando de siempre tener que discutir con el niño por el mismo tema, mientras se recordaba a la vez una de las cosas que temía de tener un niño con él.  
-Pero entienda que no quiero, usted se la ha pasado obligándome, pero soy suficientemente mayor para hacerme cargo de eso por mí mismo, si no me da hambre ya puedo comer yo cuando quiera, usted no tiene porqué estarse preocupando por eso- replicó Harley, su voz tranquila, pero su tono alto, también cansado de discutir sobre eso siempre, y exasperado porque el señor Stark se la pasara obligándolo, sin entender su postura, la cual no quería explicarle.  
Tony rodó la cabeza y luego volteó a verlo, dispuesto a poner fin a eso ya.  
-Tal vez tengas razón, no es mi problema, no es mi pasatiempo favorito del día estar rogándote para que comas, pero eso no es porque yo quiera, sino lo haces te terminarás enfermando y a ambos nos irá peor, tú débil y enfermo como sino tuvieras ya muchas cosas de qué curarte como tu pie y tu brazo, y yo como el tonto que no supo si quiera darle de comer a un niño, así que aclaremos esto de una vez: ¡Es la última vez que vamos a discutir esto Harley! ¡A partir de ahora comerás como debe de ser cuando te lo diga, sin replicar, sin renegar, sin huir, sin negociar, se hará así y punto!- dijo Tony, no había llegado a gritar exactamente pero su voz había sido seria y más fuerte de lo normal- ¡ya me cansé de esta misma discusión todos los días! ¡Ya lo dijiste tú, eres suficientemente mayor, suficientemente mayor para que no te tengan que estar rogando para comer casi metiéndote la comida en la boca como si fueras un bebé!- finalizó Tony, alzando más la voz.  
Harley pareció encogerse un poco en su sillón, para él eso sí había equivalido a que lo agarraran a gritos, su madre nunca había sido una mujer de carácter, ni él un niño travieso, por lo tanto lo más que se llevaba era una orden sobre lo que no debía hacer en un tono normal y asunto zanjado, por lo que estar escuchando de repente los gritos de Tony siendo dirigidos hacia él lograba que decidiera hacerle caso rápidamente, antes en momentos había discutido, pero el señor Stark ya se encontraba en el tono en el que no aceptaba réplicas, lo sabía por las anteriores veces que habían mantenido esa conversación, por su mirada seria y retándolo a desafiarlo.  
Tony por su parte logró notar que sus gritos habían hecho un efecto en el niño, que parecía querer huir de ahí, y sólo así fue consciente de que no se había esforzado en extender su paciencia ni un poco con el chico, aunque en su defensa ya había tenido suficiente del pleito sobre si Harley comía o no, ya lo había dicho él siempre: no estaba dispuesto a andar detrás de un niño para que comiera, ya lo había estado haciendo lo mejor que pudo pero tenía que parar ahora, y Harley debía dejar esa manía de discutir por eso.  
De cualquier forma aprovecharía la cita con Banner de la próxima semana para comentarle de eso, tal vez el niño sí necesitara unas vitaminas o algo así.  
Miró a Harley nuevamente, notando la incomodidad del niño, que miraba un poco agachado a todos lados menos a él.  
Tony suspiró y se dispuso a tomar una actitud tranquila nuevamente, después de todo no quería ser él quien echara abajo el ambiente estable que habían logrado hasta el momento, por suerte no era una persona que permaneciera mucho tiempo enojada por detalles pequeños que lo hacían gritar, no era paciente, cierto, pero su actitud era relajada, y era eso lo que moderaba su estado de ánimo.  
-Sólo come, ¿puedes?- dijo, su tono ya estando normal, mientras él tomaba otra rebanada de la caja.  
Para su gusto esta vez Harley no tardó en hacerle caso y comenzó a comer, aunque lentamente.  
Tony se dio por bien servido y siguió comiendo, aunque después de algunos minutos notó el silencio de Harley, quien había estado hablando un poco antes y ahora nuevamente tenía una apariencia tímida (que de por sí había conservado ligeramente en el taller) y sin mirarlo o estar sentado hacia él sólo masticaba la pizza en silencio, sin siquiera separarla de su boca, iba metiéndola poco a poco, como un castor que cortaba con sus dientes una rama y la sostenía mientras la iba cortando conforme terminaba con la parte superior.  
"Creo que sí debo controlarme, espero que no enmudezca otra vez" pensó Tony, queriéndose dar un golpe en la frente.  
Esperó unos minutos más en los que Harley se mantuvo igual, entonces Tony, esperando que así relajara el ambiente un poco tomó una botella de ketchup y le disparó a Harley. No fue un gran chorro, y lo hizo por encima de la pizza, llenándolo únicamente en la parte de arriba de la boca y un poco en la nariz, aunque de un lado la ketchup resbaló hasta su cachete y se llenó también.  
-Creí que le había faltado un poco a tu rebanada- dijo Tony con tono inocente sin mirarlo, mientras seguía comiendo.  
Harley volteó a ver a Tony, y conociendo la actitud del hombre se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando con lo de la ketchup, así que después de pensarlo unos segudos tomó la botella de ranch que estaba en la mesa y como había hecho el señor Stark con él antes, le disparó con la botella hasta formarle un "bigote" del aderezo.  
-Y a la de usted también- dijo Harley inocentemente mientras seguía comiendo su pizza, aún lleno de la salsa de tomate ya que había olvidado limpiarse por hacer su venganza.  
Tony lo miró y sonrió ligeramente, tranquilo de que el niño no hubiera perdido la confianza que parecía tener con él.  
-Está bien, me lo merecía- le dijo después mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta- pero al menos yo soy más aseado- agregó tendiéndole una servilleta a Harley, que el niño aceptó recordando apenas que aún conservaba su "bigote".  
-Me lo dejaba a propósito, para que sepa, me encanta estar lleno de ketchup- replicó Harley, mientras se limpiaba.  
-Bueno señor Keener, si insiste- dijo Tony y enseguida volvió a dirigir a Harley un chorro de ketchup, esta vez sin detenerse.  
Harley al verse atacado protestó un poco y enseguida se creó una batalla entre ambos cuando Harley le comenzó a aventar a Tony el ranch.  
-Está bien, tregua, tregua, tregua- dijo Tony después cuando pensó que alguno debía de poner un alto.  
Ambos se detuvieron, pero Harley volvió a lanzar el último chorro de aderezo hacia Tony cuando éste dejó la botella de ketchup en la mesa.  
-Yo gano- dijo Harley inocentemente.  
Tony bufó un poco limpiándose el aderezo del ojo. Ambos estaban llenos de la cara, un poco del pelo y de la camisa.  
Tony se quitó la camisa quedando con una de tirantes blanca y comenzó a limpiarse con ella, aunque sabía que no lograría quitar todo de su pelo.  
-Bien, ya tienes un triunfo hoy, ahora terminemos de comer para seguir con la armadura- dijo Tony, pasando su camisa por el rostro de Harley para limpiarlo y después soltándola para que siguiera él.  
Harley tomó la camisa y al igual que Tony se limpió, aunque conservando los manchones en su ropa, asintió dos veces y siguió comiendo, haciendo un esfuerzo hasta que logró comerse tres rebanadas de pizza, mientras que Tony se comió cuatro, acabándosela.  
-Ahora sí hay que continuar, el tiempo avanza- anunció Tony entoces y ambos se pararon regresando a las mesas- lo que sigue ahora es que hagas el torso de la armadura, pero de la parte de atrás, osea la espalda, y cuida que la medida quede igual que la de la parte de adelante.  
-¿Que no se la tiene que medir usted para saber si le queda?- preguntó Harley.  
-No hace falta, cuando hice los planos por computadora ya había tomado la cantidad de cables y medidas necesarias para lograr mi talla con ayuda de J.A.R.V.I.S., y estuvimos siguiendo todo eso con los planos que tenemos aquí, así que me tendrá que quedar- explicó Tony.  
-Está bien- dijo Harley.  
-Entonces comienza lo que te dije con este plano que está aquí, y llámame si necesitas algo- dijo Tony y fue a su propia mesa comenzando a trabajar en la parte trasera del brazo derecho de la armadura.  
Cada uno comenzó a hacer su trabajo entonces, concentrados en lo que debían hacer, en una o dos ocasiones con Harley pidiéndole ayuda a Tony cuando no podía ajustar ciertos cables como debía por contar con un solo brazo.  
Las horas nuevamente pasaron y al fin Tony tenía lista su pieza, además de la de la otra mano también, incluso había alcanzado a colocar algunos chips necesarios en las piezas de su casco, no sabía a qué se debía, pero estaba seguro de que ese día había estado trabajando mejor que nunca, y podía asegurar que en esta ocasión cada pieza estaba bien conectada y lograría hacer funcionar la armadura, incluso para pelear contra villanos.  
Volteó a ver a su pequeño ayudante, dándose cuenta de que estaba cabeceando mientras aún trabajaba en la espalda de Iron Man.  
Miró hacia el techo de donde colgaba su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 12:37 a.m., muy probablemente varias horas pasadas de su habitual hora de dormir, además de que ahora que lo pensaba no estaba muy seguro de que Harley durmiera del todo bien, después de todo aunque ya hubiera pasado casi un mes desde que estaba ahí probablemente el niño siguiera sintiéndose vivir en una casa extraña, más el incidente con su madre y las noches de desvelo que pudo tener pensando en ella, sin contar que tal vez tuviera represalias por el accidente, pesadillas o cosas así, creía que había posibilidad, después de todo él mismo las había tenido cuando sus padres murieron.  
Tony dejó sus herramientas en la mesa y se acercó a Harley.  
-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy niño, vete a dormir ya- le dijo.  
Harley se enderezó de golpe, tal vez despertando por la voz de Tony.  
-No, está bien, sólo cerré los ojos un momento, aún puedo- contestó.  
-Te estás quedando dormido, y créeme cuando te digo que construir así genera problemas y que te salgan mal las cosas, ¿Por qué crees que ayer se me estaba sobrecargando la cosa que tenía enchufada y casi provoco un incendio?, anda, ve a dormir y mañana continúas, aún tenemos tiempo de dos días y hoy hemos avanzado mucho- dijo Tony.  
-Pero no hice casi nada- refunfuñó Harley, sintiendo que no estaba brindando su ayuda a Tony como el hombre lo había esperado.  
-Claro que sí, hiciste un brazo, una parte del casco, el torso y la espalda ya está casi terminada, continúas mañana.  
-¿Y si probamos con dulces?- preguntó Harley, Tony comprendió que se refería a que la noche que se habían conocido, cuando él había regresado a enfrentar a su enemigo y Harley cuidaba de su armadura, le había pedido que comiera varios dulces para mantenerse despierto.  
-No es necesario, en esa ocasión era algo urgente, ahora hay tiempo y es sólo cuestión de trabajo, hazme caso y ve a dormir, si en algún momento en medio de la noche despiertas y tienes energía vuelves- dijo Tony empujando un poco a Harley por los hombros para pararlo del banco donde estaba.  
-¿Va a estar aquí toda la noche?- preguntó Harley.  
-Sí, avanzaré lo más que pueda- dijo Tony.  
Harley se sintió peor con ese comentario, mientras él estaría durmiendo cómodamente el señor Stark se encontraría trabajando toda la noche, como debía de ser.  
-Pero...  
-¿No puedes obedecerme por una vez sin replicarme nada?- interrumpió Tony, su voz entre burlona y desaprobadora.  
Harley bufó y se dejó guiar por Tony hacia las escaleras.  
-Pero no quiero irme a dormir mientras usted se queda trabajando, se suponía que le ayudaría- explicó a Tony.  
-Y ya te dije que ya lo hiciste, no voy a incendiarme porque te vayas chico- dijo Tony.  
Harley se volteó hacia él y lo miró "enojado".  
Tony se cruzó de brazos con un suspiro al ver la insistencia del niño.  
-Harley, yo estoy acostumbrado a trabajar solo, no me tendrías que ayudar pero lo estás haciendo, y muy bien, enserio, pero no te voy a tener trabajando a mi ritmo, ya me suponía que tendrías que ir a dormir, avanzaré un poco más y seguirás ayudándome mañana, no hay problema- dijo Tony.  
-Pero al menos podría terminar la parte trasera del torso, deme unos minutos- pidió Harley.  
Tony suspiró pesadamente.  
-Arriba, ahora- dijo con voz firme y antes de que Harley se negara comenzó a empujarlo por los hombros a través de la escalera.  
Harley había detectado ya el tono de voz que no admitía discusión y se dejó hacer, siendo empujado por Tony incluso por la sala hasta llegar a las escaleras para subir a los cuartos.  
Ahí ambos siguieron subiendo, hasta quedar a ciertos pasos de la habitación de Harley.  
-Te espero mañana en el taller, ahora a dormir- dijo Tony, luego reparó en su pelo y tomó un pequeño mechón entre sus dedos- y si aún conservas energía tal vez deberías bañarte rápido, para quitarte los restos de la ketchup.  
Harley asintió cuando Tony lo soltó.  
-Está bien señor Stark- le dijo.  
-Bueno, hasta mañana- dijo Tony y enseguida subió a su propia habitación, también para bañarse y deshacerse de los restos de ranch en su pelo a la vez que se despejaba un momento para seguir con energía en el taller, por suerte en ese momento no le había dado sueño, además de que la noche anterior había podido dormir bien, proporcionándole energía suficiente para algunos días sin dormir.  
Cuando salió de la ducha regresó al laboratorio, y comenzó a trabajar en una de las piernas de la armadura.  
Estuvo así durante algunos minutos cuando escuchó unos pasos y al voltear hacia las escaleras descubrió a Harley bajando por ellas, con su pijama puesta y el pelo algo mojado.  
Tony suspiró y dejó la pieza y herramienta con las que trabajaba en la mesa y se fue a parar enfrente de las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados.  
-¿Qué no te dije que te fueras a dormir?- preguntó a Harley con voz seria cuando éste hubo bajado por completo y estaba delante de él.  
Harley se encogió de hombros.  
-Me había dicho que si recobraba energía durante la noche volviera, creo que el baño me despejó y estoy listo para terminar la parte que me falta- respondió, aunque en momentos su declaración parecía más una duda que quería que Tony respondiera.  
Tony lo miró unos segundos y después rodó los ojos.  
-Está bien, si tanto insistes, pero si te ocurre un accidente por quedarte dormido ni pienses que vuelves a pisar este taller- le dijo.  
Harley asintió frenéticamente.  
-Anda entonces- dijo Tony y enseguida Harley pasó a su lado y volvió a su trabajo.  
Tony también volvió al suyo, en momentos viendo a Harley quien trabajaba bien, pero después de varios minutos Tony notó cómo volvía a cabecear, lo dejó estar hasta que rato después notó que se había quedado dormido.  
-Niño, te lo dije- susurró.  
Fue hacia él y lo movió ligeramente del hombro.  
-Harley... Harley- susurraba, pero el chico no se despertaba- Harley- le volvió a llamar en voz más alta, la cual hizo que Harley se enderezara ligeramente con los ojos medio cerrados y tarareara interrogativamente.  
-Te dije que te quedarías dormido, anda, a la cama- le dijo Tony.  
-No, aquí estoy bien- respondió Harley con voz apenas entendible porque lo vencía el sueño.  
-¿En un banco contra una mesa? Te lo aseguro niño, amanecerás con dolor de espalda y tal vez cuello mañana- dijo Tony, notó que Harley se volvió a dormir y lo sacudió- Harley.  
-Señor Stark- dijo el niño en tono quejumbroso, un poco molesto de que lo estuvieran despertando, ya que sentía que el sueño lo vencía, ciertamente no siempre había dormido bien en la mansión, y aunque durante esa semana las cosas en la noche iban mejorando en momentos aún lo despertaban ciertas punzadas en el brazo.  
Tony lo soltó y miró cómo Harley se volvía a acomodar para acostar la cabeza en la mesa.  
Aunque lograra despertarlo estaba seguro de que terminaría cayendo por las escaleras si el sueño le ganaba.  
Volteó hacia la mesa donde habían comido esa tarde y vio ahí los sillones de bola que tenía, los cuales eran algo grandes para Harley.  
-Justo lo que necesito- susurró.  
Jaló uno de los sillones hasta donde estaba Harley, luego tomó a Harley de la cintura y lo jaló hasta bajarlo del banco, despertando nuevamente al niño.  
-Sólo ayúdame con unos pasos niño- susurró Tony, lo siguió guiando hasta dar la vuelta al banco y recargarlo en el sofá, donde Harley inmediatamente se acomodó de lado, dejando su brazo lastimado arriba.  
Tony lo miró unos segundos y luego se volvió a la espalda que estaba construyendo Harley, la examinó y se sorprendió al comprobar que sí la había terminado, y todo correctamente, sin cometer errores a pesar del sueño.  
-Buen trabajo niño- susurró.  
Después regresó a su propia mesa y siguió trabajando.

Escuchaba palabras de fondo, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender qué decían, hasta que fue escuchándolas más alto y abrió los ojos, teniendo en frente la tela del sillón que se alzaba y detrás la pared del taller.  
Se enderezó y pudo notar el origen de la voz, el señor Stark estaba dando vueltas de un lado al otro hablando por teléfono, parecía un poco disgustado.  
Harley no comprendía a qué se debían las palabras, después Tony dijo un "bien, gracias" un tanto serio y colgó, dejando el celular fuertemente sobre la mesa y soltando un suspiro frustrado que terminó en una trompetilla.  
Luego se sentó en una silla que estaba detrás y apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas, frotándose la cara con una mano.  
-¿Señor Stark?- preguntó Harley con voz baja y ronca ya que se acababa de despertar, y en un tono dubitativo ya que no estaba seguro si debía molestar al hombre en ese momento, ya que no se veía de buen humor.  
Tony alzó la vista hasta ver a Harley.  
-Buenos días Harley- lo saludó, intentando volver su voz normal para no asustar al niño, pero sin lograrlo demasiado y manteniendo aún el tono molesto.  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harley segundos después al ver que Tony se mantenía enojado.  
-Pasa que siento haberte mantenido ayer trabajando todo el día para que fuera en vano, ya no vamos a hacer la armadura, el invento se cancela- anunció Tony.  
Harley se sentó completamente, extrañado y sorprendido por la noticia.  
-¿Pero por qué? ¿Ya no la necesita para su Expo?- preguntó.  
Tony se vio más frustrado ante la pregunta, aunque no era contra Harley, sino que no quería ni pensar cómo explicarle eso a Happy.  
-De necesitarla, sí la necesito- respondió.  
-¿Entonces?- siguió preguntando Harley.  
-Como supongo que ya sabes, encima de los cables que estamos haciendo, rodeándolos, tiene que haber hierro, es la parte de afuera de la armadura, pero gracias a que había estado teniendo algunos fracasos últimamente y no había revisado mis materiales, ahora el hierro se me acabó, me queda muy poco y no alcanzará para hacer la armadura, llamaba para conseguir más, pero la fábrica dijo que lo más probable es que no puedan traerme más hasta el lunes, así que- explicó Tony, terminando de hablar con un tarareo enojado.  
-¿Y si hacemos otra cosa? ¿Alguna especie de robot o algo así?- preguntó Harley.  
-Justo ahora no tengo planos de nada más, y cuando hago algo nuevo necesito hacer más cálculos para diseñar el artefacto, no es como con las armaduras que me sé de memoria- dijo Tony sin ánimo- de cualquier forma dijeron que verían la posibilidad de poder mandarme hoy el hierro, aunque es remota, me avisarán en algunos minutos, mientras tanto vamos a desayunar.  
Sin decir nada ambos salieron del taller y fueron a la cocina, donde Tony se hizo su café y Harley se sirvió cereal, esta vez sin discutir, comprendía que el señor Stark no estaba de humor en ese momento, además de que recordaba todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior.  
Se sentaron en silencio y estuvieron comiendo.  
-¿Y si yo le ayudo a hacer un plano de algo nuevo? O ¿Qué hay de los hologramas que me había enseñado de su reloj el otro día? Alguno podría servir- dijo después Harley.  
-No dudo de que seas bueno en hacerlos niño, pero también me parece que necesitarías tiempo para ver que todo encaje, los que corregiste ayer al fin de cuentas ya estaban hechos y sólo detectaste errores, hacer uno por completo es más complejo, y sobre lo otro varios de esos inventos ya los he presentado en otras ocasiones en la empresa, y ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de tener todo lo que necesito para hacer lo que elija, debo revisar mi taller, desechar lo que encontramos chamuscado y ordenar más artefactos nuevos, dar mantenimiento- dijo Tony.  
Harley no volvió a sugerir nada y sólo esperó a que llamaran a Tony diciéndole que sí podían llevarle el hierro ese día.  
Terminaron de desayunar y Tony se puso a lavar los trastes de esa mañana y los que tenían acumulados, mientras Harley subió a quitarse la pijama.  
Cuando bajó Tony estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo.  
-¿Entonces si vamos a continuar o no?- le preguntó Harley llegando a su lado.  
-Aún no me llaman, espero que no tarden, mientras tanto si quieres espera aquí- le contestó Tony.  
Harley asintió y se sentó en otro sillón.  
Pasaron algunos minutos cuando el celular de Tony sonó, se paró y contestó.  
Harley observaba su expresión para intentar averiguar qué le decía la persona del otro lado del teléfono, pero a juzgar por la cara de Tony no parecían ser buenas noticias.  
Se despidió y agradeció a la persona uno o dos minutos después y colgó.  
De inmediato se tiró al lado de Harley en el sillón, dejando cierta distancia entre ellos, y soltó aire.  
-No podrán traerme nada hasta la próxima semana porque no está su jefe, necesitan su firma para autorizar pedidos y no sé qué más- aclaró Tony a Harley, aunque no era necesario puesto que el niño ya se lo suponía.  
Ninguno dijo nada.  
Después Tony, al moverse ligeramente en el sillón, sintió que estaba sentado encima de algo, movió el cojín que tenía debajo del brazo y se levantó ligeramente para sacar una libreta.  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.  
De inmediato Harley reconoció su libreta de dibujo y, sin pensarlo, avergonzado de pensar en que Tony podía ver lo que había estado dibujando, se abalanzó hasta estar más cerca de Tony para quitarle la libreta, pero éste fue más rápido y en cuanto el niño tuvo la mano cerca del cuaderno, Tony lo alzó dejándolo fuera del alcance de Harley.  
-No es importante señor Stark, tampoco creo que le interese verlo, es aburrido- dijo Harley estirando la mano para alcanzar la libreta pero nuevamente Tony la movió y la mantuvo alzada.  
-Ah, ¿en serio? Bueno, seré sincero, el que digas todo eso me provoca más curiosidad por verla- dijo Tony, mientras se alzaba ligeramente en el sillón para mantener el cuaderno por encima de su cabeza mientras Harley intentaba alcanzarla sin tener éxito.  
Tony la siguió moviendo durante algunos momentos con Harley intentando atraparla, hasta que Tony la mantuvo agarrada con la mano estirada a un lado de él y Harley se abalanzó a través de él para tomarla por fin, pero al no hacer bien el "salto", terminó cayendo encima de Tony, con el torso sobre las rodillas del hombre.  
El señor Stark no perdió tiempo aprovechando la posición de Harley y tomó un cojín y se recargó ligeramente en el niño, a la vez que volteaba la libreta y la veía bien, había estado abierta en una página todo el tiempo pero por los intentos de Harley de conseguirla no había logrado ver nada, sin embargo ahora tenía ante sí, impreso en el papel, el dibujo de una armadura, era un tanto parecida a la de Iron Man, pero tenía algunos detalles de construcción diferentes, que tal vez sólo podrían notar quienes supieran de tecnología y construcción muy bien, y el color azul reemplazaba el rojo de Tony mientras el plateado reemplazaba al amarillo.  
Tony admiró que el dibujo era bueno, estaba plasmada cada textura que llevaría la armadura, y él que sabía de eso podía adivinar qué función había en cada parte dibujada.  
Harley comenzó a patalear ligeramente al no verse liberado, haciendo recordar a Tony que estaba ahí, ya que se había perdido en observar cada detalle del dibujo.  
Se enderezó nuevamente y le quitó el cojín de encima al niño, quien se paró al instante y se sentó cruzando las piernas entre sí mirando hacia Tony, con cara algo molesta porque lo hubiera "aplastado", más que nada por el echo en sí, puesto que Tony había sido consciente de las cicatrices que aún conservaba en su cuerpo y no dejó completamente su peso en él, sólo lo sostuvo lo suficiente para que no interviniera mientras veía la libreta.  
-Señor Stark, le dije que no la viera- dijo Harley con tono de reproche, sonrojando ligeramente, ya que se avergonzaba por lo que podía pensar el señor Stark al ver que hacía dibujos de sus armaduras o basándose en ellas, no quería quedar como un niño emocionado por Iron Man, era raro, después de todo, en ese momento vivía con él y no era que se tuvieran mucha confianza, apenas y estaban logrando pasar de los silencios incómodos.  
-¿Pero por qué el problema? No está mal dibujado, de echo yo diría que está muy bien, y no soy experto en arte- le dijo Tony mirando el dibujo aún- pero, en lo que sí soy experto es en las armaduras, y la idea de ésta es bastante buena niño, y cada compartimento de funciones está muy bien detallado- añadió después, regresándole la libreta a Harley.  
-Gracias- le respondió él tomándola, sintiéndose sonrojar un poco más por el cumplido.  
-El otro día que salimos, cuando entré a tu cuarto a buscarte y escondiste algo debajo de la almohada, ¿era eso?- preguntó Tony, recordando el momento.  
-Mmm sí- respondió Harley, ya que había esperado que Tony no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso o al menos lo hubiera olvidado para ese momento.  
-¿Entonces se te da bien dibujar? ¿Te gusta?- le siguió preguntando Tony.  
-No, en realidad no, bueno, dijo que era bueno éste pero no lo creo, quiero decir que no es que me atraiga dibujar, no suelo intentarlo, cuando dibujo lo hago enfocándome más en hacer planos y diseños de aparatos para construir, así que por ese que vio podría decir que sí se me da al menos un poco bien, pero todo va inspirado en la construcción, no en el dibujo- explicó Harley.  
-Ah, entiendo, ¿entonces tienes más dibujos o planeaciones ahí?- preguntó Tony en tono despreocupado.  
-Sí- contestó Harley.  
Rápidamente sin que pudiera advertirlo antes, Tony volvió a tomar la libreta de sus manos y comenzó a hojearla.  
-En ese caso te la devuelvo en un momento, ¿está bien?- le dijo, mientras iba pasando las hojas de la libreta, encontrando dibujos de televisiones, radios, teléfonos, y computadoras, o las partes de éstas, algunas con anotaciones de construcción, después de algunas páginas llegó a unas donde parecían haber ideas del propio Harley, como inventos que quería hacer, con notas igual, y de reojo a Tony le parecían bastantes buenas, logró detectar también algunos errores que supuso el niño no sabría porque no había experimentado sobre ellos, pero estaba seguro de que teniendo experimentos y explicaciones al respecto lograría mejorarlos, tal vez incluso hacer más cosas basadas en eso, y terminó de tenerlo claro, el chico tenía talento, no sólo eso, sin duda era un genio, como lo habían llamado a él cuando era un niño, su tiempo ya no tenía que estar ligado a construir televisoras, radios o cualquier aparato común y corriente, tenía que expandirse, comenzar a trabajar con cosas que enserio supusieran un reto, investigaciones, alta tecnología.  
Siguió cambiando las páginas y después llegó a una parte donde comenzaban a estar dibujadas partes de la armadura que había visto en un principio, nuevamente con escritos, vio los brazos, las piernas, el casco, y entonces de pronto, sintió que se le prendía una bombilla en la cabeza.  
-¡Lo tengo!- gritó dándose un golpe en las piernas con la libreta.  
Harley saltó ligeramente porque el grito y el golpe lo tomaron por sorpresa, después de que Tony tomara su libreta de nuevo, se había resignado a que la leyera, creyendo que aunque luchara, el señor Stark terminaría por hacerse con ella, así que se limitó a bajar la cabeza y juguetear con su mano, no queriendo ver la expresión de Tony cuando alguna de sus ideas le pareciera ridícula.  
-¿Qué tiene?- le preguntó confundido.  
-La solución para la Expo, para poder hacer la armadura- contestó Tony, un tanto animado.  
-¿Cómo? Dijo que no tiene el hierro- dijo Harley, más confundido.  
-Nop, sí que lo tengo, lo que te dije es que era poco, pero no creo que necesitemos mucho, la armadura será pequeña- medio explicó Tony.  
-¿Pequeña?- preguntó Harley sin entender.  
-Sí, nos basaremos en tu dibujo, y tú la vas a usar- respondió Tony muy seguro.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Harley, creyendo no haber oído bien.  
-Lo que oíste niño, escucha- dijo Tony parándose y comenzando a caminar en círculos frente a Harley mientras le explicaba- tú tienes ahí una armadura dibujada, que supongo es la que en algún momento al menos, soñaste en usar, y estamos a tiempo de hacerla porque sólo es de hacer unos ajustes en lo que ya teníamos hecho, y sobre el hierro me queda un poco y no será necesario mucho, tú eres mucho más pequeño que yo y más delgado también, además nos ahorraríamos forrar compartimentos para armas, entonces, te hacemos la armadura a ti, tendré el invento para la Expo, y ese día te llevaré conmigo y tú la usarás y problema resuelto.  
Se volteó hacia Harley, para saber qué opinaba, y el niño miraba entre sorprendido y dudoso.  
-¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó entonces Tony, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón- creo que es una buena idea, sería lo mismo que cuando hacíamos la mía en la construcción...  
-Con la diferencia de que yo la usaré- lo interrumpió Harley, con un tono un poco acusador- señor Stark, a mí no me gusta pararme en público, lo odiaba cuando debía de hacerlo en mi escuela, que era frente a pocos alumnos, y usted quiere que lo haga en una de sus Expos, dando entrada al evento, por lo que todas las personas presenciarán eso, y cuando digo todas, estoy seguro que hablamos de más de 500, por decir una cantidad pequeña, que para salir en público, a mí, me parece demasiado grande.  
Para sorpresa de Harley, Tony soltó una pequeña risa, él creía que la cosa sería más compleja, tipo "no creo que mis inventos sean suficientes" o "no quiero dar una idea mía para el trabajo de usted" pero no imaginó que fuera por pánico escénico.  
-¿Era eso niño? Creí que tendría que ver con inseguridad o "cuestión de negocios", ya estaba preparando ambas charlas. Escucha, no hay problema en eso, cuando te presentaras estarías todo el tiempo dentro de la armadura, la cual como ya sabes tiene un casco, por lo que nadie te vería ni sabrían quién eres si quiera, y, si eso no es suficiente, utilizaremos la nueva técnica que inventé: tendrás un control para controlar la armadura, así no será necesario que tú la uses, funciona desde la distancia, incluso podría manejarla yo, lo que sí necesito es que estés de acuerdo en usar la idea de tu armadura para la Expo- dijo Tony lentamente.  
Harley estuvo callado unos segundos, pensándolo.  
-Técnicamente es su idea, mi armadura salió de las suyas- dijo después.  
-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó Tony, con una ligera sonrisa de lado.  
Harley sonrió igual y asintió.  
-¡Eso es!- gritó Tony parándose- Ahora sí hay que apresurarnos, hacer esta armadura puede ser más tardado.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harley parándose también.  
-Hay que hacer algunas medidas, reparar lo que tenemos hecho y además hay algunas cositas que tengo que revisar de lo que tienes en tu libreta, que por cierto, tráela- dijo Tony, mientras caminaban hacia el laboratorio.  
-Señor Stark, no me ha dado la libreta, la trae usted- le dijo Harley.  
Tony reparó entonces en que aún sostenía el cuaderno.  
-Ah, cierto, olvida lo que dije.  
Estaban ya en el laboratorio y Tony se mantenía mirando el cuaderno y las anotaciones de la armadura, encontrando algunas que estaban equivocadas, aunque pocas, y además comprendía el por qué de esos errores, pues él mismo había creído o cometido algunos las primeras veces que construyó sus trajes.  
-Ok- dijo dando un aplauso en el aire- primero vamos a sacar tus medidas para comenzar a tener las piezas, de ahí se puede deshilar todo lo demás; ven.  
Dejó la libreta en una mesa y comenzó a guiar a Harley a través del extenso laboratorio, hacia una zona donde reposaba un escalón redondo y grande de color plata.  
-Aquí vamos a medirte niño- anunció Tony a Harley mientras le movía a una máquina blanca, cuadrada y con botones que estaba en una mesa a unos metros.  
Harley miró extrañado, sin comprender qué función podía tener ese círculo.  
-¿Aquí?- preguntó con sorpresa- pero es un círculo solamente, ¿no sería más fácil con una cinta métrica o algo así?- preguntó, ya que es con lo que él hubiera medido, claro que no solía contar con todo el material que necesitaba y solía improvisar con cosas básicas y comunes.  
-Oye ¿Me viste cara de costurero y crees que te voy a hacer un traje de gala o qué niño?, deja las cintas métricas para proyectos en la escuela, esto es trabajo real; sube- le dijo Tony.  
Harley aún lo miró dubitativo un momento puesto que no sabía qué esperar, pero hizo caso y lentamente caminó hacia el gran círculo hasta situarse en el centro de éste.  
Tony comenzó a mover algunos botones de la máquina y del techo descendieron algunas otras máquinas que parecían cámaras grandes y rectangulares con los lentes grandes.  
Rodearon a Harley y sintió cómo era pasado de pies a cabeza por un láser azul, verde y rojo, las máquinas siguieron girando al rededor de él y después de dos minutos comenzaron a subir de nuevo.  
Tony mientras tanto había estado recibiendo de la máquina unas hojas donde estaban los datos obtenidos de Harley, su peso, estatura, y medidas de partes de su cuerpo como las piernas y los brazos.  
-Listo, puedes bajar, ven- le anunció al niño cuando la máquina terminó de apagarse y sostenía los papeles para observarlos.  
Harley fue de inmediato y se situó a un lado de Tony, viendo las siluetas de su cuerpo que habían obtenido los láseres, con algunas medidas escritas.  
-De aquí nos guiaremos para hacer tu traje, vamos a la mesa- le dijo Tony.  
Ambos regresaron a las mesas donde habían estado trabajando y se situaron en la que reposaban ambas partes del torso de la armadura.  
Tony tomó la parte de enfrente y la puso por encima de Harley, notando justo como esperaba que sobrara gran cantidad de cables.  
-Ahora sí comienza el trabajo, empezaremos con esto, habrá que retirar algunos cables y unir los centros de energía con otros para no desbaratar esto por completo y quede a tu medida- instruyó Tony.  
-¿Y cómo lo hago?- preguntó Harley.  
-Lo haremos juntos, en estos casos cuatro manos son mejor que dos... bueno, tres son mejor que dos- dijo Tony.  
Después fue por algunas herramientas que necesitaban y el resto de las piezas que ya tenían hechas y las colocó en esa misma mesa.  
-Ok, entonces el torso, desconectaré los cables que nos sirven de eje, tú los estarás sosteniendo y mientras tanto yo hago aberturas en el centro para conectarlos con nuevas sondas de energía, ¿bien?- preguntó Tony.  
Harley asintió.  
A continuación estuvo haciendo lo que dijo mientas Harley sostenía los cables sueltos con su mano y Tony apartaba otros cables para insertar esos.  
-Siempre que no está todo el día, ¿se encuentra aquí?- preguntó después Harley, puesto que se aburría un poco al no estar construyendo nada realmente.  
A Tony le extrañó un poco la pregunta, no pensaba que el niño había notado sus huidas precipitadas con él recién que llegó a la casa, y al estar siempre en su habitación no creía que supiera cuándo estaba y cuando no.  
-Creo que mayormente, pero también suelo salir por motivos de mi empresa, reuniones y esas cosas aburridas- respondió.  
-¿Y cuántas armaduras ha hecho?- siguió preguntando Harley, en ese momento sintiéndose en confianza con el hombre, después de todo no había ninguna tensión o incomodidad entre ellos, construir más bien le era tranquilo y un poco relajante.  
-Tenía como sesenta hace tiempo, hace dos meses, pero gracias a las personas que estallaban en llamas, ¿las recuerdas? saqué a pasear algunas y después las destruí, ahora sólo conservo entre veinte y veinticinco por las que he hecho en estos dos meses- explicó Tony.  
Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.  
-¿Y le parece fácil hacerlas? ¿Tan rápido?- dijo después.  
-Llevo cuatro años haciéndolas, creo que con ese tiempo cualquiera obtiene experiencia, más si es para sobrevivir- explicó Tony, un tanto pensativo.  
Nuevamente el silencio.  
-¿Es difícil ser Iron Man?- preguntó Harley.  
Tony meditó un momento la pregunta.  
-Muchas personas me han llamado héroe, y creo que me lo creo, y si es así, si algo tengo seguro es que el camino de un héroe no es nada fácil, siempre hay riesgos, siempre hay peligro, siempre estás a punto de morir, creo que eso se considera difícil, claro que con el tiempo adquieres cierta experiencia en algunas cosas que no son tan complicadas- decidió responder Tony, sabía que no era una simple respuesta de "sí" y "no" y que probablemente toda esa explicación confundiría a Harley, pero era la más fácil que podía dar y sin entrar tanto en sentimientos y emociones.  
-¿Aún tiene problemas por lo de Nueva York?- preguntó de rato Harley.  
Tony lo miró y pensó en cómo responder, le parecía bien que el niño obtuviera confianza para hablar con él y ya no estuviera mudo, pero no quería que comenzaran las preguntas sobre esa batalla nuevamente.  
-Sólo lo que cualquier batalla deja, ciertos recuerdos no muy agradables, pero nada del otro mundo- respondió despreocupadamente.  
Harley asintió y no hizo más preguntas, no esperaba que Tony le respondiera eso último realmente, y al ver que lo hizo no quería probar su suerte a que lo callara después con otra pregunta.  
-Comenzaré a insertar los cables y luego vamos con el otro lado- dijo Tony después de minutos.  
Hicieron lo que dijo y comenzaron con la otra parte.  
-Por cierto, disculpa que te dejara plantado el otro día, había olvidado que tenía que trabajar en esto- dijo Tony después de minutos, siendo lo primero que se le vino en mente, quería seguir la conversación con Harley, ya que creía que estaban llegando a un buen punto donde ya no había silencios incómodos y quería mantenerlo así, pero no se le ocurría con qué.  
-No importa, entiendo por qué fue, de cualquier forma no era tan importante salir- le respondió Harley.  
Tony asintió, recordando en ese momento el reclamo de J.A.R.V.I.S. al decirle que el niño se había visto un tanto desanimado después de que le diera la noticia de que no podrían ir al lago el otro día, lo cual tal vez pudiera significar una buena señal, pues al parecer sus salidas sí habían estado sirviendo de algo y ahora Harley se hacía ilusión con ellas consiguiendo entretenerse.  
-Pon esos dos cables verdes en la zona reflectante- instruyó después, Harley lo hizo.  
A continuación se hizo el silencio, a excepción de las instrucciones que de vez en cuando daba Tony.  
Pronto terminaron de hacer el torso y siguieron haciendo lo mismo con las otras partes que ya tenían hechas, en algunos momentos contando con el diagrama de J.A.R.V.I.S. para asegurarse de reacomodar bien cada cable y dispositivo.  
-Esta parte está terminada chico- anunció Tony cuando todas las piezas hechas anteriormente estaban ajustadas al tamaño de Harley- sigue un pequeño toque.  
Sin decir más Tony se alejó de la mesa y regresó rato después con unas pequeñas barras de metal delgadas y un martillo, entonces al llegar a la mesa se encargó de doblarlas de manera que tuvieran la forma de una "u", y las acomodó con unos clavos que ya tenía listos previamente.  
Las dos partes del torso de la armadura quedaron unidas con las barras, formando una forma parecida a la de un chaleco.  
Sin decir nada se aproximó a Harley e intentó colocársela, pero se vio con dificultades cuando las piezas se atoraron por el cabestrillo del niño.  
-Creo que no contamos con esto señor Stark- dijo Harley, teniendo la cabeza tapada por la parte de la armadura.  
Tony se lo sacó, dejándolo un tanto despeinado.  
-Mmm... no hay problema, ya se qué haré respecto a eso, de cualquier manera no hay forma de que nos hayamos equivocado en el tamaño, esto ya está bien, ahora, debemos hacer las partes que faltan. J.A.R.V.I.S., pon todos los hologramas que te programé hace un momento por favor- dijo Tony.  
A continuación Harley se sorprendió cuando se vio rodeado de hologramas azules, algunos girando y mostrando las piezas que sobraban de las armaduras, unos incluso iban mostrando el proceso de construcción como si fueran videos.  
-Vamos a seguir con la construcción de esto, ve a la mesa de allá y comienza a hacer las piernas, mientras tanto yo haré las partes que necesitamos para unir lo demás, ¿puedes hacerlo?- instruyó Tony, poniéndose unos guantes grises y unos goggles, para después comenzar a ordenar las piezas que necesitaría en la mesa.  
-Sí, claro- respondió Harley y sin perder tiempo se puso a hacer lo que el hombre le mandó.  
Cada uno se concentró en su trabajo, Harley en momentos quedando perdido en ver los hologramas de J.A.R.V.I.S., lo que le hacía entretenerse algunos minutos sin avanzar en el trabajo. Tony notó eso, pero en ningún momento reprendió o apresuró al niño, confiaba en que a su ritmo haría la parte que le había encomendado y además sabía que hacer la armadura era su responsabilidad, no la de Harley, sin embargo ahí estaba, ayudándole.  
Las horas pasaron y la tarde se estaba convirtiendo en noche, aunque ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta por seguir construyendo, y al no intercambiar palabras los únicos sonidos que se hacían presentes eran los de la piezas metálicas cuando las hacían tocarse entre sí.  
Después, cuando Tony terminó su trabajo, y ya había organizado las cosas que necesitaba para el siguiente paso se volteó hacia su joven ayudante.  
Harley también estaba a punto de terminar ya, en ese momento giraba una pierna de la armadura y terminaba de colocar unos sensores en la parte de arriba que unía a los cables principales de la pieza.  
Cuando terminó se volteó a ver a Tony, quien lo observaba recargado contra la mesa con los brazos cruzados, luego se acercó a la mesa de Harley, y sin mirarlo o decirle algo comenzó a girar y observar las partes de la armadura recién construidas.  
A Harley le pareció verlo serio, y comenzó a preocuparse de haber hecho algo mal que molestara al hombre o que pudiera haber arruinado todo el trabajo que ya llevaban.  
Iba a preguntar qué pasaba, no pudiendo esperar más, pero en ese momento Tony levantó una mano y la puso a su altura.  
-Buen trabajo niño- le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.  
Harley se alivió después de comprender que Tony sí estaba satisfecho con lo que hizo, y devolviéndole la sonrisa levantó su mano y la chocó con el adulto.  
-Ya adelantamos bastante, el siguiente paso es largo así que comere-cenaremos algo y después vamos a continuar- anunció Tony.  
Harley asintió para sorpresa de Tony, quien no comentó nada sobre su cambio de actitud con la comida, y enseguida los dos subieron hacia la cocina.  
-No creo que podamos gastar tiempo en lo que cocino, cosa que tampoco sé hacer mucho, así que ¿te parecen bien unas banderillas?- preguntó Tony mientras veía el refrigerador.  
Harley asintió.  
Tony metió la comida al horno y después procedieron a sentarse a la mesa a comer.  
-¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Hacer más secciones del traje?- preguntó Harley.  
-Tenemos eso cubierto casi por completo, lo que falta respecto a eso son detalles menores, ajustar uno que otro cable, poner otro sensor, eso puedo hacerlo en cuanto se requiera mientras lo estemos armando, lo que viene ahora es cubrir la armadura con la capa superior, o sea el acero, ahora verás cómo lo haremos- explicó Tony.  
Siguieron comiendo y al terminar regresaron al taller.  
Sin decir nada Harley comenzó a ver cómo Tony caminaba a diferentes partes del taller, a veces trayendo cosas consigo, le ofreció su ayuda pero el hombre siempre dijo que le sería más rápido hacerlo solo.  
-Muy bien Harley, ahora el siguiente paso, derretiremos el acero, ven- lo llamó Tony después.  
Harley lo siguió hasta otra parte del laboratorio, donde Tony ya tenía acomodado el fuego con algunas ollas, martillos, guantes y pinzas.  
-Esto lo tendré que hacer solo, el acero hirviendo por obvia razón es muy peligroso y como se tiene que maniobrar no creo que tu brazo herido ayude mucho, pero revisando tu libreta me di cuenta de que no comprendes del todo cómo se coloca y cómo se trabaja, hay algunos errores, así que lo que harás será observar y aprender, ¿entiendes?- preguntó Tony.  
Harley se sintió un poco mal al escuchar que no podría ayudar gracias a su brazo, aunque pudo llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez aunque lo tuviera bien el señor Stark no confiaría en él para manejar algo tan peligroso, lo cual lo avergonzó un poco, no quería que el hombre creyera que no sabía lo suficiente para ayudarlo, pero no comentó ni replicó nada, después de todo más que enojado se veía dispuesto a enseñarle, y desde luego pensaba poner atención a las clases.  
-De acuerdo señor Stark- le respondió.  
-Excelente, entonces, comenzaré, no te acerques tanto al fuego- dijo Tony y comenzó a ponerse los guantes y protectores oculares, para después tomar una pieza delgada de metal y ponerla contra la mesa, comenzando a martillear- no es necesario derretirla toda, sólo lo suficiente para moldearla, aquí ya tengo este pedazo listo para eso, así que sólo es cuestión de martillear para darle la forma de la armadura, siguiendo este patrón que está ahí de J.A.R.V.I.S- dijo Tony señalando el holograma que había a algunos pasos de ambos.  
Tony continuó martilleando esa zona de acero, dejando que el taller se llenara de los golpes del martilleo, le explicaba a Harley cómo tenía que dar los golpes y en ocasiones el niño hacía preguntas que Tony contestaba detalladamente.  
Después de algunos trabajos con el martillo llegó el momento de derretir el acero, para que pudiera ser moldeado como lo necesitaban, Harley puso mucha atención en esta técnica también mientras Tony explicaba poco y trabajaba.  
Pidió después a Harley que le pasara algunas de las piezas que ya tenían hechas y cuando el niño lo hizo le mostró cómo debía encajar con otros materiales el acero con los cables.  
-Faltan más soportes pero los haremos en un momento- le anunció.  
Harley miraba maravillado cómo las piezas iban encajando bien con el torso y los brazos.  
Tony mientras tanto se tranquilizaba al ver que por fin avanzaba en su trabajo.  
-Ahora metemos esto en el agua- decía mientras con unas pinzas sujetaba la otra parte de acero donde iba el torso y lo metía a una olla con agua, pero en un momento se le soltó de un lado y se estrelló una parte contra el líquido, haciéndolo salpicar.  
A Tony no le llegó, pero a Harley alcanzó a caerle en su brazo, por suerte el yeso y el cabestrillo lograron proteger su piel.  
Rápidamente Tony volvió a agarrar el otro extremo con una pinza y terminó de sumergirlo, recargándolo en una bandeja que tenía dentro para no tener que seguir sujetando la pieza él.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose a Harley.  
-Sí, el yeso me protegió- respondió muy aliviado el niño, quien cuando vio las gotas llegar a él únicamente había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y apretado los dientes para aguantar el dolor que creía venir a continuación.  
Tony suspiró pesadamente.  
-Creo que has visto lo suficiente para aprender hoy, es tarde, supongo que pasa ya de la medianoche, deberías irte a dormir- dijo Tony, no queriendo tener a Harley más ahí por ese día, al menos mientras terminaba de hacer lo del acero, no quería arriesgarse a provocar un accidente con el niño, en ese momento tuvo suerte de que el agua hirviendo fuera a su brazo enyesado, pero si para la próxima le salpicaba en una de sus heridas temía hacer que las marcas quedaran por siempre ahí, después de todo gran parte de su piel ya estaba sensible y fracturada en ese momento, sin necesidad de añadir una quemadura.  
-Pero no tengo sueño, esto no fue nada- comenzó a replicar Harley, que estaba disfrutando enormemente ver cómo la armadura se iba formando, además de todo lo que le estaba enseñando Tony.  
-Prefiero no arriesgarme con eso, no necesitas lastimar más tu cuerpo, yo haré esto y mañana me ayudarás con lo que falta- insistió Tony.  
-Por favor, me alejaré más, al menos déjeme ver sólo cómo queda esa pieza, por favor- suplicó Harley, estando a punto de poner un puchero, pero deteniéndose a tiempo pensando en que no debía aniñarse con Tony.  
Tony lo meditó un momento, después se fue a otro lado del laboratorio y cuando regresó lo hizo con uno de los sillones en forma de bola, que dejó en el piso, a una distancia considerable de donde tenía todo el equipo de trabajo.  
-Te vas a sentar aquí, no puedes acercarte, y si lo haces o pasa otra cosa como lo del agua te vas por el día de hoy, ¿queda claro?- preguntó Tony.  
Harley al instante asintió precipitadamente y se dirigió al sillón.  
Tony regresó a la mesa, dispuesto a tener más cuidado, notaba que a Harley le estaba sentando bien estar en el taller, pero ciertamente se sintió un poco nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaba trabajando, sino además "cuidando" de un niño, cosa que era de las que quería evitar, por eso quiso deshacerse de Harley en ese momento y seguir solo como siempre, pero al ver la insistencia en la voz del niño y tomando en cuenta que ni su descuido o la situación que le causaba nervios eran realmente su culpa, decidió dejar que permaneciera pero alejado del peligro y manteniendo su espacio.  
Volvió a concentrarse en esa pieza, sin más distracciones, con el mismo ritmo de instrucciones y preguntas, pero en un momento que estuvo ajustando una pieza con mucha precisión mientras le daba la espalda al niño comenzó a sentir mucho silencio, y al terminar y voltearse notó que Harley había sido vencido por el sueño en el sillón.  
Y después de pocos segundos de verlo, Tony siguió con su trabajo.


	13. Mark 153

A Harley le pareció escuchar un martilleo varias veces en su cabeza, leve, como un sonido de fondo, también le pareció escuchar las chispas saliendo del metal recién unido, por eso mismo cuando despertó se sorprendió al no recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pues esos sonidos que o bien pudieron haber sido un sueño o bien realmente pasaban en la habitación le hicieron pensar por un momento que siempre había estado despierto.  
Cuando su mente estuvo más espabilada miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía a excepción de él.  
Se talló los ojos y lentamente se paró del sillón en el que estaba, y enseguida estuvo subiendo las escaleras para salir del taller.  
Al estar arriba no supo a dónde ir así que en primer momento entró a la cocina, donde encontró al señor Stark sentado a la mesa, mirando su celular.  
Al instante sintió una pequeña culpa al pensar que nuevamente se había quedado dormido cuando el hombre contaba con él para ayudarlo.  
Sintiendo pena ahora de ver a Tony después de lo que había hecho comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente para salir de la cocina.  
-Buenos días señor Keener- lo detuvo la voz de Tony, quien en ningún momento despegó los ojos de la pantalla de su celular.  
Harley reprimió una pequeña mueca al verse atrapado y volvió a voltearse hacia el hombre.  
-Buenos días señor Stark- le respondió con voz ronca ya que no había hablado para nada aún.  
Tony soltó una pequeña risa.  
-Estos memes del Capipaleta a veces pueden llevarte a comenzar bien el día- dijo- ven, siéntate, en la mesa está tu desayuno.  
Harley se dirigió a la mesa lentamente, viendo a Tony con recelo, sorprendido por verlo tan de buen humor ese día, no es que todo el tiempo se la pasara enojado, después de todo el hombre se caracterizaba por ser mayormente una persona relajada, pero la verdad es que desde que vivía con él o se veía cansado o se veía estresado o se veía serio y en sus propios pensamientos.  
En su lugar de siempre había un huevo revuelto sobre un plato, así que comenzó a comer, mientras Tony seguía con su celular en la cabecera de la mesa, estando arreglado con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera blanca, informal, pero sin ser la ropa más gastada que Harley le había estado viendo en el taller esos días.  
Harley no sabía si debía decirle algo sobre que se había quedado dormido o si Tony lo haría, ¿qué tal incluso si ahora el señor Stark había llegado a la conclusión de que no era un buen ayudante porque no tenía suficiente energía y enseguida se paraba para seguir haciendo la armadura él solo?  
-Señor Stark- comenzó a hablarle a Tony, pero se calló porque éste al mismo tiempo comenzó a decir "tengo buenas noticias".  
-Ah, tú primero- dijo Tony cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño también iba a hablar.  
-No- iba a dejar que él hablara primero, pero enseguida pensó que tal vez venía el reclamo, así que consideró que era mejor tratar de explicarse y apaciguar al hombre antes- bueno, yo sólo quería decirle que me estoy tomando el trabajo enserio, no quise quedarme dormido de nuevo mientras hacemos su armadura, en verdad quiero ayudarle y...  
-Harley- decidió cortarlo Tony, pues a partir de ahí podía decirle lo que estaba pensando al niño- desde hace semanas no trabajaba tan bien como lo he estado haciendo ahora, me has estado ayudando bastante, y muy bien, así que tranquilízate niño, eres un buen ayudante, y sobre que te quedaras dormido no importa, te lo dije desde el primer día, sabía que pasaría eso, sólo eres un niño, sin embargo tu soporte para trabajar es muy bueno- terminó de decirle de forma relajada, para después tomar de la taza de café que tenía en la mesa.  
Harley aún se sentía un poco culpable, porque creía que podía hacer más, pero aún así el alivio por los halagos de Tony rigió más en él.  
-¿Entonces sí podré terminarla con usted?- se animó a preguntar.  
Tony bajó su taza de café.  
-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte niño, me complace anunciar que la armadura ya está terminada- dijo Tony tranquilamente pero con aire de suficiencia.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Harley.  
-Así es, terminé de forrarla anoche con el acero, y aprovechando que no tenía sueño y que mi mente estaba en condiciones cree los conectores que necesitaba para unir las piezas y también entrelacé lo que debía para que prendiera, así que... bueno, tenemos que probarla junta y quiero enseñarte a usarla además que hay que ver que todo encaje en tu cuerpo, pero respecto a la estructura y partes está hecho.  
Harley se sintió un poco más culpable ahora, pensando en que la armadura ya había sido terminada sin él, pero decidió no decir nada para no molestar al señor Stark con sus culpabilidades.  
-¿Y cuándo la probamos?- preguntó entonces.  
-Termina de desayunar, después tal vez quieras ir a dormir un poco más o hacer algo, en unos minutos haré una videollamada con el encargado de mi empresa para supervisar que todo esté bien para mañana, no sé cuánto tarde, pero después de eso estoy libre y te mostraré la armadura- dijo Tony.  
-Está bien- contestó Harley.  
Después siguió desayunando mientras Tony bebía su taza de café.  
-Señor Stark, el señor Hogan está llamando, ¿desea que lo comunique?- preguntó de pronto J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-Sí, dame un minuto, subiré a mi cuarto- respondió Tony parándose- nos vemos en un rato niño.  
Harley vio al hombre salir de la cocina, mientras daba instrucciones a J.A.R.V.I.S. sobre la llamada.  
Después de un rato terminó de desayunar y dejó el plato en el lavadero, se fijó en el reloj de la cocina y vio que había dormido hasta muy tarde, puesto que ya era la 01:57 p.m.  
Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación, donde prosiguió a darse un baño para estar más activo.  
Cuando terminó y ya estaba vestido decidió ir a la sala a esperar al señor Stark, después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer.  
Estuvo en el sillón de la sala durante un rato, y comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó a Tony bajar de las escaleras.  
-Ah, aquí estás, había ido a hablarte a tu cuarto- le dijo cuando terminó de bajar- ¿estás listo?  
Harley asintió perezosamente, ya que no se le acababa de ir el sueño.  
-Te ves cansado, y eso que dormiste como diez horas- hizo notar Tony.  
-Estoy bien, sólo me estaba aburriendo- contestó Harley parándose del sillón para despertarse.  
-Si tú lo dices, ¿vamos?- preguntó Tony subiéndose las mangas de su playera, que había cambiado por una azul y más gastada que la que traía hace rato, Harley la identificó como la playera con la que lo conoció.  
-Sí- contestó Harley.  
Ambos se dirigieron al taller, aunque para desconcierto de Harley caminaron hasta el fondo, y luego se pararon, en ningún lugar en particular.  
-Eh, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó confundido.  
-Te dije que veríamos la armadura- respondió Tony.  
-¿Sólo parados aquí?- preguntó Harley, con tono de que no tenía sentido lo que hacían.  
Tony rodó los ojos.  
-Ten un poco de paciencia niño, ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!- llamó Tony.  
Entonces sin previo aviso y sin unas palabras de J.A.R.V.I.S. antes, de pronto Harley sintió que el piso se le movía, y al voltear hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que la parte del piso donde estaban parados había sido cortada en forma cuadrada y estaba bajando con ellos arriba.  
Gracias a que el movimiento lo tomó desprevenido y por el miedo que tenía a las alturas no pudo evitar llevar su mano al brazo de Tony, agarrándolo fuertemente, fue un movimiento impulsivo motivado por el miedo y la sorpresa, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho, y no lo soltó ya que lo sentía como un soporte para no caerse de la plataforma donde estaba.  
Tony se tensó un poco cuando sintió la mano del niño sobre su brazo, no esperaba que hiciera eso, y al ver su cara supo advertir que se asustó un poco, lo cual lo hizo sentirse nervioso. No hizo nada, ni siquiera se movió, sólo se mantuvo mirando al frente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.  
Cuando la plataforma llegó a su destino y se detuvo Tony se quedó parado esperando a que Harley lo soltara, cuando éste no lo hacía él se aclaró un poco la garganta y movió ligeramente el brazo.  
Harley se tranquilizó cuando el piso volvió a quedarse quieto, y se sorprendió al verse en un enorme salón iluminado por el sol a través de las ventanas, donde además había muchos carros lujosos y algunos pocos más simples pero que al parecer seguían siendo caros.  
Por estar viendo todo boquiabierto no se dio cuenta de que aún sujetaba al señor Stark del brazo, hasta que éste lo movió, fue entonces cuando sintió el contacto con su piel y precipitadamente lo soltó, sintiendo las mejillas sonrojar.  
-Aquí estamos, andando- anunció Tony comenzando a caminar en cuanto Harley lo soltó, ignorando la aparente pena que mostró y por ello sin querer verlo por unos segundos.  
Era un poco extraño, hace dos meses Harley recordaba cómo el hombre se la pasaba diciéndole que le diera espacio mientras andaban en la noche por las calles de su pueblo, y a él no le importaba, se sentía en confianza con el hombre a pesar de tener menos de un día conociéndolo, pero ahora era diferente, a pesar de llevar semanas viviendo con él ese pequeño acto de cercanía lo hizo avergonzarse, y no sólo eso mostraba la diferencia en su "relación", sino también el echo de que Tony en ningún momento se molestó en hacerle burla por el miedo que tuvo o le dijo que lo soltara con un tono gruñón, lo cual tal vez hubiera sido preferible, tal vez si él actuara como hacía cuando se conocieron sería más fácil el hecho de que deban vivir juntos y verse todos los días.  
De cualquier forma en ese instante las cosas no eran así y su acto anterior lo mantuvo apenado, por lo que agradeció enormemente cuando Tony lo dejó atrás sin voltear a verlo.  
Se repuso enseguida y a pasos un poco lentos comenzó a ir detrás de Tony, siéndole fácil olvidar su anterior vergüenza mientras recorría con los ojos todo el lugar donde estaba.  
-¡Harley!- lo llamó Tony al ver que el niño siguió andando derecho cuando debían de girar a la derecha.  
Harley volvió a la realidad y de inmediato llegó con Tony, quien estaba parado frente a una mesa llena de cosas.  
Harley le puso atención a los aparatos esparcidos ahí y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que eran las partes de la armadura, estando desmontadas.  
Miró cada pieza lentamente y no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa, se veía perfecta.  
Volteó a ver a Tony, quien tenía aire de suficiencia.  
-Quedó bastante bien, estoy seguro de que será un gran éxito mañana- dijo.  
Harley sólo asintió con la cabeza.  
-Bien, no perdamos tiempo, tenemos que pintarla y hacer que las piezas queden juntas, así como debes aprender a usarla- siguió diciendo Tony al ver que Harley seguía sin habla.  
Harley reaccionó entonces, creyendo que se había quedado mucho tiempo embobado, sabía que la armadura ni siquiera estaba por completo armada, pero ya el simple hecho de ver las piezas que había hecho antes forradas del acero que había hecho Tony lo hacía emocionarse al pensar en cómo se vería armada, la armadura que él había diseñado.  
Tony fue hacia la mesa y regresó tendiéndole una pieza con forma de micrófono.  
-Esto, es con lo que se puede controlar la armadura estando fuera de ella, si aún temes salir al público, pero, si te animas a entrar en ella no lo necesitas, te enseñaré a usarla desde adentro, así que ¿cómo piensas presentarla?- preguntó Tony.  
Harley comenzó a meditar la pregunta, había tenido miedo antes de escuchar que tendría que salir en público, pero se había tranquilizado un poco cuando Tony le hizo notar que nadie lo vería por estar dentro de la armadura, y ciertamente ahora que la tenía ya enfrente no quería hacer otra cosa en ese momento que no fuera usarla.  
-Quiero usarla- anunció.  
-¿O sea que estarás dentro?- preguntó Tony.  
-Sí- respondió Harley enseguida y sin dudar.  
Tony asintió, dándole gusto, esperaba que Harley tomara esa decisión, después de todo la armadura se había hecho gracias a él y creía que merecía tener esa experiencia.  
-Así se habla, así que usa esto- dijo Tony dejando el primer aparato y tomando de la mesa unos aros plateados, que sin decir más colocó en una de las manos de Harley, como una pulsera- con esto atraerás las piezas, tienes que...  
No paró de hablar porque ante la emoción Harley levantó la mano con la pulsera con mucha rapidez, haciendo que el casco y los brazos volaran hacia él, con rapidez y estrellándose contra el piso, Tony apenas logrando esquivar uno.  
-¡Harley!- gritó Tony, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le llegó el golpe a la cabeza.  
En situaciones normales Harley estaría un poco preocupado por hacer enojar al hombre, pero en ese momento la emoción de que usaría la armadura podía más con él, más ahora que había visto que ese pequeño aro era capaz de llamar las piezas, por lo que le fue imposible ocultar su sonrisa.  
-Disculpe- dijo sólo para apaciguarlo.  
-Sé que parece que sólo levanto la mano, pero créeme, no es tan sencillo y menos la primera vez- explicó Tony, yendo hacia cada pieza y tomándola para después acomodarlas en la mesa de nuevo- primero te vas a poner esto, ven.  
Harley se acercó más a la mesa, donde Tony lo jaló de forma que quedó recargado ahí, con su mano lastimada sobre ésta, entonces comenzó a quitarle el cabestrillo, luego él le mantuvo el brazo levantado mientras pasaba por debajo un brazo de la armadura y lo soltó.  
-Esta parte está diferente a las otras piezas, puse en el interior una tela gruesa que mantendrá tu brazo como si fuera el cabestrillo, no podrás moverla más que arriba y abajo desde el codo como con el cabestrillo, pero no te lastimará además de que podrás volar- explicó Tony.  
Luego comenzó a mover algunos botones de su reloj y Harley observó cómo la armadura se cerraba al rededor de su brazo enyesado, así como también cubría su mano.  
-Levántala y pruébala- indicó Tony.  
Harley levantó el brazo lentamente y aunque en un principio se sintió raro después comenzó a subirlo más, aunque en pocos segundos se le vino abajo por el peso, pero Tony alcanzó a sujetarlo.  
-Levántalo lento, esta parte de tu cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse a moverse otra vez- le indicó Tony, manteniendo sus manos abajo del brazo de Harley mientras éste lo volvía a levantar.  
Lentamente comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo a partir del codo, y cuando Tony notó que ya tenía el control quitó sus manos de abajo y pulsó otro botón para que la armadura terminara de apretarse en el brazo del niño.  
-Muy bien, dijiste que no se te había roto así que es seguro, pero aún así no le diremos nada a Banner. Ahora mira, en tu aro de acero hay algunos botones, cada uno prende una parte de la armadura, y después tienes que mover la mano para atrás, llamándola, lentamente y derecho, pieza por pieza- instruyó Tony.  
-¿No es muy tardado así? ¿Cómo hace cuando va a pelear y es una emergencia?- preguntó Harley.  
-Hay muchas diferencias entre esta armadura y las mías niño, tú no vas a pelear con ella, así que no tiene armas y no es necesario que te la pongas tan rápido, además tu capacidad de volar es más limitada, y aunque puede acceder a J.A.R.V.I.S. en caso de emergencias no puedes ordenarle cosas tan complejas como yo, pero puedes ponerle música, algo útil, de nada. Ahora sí, como te dije, el botón de en medio es de el torso, el que está dentro de éste es del casco, a los lados son los brazos, bajo éstos las piernas y el de en medio de abajo es para la pieza entre el estómago y las piernas, volteando el brazalete funciona igual pero con las piezas de atrás, así que te volteas. Esto es sólo para que sepas ponértela así, una vez armada en tu cuerpo te vas a la base que tengo para quitártela y después es cuestión de volver a ponerte ahí, se abre, entras, se cierra y listo, ahora póntela- explicó Tony.  
Entonces Harley presionó uno de los botones para llamar al otro brazo, al cual observó maravillado volar hacia él y ponerse en su brazo.  
Emocionado por eso apretó tres botones al mismo tiempo y jaló rápidamente su mano varias veces, queriendo tenerla puesta enseguida, pero al hacer eso las piezas se precipitaron hasta en frente, pero rodeándolo y cayendo al final.  
A Tony le alcanzó a golpear una parte de la pierna en su brazo.  
-Tu mano la jalas una vez, lentamente, como te dije tu armadura es diferente, experimenté con el brazalete y los botones, con el mío sólo debo jalarlo una vez, tú debes llamar pieza por pieza, y como tu sistema es nuevo las secciones pueden salir volando en dirección contraria, así que hazlo lentamente y bien- pidió Tony.  
-¿No era más fácil hacer el aro como los tuyos?- preguntó Harley.  
-Tuve muchos problemas los días anteriores niño, tengo que conseguir más material de trabajo, estaba escaso pero por suerte pude improvisar, ahora andando- dijo Tony dando un aplauso.  
Harley volvió a llamar una de las piezas, el torso y la armadura.  
El torso iba en buena dirección pero Tony alcanzó a notar que el casco iba a una velocidad muy alta y justo antes de que se estrellara con la cara de Harley interpuso su mano para parar el impacto.  
-J.A.R.V.I.S. disminuye la presión de los cables y reactores a 3.0- ordenó.  
-Está hecho señor- respondió J.A.R.V.I.S. después.  
-Muévete y otra vez niño- dijo Tony jalando a Harley por el hombro para alejarlo del casco.  
Harley repitió el proceso, pero el casco volvió a ir muy rápido, aunque en esta ocasión Tony no alcanzó a pararlo a tiempo y el niño se alcanzó a golpear.  
-¡Ay!- gritó después de que se escuchó el golpe.  
Tony hizo una pequeña mueca.  
-Sabes qué J.A.R.V.I.S., mejor redúcelo a 2.0- indicó.  
-Sí señor.  
-Bien, de nuevo niño, debemos encontrar la velocidad correcta- dijo Tony quitándole el casco y dejándolo en el suelo, para después jalar al niño y alejarlo nuevamente- fue sólo un golpe, estás bien- añadió mientras se intentaba sobar la cara con el hombro, puesto que ya tenía sus dos manos dentro de la armadura.  
Cuando Tony lo soltó Harley volvió a llamar la armadura, pero antes de que llegara a él se quitó, temiendo recibir otro golpe, y como Tony estaba detrás de él recibió el casco en su estómago, aunque el impacto no fue tan fuerte, ya que en esta ocasión la velocidad era la adecuada.  
-Hey.  
-Pensé que venía muy rápido- dijo Harley de inmediato.  
-Ya era la velocidad correcta, de nuevo- dijo Tony mientras ponía el casco lejos de Harley- vas.  
Harley dudó un poco pero volvió a llamarlo y en esta ocasión el casco se colocó correctamente en su cara.  
-Muy bien, ahora ordénale que se abra- dijo Tony.  
-Ábrete- ordenó Harley sonriendo y la parte de enfrente se recorrió a los lados, revelando su rostro.  
-Eso lo hace J.A.R.V.I.S., no importa dónde estés, tienes acceso a él... excepto si se avería como ya has visto, pero no tiene porqué repetirse eso ahora; continúa.  
Harley llamó entonces la pieza que va debajo del torso, pero cuando lo hizo ésta no se acercó como las demás, esperó un poco y luego probó otra vez, teniendo el mismo resultado.  
Tony comenzó a acercarse a él para ver qué ocurría, pero en ese momento Harley le pidió a J.A.R.V.I.S. que le enviara esa pieza, la cual voló en su dirección, pero estrellándose contra el trasero de Tony, empujándolo.  
-¡Hey!- se volteó sin saber qué lo golpeó.  
Harley no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita al ver el movimiento que Tony hizo cuando fue empujado.  
-Ya van como cuatro- dijo Tony señalándolo, puesto que ya llevaba varios golpes por las piezas de la armadura.  
-Juntas tal vez se acerquen a lo del casco- dijo Harley risueño.  
-No te quejes, lo hice lo mejor que pude, cuando creé mi primera armadura aquí recibí peores golpes- dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos.  
-Quisiera ver eso- dijo Harley riendo por lo bajo, aunque Tony logró escucharlo.  
-Hazlo de nuevo, J.A.R.V.I.S., prende el conector de la pieza con el brazalete- indicó.  
-Está hecho señor- respondió la I.A.  
Harley volvió a llamar la pieza con el brazalete entonces, logrando ponérselo debidamente.  
Sin esperar instrucciones siguió con una pierna y luego la otra, teniendo puesta ya la parte delantera de la armadura.  
-Si tienes el casco llamas a J.A.R.V.I.S. y él se encarga de ponértela, estando lejos y sin el casco usas el aro, así que sigue practicando con éste, haz la parte trasera.  
Harley se volteó, dándole la espalda a la mesa donde aún estaban las piezas traseras y llamó a la parte del casco.  
-¡Aw!- exclamó cuando sintió un fuerte golpe.  
-Regula la velocidad al igual que la otra parte J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-Sí señor.  
-Dejémoslo así, pero para la próxima la velocidad ya estará bien.  
Harley lo miró con una pequeña mueca por el golpe.  
-Oye, no me hiciste esa cara cuando el hombre que explotaba en llamas te capturó, así que no te quejes por esto- replicó Tony.  
-Ahí estaba en una situación lamentable y humillante, no quería que se sintiera más mal- dijo Harley.  
-Ay, que lindo detalle- dijo Tony con voz "dulce", luego dio un fuerte aplauso- continúa.  
Harley llamó entonces a ambos brazos, y al ver esto Tony tomó el aparato para manejar la armadura desde afuera y paró la parte que llegaría a la mano fracturada de Harley.  
-Esta la pondremos desde poca distancia, es buena velocidad pero no quiero correr riesgos- dijo tomando el brazo de acero, y poniéndolo en el brazo de Harley- J.A.R., ajústalo.  
-Estoy harto de este yeso- no pudo evitar decir Harley mientras sentía cómo se ajustaba la armadura, la parte trasera teniendo la misma textura protectora que la otra.  
-Tu cita con Banner es la semana que entra, luego veo la fecha exacta, ahí me imagino que podrá quitártelo ya- le dijo Tony.  
Harley asintió.  
-Vas.  
Llamó a las partes de las piernas entonces, logrando colocárselas.  
-Lo que falta- dijo Tony poniéndose al lado de Harley, para estar ahí y ver si la armadura entera se ajustaba entre sí como debía.  
Harley llamó entonces a la parte de la espalda, que llegó con un poco de impacto.  
-¡Ay!- gritó.  
Tony hizo una mueca recordando sus heridas.  
-J.A.R.V.I.S., ajústalo. ¿Estás bien niño?- preguntó.  
-Creí que no le importaba- respondió Harley.  
-No me importa tu cabeza, no estás tan mal de ahí, pero respecto a tu espalda parece que te agarraron a latigazos- contestó Tony.  
Esperaba conseguir de ahí una respuesta sobre su último comentario, algo que le hiciera saber porqué Harley tenía esas heridas que parecían provocadas intencionalmente, pero el niño ya no hizo ningún comentario.  
-La última pieza- pidió.  
Harley la llamó, pero hizo el movimiento algo rápido, además de que la velocidad se veía acelerada, así que la sección no llegó a él, sino a Tony, por mala suerte en una zona muy específica entre sus piernas.  
Harley se quedó con la boca apretada cuando vio eso, Tony también apretó los labios y simplemente se cruzó de brazos.  
Antes de que dijera algo Harley alzó la mano para llamar la pieza.  
-No- se limitó a decir Tony cuando vio lo que quería hacer, sin poder hablar bien ya que el dolor hacía que su voz se quebrara.  
Harley intentó retenerla, incluso ordenó a J.A.R.V.I.S. en voz baja cerrar el casco para que Tony no se diera cuenta, pero aún así el hombre logró escuchar la pequeña risa que salía dentro de la armadura.  
-J.A.R.V.I.S., la velocidad- dijo en voz baja.  
Después del aparato con el que él controlaba la armadura mandó la última pieza hacia Harley, a la vez que hacía que en cuanto estuviera incluida en la armadura, ésta se levantara en el aire y comenzara a volar algunos metros.  
Por supuesto Harley se asustó por la altura además de que Tony lo tomó desprevenido, y sin poder controlarse comenzó a patalear y gritar "¡No, no, no!" sin parar.  
Tony se enderezó entonces cruzándose de brazos, disfrutando de su pequeña "venganza".  
-Siempre he admirado su madurez señor Stark, sobretodo en casos como este- dijo entonces J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-No empieces con tus sarcasmos J.A.R.V.I.S., lleva golpeándome todo el rato- dijo Tony- bueno, ya, bájalo.  
Enseguida Harley volvió al piso, aliviado de volver a sostenerse con sus pies.  
-Bien, la armadura encaja contigo y entre sí perfectamente, las piezas llegan a ti como debe de ser, ya ajusté la velocidad de lo que estaba mal y espero que tú lograras entender cómo llamarlas, así que ahora otras funciones- dijo Tony como si nada.  
Harley lo miró después con el ceño fruncido, molesto por lo que le hizo, aunque Tony no se enteró porque llevaba la armadura puesta, aunque advertía lo ofendido del niño puesto que lo miraba y no decía nada.  
-Relájate niño- dijo soltando una pequeña risa recordando la reacción anterior de Harley- mira- añadió y volteó a Harley hacia otro lado, donde enfrente había un espejo.  
Entonces Harley pudo notar ante sí a una armadura plateada completamente armada, moviéndose en sincronía con su propio cuerpo.  
-No tiene mucha dificultad, como ya te dije no cuentas con armas, sólo con GPS, música, juegos, y conexión con el radio y la televisión, pero para ese no necesitas presionar nada en especial, sólo díselo a J.A.R.V.I.S. como normalmente harías- instruyó Tony.  
Harley le pidió a J.A.R.V.I.S. que abriera la parte frontal del casco y miró a Tony perdiendo su anterior disgusto, ilusionado por estar usando la armadura.  
-¿Y qué se supone que haré mañana entonces, en la Expo?- preguntó.  
-Es muy sencillo niño, que la armadura no sea como la mía no supone un problema para eso, de cualquier forma yo no podría mostrar mis armas, no podría disparar; así que lo que debes hacer en primer lugar es presentarte, eres pequeño, como un mini Iron Man, así que eso ya obtiene la atención del público, luego a tu lado salen fuegos artificiales, eso les encanta y al final lo que haces tú es volar elevándote un poco sobre el escenario y aterrizas con estilo, tal vez debas saludar, creo que se vería tierno tomando en cuenta tu tamaño- instruyó Tony.  
Harley comenzó a preocuparse un poco, Tony nunca le había mencionado lo de volar, pero ahora no podía negarse, no podía simplemente decirle al hombre que le daba miedo, era vergonzoso para él, un niño de diez años, casi once.  
-Es simple, le pides a J.A.R.V.I.S. que active todos los propulsores, o yo puedo hacerlo con este control...  
-¿Por qué la controla usted?  
-Porque no voy a dejar que un niño de diez años ande solo dentro de una armadura sin control alguno. Entonces, los propulsores se activarán en la parte de abajo de tus pies y manos, y tú harás en esta posición- Tony mantuvo sus pies normales pero puso sus brazos en posición de firmes, levantando ligeramente sólo las manos de forma que las palmas quedaron hacia abajo.  
Harley soltó una pequeña risita al verlo.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Tony.  
-Nada- respondió Harley al momento.  
-Me dices o te hago volar sin más explicaciones- amenazó Tony.  
-No no, es sólo que- Harley sonrió inocentemente- la posición se ve un poco de ¿diva?  
Tony rodó los ojos.  
-Bien, sí se ve rara, pero estar dentro de esa armadura lo hace genial y te aseguro que es la mejor forma de despegar y de mantenerte en esta posición derecha mientras estás volando, así que tendrás que hacerlo. De ahí despegarás, y te impulsas ligeramente hacia los lados que quieres ir, con el tiempo puedes hacer más movimientos pero por ahora eso servirá, te elevas, haces una posición en la que te veas bien, salen los fuegos, aterrizas, saludas, y sales del escenario.  
-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó Harley.  
-Sí, sólo eso.  
-¿Y no sería mejor un truco en el piso, como saltar haciendo una pirueta o algo?  
-O mejor bailas, mira, no arruines mi imagen, hay que mantener lo cool de Iron Man todo el tiempo, además hacer eso te llevaría práctica, tal vez sepas hacerlo pero con la armadura sería complicado, pesa un poco, y no estás para abusar del aguante de tu cuerpo, otra cosa, no fuerces tu mano, ya te lo había dicho, te servirá para volar y hacer algunos movimientos pero no muchos, te protege, pero no es el cabestrillo, así que mientras menos la uses mejor, ¿queda claro?- preguntó Tony.  
Harley asintió.  
-No hagas ninguna tontería o experimento, recuerda la regla, sin accidentes, ahora haz justo lo que te dije y si tienes una duda me preguntas, vas.  
Harley no quería hacerlo, ¿y si se caía? Pero tampoco quería decirle a Tony sobre su miedo.  
Lo pensó unos segundos pero llegó a la conclusión de que prefería intentarlo a quedar como un cobarde, así que puso sus brazos como Tony lo indicó.  
-Lo activo yo, en tres, dos, uno- contó Tony y después activó los propulsores.  
Harley comenzó a ponerse nervioso pero se mantuvo sereno, pero cuando ya había subido unos metros tuvo el instinto de moverse para mantenerse bien, pero hizo movimientos sin coordinación alguna.  
Tony al ver esto supo que saldría volando en cualquier dirección, corriendo el riesgo de estrellarse y luego caer, así que manejó la armadura hasta bajarla.  
-Ya, tranquilo niño- dijo mientras Harley se seguía moviendo.  
Éste se vio a salvo por fin y controló su cuerpo.  
-No te pongas así, según la dirección de los propulsores es a donde irás, contrólate, muévete sólo cuando yo te diga y como yo te diga- dijo Tony.  
Harley asintió.  
Nuevamente se puso en posición y los propulsores lo elevaron, esta ocasión más arriba, y aunque casi lo logra al final no pudo evitar volver a moverse, esta vez haciéndolo moverse hacia adelante, subiendo más en dirección al techo (que estaba bastante alto).  
Tony reaccionó y volvió a controlar la armadura, hasta poner a Harley frente a él, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.  
-Straight dos- dijo Tony.  
Volvieron a repetir el proceso dos veces, teniendo el mismo resultado en ambos, Harley no se controlaba lo suficiente.  
-Acabas de pasar los straight- le dijo Tony.  
Harley simplemente bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado.  
-No empieces a bajar la cabeza y volverte mudo- reprendió ligeramente Tony.  
Harley levantó la cabeza, iba a explicarle la razón por la que lo hacía mal, pero su vergüenza pudo más y guardó silencio.  
-Ok- dijo Tony y se quitó el aparato para controlar la pequeña armadura, lo dejó en la mesa y salió de la vista de Harley, perdiéndose en los autos.  
Harley se quedó sin saber qué hacer, creyendo que había hecho enojar al señor Stark.  
"Mejor empiezo a evitar quedarme callado" se propuso.  
Pasaron tres minutos, e iba a comenzar a quitarse la armadura, creyendo que lo mejor sería si él o mejor aún el señor Stark la controlaban desde afuera, pero antes de decir o hacer algo una armadura más grande aterrizó delante de él, abrió la parte frontal del casco y reveló a Tony.  
-Cambio de planes niño, las explicaciones no sirven- comenzó a decir.  
Harley comenzó a sentir su corazón latir, creyendo que Tony lo echaría del taller y le prohibiría presentarse en la Expo con la armadura.  
-He oído que se enseña con el ejemplo y esas cosas, así que lo intentaremos de esa forma, ven- dijo Tony.  
Harley se sorprendió por eso, luego vio a Tony subirse a la mesa donde antes habían estado las piezas de la armadura y lo siguió, quedándose abajo.  
-Sube- le indicó Tony.  
Él dudó un poco pero comenzó a hacerlo, con un poco de dificultad porque al final seguía contando con una sola mano.  
Después sintió cómo jalaban de su brazo bueno y pronto estuvo arriba de la mesa con la ayuda de Tony.  
-Haz lo mismo que yo, no te pongas nervioso, se siente raro pero te acostumbras, y el fuego de los propulsores no te dañará en nada, sólo concéntrate en mí- dijo Tony.  
Harley asintió.  
Después ambos se pusieron en posición y nuevamente los propulsores se prendieron y comenzaron a elevarlos.  
-Mantente en la posición, los propulsores funcionan bien, no van a apagarse o a quemarte y no te vas a caer, y si pasara algo de eso se prenderá la protección contra incendios y de la caída podré pararte yo o J.A.R.V.I.S.- decía Tony.  
Harley puso su mejor autocontrol, le era más fácil no mirar hacia abajo si centraba su atención en Tony, quien se mantenía mirándolo.  
-Suficiente altura- dijo y las armaduras dejaron de subir- ahora sigue manteniéndote así, unos segundos, eso es, ahora vas a mantener tus piernas firmes y vas a comenzar a impulsar tu torso hacia adelante, mientras te inclinas tus piernas también deben hacerlo.  
Harley comenzó a hacerlo pero mientras quedaba más en frente del suelo comenzó a mover los brazos.  
-No muevas los brazos- le dijo Tony firmemente- manténlos en la posición, no te caerás, le estoy diciendo a J.A.R.V.I.S. cuánto movimiento puede darte, estás bien.  
Harley hizo caso ante el tono autoritario de Tony y mantuvo el control.  
-Ahora ambos avanzaremos hacia en frente- avisó Tony y Harley sintió cómo empezaba a moverse, ya que J.A.R.V.I.S. había quitado el "freno" de la armadura.  
-Ve inclinando tu cuerpo hacia los lados para comenzar a moverte, así- enseñó Tony.  
Harley repitió los movimientos lentamente.  
-Bien, ahora muévete así para evitar esa pared, está alejada, hazlo con calma.  
Tony hizo los movimientos y Harley se encargó de imitarlos.  
-Muy bien, sigue así- alabó Tony.  
Siguieron volando al rededor del taller, girando en cada esquina del techo para que Harley fuera familiarizándose con la armadura.  
Había estado con los nervios a flote, sudando y tieso, pero a la duodécima vuelta estaba más confiado, casi sin miedo.  
A la diecisieteava se atrevió a mover su cuerpo de forma que giró en el aire.  
Tony al notar esto pensó que estaba listo para más pasos.  
-Vamos a ir hacia abajo unos segundos y luego vamos a volver a subir- dijo.  
Le mostró cómo y Harley nuevamente imitó los movimientos.  
-No es tan malo ahora- se atrevió a decir.  
-Sólo tómale práctica.  
Siguieron haciendo eso, hasta que después de rato Harley tomó confianza y se precipitó fuera de la zona en donde habían estado volando, recorriendo gran parte del taller.  
Tony lo dejó hacer, creyendo que era importante que tomara confianza, pero comenzó a ver que Harley iba algo rápido, más de lo que debería ir un principiante.  
-Harley, más lento, aún no sabes mucho, te vas a estrellar- le indicó cuando el niño pasó por su lado.  
-Lo tengo controlado señor Stark- le gritó de vuelta alejándose.  
-No te estoy preguntando si lo tienes controlado o no, te estoy diciendo que reduzcas la...-no terminó la frase porque en ese momento Harley intentó dar una voltereta pero chocó y perdió el control de los propulsores, quedando inclinado hacia abajo.  
Tony se apresuró a ir hacia él pero llegó tarde y el niño logró caer de cara al piso.  
-Ay no, ¡Harley!- gritó llegando a su lado y volteándolo- ¿estás bien?- preguntó, sabía que la armadura protegía muy bien, después de todo él había caído en medio de batallas y alturas mayores quedando intacto, por lo que la caída de Harley no era la gran cosa, el problema en sí eran las fracturas del niño, como el brazo enyesado y el pie, que Tony sabía podían empeorar con un mal movimiento o golpe, como ese.  
-Creí que tenía asegurado que no me cayera- dijo Harley.  
-Creí que te dije que no podías ir tan rápido niño, ¿estás bien? ¿Sientes algo en tu brazo o en tu pierna?- le preguntó rápidamente Tony.  
Harley negó con la cabeza.  
-No, estoy bien, sólo siento un poco de punzadas en el rostro- dijo.  
Tony dejó salir el aliento.  
-Arriba- le dijo y lo tomó por debajo de los hombros para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.  
Estaba a punto de decirle a Harley que lo mejor era dejar lo de la armadura ya, pero no pudo cuando el niño comenzó a reírse.  
-Eso fue increíble, ¿vio cómo la manejé? Y esas volteretas fueron impresionantes- comenzó a decir entusiasmado.  
Tony no daba mucho crédito a lo que oía, él había estado preocupado de que esa caída lo regresara al hospital pero Harley simplemente hablaba de lo espectacular que era la armadura.  
-Si los propulsores sacaran una energía de 6.8 niveles y con más precisión podría...  
-Podría haberte hecho una caída peor, ¿es en serio niño? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, bajaras la velocidad e hicieras lo que yo, sin contar la regla de que debías obedecerme, ¿qué entendiste cuando te dije que pararas? Pudiste haber regresado al hospital en este momento, tu pie y tu brazo no están bien- reprendió Tony.  
-Técnicamente no fue mi culpa, usted me dijo que me pararía si me pasaba algo y no lo hizo, mi única culpa fue confiar en usted- respondió Harley inocentemente y con la pizca de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba a veces. Estar en la armadura lo había hecho emocionarse y olvidarse por un momento de los problemas que había entre Tony y él, por lo que llegar a una actitud relajada lo había llevado a tener su comportamiento habitual, así que no lo hizo sentir mal el regaño de Tony, había estado volando en una armadura como la de Iron Man, no iba a arruinar el momento manteniendo el comportamiento formal y apaciguado con Tony, simplemente en ese instante no le llegaba esa actitud, estaba emocionado y se había olvidado de todo lo demás.  
Tony se quedó sin palabras unos segundos.  
-Haber- dijo recuperando el habla- ese no es el punto, las reglas fueron claras, debías obedecerme...  
-Lo obedecía en la parte de practicar y confiar en que pararía mi caída, no fue mi culpa, fue suya, lo perdono, ¿continuamos volando?- preguntó Harley sonriendo, luego bajó su casco y se dirigió a la mesa, listo para volver a despegar.  
Tony no creía la actitud que estaba teniendo el niño, durante esas semanas a penas y discutía lo que le mandaba, tal vez la comida, pero no solía ser arrogante como en ese momento, y mucho menos tan directamente, ¿en serio? ¿Decirle que fue su culpa y además lo perdonaba?  
-No, no nop, quieto- dijo caminando rápidamente y poniéndose delante de él antes de que llegara a la mesa- te di reglas por una razón niño, esto no es la escuela, estas armaduras están hechas para pelear con villanos, un arma, no puedes...  
-Creí que había dicho que la mía no tenía armas y no será usada para pelear- interrumpió Harley.  
-Sí pero tiene la misma estructura que las mías, así que puede llegar al mismo nivel de peligro, no puedes desobedecerme en su uso, si te digo que paras, paras, aquí no puedes ser irresponsable...  
-¿Como usted cuando me dejó caer a pesar de que dijo que no lo haría?- volvió a interrumpir Harley con voz sarcástica.  
Tony rodó los ojos.  
-Eso no fue mi culpa, fue tuya, y... ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.! De hecho fue tuya, ¿qué no te dije que debías ponerle un límite de velocidad?- preguntó Tony, recordando la orden que le había dado a su IA.  
-Lo siento señor, pero Harley fue quien me dijo que le fuera desbloqueando la velocidad a la armadura- respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.  
Tony volteó hacia abajo para ver a Harley, aunque su rostro se ocultaba detrás del casco.  
Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera enojado, pero Harley solamente alzó las manos a la altura de su pecho con las palmas hacia arriba como diciendo "no sé".  
Tony caminó hacia él, cortando más la distancia que los separaba, esperando que el niño retrocediera, pero Harley no se movió y sólo alzó la cabeza para seguir viendo a Tony a los ojos ya que el hombre era bastante más alto que él.  
Se quedaron así durante algunos segundos, la escena podía resultar un poco curiosa desde lejos, ya que se notaban dos armaduras casi iguales frente a frente, una con forma "amenazante" y la otra con aire de inocencia por lo pequeño que se veía Harley frente a Tony.  
Luego Iron Man cerró su casco y prendió sus ojos de blanco, esperando ver una reacción en el niño como que retrocediera, pero no lo hizo, así que sólo le quedó soltar un suspiro después de segundos.  
-Bien, seguiremos practicando, ¡pero! Te advierto que otro experimento y bloquearé todas las funciones de la armadura para que sólo puedas caminar, y si terminas en el hospital haré que te amarren en la cama hasta que puedan quitarte el yeso- anunció.  
-Trato- se escuchó la voz de Harley desde la armadura.  
-Muy bien. No es necesario subir a una superficie alta para despegar, sólo enciende los propulsores- instruyó Tony.  
Ambos lo hicieron y lentamente fueron elevándose en las armaduras, Harley se tambaleó un poco, sintiendo de repente los nervios recién que subía, pero se tranquilizó recordando que la experiencia pasada había sido divertida una vez que se acostumbró a estar en la altura, la cual por cierto ahora que la veía no era demasiado alta para ser tan aterradora, podía con eso.  
-Sígueme- ordenó Tony y ambos volaron adentrándose más en el taller, dejando la zona en la que habían estado girando.  
-Haz los movimientos que yo hago- instruyó Tony.  
Harley comenzó a hacerlo y de cuando en cuando giraban o hacían alguna voltereta, aunque muy sencillas ya que Tony no quería arriesgarse con el niño, además sabía que la presentación para la Expo no sería demasiado larga, con lo que el niño ya sabía bastaba para cumplir con ese compromiso.  
Siguieron volando, de orilla a orilla en el taller, aunque en un momento dado Harley comenzó a ir delante de Tony en vez de permanecer atrás, y se esforzaba por llegar primero a la pared antes de dar la vuelta y regresar al otro lado.  
Automáticamente después de algunas vueltas Tony comenzó a esforzarse por arrebazarlo también, y sin decir nada comenzaron unas carreras en cada vuelta en la que aumentaban la velocidad ligeramente para ir por delante del otro, pero con cada vuelta parecían esmerarse más en conseguir la victoria, hasta que después de tocar la pared Harley giró más rápido de lo normal hacia el otro extremo.  
-¡El que regrese aquí gana!- gritó.  
Tony aceleró de inmediato, pero Harley ya le llevaba algo de ventaja, aunque Tony sabía manejar mejor la armadura por lo que no tardó en estar a la altura del chico, el cual pidió ayuda a J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-Señor, Harley me está pidiendo que le de más velocidad, ¿qué hago?- preguntó la IA.  
-Dile que no, es más, quítale un poco- contestó Tony sonriendo al aprovecharse de esa oportunidad para vencer al niño.  
La armadura de Harley avanzó más lentamente y con esto Tony logró arrevazarlo.  
-Te veo en la meta niño- le dijo.  
-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!- gritó indignado Harley.  
-Lo siento Harley, sólo sigo instrucciones- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-Pero te lo dijo para hacerme trampa, no porque fuera peligroso- replicó Harley- ¡devuélveme mi velocidad!  
J.A.R.V.I.S. no respondió, tal vez analizando lo que Harley había dicho, ¿podía incluso la I.A. saber lo incorrecto que era hacer trampa y apoyaría a Harley en la carrera? Al parecer sí, porque la velocidad de Harley aumentó considerablemente en ese momento, incluso más que antes, y la armadura de Tony, que ya había girado para regresar a la "meta", ahora se mantenía sin movimiento, sólo flotando en el aire.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Tony sin comprender qué pasaba y sin poder moverse.  
Harley llegó al otro extremo del taller y giró listo para completar la carrera.  
Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al nivel de Tony la armadura de éste volvió a ser capaz de moverse, mientras que la de Harley regresaba a su velocidad normal, dejándolos a los dos a la misma distancia y de nuevo con un control en sus armaduras.  
Intercambiaron una mirada rápida y enseguida ambos volvieron a abalanzarse hacia la pared, intentando dejar atrás al otro, pero sin lograrlo del todo porque ninguno pretendía perder.  
En medio de esos giros y empujones al final fue Harley quien logró tocar primero la pared, sólo un segundo antes que Tony.  
-¡Sí! ¡Gané!- gritó al instante, gozando de su victoria mientras hacía unas volteretas ligeras en el aire.  
Tony bajó su casco, no del todo contento ante que había perdido con el niño, pero después se relajó, después de todo había sido sólo un juego.  
-Sí sí sí ya, nos quedó claro, aunque hiciste trampa en un principio- replicó.  
-Usted también, le ordenó a J.A.R.V.I.S. que me quitara la velocidad- se defendió el niño.  
-Sí, para quedar a mano por lo que tú habías hecho antes, pero bueno, te lo dejaré pasar porque es tu primera vez usando la armadura, ¡pero habrá revancha eh!, por el momento, buen trabajo niño- dijo Tony extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con Harley, aunque recordó que él no podía maniobrar su brazo para hacer la acción gracias al yeso, por lo que optó por levantar la mano izquierda para que el niño la chocara.  
Harley no dudó en hacerlo, mientras una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujaba en su rostro detrás de su casco.  
-Abajo- indicó Tony después y automáticamente ambas armaduras comenzaron a bajar.  
-¿Ya no vamos a practicar?- preguntó Harley cuando aterrizaron.  
-No hace falta, tienes esto completamente dominado niño, sólo platica contigo mismo lo que harás mañana, vuela alto, algunas volteretas, saluda y sobretodo no olvides verte cool. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es pintar la armadura, no puede ser presentada estando sólo con el acero, sígueme.  
Fueron hasta la mesa donde habían tenido la armadura antes y el señor Stark tomó el cabestrillo de Harley, luego ambos caminaron hasta el otro extremo del enorme garage, en donde Tony se paró encima de un círculo de metal grande, donde varias palancas comenzaron a salir del techo y del círculo hasta quitarle la armadura.  
-Ármala toda y déjala en un rincón J.A.R.V.I.S. Harley, ahora sube tú, sólo quédate quieto y las máquinas harán todo- indicó.  
Harley lo hizo y tal como pasó con Tony la armadura fue desprendiéndose de su cuerpo pieza por pieza, aunque cuando le quitaron la parte que cubría su yeso sintió un tirón cuando su brazo cayó a su costado por el peso.  
-Ay- no pudo evitar exclamar.  
-Ármala de nuevo J.A.R.V.I.S. y tráela conmigo- dijo Tony cuando Harley hubo bajado del círculo- lo siento chico, olvidé que sentirías un tirón, ven para ponerte esto.  
La armadura volvió a ser armada por las máquinas y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, a la vez que Tony caminaba hacia un lado del taller seguido de Harley una vez que le hubo puesto el cabestrillo.  
Se detuvieron y Harley notó varios botes de metal de los cuales salían mangueras, al parecer para rociar su contenido.  
-Aquí están los colores niño, escoge los que quieras para la armadura, solamente recuerda mantener la postura de que se vea genial y yo te recomiendo que no pasen de tres- dijo Tony con las manos tras la espalda viendo los botes.  
Harley observó los contenedores y advirtió que en la parte superior tenían etiquetas pintadas del color que supuso contenía cada botella.  
-¿Y de qué color debería ser?- le preguntó a Tony.  
-Esa es tu decisión niño, la armadura la diseñaste tú y tú vas a usarla, sólo procura que no sea rojo con dorado, para que no sea idéntica a la mía y que también no sea idéntica a la de Iron Patriot. Usa tu imaginación, crea tu propio diseño, pero, que sea bueno, en cierta forma representarás mi imagen- explicó Tony.  
Harley se confundió un poco, ¿era su armadura o una con la que representaba a Tony Stark?, como sea eligió no preguntar eso en voz alta y siguió viendo los colores, queriendo aprovechar que tenía la oportunidad de elegirlos.  
Los miró todos lentamente y comenzó a imaginar diferentes colores pintando las piezas de la armadura combinando de dos en dos.  
No quería fallar en esto por lo que analizaba cada diseño imaginado con detenimiento.  
Él ya había puesto una paleta de colores en el diseño de su armadura cuando la había estado dibujando en su libreta, pero había hecho la combinación de los colores plateado y azul, los cuales serían muy parecidos a la armadura de Iron Patriot, algo que Tony había prohibido.  
Siguió analizando, hasta que decidió que simplemente iba a intentar mantener un color de su diseño y cambiaría el otro.  
-¿Qué tal azul y café?- preguntó.  
-Paso, suena a combinación hecha por un niño del jardín de infantes en un dibujo que entregó mal coloreado- dijo Tony al instante.  
Harley no quiso dar más vueltas gracias a la comparación y siguió viendo.  
-¿Azul con naranja?- preguntó.  
-No- respondió simplemente Tony.  
Siguió viendo, pero esta vez pensando en combinaciones con el plateado.  
-¿Plateado con rojo?  
-Mmm... más aceptable, pero intenta ver si puedes llegar a algo más, debe ser diferente de la mía- dijo Tony.  
-¿Pero al público no le atraería ver un mini Iron Man?- preguntó Harley.  
-Si así fuera el caso de lo que quiero, te pintaría exactamente como yo, pero no, créeme, lo último que necesita el mundo es un mini yo, además la gente también quiere algo innovador, un poco nuevo, algo a lo que pueda ponerle nombre, como pueden hacer contigo, sin tener que apegarse a "Iron Man mini"- explicó Tony.  
Harley analizó las palabras y luego sonrió.  
-¿Eso significa que tendré un nombre de héroe? Hey, tal vez incluso pueda unirme a los Vengadores- dijo.  
-Sí, como no niño, no estamos buscando vacantes ahora- respondió Tony.  
-Pero aún así algún nombre tendré que tener, algo con lo que caracterizar mi armadura, usted es Iron Man y el sargento Rhodes es Iron Patriot, yo también necesito un nombre...  
-Querer y necesitar no son la misma cosa niño, y no tienes que mantener ninguna identidad oculta...  
-Usted tampoco...  
-Porque no sales a mostrarte a ti y a tu armadura al mundo- terminó de decir Tony poniendo más énfasis en sus palabras.  
-Bueno, saldré mañana en su Expo, habrá mucha gente e imagino que también reporteros, lo cual da acceso al mundo- explicó Harley.  
Tony simplemente rodó los ojos.  
Harley apretó la boca y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-¡Ay! Está bien, tú ganas, piensa en el nombre que quieras si eso te hará feliz, pero en otro momento, ahora tienes algo que hacer con los colores, anda- pidió Tony.  
-Pero...  
-Haremos esto para que dejes de molestarme con esto en este instante- dijo Tony sin siquiera querer escuchar otra réplica del niño ya que utilizó la palabra "pero"- bautizo a partir de ahora a tu armadura como la "Mark 53", ¿contento?  
-¿Por qué 53?- preguntó Harley confundido.  
-Porque todas mis armaduras llevan el número de posición en el que son creadas, y es la armadura número 53 que construyo- explicó Tony.  
-Pero es la primera que yo hago- replicó Harley.  
Tony suspiró.  
-¿Entonces qué título quieres ponerle?- preguntó sin dar más sugerencias que sólo rechazaría el niño.  
-No puede ser 1, tampoco quiero quitarle crédito, de hecho hizo más que yo al momento de armarla- dijo Harley un poco tímido.  
-Por eso no sugerí 1, sabía que le encontrarías un "pero"- dijo Tony, sin comentar nada ante el razonamiento de Harley ante la construcción de la armadura, aunque la verdad es que él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él pensaba, cierto, sabía que estuvo más tiempo armando piezas, pero también que los planos que corrigió Harley eran importantes, así como sus dibujos de la libreta, sin mencionar que estaba seguro de que esa ayuda de el niño fue lo que provocó que terminara su trabajo, pues afirmaba que durante algunas semanas no había avanzado en algo tan placenteramente.  
Harley se cayó unos segundos.  
Tony cruzó los brazos, ya quería poder decir que su trabajo había terminado por ese día para intentar dormir un poco, pero al parecer al niño eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.  
-¿Qué le parece "Mark 1.53"? Lleva mi 1 y lleva su 53, ¿una buena fusión en el título no?- sugirió después Harley, lentamente.  
Tony no respondió al instante, dándose cuenta de que el título le gustaba y le parecía justo.  
-Sinceramente sí, me parece bien- le dijo.  
-Entonces te nombro "Mark 1.53"- dijo Harley volteándose hacia la armadura y haciendo con su brazo los movimientos que suele hacer un rey cuando nombra a un caballero.  
-Sí, ya quedó hecho el ritual, ahora concéntrate en esto que ya pasa de las 06:00, tenemos que pintarla, debe secarse y yo tengo que mirar un archivo que me envió Happy de la empresa, así que muévete- dijo Tony dando un aplauso.  
Harley rodó los ojos y siguió analizando los colores, y sus ojos se encontraron con el fondo del taller, específicamente con un Mini Cooper verde.  
-Mmm, ¿qué tal plateado con verde?- preguntó.  
Tony se quedó callado unos segundos.  
-Ahí está, esa sí es una idea- dijo entonces- ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.! Ya escuchaste, verde con plateado, confío en tu diseño y lo quiero listo para mañana en la mañana.  
-Espere, yo ya tengo un diseño, en mi dibujo, sólo que reemplace el color azul de ahí con el verde y permanezca el plateado- se apresuró a decir Harley, deseoso de que la armadura permaneciera como él la imaginaba.  
-Ah, haberlo dicho antes, bien, mmm, no sé dónde dejé tu libreta...  
-En una de las mesas del taller de arriba señor, mandaré una de mis máquinas a escanearlo y comenzaré con el trabajo- lo interrumpió J.A.R.V.I.S.  
-Perfecto. Terminamos aquí niño, la armadura estará completamente terminada mañana, vámonos. J.A.R.V.I.S., no olvides dejarla cargada- instruyó Tony y comenzó a ir de regreso para subir al taller superior.  
-Sí señor- contestó la IA.  
Harley no perdió tiempo en seguir a Tony y al igual que él se subió a la plataforma que los subiría.  
Tony se aseguró de quedar lo suficientemente alejado de Harley para prevenir que el niño volviera a tomarlo del brazo o incluso lo abrazara una vez que la plataforma comenzara a subir. No podían culparlo por eso, él no era una persona afectuosa y detestaba el tacto con las personas, simplemente se ponía incómodo, Harley tendría que entender eso aunque estuviera nervioso o asustado, después de todo sólo era un momento y unos cuantos metros, no es como que lo llevara volando en la armadura sobre los edificios más altos de Nueva York como para que sintiera la necesidad de aferrarse a alguien o a algo.  
Pero afortunadamente cuando la plataforma comenzó su ascenso el niño no se le acercó, se mantuvo en su lugar tranquilamente, haber estado volando en la armadura durante todo ese rato lo hizo sentirse más seguro mientras subían, además en esta ocasión iba preparado para el movimiento del aparato y no fue un evento sorpresivo como hace rato cuando Tony no le avisó qué pasaría.  
Llegaron al taller superior y cuando bajaron de la plataforma Harley observó cómo ésta volvió a ponerse al nivel del piso.  
-¿Tenemos que hacer algo más?- le preguntó a Tony mientras lo seguía.  
-No, es todo, eres libre el resto del día, sólo debes estar preparado para la Expo mañana- respondió Tony subiendo las escaleras para salir de ahí.  
-Son las 06:26, suficiente tiempo para el archivo y "dormir"... sí, claro- dijo Tony y sin decir más subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.  
Harley se quedó parado en medio de la sala unos segundos, después lentamente caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó, no quiso regresar a la habitación en ese momento, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer ahí y no quería sentirse tan encerrado tan de repente después de esos días que había estado experimentado estar en compañía.  
Lentamente fue cambiando de posición quedando cada vez más recargado en su brazo bueno hasta que terminó acostado y se mantuvo así, imaginando cómo sería el día de mañana y qué rutina de vuelo podría hacer, también pensando en accidentes que provocaban sus repentinos nervios, como que la armadura se abriera mientras volaba y todos se dieran cuenta de que él estaba dentro del traje y entrara en pánico escénico al estar frente a tanta gente.  
Sus pensamientos se mantuvieron y en otros instantes cerraba los ojos un momento y sólo se relajaba sin advertir el paso del tiempo.  
-Ah, sigues aquí- escuchó decir una voz rato después y se dio cuenta de que había estado dormido.  
Se enderezó rápidamente y vio a Tony parado detrás de él, con las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
-Me senté un momento y creo que me quedé dormido- dijo.  
-Mmm, un poco raro, dormiste bastantes horas anoche, y hoy en la tarde también te veías con sueño- comentó Tony cruzándose de brazos- creo que no debí hacerte desvelar tanto estos días, será mejor no repetirlo.  
-No, estoy bien, no hay problema por las desveladas- se apresuró a decir Harley, no queriendo que los días de construcción terminaran... bueno, si existía la posibilidad de que hubiera más- mientras no vaya a la escuela supongo que no me afecta, y para eso faltan dos meses, ¿no?  
-En realidad tres, te recuerdo que dejaste de ir semanas antes de que terminara el año, pero sí, tienes razón, y por ahora, creo que tengo el remedio para este momento- le respondió Tony y se fue hacia la cocina.  
Harley estuvo tentado de huir antes de que el señor Stark lo fuera a obligar a comer, pero se sentía adormilado aún y le dio pereza levantarse, así que eligió lidiar con lo que viniera.  
Minutos después Tony salió de la cocina llevando dos canastas de galleta que contenían helado de chocolate y de fresa adentro, se sentó en el sillón a un brazo de distancia de Harley y le dio una de las canastas.  
-No es comida, sólo un postre, a todo mundo le gusta el helado- le dijo previniendo réplicas del niño- además va a caducar ahí, es otra de las cosas que no has probado.  
Harley no respondió ante eso y prefirió saborear el helado, usando la canasta como si fuera barquillo.  
Ambos estuvieron en silencio después, comiendo el helado y mirando la noche a través de las puertas de cristal que daban al jardín.  
-¿Debo estar listo temprano mañana?- preguntó Harley.  
-No, puedes dormir tranquilamente, mientras no te despiertes como hoy, la Expo comienza a las 04:00, aunque como soy el jefe debo de estar allá a las 03:00 para supervisar todo, saldré de aquí a las 02:30, pero tú puedes alcanzarme con tu armadura más al rato- dijo Tony.  
Harley abrió los ojos en grande.  
-¿Qué?  
-Jajaja, es broma, nos vamos a esa hora ambos, espero que no te aburras, porque tu presentación será a las 06:00, pero esas dos horas antes son para que la gente monte sus proyectos y vean los de los demás y compren cosas y me imagino que habrá gente firmando autógrafos y ese tipo de cosas- explicó Tony.  
-¿Es su empresa y no sabe lo que se hará en la Expo?- preguntó Harley con tono burlón.  
-No pongo mucha atención a esas cosas. En realidad no pongo atención a lo que pasa ahí, por eso la persona que tengo encargada es responsable de todos los asuntos y después yo sólo firmo algunos papeles y estoy obligado a ir a algunas reuniones- explicó Tony metiéndose helado a la boca.  
-¿Nunca se ha hecho cargo de Industrias Stark?- preguntó Harley alzando la canasta como vaso para comer el helado derretido.  
-No, en realidad no, antes se hacía cargo Obadiah Stane, socio de mi padre, luego intentó matarme y...  
-Escuché de eso, estaba en todas las noticias, primero tu desaparición y después la pelea que tuvieron con las armaduras, sobretodo el momento en el que revelabas "Yo soy Iron Man"- dijo Harley un poco excitado e imitando la voz de Tony en la última frase.  
-¿Veías todo eso y aún así no sabías quién era yo la noche en que entré a tu garage?- preguntó Tony, recordando ese echo extraño de que alguien le preguntara su nombre y no supiera quién era.  
-Lo sabía en cierta forma, quiero decir, reconocí tu rostro y voz, pero eres un superhéroe, tienes enemigos igual de listos como tú o tal vez más, no descarté la posibilidad de que te trataras de un clon, aunque cuando vi tu armadura creo que me dejé llevar más fácilmente... claro que eras igual de arrogante como en la televisión, eso nadie puede imitarlo- respondió Harley.  
-Primero, no tengo enemigos más listos que yo, los venzo a todos, segundo, en la arrogancia no te quedas muy atrás, tercero, ¿un clon? ¿En serio?- preguntó Tony.  
-Te perseguían personas que caminaban bañados en fuego como si estuvieran silbando solamente y ¿yo estoy loco por pensar que podías ser un clon?- preguntó Harley sarcástico.  
-En todo caso la verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué atacarlo con papas? ¿Y si el "clon" tenía súper poderes como esas personas de fuego? Las papas no te habrían hecho estar teniendo esta plática hoy niño- dijo Tony en tono burlón.  
-Por favor, viste que mis papas eran potentes...  
-Con una cantidad muy limitada...  
-Y el golpe sólo me daría tiempo para pensar en un plan mejor...  
-Con riesgo de fracaso...  
-Derrotar al clon...  
-Siendo de mí...  
-Y ganar en recompensa tu armadura por vengar tu muerte y ser el nuevo Iron Man...  
-Que buen plan, wow, me encanta- dijo Tony dando tres aplausos.  
Harley lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego le dio la espalda a Tony, volteando la cabeza indignado.  
Tony vio la acción y rió.  
-Escucha niño, se necesita más que eso para enfrentar villanos, lo sé, tal vez con suerte lo lograrías, pero necesitas más que eso...  
-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Harley volteando a verlo.  
-Experiencia, como salir explotando una cueva para escapar de tus secuestradores, luchar con personas que explotan...  
-Eso ya lo hice.  
-No, sólo fuiste usado de rehén por un momento, y si mal no recuerdo te salvé al recordarte usar la piñata para grillos, tú te bloqueaste como habrías hecho con un clon, ni siquiera pudiste darle alguna patada esa vez.  
Harley se quedó callado esperando a cuál de todas las cosas contestar.  
-Entonces enséñame- dijo al fin.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Tony confundido.  
-A dar patadas, o sea a poder usar la armadura para defenderme o alguna actividad de preparación como mencionaste- pidió Harley, no lo decía sólo por decirlo, realmente creía que podía serle útil saber defenderse, además, ¡aprendería defensa personal con el mismo Iron Man!... un momento, ¿desde cuándo había regresado esa admiración por el hombre?  
Tony lo consideró un momento, y se sorprendió por esa petición del niño, petición que venía con su actitud alegre y curiosa.  
-Tal vez no sea una mala idea, ¿por qué no?- respondió, aunque un poco sin saber si lo decía en serio o no, no estaba procesando completamente las cosas, principalmente no esperaba en algún momento estar haciendo planes con el niño sobre cosas que podían hacer juntos, pero ahora ahí estaba esa posibilidad.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Harley, dándose cuenta que en realidad esperaba que el hombre se negara rotundamente cuando le pidió eso.  
-Sí, creo que sí, podríamos practicar algo de box, antes lo hacía con mi guardaespaldas pero ahora es el jefe de mi empresa así que está muy ocupado- explicó Tony.  
-Me parece bien- respondió Harley.  
Luego el silencio se hizo entre ambos, no era incómodo pero sí se sentía un poco raro.  
-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ahora, al menos yo, debo aprovechar cuando no tengo trabajo que hacer en el taller, y tú supongo que tendrás sueño- dijo después Tony, cuando se hubo terminado el helado.  
-Un poco- admitió Harley, quien estaba terminando de comerse la galleta en forma de canasta.  
Ambos se levantaron del sillón y subieron hacia los cuartos.  
-Buenas noches Harley- dijo Tony mientras giraba para seguir subiendo hasta su piso.  
-Buenas noches To-señor Stark- contestó Harley, apresurándose a corregir el nombre con el que iba a llamarlo.  
Tony volteó a verlo cuando notó la confusión pero Harley ya había entrado en su habitación.  
Siguió subiendo las escaleras mientras pensaba en que ese día había sido cuando Harley estuviera más relajado con él desde que llegó, ya había tenido momentos en que volvía a "ser él" cuando comenzaban a competir o jugar aventándose cosas entre ellos, pero era la primera vez que llegaba a estar tan platicador en circunstancias normales, además de que estuvo llamándolo de "tú" en lugar de "usted", por eso ambos quedaron callados después, advirtiendo su repentina interacción que fue como esa noche, cuando se conocieron y se volvieron amigos. 


End file.
